


Echoes of the Future

by EvilOtter



Series: Against the new Dark Lord [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 107,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilOtter/pseuds/EvilOtter
Summary: As Elizabeth enters her fifth year, she encounters a threat unlike any that she has ever faced before and an old enemy reappears in her life.





	1. Strange Happenings at Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally appeared in Harrypotterfanfiction.com under the pen name Evil Otter.
> 
> All recognizable characters, locations, spells and events belong to J.K. Rowling.

Diagon Alley was awash with the glow of the rising sun as merchants began to open their doors to the flood of customers that they would greet that day. The coming term at the schools of magic guaranteed customers and every shop was filled to bursting with the things that the students needed for their studies.

Elizabeth Blackwell was among the earliest of the shoppers and she stood silently at the portal that led from the Leaky Cauldron onto the alley. Her parents had insisted that they have an early breakfast at the pub and the girl was inclined to believe them when they said that they wanted to give the elves a chance to enjoy themselves with a day all to their own. The child was also overjoyed when her grandparents arrived to spend the day with her. There were very few days left until the new term began and she knew that there would be very few chances to visit with them after school started.

A cloud of disappointment hovered over Elizabeth however; Professor Bellins had cancelled their meeting and had to reschedule it. This meant that the girl would have to wait to meet with the witch that had become almost as important in her life as Professor McGonagall.

The sound of someone calling her name made her turn and she smiled as she saw Lily, Rose and Beatrice running towards her. The quartet of girls gathered in an excited swarm as they hugged each other in the center of the street. Elizabeth finally managed to free herself as she looked around in search of Albus. This fact didn’t go unnoticed by the other girls and Lily was swift to act on it.

“You’re already looking for him? Merlin’s Beard, you have it bad!”

The target of Lily’s comment blushed as the other girls laughed; a blush that only faded when she saw the boy step out of a shop where he had been looking at a new broomstick through the window. Elizabeth hurried away from the girls to stand next to him and he looked at the pretty girl that he loved.

“I don’t know which is prettier, you or these new Meteor Fives?”

The girl gave him a strange look as the comment reached her and she paused before she spoke.

“Well, you had better decide that it’s me that’s prettier instead of some dumb broomstick if you know what’s good for you. Don’t forget what I can do with Transfiguration charms; you would look incredibly strange as a Flobberworm trying to fly on that thing.”

Albus laughed as the girl responded to his teasing before taking her into his arms to kiss her gently. He reached up to run his fingers through her hair before they kissed again. Then he released her from the hug before grabbing her hand.

“You want to walk with me while we shop? I know that your list is nearly as long as mine.”

“Sure,” Elizabeth responded as she turned to wink at her friends and family. Her parents and grandparents watched as the pretty girl walked away hand in hand with the boy and smiled.

“I think that our little girl is growing up,” John said softly.

“Look again, John, she _is_ grown up,” Victoria answered. “Before long she might be _marrying_ that young wizard.

“Well, I guess that she could do worse.

The adults watched as the young people vanished into the growing crowd before they walked on to their own destination.

Elizabeth and her group walked into Flourish and Blotts to find it already crowded with students hoping to find the best deals. Elizabeth immediately grabbed three books from a stack and then handed two of them to Lily and Beatrice.

“One book down, several to go,” she remarked as she looked at her list once again. A large book with a burnt sienna cover and gold letters on the spine gained her attention and it wasn’t long before it joined her growing pile.

Try as they might to stay togther, Albus and Elizabeth soon had to part to find what they needed for classes. The girl finished first and was in line waiting to pay for hers when her boyfriend finally joined the line.

“Miss Blackwell, so good to see you again,” one of the clerks said swiftly. “Have you found everything that you need for the term at Hogwarts?”

“Yes, I have, and you will be happy to know that I don’t need a book for Care of Magical Creatures. I know that last term’s edition was rather nasty to corral.”

The clerk looked visibly relieved at the news and then smiled as he took the books from her while she pulled the letter from the Ministry from her pouch. The girl knew that the lot that she needed to buy at the bookshop would have been dreadfully expensive and was grateful for the letters that Professor Bellins had sent to her. Her inclusion in P.E.T.S. guaranteed that her books and supplies would be paid for as long as she continued to maintain the stellar marks that she was receiving.

She watched with glee as the clerk winked at her before vanishing into a back room and returning with a new book to replace a rather battered one that she had picked up.

“I don’t know why these old books are still on the shelf when we have brand new ones in the back. I’ll be spending my time bringing out new ones today until I get a chance to transport the stack out.”

The girl grinned as the books were wrapped by brown paper that uncoiled like a snake to wrap itself around the stack of books before tape fastened the package on its own. Elizabeth smiled as she was handed the package and turned to leave the shop only to collide with a rather strangely dressed wizard who looked at her as though he were looking _through_ her.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t see you there.”

The apology went unanswered except for the strange, almost blank stare that he was giving her. She skirted around him and hurried to escape the baleful gaze as she swiftly left the shop. Once outside the shop she turned to look back into the building and was astounded to see that the strange wizard was standing on the stairs that led to the upper level watching her once again. A strange chill went through her as she watched the stranger, a chill that was increased as a boy walked past the wizard and didn’t appear to see him.

She hurried away from the shop to stand near Eeylops Owl Emporium to wait for her friends. While she waited she admired the feathered creatures that awaited purchase. She had often admired the owls that belonged to Lily, Rose and Beatrice, but had never wanted one. The threat to Tiger was extreme as owls sometimes didn’t differentiate between tame animals and wild ones while searching for food. The thought of her pet being attacked and possibly killed was more than she could bear and so she had decided to be content with using the owl that belonged to her parents. It stayed in a small owlery away from the house which kept the cat safe.

It was not long before her friends came out of the bookshop to find her waiting for them. The group hurried to the side of their friend and they were soon hurrying towards their next stop. Lily looked at Elizabeth and noticed the quizzical look on her friend’s face.

“Are you okay, Elizabeth?”

“I’m fine, just a little confused.”

“About what?”

“Didn’t you see him?”

“Didn’t I see who?”

“The old wizard in that was in Flourish and Blotts! You were standing right next to him when he was on the stairs.”

“I didn’t see anyone like that.”

“You had to have, Lily, he was dressed in robes that looked like they were a couple of centuries old. Almost like the ones that some of the ghosts at Hogwarts wear.”

“I honestly didn’t, Elizabeth.”

“Well, you’re either teasing me or I’m going mental because he was there.”

“I don’t think that you’re going mental, but I swear that I didn’t see him.”

The group hurried on to get to their next destination as they hurried to buy new robes and other needed articles. Elizabeth looked on happily as her new robes were swiftly wrapped and then handed to her after she had produced another letter from the Ministry. She turned to watch as Lily finished being fitted for robes and was stunned to see the elderly wizard that she had seen in the bookshop.

He stood in the street looking in at her through the window and ignoring the many other children who walked past him. She turned to say something to Albus and turned back to see that the stranger had vanished. Anxious to find out who he was, the girl hurried from the shop and out into the street where she scanned the crowd for him. It was obvious that he had to be hiding from her because she could see him nowhere. A moment later, Albus was standing next to her in the doorway. She turned to look up into the concerned eyes of the boy who stood beside her as he looked down into her frightened eyes.

“Did you see him again?”

“I did, but no one else seems to. They all walk right past him as if he isn’t there.”

“Maybe he’s a ghost.”

“I thought of that, but it’s still really strange. Why is he following me?”

The only answer that Albus could give the girl was a shrug of his shoulders before they took one last look down the alley and then stepped back into the shop. The other girls stood quietly in line while Hugo paid for his robes and Elizabeth contented herself with talking to Albus. The boy noticed that she repeatedly shot nervous glances towards the windows only to act relieved to see nothing out of the ordinary.

When the group of children finally left the shop Elizabeth looked down at her list to see that she had only one shop left to visit and she, along with the others, walked towards the apothecary with lists in hand. It was here that they would purchase the majority of what they needed for the term that was coming and Elizabeth swiftly spotted a number of things that they needed. She was nearly to a display of flasks filled with an amber fluid that seemed to be in constant motion even while the containers were motionless. She was reaching for one of the containers when a presence made itself known.

Startled, she turned to her left to see the sallow face of Scorpius Malfoy as the boy looked into her eyes.

“I suppose that you were happy with yourself after you got me expelled last term.”

“You got yourself expelled last term! I had nothing to do with it and accept no responsibility for what happened.”

“You had plenty to do with it!”

“I find it very strange that you were the one who was found by Professor Leeds in the Isolation Tower Library trying to find a book of curses written by a madman. One has to wonder what use you might have found for it; but I am quite certain that you intended to use it against me. Just remember that any time you want to, I am more than willing to duel with you. In fact, I’ll quite enjoy giving you the trashing of your life if you even consider a duel with me!”

“You think that you’re that good?”

“Do you want to find out?”

Scorpius looked about the now silent shop at the wide eyes that were staring at him. Many within the shop knew about the abilities that the girl possessed and that she was more than willing to exercise them. He also had seen her in action in duels and realized that his chances against her were slim at best. What terrified him the most was the prospect of being beaten in a duel with so many witches and wizards around to witness it. He was still considering his options when the shop keeper stepped between them.

“I’ll have none of this in my shop! If the two of you cannot be cordial you can leave and not return.”

“I’m sorry, sir, it won’t happen again,” Elizabeth answered as she selected a flask from the display. Scorpius watched the girl for a moment as she ignored him before he also nodded his assent.

Elizabeth watched out of the corner of her eye as the tall, thin young man walked away from her and then out of the shop. A breath of relief escaped many in the shop as they realized just how close a violent confrontation had been and how narrowly it had been averted.

Business went back to normal and Elizabeth soon had what she needed before walking to the counter and handing over the final letter in her possession.

“I am really sorry about all of that, sir.”

“It’s fine, lass, just see to it that it doesn’t happen again.”

“It won’t, believe me.”

They stepped out of the shop when all had finished at the counter and, as they stepped out onto the street, Elizabeth caught the longing glance that Albus shot towards the window that contained the broomstick that he desired. She shook her head as he left the group to walk back towards the shop with a purposeful stride.

“He really wants that broom, doesn’t he?”

Lily looked up at Elizabeth and nodded silently. She had seen the determined look on her brother’s face and knew that he would soon be walking back with the broom. Albus would empty his pockets of gold Galleons, but would come back with an item that would be the envy of many at Hogwarts. Not long afterwards the boy came walking back towards them carrying a long paper wrapped package.

“I got it!” he announced when he was back with them. “I’ll be broke for a long time, but I got it.”

“So much for Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks,” Lily commented.

“Not really, that’s why I have such a nice sister! She won’t let me not be able to buy things for my girlfriend.”

“Wanna bet?”

“I promise that I’ll give you a sloppy kiss every night if you loan me some money! I know you have some squirreled away in your pouch.”

The comment brought a smile to the faces of the other girls and Elizabeth pounced on the chance to get the better of Albus.

“I guess I could always buy when we’re there,” she crowed, “that would be even better than the time I had you announce that girls are better and smarter than boys when I beat your butt at Wizard’s Chess. I could have you announce that your girlfriend is buying when we got there.”

A look of horror crossed the face of the boy as he remembered the response by the boys at Hogwarts to his announcement when the girl had beaten him. He was just about to respond when an unexpected voice interrupted them.

“Albus Severus Potter! Have you gotten yourself in trouble with Elizabeth again?”

The children turned to see Harry and Ginny Potter standing behind them and Lily wasted no time in giving her parents hugs.

“Albus just bought a Meteor Five!”

“Albus!” Ginny responded. “You spent everything you had on a broom?”

“Yeah,” the boy responded sullenly.

“What are you going to do for money this term?”

“Well, I was going to borrow from Lily and then Elizabeth announced her grand scheme to humiliate me. Can you imagine what it would be like to have a girl tell everyone that she is buying at the Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes?”

“I imagine that we can help out,” Harry said as he pulled two small pouches out of his pocket and handed one to each of his children. “It’s not much, but it should keep you in Butterbeer and Honeydukes until the break at Christmas.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Lily squealed as she threw her arms around first her father and then her mother.

“You two had better be good this year! I don’t want to hear about anyone losing points this term.”

“Yes, Mom,” both of the Potter children answered.

“You behave too, Elizabeth.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The children hurried away from the scene and as they did they happened to pass the entrance to Knockturn Alley where a number of rather rough looking individuals were congregated in the shadows as they tried to entice people from the street to join them.

“Oi, beauty,” one of them called to Elizabeth, “why don’t ye come on down here and let me show you a fine way of life.”

Elizabeth paused long enough to look at the wizard that had called to her before doing something that the filth covered person had never considered. Usually, the people on the street would just ignore him as he called out to them, but Elizabeth simply glanced at him before waving her hand dismissively.

Instantly his arms and legs snapped tight together and he could only fall straight forward to collide with the ground. The girl that he had called out to stepped towards him while her friends and his associates in the shadows watched. Then she pulled her wand out and gave it a simple command.

_“Tergeo!”_

Instantly he was clean again and he lay there on the ground as she put her wand away and then left with her friends while he recovered to look down at his clothing in horror. He walked back down into the shadows shamefully, not because he had been bested by a female child, but because his clothing was cleaner than it had been in a very long time. The wizard tried to ignore the jeers and catcalls that sounded as he pushed his way through the crowd.

The group was nearly to Gringott’s when her parents stepped out of a shop and she hurried to them to gather each in a hug. John Blackwell looked down at his daughter before kissing her gently on the top of her head. She looked up at her parent to see his eyes gleaming with love as he gazed at her.

“I have something for you, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth looked up at her father questioningly.

“I knew that you would eventually need one of these so your mother and I decided that there was no time like the present.”

It was then that Chloe appeared next to the group and held out a long paper-wrapped package.

“You’re not a first year so I know that you can have this and I won’t take no for an answer. Besides that, who else at Hogwarts is going to have one of the new Meteor Fives?”

The group of girls around Albus broke into laughter and Elizabeth joined them while the boy’s face blanched. It was then that Elizabeth’s parents saw the long package in his hand and realized what they had just done. There had only been two of the new racing brooms in the shop and Albus had nearly been frantic when he had gone back to find the one in the window gone. Only the fact that the shopkeeper was bringing the second out had soothed his feelings and now his girlfriend had one.

Victoria hugged her daughter after the girl had been released by her father and then spoke softly.

“We stopped at Gringott’s and got this for you.”

The others in the group watched as Elizabeth accepted the small pouch and then the folded piece of parchment.

“We’ll see you at home, Elizabeth, why don’t you have fun with your friends for the rest of the day. Give us your packages and go!”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

They watched as Elizabeth hugged both of her parents and then her grandparents before the adults vanished. Elizabeth glanced at where they had been and felt a pang of envy; she still had a hard time with apparation and hoped that someday she could do it without getting sick. Until then, she had to use the Floo network or a Portkey, neither of which was as simple at the method that her parents had used.

As the group walked Rose suddenly stopped as though she had forgotten something.

“I almost forgot to tell you! Our cousin, Meredith, is coming to Hogwarts this year.”

“Another Weasley?” Beatrice asked.

Rose glanced at Beatrice and then smiled.

“Yes, another Weasley, but without the red hair, she takes after her mother’s side of the family. She’s our cousin’s daughter and she can be a little intense.”

“But you’re the Head Girl and he’s the Head Boy, surely between you two and me she’ll behave.”

“You never know, but since she’s a Weasley she’ll probably be in Gryffindor.”

“You think so, what about Ariel Malfoy, she’s a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin,” Beatrice responded. “Kind of like me, you know, former Slytherin.”

“Slytherin wouldn’t take a Weasley, especially with Scorpius still there.”

“Thank Merlin that this is his last term,” Lily broke in, “I’m so tired of him.”

Elizabeth walked along silently as the others talked. Lily was right, this was Rose and Albus’ last term and she wondered how she would deal with the absence of both her boyfriend and one of her best friends. She had tried to put that fact out of her mind but knew that it was inevitable.

“You okay,” Albus asked as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

“Just thinking about what Lily said.”

“Don’t worry, Elizabeth, because if I don’t pass the N.E.W.T. I’ll be staying another term.”

“You had better pass it because if I pass the O.W.L. and you don’t pass the N.E.W.T. I’ll have you standing at the podium in the Great Hall announcing something really embarrassing.”

“No, thanks, I think that I’ll be certain to pass the exam.”

The young couple stopped to kiss gently, unaware that an ancient looking wizard was watching them from inside a shop. The other witches and wizards didn’t seem to notice him as they went about their business and shopped for what they needed. A scowl crossed his face as he watched the pretty blonde and he knew that soon enough they would meet face to face. That much he had known for a long time and then they would find out just how formidable she was.

The happy group roamed the alley for a long time before they finally parted to go home and prepare for the coming term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Decisions Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth prepared to leave for Hogwarts for the new term. As she prepares she reveals to her parents what she wants to do in the future with her life and reflects upon the past.

Tiger sat silently on Elizabeth’s bed while the girl looked through the books that she had just purchased on her latest trip to Diagon Alley. Very soon those books would be safely packed in her trunk as she prepared to return for another term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new robes were already packed as they awaited their trip, Chloe had seen to that with her normal efficiency.

“I really don’t think that I could get anything done without you, Chloe.”

The small elf looked up with adoring eyes at the girl that had spoken to her. Miss Elizabeth was by far her favorite of the two sisters that resided in the Blackwell home. While Anne had improved she still was far behind Elizabeth in her treatment of the elf and her consideration of Chloe’s feelings. Elizabeth paused as she glanced at the envelope that had come only days earlier and then put the book down to pick it up once again.

She felt the unusual heaviness of the container and knew why it was that way. Her mind remembered the excitement that she had felt when she had opened the envelope and allowed the pin to fall into her hand for the first time. She opened the envelope and allowed herself to feel the thrill as the crimson and gold pin fell out into her hand. The word **PREFECT** stood out to her eyes as she examined the pin once again before pinning it to the robes that she would wear on the Hogwarts Express in just two days.

Lily and Beatrice had been rather disappointed and envious when she had told them while they visited the shops in Diagon Alley only two days before. While they were mildly upset that she had been chosen and not they, they also understood why. Elizabeth had presented a formidable figure during the assault on Hogsmeade, having defeated several Death Eaters by herself. She had also defended a helpless Alexis Malfoy from certain death at the hands of the Dark Wizards, a fact that the Malfoys could never forget although they were hesitant to admit their gratitude and would never do so in public.

Scorpius was furious about the latest accolade that she had been awarded and the fact that she was completely devoted to Albus Potter. There was no chance that she would consider leaving Potter and turn her attentions and affections to the person that she should. She had publicly turned on him, which had humiliated the boy and he would never forgive her for it. The one chance of combining her very fine pure-blood family with his family had evaporated in an instant and would never return.

“Does Miss Elizabeth want Chloe to prepare her robes for travel?” the elf asked as the girl finished pinning her awards to her robes. The girl thought it very silly and also rather vain that she should have to display the pins but complied with the directives issued by Professor Leeds about the showing of awards earned by students.

“Yes, Chloe, please do so.”

Tiger settled down onto the bed as he prepared to nap. Life was good here, he had all of the food and attention that he desired, not to mention the affection that his mistress gave to him daily. He watched her with his glowing green eyes for a moment and then closed them to dream of wonderful things that could make only a cat happy.

A glance at her pet told Elizabeth that he was settled down to nap and she smiled at the animal that had been her companion for nearly five years. He had been a pitiful kitten when an excited small girl had found him in the garden. A spring rain had caught him unprepared to find shelter and he had been a mass of long, wet tortoise-shell fur. She had fallen in love with the kitten immediately and declared her ownership of him before her sister could. Now he was adult and she still enjoyed burying her nose in his fur while he rubbed against her and purred loudly.

 _‘We’re going back to Hogwarts soon, Tiger. Lily, Beatrice and Rose have missed playing with you. I think that Albus has too, but he won’t admit it,’_ she thought as she placed one of the books into the trunk along with her other belongings. She winced as pain course through her shoulder, a continuing reminder of the curse that she had been unable to completely avoid that day in Hogsmeade. The healers at St. Mungo’s had told her that she would likely always bear the pain of that injury and, although she had tried many counters that she had been taught by Sebastian and Frenwhel, she was inclined to agree with the prognosis.

The battle had nearly been over in the shattered streets of the village and the forces of the Dark Lord had been in full retreat when a Death Eater had seen her before she spotted him. Only a shouted warning from Alexis, of all people, had allowed her to avoid death. That was the only reason that she still lived, that and the fact that Peeves had chased the wizard away from the scene of the battle with a hailstorm of thrown rocks. The man had been found bruised, bloody and unconscious, courtesy of a rock that had collided with his head, on a path that led from the village.

The wand that she had used in that battle lay silently in the bed and she wondered, not for the first time, if it realized that it had ended a life. If it did have this memory, what did it think now? Did it have remorse about spilling magical blood and would it answer her commands truthfully? What troubled her more was the question about whether or not she herself had started down a dark path that she could never return from. Her dreams had been unsettling at best as she remembered the look on the face of a witch as she realized that the girl was going to kill her. Her mask had been ripped away and the girl had seen the terror in the eyes of the witch as she died.

Hogsmeade had been largely repaired since then, a trip to the village had proved that, and many of the shops were now reopened for business. There was a difference, though, in the way that she had been greeted by the shopkeepers. The formerly friendly people had been more reserved when she entered their establishments and she couldn’t help but notice that others were greeted with much more cheer.

Elizabeth shook her head and then ran her fingers through the fur of the sleeping cat on her bed before leaving the room to walk down to the sitting room where her parents were enjoying their tea. The adults looked up as their pretty daughter walked into the room and smiled as she quietly took a place at the table to enjoy some time with her parents. As if by magic, Tiger appeared in the room and hurried to his bowl while Elizabeth talked to her parents.

“Is your packing all done for your trip?”

Elizabeth looked at her mother and smiled before answering.

“Chloe is finishing it as we speak.”

“So, is one of Hogwarts’ newest Prefects ready to deal with whatever comes her way?”

The girl turned to her father to see him grinning broadly.

“Would I have had to deal with you if I had been a Prefect back then?”

“Most definitely you would have! I couldn’t seem to be able to stay out of trouble, a fact that angered your grandparents immensely. I spent more than a few nights in detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest or with Professor Snape cleaning the classroom.”

“I would have had to take points from Gryffindor because of you?”

“I lost more than my fair share of points for Gryffindor. But I still somehow managed to catch the attention of a very beautiful Gryffindor who agreed to marry me and became your mother.”

Elizabeth smiled as she thought about what her father was saying although the smile was tempered by a twinge of pain in her shoulder. Her parents watched with concern as she gently flexed her arm to relieve the pain and wondered if their child would ever be pain free again. They were both immensely proud of the girl who had fought at Hogsmeade like a seasoned Auror. She had swiftly proven to all who had seen her in battle that she was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

As the pain in her shoulder subsided Elizabeth lifted the tea cup to take a sip of the dark amber liquid that it held. She was pleased as the medicinal properties of the tea provided by Chloe’s people raced through her body. This was the one thing that could immediately ease the pain that the effects of the curse had left.

“Have you heard anything more from young Mister Potter?”

“Father, you know that I send him an owl every night and that he responds, well, almost as swiftly. Boys just aren’t much for writing, even to the girl that they love.”

“Which is something that I complained about when I was apart from your father,” Victoria added as she gave her husband a penetrating glare.

“I just can’t believe that I’m getting ready to start my fifth year!”

“You’re starting your fifth year and a Prefect as well,” Victoria gushed as she laid her hand lovingly on that of her child. “I just can’t believe that my little girl is only three years from finishing her studies. Have you given any thought about what you want to do once you finish at Hogwarts?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath before looking at her parents as they both anticipated and dreaded her answer.

“I know that you won’t be pleased with what I’m going to say, but I’m going to say it anyhow. I plan to study to be an Auror. I want to deal with the witches and wizards that have been trying to harm Grandfather Trane and myself.”

“Elizabeth, while that is a noble sentiment it is also a very dangerous profession. You would be a target of every dark magic user you encountered.”

The girl turned to her mother and Victoria was certain that she had never seen a more serious look in her child’s face.

“I’m NOT already a target of that filth? Mother, they tried to kill me at Hogsmeade. They tried to kill me and every other innocent person that they encountered. It’s a wonder that the death count wasn’t larger than it was. If the Aurors hadn’t intervened there would be a lot more people dead now.”

“Elizabeth, has Harry Potter talked you into this course of action?”

Elizabeth turned to look at her father before answering.

“No, Mister Potter did not say anything about the matter. In fact, I doubt very much that he knows what decision I have made. I think that he believes that I plan to return to Hogwarts to teach when I am old enough and he’s right, but until then I want to be an Auror.”

“Elizabeth, have you given any thought to working in some other department in the Ministry?”

“I did consider working in the Department of Magical Studies with Professor Bellins but changed my mind after I considered how boring that must be.”

“It would be a lot safer.”

The girl rolled her eyes at her father’s comment as she concentrated on the glass of Pumpkin Juice that she had picked up.

 _'Parents,'_ she thought, _'they constantly tell you to grow up and when you do they want to treat you like a baby.'_

“What are you thinking, dear?” she heard her mother ask.

“Not much,” she said as she changed the subject, “I just can’t wait to get back to school to see my friends.”

“And avoid your parents questioning you I would wager,” her father added.

“Maybe just a little,” she responded as she shot him a grin.

“Please think about what I have said, Elizabeth,” John Blackwell said as he looked at his child, “I don’t think that I could bear it if something happened to you. I wasted so much of your life being distant that I don’t want to lose the closeness that I hope we have.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

The sudden comment left John speechless and he smiled as she leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek before giggling and returning to the Pumpkin Juice. Victoria smiled as she watched the interaction between the pair and was grateful for the growth in their relationship. Although the girl now knew that John had not fathered her, she knew that he had raised her as his own and that was what counted. The child had never asked about her father since that day having fully accepted John as her parent and he her as his daughter. They ate quietly while exchanging small talk around the table and preparing for the day ahead.

Elizabeth was thinking about her plans for the future, however. The life of an Auror was a dangerous one filled with uncertainty and the constant threat of harm or death at the hands of a dark wizard or witch. But the girl also knew that she had already faced those things and had survived through the resourcefulness that she possessed.

She often thought about the day in the caverns when she had managed to defeat Miles. Although she felt badly for the daughter of the elf, she also knew that he had planned to destroy her as well as many others. The elf had been hopelessly insane and she had been right in doing what she had done.

The girl finished her breakfast and then rose to pick up Tiger, who had just finished his own. The cat purred loudly as she buried her nose in his fur before rubbing the top of his head against her face. Elizabeth kissed him gently before sitting back down with him still in her arms. She giggled as he attempted to free himself of her embrace and finally allowed him to leap free to go to the bowl that Chloe had just filled.

“If he keeps eating like that he’s going to look more like a cow than a cat,” John commented.

“Daddy!”

The adults smiled as the girl assumed a feigned pout that lasted only briefly before she grinned and gave each of them a hug before leaving the room. John watched as the girl vanished and then looked at his wife.

“That is one determined young woman.”

“You helped raise her.”

“I know and I also understand what a fool I was for all of the years that I tried to put her off.”

“She forgives you, John.”

“She does have that in her nature, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, she does.”

Elizabeth had returned to her room and was examining the awards that she had received from school. She knew that she was the envy of many at school and hated by many others who felt that she hadn’t earned them. The girl also knew that Albus and Rose would leave at the end of the term and so would Scorpius. While it saddened her that her boyfriend and one of her best friends would be gone she felt relieved that one of the largest thorns in her side would disappear and she could concentrate on her studies.

Scorpius Malfoy still felt as if she belonged to him and wouldn’t let her forget it. His parents had, with her father, arranged a marriage with the boy when she was just an infant and this puzzled her. Why had she been the selected one and not Anne? The girl shook her head and put it aside as just one of a number of mysteries that she doubted would ever be solved.

One thing that was not a mystery was the way that she felt about Albus Potter and she had made that very clear to Scorpius. Any hope that he had ever had of them being together in marriage was dead and gone, not that she had ever wanted to marry him in the first place. The thought of being that close to him made her shudder and the idea of having children with him nearly made her ill.

It wasn’t and never had been the fact that he was the son of Harry Potter that had drawn her to the boy. It was the fact that he treated her with respect and never used his father’s notoriety for his own gain. Albus and Lily never gushed about the fact that their father was the famous “Boy who Lived”, in fact, they tried to avoid the subject. Only their brother James had even mentioned it, but he too had never used it to his advantage. The family members were normal, everyday witches and wizards that just wanted to be like all others.

A gleam caught her eye and she turned to see that the sunlight had caught the surface of the pin on her robes that declared her status at school. It, along with the other pins that she had received for her activities in the classroom and the award from the Ministry, elevated her far beyond anything that she could have hoped for at Beauxbatons. The experiences at that school were still painful and she tried not to dwell on the torment that she had suffered there.

Anne had tried so hard to keep her out of that school and then out of Nid d’ Aigle, the House that Anne belonged to. Her sister had done everything in her power to make her sister’s time in school horrible and finally had put a plot into play to remove the younger girl from the castle. The plot had been successful and Elizabeth was soon expelled from school only to find extreme success at Hogwarts.

Her sister was no doubt nearly beside herself at Beauxbatons with the news that Elizabeth had received the award from the Ministry and the fact that she had been named a Prefect at Hogwarts. Anne had sworn never to forgive her sister for costing her the similar post that she had held at Beauxbatons and had refused to return home over the summer. Elizabeth knew that their relationship would likely never be as it had been when they were small and it made her sad to think about the fun that they had had when they played together.

Chloe reappeared in the room as Elizabeth placed the crystal rose and the tiny dragon into the box that kept them safe. She treasured the boxes that she had received from Professor Grims and Sebastian as they allowed her place to go where she could not be disturbed. She had spent many hours in the box that Sebastian had given her reading books from his extensive library and she was pleased to find that no books written by Keoppler were present there. The boxes also offered her safety while she practiced spells as no harm could come to her there due to the enchantments placed on them.

The small elf glanced at the necklace that the girl almost never removed from around her neck and knew why this was so. A powerful protection charm had been placed on the necklace to ward off attempts by the forces of the Dark Lord to claim the girl. The elf had often wondered how a human wizard had been able to produce such powerful magic because the enchantment on the piece of jewelry was strong enough to rival the ability of an elf. Not that it really mattered to Chloe; she loved Elizabeth with an intensity that was almost frightening and would defend the child with all of her abilities.

Finally filled, the trunk’s lid slowly closed and the final thing that Elizabeth saw before it snapped shut was the picture that Albus had given her. It lay next to the album of photos of her family and friends on top of the stack of books that she would need for the year. It would have been easier and more practical to place the trunk inside one of the boxes; but this would have made her stand out on the platform.

This term she would have to get into her robes as swiftly as possible to join the patrol that the Prefects had to make while the Hogwarts Express was hurrying to the castle. She knew that she would not ride in the compartment with her friends, but she could visit with them and this helped somewhat. There was also the fact that Albus and Rose had been named Head Boy and Girl which meant that she would be working closely with them.

Her devotion to Albus had recovered from the shadow that his brother James had placed upon it the first term that she had studied at Hogwarts. He had left after her second term at the school and, from what she had heard, was doing well as he studied wandlore.

She settled down into a chair to look out through the window to watch the swans in the pond and smiled. Not for the first time she admired and envied them for their freedom and grace. They were lovely creatures and the girl knew that they had no regrets about their lives.

Elizabeth hoped, as she thought back to that day in Hogsmeade, that someday she could be the same.


	3. Trainload of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Hogwarts is full of happenings on Elizabeth't first ride as a Prefect.

Scorpius Malfoy sat alone in the compartment of the Slytherin devoted car on the Hogwarts Express. He really wasn’t very happy after the summer that he had spent at home with a less than understanding father and mother. Neither of his parents had been pleased with him after he had been expelled from school for the remainder of the term. The one consolation was the fact that he had been permitted to return to Hogwarts for his final term in school. Nelly hadn’t been as fortunate and was now preparing to attend classes at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France.

Elizabeth Blackwell, he had heard, had been made a Prefect and that meant a bit of trouble if they got into it again but that was nothing compared to the other news that he had received. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley had been made Head Boy and Girl which gave Gryffindor an incredible amount of authority that no one would question. Now Slytherin House would have to be extremely cautious about what its members did unless they wanted a repeat of the results of the previous term.

The entrance into his compartment of Alexis Malfoy did little to improve his mood as the girl had wavered in her resolve against Blackwell. After Elizabeth had gone to Leeds and basically made the Headmaster back down about allowing Alexis to return to Hogwarts his younger cousin had had a change of heart about the Gryffindor fifth year. Ariel was still in Gryffindor, something that continued to anger him, but there was nothing that he could do about it.

“What are you so on about?”

Scorpius looked at Alexis with a glare that told the girl that he was still angry about the argument that they had had a week earlier.

“I can’t believe that _you_ , of all people, would knuckle down to Blackwell. After everything that she has done to our family you want to be her friend?”

“She helped me to get back into Hogwarts after I was expelled for threatening to kill her. You were just lucky that Professor Leeds decided to give you another chance. I don’t understand why you hate her; she helped you get back into Hogwarts at least once and saved both me and Ariel last term. Instead of hating her you should be grateful!”

“Fat chance of that!”

“You’re mental, you know that don’t you?”

“Take that back, Alexis, or I swear that I’ll give you some of what I want to give to Blackwell.”

“What are you going to give me?”

The pair of Slytherin looked up to see Elizabeth standing at the open door of their compartment. She had been out on patrol of the train and had caught the sound of her name being spoken aloud.

“What are you doing in the Slytherin car, Blackwell?" the boy snarled.  "Why don’t you go back where you belong before you run into trouble?”

“Actually, Scorpius, this,” she answered as she pointed to the Prefect pin on her robes, “allows me to go wherever on this train that I want at any time. The same goes for the castle when we get to Hogwarts. I’d think that you would understand that being a seventh year, but if you’re really that thick headed and want to start something I would imagine that Slytherin wouldn’t be very happy to start the new term with a deficit of points.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Not really, but if necessary it can happen.”

“So you’re going to hide behind that pin from now on are you?”

“Oh, I know that you have a habit of hitting female Prefects but if you even try that with me I’ll give you a dose of reality that you’ll never forget. Evidently, hitting girls is something that you’re proud of and that’s a really pathetic skill set but, any time you want to try, go ahead! Don’t say that you haven’t been warned.”

Heads were popping out of compartments as the sounds of the argument echoed down the companionway and all watched as the girl prepared for the coming confrontation. Scorpius rose from his seat and stepped towards Elizabeth until they were nearly nose to nose.

“I really don’t see why my parents thought that you would be such a good match for me, Blackwell. To think that they wanted me saddled with you for the rest of my life really sickens me.”

“That isn’t half as sick as I felt, Scorpius! Having to marry the grandson of a coward Death Eater nearly made me want to live the life of a Muggle! Personally, I don’t understand how the Wizengamot didn’t get involved and throw you into prison for what you planned to do last term. You are so totally pathetic in your attempts at magic that you might very well be little more than a squib!”

Smiles crossed faces as the members of Slytherin listened to the raging argument down the companionway. What surprised them all was the fact that Blackwell wasn’t backing down, even when the boy was close and attempting to use his superior height to bully her.

“You know, Blackwell, why don’t I just throw you out of this car or maybe even off of the train?”

“I would love to see you try! But be prepared for what comes as soon as you touch me.”

“I don’t have to touch you, Blackwell, all I need is this.”

It was then that everyone watching noticed that he had drawn his wand and was holding it at the ready. Elizabeth glanced down at the wand and smiled before speaking.

“Is that what you want, Scorpius, to finish what we started back in the apothecary on Diagon Alley? Do you really want to duel with me, because if you do I am more than ready?”

“I’m going to beat you like a rug, Blackwell!”

The other students watched as the pair backed away from each other as the duel prepared to begin. It was Scorpius that struck first as he lashed out like a coiled serpent with a spell intended to disarm his opponent. He watched with glee as the wand that the girl held in her hand flew away from her to land on the floor behind her. What surprised him was the lack of concern that Elizabeth showed as she glanced back at it. Then she struck with an intensity that surprised all.

Scorpius could only watch as his wand was yanked from his hand and then it flew to his opponent. She batted it aside and didn’t give it a glance as it fell to the floor to land next to hers. A howl of pain sounded from a Slytherin boy who had attempted to grab the fallen wands while drawing his own. He looked down at the burn marks that crossed the palm of his hand before staring at the wand that he had dropped.

Elizabeth looked at the dumbfounded boy that had challenged her before striking again.

_“Petrificus Totalis!”_

Instantly the boy stood frozen in place before he fell forward to hit the floor face first. It was then and only then that the girl glanced back at the wands that lay on the floor. Immediately, her wand flew from the floor and into her waiting hand. The Slytherin students could only watch as she tucked it back into her robes and then walked out of the car, leaving Scorpius where he lay. He was soon surrounded by several of his Housemates while they tried unsuccessfully to free him from the curse that she had used.

Elizabeth had no sooner heard the door into the Slytherin car close behind her when she broke into uncontrollable giggles that didn’t subside until she walked into the car that the Prefects and Heads used.

“What’s got you in such a good mood, Miss Giggles?”

Elizabeth looked at Rose before starting to giggle once again and the Head Girl looked at her friend with suspicion.

“What? Do I have part of my breakfast on my face or has my robe got a rip in the back, what?”

Within moments, both girls were laughing after Elizabeth grabbed Rose and pulled her into a compartment to relate the story. Albus walked by the compartment and opened the door to step in to the small space.

“What’s going on with you two?”

Before long, he too was laughing as he pictured Scorpius on the floor as stiff as a board.

“It really wasn’t a very fair duel! He would have a better chance of defeating a first year than you, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth grinned and then stretched up to kiss Albus gently on the cheek before leaving the compartment to continue her patrol. She had decided not to take points from Slytherin House, wanting those students to start on the same level as the rest of Hogwarts after their humiliating bashing the term before. She thought about this as she passed other students and Prefects on her trip up to Gryffindor’s car where her friends were riding without her.

She had just stepped into the car when she became aware of a voice shouting at the top of its owner’s lungs and she hurried to the source.

The noise was issuing from the very compartment that Lily, Beatrice and Margaret Betts occupied. Margaret had asked to be placed in Gryffindor to escape the probable retaliation that the small girl faced from the enraged members of Slytherin House. The other girl that had been involved in the incident in the Potions classroom had left Hogwarts to study elsewhere.

When Elizabeth rounded the corner to enter the compartment she had to dodge a thrown object that sailed past her head and crashed against the far wall of the companionway. She stepped into the room to collide with a small dark haired girl that was shouting at the other occupants of the compartment. At the collision the small girl turned to look up for a moment at the person who had stepped in behind her before starting to yell once more only now at a different target.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going? You nearly knocked me down!”

Elizabeth looked down at the smaller girl and then spoke calmly.

“You have to be Meredith Weasley, Rose and Lily both told me all about you.”

“I don’t care what they have to say, they’re both liars and think that they’re better than me just because their parents are famous. I don’t give a Flobberworm’s backside what they think or say, they just need to stay out of my way or I’ll clobber them.”

Elizabeth paused for a moment before responding, a moment that Meredith mistook for indecision.

“Don’t know what to say, Miss Whoever-You-Are?”

Elizabeth cleared her throat before bending down to look the child in the eyes. It was only at the last moment, far too late, that she saw the warning shake of Lily’s head. The small girl lashed out and slapped the older girl hard across the face, splitting her lip and was preparing to strike again when Elizabeth grabbed the offending arm and held it in a vise-tight grip before speaking.

“My name is Elizabeth Blackwell and I happen to be a Prefect! A Prefect, I might add, that you just struck. Striking a Prefect or a Professor is an offense at Hogwarts that can get you expelled, so unless you want to forget to leave this train when we get to Hogsmeade so that you can ride back to London in disgrace don’t ever do that again! Do I make myself understood, because if not I shall explain it in much simpler terms that maybe you can understand?”

Meredith started to attempt to pull her arm free but something in the glare that the older girl was giving her made her stop. Her mouth started to open and then she reconsidered what she was about to say after realizing that she had enraged the Prefect who even now was tightening her grip on the arm that had struck her.

“I’m only going to repeat this one time, Meredith! Have I made myself understood or do I take you straight to Professor Leeds when we arrive at the castle?”

“I understand, Elizabeth, I won’t do it again. Can you let my arm go? It’s starting to hurt.”

Elizabeth released the girl and stepped back before speaking again.

“I don’t want to hear about any more disturbances from you! Don’t make me come back this way or your stay at Hogwarts will be very short.”

Lily and Beatrice smiled weakly at Elizabeth before the girl turned and walked back to the Prefect’s car where she finally used a napkin to staunch the blood that was flowing and dripping onto her robes. Rose approached her friend and took in the damage that had been done. Already a bruise was forming and the lip looked swollen as Elizabeth held the cloth in place. A moment later, the nurse that was assigned to the train in case of accidents or injuries hurried into the compartment and sealed the wound.

The damage handled, Elizabeth drew her wand and pointed it at her robes.

_“Tergeo!”_

When she looked at her robes again, they were fresh and clean and no sign of the stains existed. The girls waited until the nurse had departed before Rose spoke.

“Meredith?”

“Yeah, she smacked me in the mouth when I was trying to talk to her. How did you know?”

“She has a habit of that. More than once she has just hit someone for reasons that only she knows and then she tries to justify it with some excuse. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, I mean I hate to take points from some House before we even reach Hogwarts but I almost have to. The problem is I don’t know which House she’ll be sorted into, so how do I take points?”

“You have to wait until she’s sorted and then take the points. I just hope that it’s not from Gryffindor. But you have to do what you have to do! Don’t let the fact someone is from Gryffindor stop you from taking points. Betsy Clark from Ravenclaw wouldn’t punish people from her House last term and almost had her pin taken away because of it.”

“I guess that I don’t want to do that. But will it make you mad if I take points from your cousin?”

“You’ll make me mad if you don’t take points from Meredith for hitting you! She has to learn that she can’t do those things and get away with it.”

Her wounds healed and her robes cleaned, Elizabeth sat quietly in the compartment while she and her friend talked. Elizabeth was puzzled by the difference between the cousins; Rose was so mild and kind while Meredith was almost frenzied and cruel. She didn’t have to think long about it when she considered the difference between Anne and herself. They were two sisters who should have been very similar but, in actuality, were very different despite the fact that they had the same mother.

Elizabeth watched as Rose finally stood before departing the car on her own patrol shift and wondered what she would encounter in the Gryffindor car. The girl would have liked to have gone to the car herself to talk to Lily and Beatrice, not to mention Margaret and Ariel, but decided to stay in the car for the Prefects to avoid conflict with the younger girl. She leaned against the window and was soon asleep as the Hogwarts Express trundled on towards its destination at Hogsmeade Station.

Albus walked past the compartment and glanced in to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. He paused to once again admire her finely cut features that were crowned by blonde curls that flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back and wondered what the future held after he was finished at Hogwarts and the girl was alone at school without him. Would she turn to another boy or would she wait until they could be together when she was finished with school? The thought of her with another boy hurt deeply and brought back thoughts of the attempt that his brother James had made to claim her for his own. The attempt had caused many fights between the brothers and their parents had been grateful when James had become involved with another girl, forgetting about the young woman that Albus loved.

Meredith Weasley sat alone in a compartment after the other students that had occupied it had found reasons to politely excuse themselves. She was fine with that and didn’t care what they thought about her.

_‘I really don’t care if she takes points from me! I’ll hit her harder next time and break a few of those pretty white teeth, not to mention her jaw. Let them try to change me; it won’t work because I won’t let it. I really could care less about Professor Leeds and the other professors at Hogwarts because I wanted to go to Durmstrang but Father wouldn’t consider it and made me go to the idiot school. He must really hate me to send me to school with my cousins! I’ll show him and them that they don’t mess with me!’_

She looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway to the compartment before turning her head sharply to look out through the window. Rose was not dissuaded and entered the compartment to sit down on the seat across from her cousin.

“Meredith.”

There was no response from the younger girl but Rose continued anyway.

“Meredith, I know that you’re angry because you’re going to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang; but that is no reason to yell at people or hit Prefects that are trying to talk to you. Elizabeth is my friend and she is possibly the most understanding person on this train or at Hogwarts, but you don’t want to make her angry. She has dueled against Death Eaters and won on two occasions and beat a house-elf that had gone insane. Please apologize to her and mean it because you don’t want her for an enemy.”

Meredith turned from the window to look at her cousin for a moment and then turned back to the window.

“I don’t care if she’s your friend, Rose, and I’ll hit her again if she gets in my way.”

“Don’t you dare hit her again because if you do I will recommend your expulsion from school!”

“You would do that to your own cousin?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Then you hate me too!”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You just threatened me, so you must hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. No one does, but you have to stop doing these things before you get into real trouble.”

“Just go away, Rose, and leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

“Have it your way, Meredith, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Hogwarts is a very big place to be when no one will talk to you because they’re afraid you might hit them for trying.”

“Get out!”

Rose stood from the seat and then stepped out into the companionway to continue her patrol. Things were going to be very bad when Meredith got to school and Rose hoped that she wouldn’t have to be the one to recommend that the younger girl be expelled.

She finally arrived at the Slytherin car to find Scorpius lying very still on the floor with several students gathered around him.

“What happened here?”

The female Slytherin Prefect looked up at the Head Girl and almost responded angrily until she thought otherwise.

“He dueled with Blackwell and lost. I’ve never seen anyone be able to use magic without a wand except for some of the professors, but she did it!”

“Why haven’t you countered the curse?”

“We’ve all tried and nothing works. Whatever she used is resisting us.”

“Maybe he’s not frozen," a second year announced, "maybe Blackwell killed him, maybe he’s dead!”

Rose looked at the second year that had spoken as she drew her own wand and cast the counter. The boy glowed for a moment but remained frozen in place.

“I told you, everything that we have tried has failed. She’s killed him, she has!”

“He’s not dead, just petrified. I’ll send her back here to release him, but I wouldn’t start anything with her unless you want to join him.”

Rose turned swiftly and left the car hoping that none of the Slytherin students saw the grin that she wore on her face as she thought about what Elizabeth had done. Nothing could happen to her friend because she and Scorpius had been dueling in a controlled environment that prevented true harm from coming to any of the participants. But it was funny just the same.

She dawdled as she made her way to her own car and managed to steer the other Prefects away from the car belonging to Slytherin House. Let him lay on the floor all the way to school, it would serve him right.

When Elizabeth awoke, the train was pulling up to the platform at Hogsmeade and she stretched to relieve the cramps that had settled in her arms. Tiger also stretched as he began to stir and accepted the kiss that his owner gave him before submitting to the indignity of being put into his cage. He wouldn’t be there long, he knew that, but it was still rather undignified to be stuffed into a box.

The train stopped and she hurried to get to the door that she was assigned to open so that the other students could leave the train. She pushed it open and then stood on the platform holding it while dozens of robe clad children filed off.

She watched as several Slytherin students left the train and remembered Scorpius with a start. In all of the excitement she had quite forgotten him and she knew that she had to release him. A swift wave of her hand and the boy laying on the floor of the train car was able to move and then climb to his feet to hurry out onto the platform himself.

He growled at the student who handed him his wand as they made their way to the carriages and refused to even look at the girl who had managed to humiliate him once again. Elizabeth watched as he climbed into one of the carriages with several other Slytherin boys before it began to move slowly away. She watched in awe as the Thestral that was pulling the carriage broke into an easy gait and knew that most of the other students were unable to see what was propelling the vehicles. She also knew why she could see the creatures and was instantly sad.

“Miss Blackwell, you have certainly grown over the summer.”

Elizabeth turned to see Professor McGonagall standing beside her and hurried to throw her arms around her favorite professor. It was a hug from an older woman who felt that same way that the child did that Elizabeth received in return.

“How was your summer?”

“It was wonderful, except for the month with the blue hair and beard that I had to endure after the bargain with Peeves.”

“And how did your family react to your end of the bargain?”

“They were a little shocked at first, but they got used to it. I just didn’t go anywhere in public that month.”

“How are you and Mister Potter getting along?”

“Professor, I know that I’m in love with him and I don’t want that to ever change. When I look at him I know that I’m looking at my future and he says that he feels the same way.”

Minerva McGonagall smiled as she listened to what the younger woman was saying and thought back to her own first love so many years before. That had ended all too suddenly. Finally, the line for the carriages reached the point where Elizabeth knew that she had to board one of the vehicles. She reluctantly climbed into one as Professor McGonagall watched and it was about to pull away when the older witch said something that Elizabeth would wonder about for a long time.

“Be prepared, Elizabeth, always be prepared.”


	4. A Storm Cloud Named Meredith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years are sorted and the term begins with Gryffindor suffering a loss. A mysterious stranger makes a secretive visit to the castle.

As she sat at her seat at the Gryffindor table for the first time in this new term Elizabeth felt something that she hadn’t felt since her first term at the ancient school. While it was true that she was now a fifth year student as well as Prefect she couldn’t help but feel rather apprehensive. The idea of making a critical error in her new duties weighed heavily on the mind of the teenager and she wondered how forgiving her superiors were of mistakes.

She didn’t have long to think as the doors at the end of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall entered as she led the nervous first years. Elizabeth thought back to when she had made this very same journey only three years before and remembered how she had felt with all eyes upon her. What had made matters worse was the fact that Scorpius had been sitting in the Great Hall watching her after spreading the story about why she had left Beauxbatons.

Now, as thoughts ran through her mind the line of first years arrived at the front of the room and gathered near the stool that held the Sorting Hat. As usual the apprehensive new students looked around the room as the innumerable eyes focused upon them before Professor Leeds made his normal start of the year announcements. The gathered older students listened intently as they tried to guess to which House each new student would go.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called for the attention of the first years before the Sorting Hat began to sing.

 _Soon begins a brand new term,_  
_you all are here with much to learn._  
_Now you will sit upon that seat,_  
_to decide which housemates you shall greet._

 _Where you shall go I must decide,_  
_your thoughts and desires please don’t hide._  
_The choices before you number just four,_  
_I try to think fast so you I don’t bore._

 _Gryffindor is the undeniable first,_  
_if you show to me that unquenchable thirst._  
_Bravery and truth are the qualities you need,_  
_as well as willingness to conquer each deed._

 _Next comes dear Hufflepuff._  
_They love hard work no matter how tough._  
_You’ll toil from dawn to setting sun,_  
_if you don’t mind sweat this House is the one._

 _Ravenclaw is the place to train,_  
_if you’re not afraid to tax your brain._  
_If you give all things your utmost thought,_  
_you’ll soon be at this coveted spot._

 _Slytherin is yet another choice,_  
_it goes to those not afraid to voice._  
_They use cunning and guile to get their way,_  
_to come out ahead at the end of the day._

 _Before you may eat,_  
_we must decide your seat._  
_Listen closely, she’ll not repeat._  
_So when you hear your name,_  
_put aside thoughts of fame._  
_Just move your hesitant feet!_

When the song had ended the students and staff gave a thunderous round of applause while the Sorting Hat took its bow before Professor McGonagall pulled the parchment that contained the names of the first years from within her robes.

“In a few moments I will begin calling names. When I call your name please step forward and sit down upon this stool. Once the Sorting Hat is on your head it will decide to which House you shall go.”

The captivated older students watched as the nervous new students fidgeted before the first name was called.

“Abigail Nelson!”

A moment later, a small dark haired girl stepped from the crowd and walked silently to the stool where she sat down. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and then placed the ancient hat on the child’s head. The hat began to stir once more and then mumbled something that the students sitting at the tables could not understand, but whatever it was it seemed to please the girl for she smiled broadly just before the hat made its announcement for all to hear.

“RAVENCLAW!”

The child rose as the hat was lifted form her head and she ran eagerly to the tables reserved for that House where she was greeted by those waiting for her. The next two students were no surprise to any as the twin sisters went to Hufflepuff where their older sister was a Prefect. A moment later, a boy was sorted into Gryffindor and Joshua Kimble hurried to his place at their tables.

Student after student was sorted into the four Houses and after a while the students at the Gryffindor tables heard the name that they had been waiting for.

“Meredith Weasley!”

The students at the tables held their breath as the girl walked to the stool and then sat down. She sat with arms folded in front of her and a glowering expression on her face as the hat was placed upon her head.

The hat paused for a long moment before finally speaking to the assembled crowd.

“Normally, I have no problem deciding where to put members of your family, but you are an enigma. You have a few qualities that would serve you well in any of the Houses, but none in sufficient number to make this easy. I could send you to Gryffindor to be with the rest of your family, but somehow I don’t believe that this is the correct choice. You have qualities that would make you an excellent Slytherin while few that would place you in Gryffindor so where do you belong?”

Rose could see the growing anger in the child’s eyes and knew that an explosion was coming if the girl wasn’t sorted soon. She was both relieved and filled with anxiety when the announcement was made.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The girl nearly flew off of the stool and Professor McGonagall had barely enough time to grab the hat before Meredith departed for the table where her Housemates waited. Normally, a student approached the tables with a smile, but the frown on her face never wavered and those at the tables wondered how things would play out.

When the ceremony finally ended, the students were delighted when the tables were suddenly filled with a huge amount of food and wasted no time in beginning to fill their plates while they talked excitedly to each other. Elizabeth leaned over to kiss Albus on the cheek before tending to the turkey that was piled on her plate next to potatoes and other things that she found appetizing. She glanced over at Meredith and was startled to see that the child was ignoring all attempts at conversation and actually had told one of the other first years to leave her alone. That other child was sitting silently with tears running down her face while Meredith ignored the pain that she had caused.

Elizabeth shook her head as she tried to concentrate on eating, but that attempt was hindered by what she was seeing and the fact that the numbers above their hourglass reflected the fact that Gryffindor was starting the term with a twenty point deficit. Other Gryffindors were trying to ignore those numbers as well, but knew why this had occurred and refused to fault Elizabeth for taking the points from their House.

Members of the other Houses had noticed this as well and only Slytherin was showing any glee as they looked up distastefully at the crimson and gold banners that hung from the ceiling above them. They all hoped that Slytherin would redeem itself this term after the terrible thrashing that they had taken the previous school year.

All around Meredith conversation was occurring and it wasn’t long before the girl reacted to the fact that no one would attempt to speak to her.

“THAT’S RIGHT! IGNORE ME! I DON’T CARE ABOUT ANY OF IT! I HOPE THAT YOU LOSE YOUR PRECIOUS HOUSE CUP AND I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME LISTEN TO ANY OF YOU AND I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY BECAUSE IT’S NOT GOING TO WORK! JUST ASK HER WHAT HAPPENED ON THE TRAIN WHEN SHE TRIED TO TALK TO ME!”

The entire hall went silent as the girl raged and Elizabeth knew that something had to be done and done swiftly. Unfortunately, Professor Leeds decided so before the girl could act.

Meredith had paused long enough to take a breath during her storm before she suddenly found that she could not speak. She looked around the great room in an effort to determine which person had cast the spell that had silenced her and was already fingering her own wand when her eyes fell upon the Headmaster that was rapidly approaching her. She slowly sat back down from the standing position that she had assumed and did not have long to wait before he arrived at her location.

The small girl looked up from her seat to gaze up into the eyes of the displeased wizard that stood over her. He was giving her the same look that her father often did and she wondered if he was prepared to contact her parents already. The Headmaster at her previous school had often punished her with deprivation of recess time, something that really hadn’t meant much to her, while at the same time wondering about the strange occurrences that happened when the girl was in the vicinity. None of the happenings could be attributed to the child yes, she was in the area, but she was never seen actually doing anything. There was also the fact that many of the things that had happened were physically out of the capabilities of the girl. The Muggle Headmaster was simply clueless about what he was truly dealing with.

“Miss Weasley, I shall not permit outbursts such as the one that you have just demonstrated. While I have considerable patience it does have a limit and no one in this castle is permitted to exceed it. I am already aware of the incident on the Hogwarts Express with Miss Blackwell and will not tolerate further episodes of violence towards other students. If you persist with your behavior you shall find yourself out of Hogwarts very soon. As it is, I am going to offer you a chance to make amends with those that you have offended and will know if you do not make an attempt to do so. Do not invite further intervention on my part.”

Tobias Leeds turned away from the girl and walked back to the High Table but not before making a further announcement.

“Five points shall be taken from Gryffindor!”

Meredith found that she could once again speak and considered another explosion, but the fact that the Headmaster at this school knew exactly what he was dealing with gave her pause. Professor Leeds had left nothing to misinterpretation and would certainly be able to handle her and deal punishment that was meaningful.

Elizabeth had watched the entire episode as she finished a helping of Cherry Crisp. She noticed that Meredith was remaining as quiet as she had been while under the spell that had been cast upon her and was avoiding eye contact with everyone. Soon, Elizabeth knew, it would be time to lead the first years to Gryffindor Tower and this year it was her responsibility to make certain everything went smoothly.

As if on cue the platters and bowls of food in the center of the tables vanished leaving only the personal dishes of the students who were finishing the meal. Down the tables, older students began to rise and leave the Great Hall which left the Prefects to herd the first years towards their Houses. Elizabeth rose as the last of the plates and goblets vanished to look at the first years who were now watching her.

“First years come with me please.”

She was grateful when even the reluctant Meredith rose to join the line of new students and they were soon walking out of the Great Hall to the entrance that led to the many staircases of Hogwarts castle.

“We need to go up these stairs to get to our common room and you need to be aware that the stairs often move so you have to hurry. Do not linger for too long or you’ll have to wait for them to return.”

The group began the long trip up the many stairs and soon was approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was then that Peeves made his appearance in their path.

“Password, Bizzy Lizzy?”

Elizabeth looked at the poltergeist with suspicion as he greedily eyed the swarm of first year students that was following her.

“Leave them alone, Peeves!”

“Or what?”

“Or I will tell you what password I’m going to use to get past you!”

The dark eyes of the poltergeist narrowed and his mouth crept into a creepy grin as he regarded the girl before him. Although he would never admit it, he had a deep respect for Elizabeth and the abilities that she possessed. Still, appearances needed to be kept and he wasn’t about to appear weak in front of these first years.

“Peeves,” Elizabeth warned, “do I have to use my password to get past you?”

“And what password might that be?”

“Soaked and frozen poltergeists make horrible looking flower arrangements!”

Peeves started as what she meant entered his mind and he did the only thing that he could. He rushed towards the girl, gave her a horribly sloppy kiss and then swooped away leaving a loud raspberry in his wake.

“That was Peeves, a poltergeist," she explained to the younger students following her, "he can be a real pain the rear.”

They arrived outside the portrait that was their destination and paused long enough for the Fat Lady to speak.

“Password?”

Elizabeth grimaced before speaking the password that the lady in the portrait had insisted on.

“Portrait of the lovely lady please let us pass!”

“Thank you for acknowledging my radiant beauty! Of course you may pass, you polite thing you!”

The portrait swung open and the group was soon stepping through it to enter the short corridor that led into the Gryffindor Common Room. Elizabeth paused as the children following her began to gather around her in the center of the room.

“Welcome to the common room of Gryffindor House. All of your belongings are already in your dorms which you can find through that doorway. You shall need to go down the stairs two flights before you see the doors marked First Years. Girls, your dorm shall be on the left, boys on the right. You’ll want to get a good night’s sleep because classes start tomorrow. Well, what are you waiting for, get a move on!”

Elizabeth watched as the younger students began to filter through the doorway to the stairs and caught sight of Meredith as she waited for her turn. The young girl turned to see the Prefect walking towards her and prepared for what was coming.

“Meredith, I don’t want to hear anything about problems in the dorm or you might find yourself sleeping in the Isolation Tower. You won’t like it there because you would be alone and there are lots of creepy dark corners for things to hide in and enormous spiders everywhere.”

The small girl nodded as the older child mentioned spiders and knew that one of her cousins had told Elizabeth about her greatest fear. She silently stepped through the doorway and followed her classmates towards their dorms.

Elizabeth hurried up the stairs to find Tiger sleeping in the center of her bed. Obviously the elves had let him out of his cage because bowls of food and water were positioned on the floor for him. She stepped up to the bed and ran her fingers through his fur, an act which was rewarded by the cat opening his eyes and beginning to purr loudly. The purr intensified when Elizabeth placed a piece of turkey in his bowl. Tiger jumped down from the bed to hurry to his bowl where he began to devour his surprise.

The door to the dorm opened and Elizabeth watched as her friends began to file into the room to begin changing into their night clothing.

“So,” Lily asked, “what do you think of my little cousin?”

“I hope that this doesn’t offend you, Lily, but she’s mental!”

“I’ve known that for years, so no offense taken.”

“You could have warned me not to bend down to talk to her.”

“I was trying, but she moved too fast.”

“Yeah, well, she packs a bit of a punch for such a little person.”

“You okay?’

“Let’s just say that she really rattled my teeth and my jaw still hurts.”

“Are you going to see Madam Pomfrey about it?”

“Probably during first our tomorrow, no class remember?”

Lily and Beatrice grinned when they realized that they would not have the class until the second day of the term. After that it was every other day which gave them a chance to study.

“Well, I’m still sorry that she hit you,” Lily added.

“Don’t worry about it. I just hated having to take points from Gryffindor. Then Professor Leeds took another five which means that we’re already down twenty-five points. I remember when Slytherin was down five points at the start of a term, everybody thought that it was hilarious, but we’re down five times that amount.”

Lily nodded as her friend talked about the worries that she had where Meredith was concerned, but what she didn’t know was that the first year wasn’t the only thing that Elizabeth was uneasy about.

The girl had felt an apprehension unlike anything she had ever experienced in the castle. She wondered if it stemmed from the old wizard that she had seen in Diagon Alley that no one else seemed to be aware of. He had frightened her for some reason, although he had not offered to harm her. But the unwavering gaze that had been directed at her had been enough to affect her dreams. Elizabeth wondered who he was and what he had been up to while he watched her.

She flopped back onto her bed as Tiger finished his piece of turkey and he soon had joined her as he prepared to continue the nap that the snack had interrupted. It was not long before the girl, the cat and the other residents of the dorm room were settled down for the first night of the term as they prepared for the first day of classes.

Meredith was also settling into bed after an eventful day. Already she had managed to lose twenty-five points for Gryffindor as well as slugged a Prefect. None of this bothered her; she was used to getting her way and if she had to hurt someone she would. The fact of the matter was that the school that she had attended the term before had been relieved when she had left. The girl was an insufferable bully that cared nothing for the feelings or rights of others and now she had an entire new school to torment. She already had one target in mind and she didn’t care if the girl was wearing a Prefect’s pin or not; she intended to make Elizabeth Blackwell’s life intolerable.

She settled back on the bed that had been intended for another girl, but she had “persuaded” the other child to let her have it and Jennifer Gold had been more than willing to comply. Her willingness had come after a threat by Meredith that the meek girl had taken to heart; refusal to do as Meredith wanted would involve pain.

Nighttime fell over the enormous castle and soon even the portraits were sleeping. No one, not even the ghosts that normally drifted through the halls, noticed the ancient wizard that crept through the corridors as though he knew them by heart. He moved easily through the darkness, avoiding obstacles that would have betrayed his presence when he collided with them. As silent as a specter, he ascended the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower and stopped only when he arrived at the portrait that guarded the entrance to Gryffindor House.

He cursed silently as he realized that he had forgotten about the portraits that guarded the entrances to the Houses. They were impossible to threaten and nearly as impossible to persuade to allow a stranger to enter the sanctuaries that they protected. The silent figure paused for a moment before turning and descending the stairs in the darkness. It paused long enough to glance over the side of the railings and knew that a fall from this height would be fatal. Such an occurrence had happened only once and was not spoken of by any of the current occupants of the castle, but this intruder knew about it quite well.

A short time later, the descent started again and before long the stranger was walking out of the castle. A fog covered the countryside and he was soon swallowed by it, vanishing as entirely as if he had never been there.

He would return; he had business in the castle.


	5. A Return to Business as Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes is always preceded by the first night before classes and, either way, they both prove to be a challenge.

Elizabeth’s eyes popped open and she looked fearfully around the dorm room. Everywhere shadows filled normally familiar places and the soft breathing of her friends seemed to echo through the round room. Tiger lay quietly on her bed and she could see the rhythmic rise and fall of his side which comforted her and she reached down to gently run her fingers through his fur. A slight relocation of the cat in response to her touch reassured her and she laid back to try to go to sleep once again.

She had no sooner done so when she heard it again. She rose to a sitting position while reaching for the wand that lay on the nightstand next to her bed. Not that she needed it to defend herself, but she had yet to figure out how to cast a light spell without it. A moment later the soft glow emanated from the tip of the wand and she slid out from under the covers to investigate the disturbance. Nothing seemed amiss in the dorm room and the shadows fled the light as they were supposed to.

Another sound reached her ears and she turned towards the door that led to the bathroom area of the girls’ side of the tower. She was certain now that the noise had come from this corridor and hurried towards the room that it led to. The light that her wand created seemed to be swallowed by the darkness as she approached her destination and, for a moment, she considered going back to the dorms to summon Rose but she pressed on.

When she arrived at the door that was the barrier into the bathroom she halted. She could hear nothing coming from the room and almost turned to go back to her bed. Then she summoned her courage and reached for the door handle.

“Courage, Elizabeth, courage! You can handle whatever is going on in that room.”

She pushed the door open and then stepped into the room, realizing at once that she was the only occupant of the chamber. The doors to the stalls were open and there was nothing visible in the shower areas, so who was making the noise that she had heard? She walked silently along until she reached the far end of the room and then returned to the entrance. There was nothing here to deal with and she reached for the door handle before sensing movement near the large window of the room.

Elizabeth was unable to ascertain exactly what was outside the window or how it was possible for it to be there. The window was several stories from the ground and there was only the barest of ledges outside it. It was impossible for someone to be standing there, but that was exactly what it appeared to be. She stepped towards the window as she tightened her grip upon her wand. The shadowy form refused to dissipate as the light that she bore approached and the girl was becoming more frightened with every step that she took.

“Who are you? Identify yourself, I’m a Hogwarts Prefect!”

An instant later, the figure vanished leaving the girl confused. Had she actually seen somebody outside the window? Where had they gone and why had they been there? She hurried to the window and peered out through it to see no sign of anybody having been there. The ground far below was visible and there was nothing to indicate that someone had fallen from this great height. She finally turned from the window and left the room to return to her dorm. Had she paid more attention she would have seen the glowing eyes in the window that followed her movements as the door closed behind her.

Exhausted, she collapsed back into bed and laid the wand back onto the nightstand, but she didn’t sleep. She laid there awake as she stared up into the canopy above her bed. Something was wrong here at Hogwarts and she wondered what it was.

When morning finally broke over the castle she rose with a groan and managed to slip out of bed and walk to the showers to prepare for the day. The other girls were involved in getting bathed or dressing when she arrived and, as she walked into the room, a familiar screech met her ears.

“It’s my turn to take a shower, if anyone cares!”

Elizabeth glanced over to see Meredith glowering at Ariel as the older girl let the shower stall door close behind her. Meredith stepped towards the door to yank it open only to be stopped by Rose, who had listened to the argument and was now stepping in.

“Meredith, knock it off! There is a shower open there, now get in there, take a shower and shut your mouth!”

Rose turned to see her friend enter the room and gave her a weak smile as the smaller girl stormed into the stall, slammed the door and then turned on the water. Elizabeth walked towards the older girl and they sat down on a bench together.

“You okay? You look like you haven’t slept at all.”

“It’s nothing, just a really bad night and strange dreams.”

“You have to snap out of it! You’re to only person in this entire school who has ever gotten as many awards as you have in two terms. You also have a nearly guaranteed spot in the Ministry when you finish here. Your ticket has been written, Elizabeth, all that you have to do is cash it in.”

“I guess you’re right. It was only one night, I’m sure that tonight I’ll be able to sleep.”

The friends hugged and then waited for their turn in the showers as girl after girl prepared for the day. Meredith stepped out of her stall and hurried to get dressed before rushing out of the room and racing for her dorm. She was nearly there when Jennifer Gold stepped out of the shadows and into her path.

“Get out of my way, if you know what’s good for you.”

“I thought about what you did last night and I have decided that I want that bed back! It was assigned to me and I intend to sleep there whether you like it or not.”

“Don’t press your luck, Jennifer.”

“What are you going to do about it if I do?”

Meredith doubled her fist and then lashed out at the other girl while a crowd gathered around them to watch. What she had not counted on was the quick reflexes of the other girl, who ducked under the punch to strike her own blow.

Unprepared for her target’s absence, Meredith was unable to avoid striking the stone wall with her fist. She howled with pain as her fingers absorbed the impact against the obstruction. A moment later Jennifer’s own slap drove Meredith’s head to one side as the girls collapsed into a writhing tangle on the floor. They were nearly a minute into the fight when both found themselves being dragged to their feet by a thoroughly enraged Rose and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had arrived first and now held a struggling Meredith, who fought furiously against the grip that the Prefect had on her arm. She twisted in the grasp to strike at the face of the older girl and was rewarded with a body bind that Elizabeth had cast. The small girl stopped abruptly and could only look up into the eyes of the girl who had petrified her. A moment later she was able to move again and began a loud wailing that was heard back in the bathroom.

“Knock it off, Meredith, I didn’t hurt you! But if you continue to fight me I will guarantee a trip to the Headmaster’s office for you. Now, go to your dorm and get dressed, then see Madam Pomfrey about that hand and finally get to class. I will not warn you again. Five points from Gryffindor for bullying another student!”

The other girl started to say something, but stopped when she looked up into Elizabeth’s eyes and read them. She turned to walk away and stopped when Elizabeth spoke again.

“Tonight, make sure that you are sleeping in the bed assigned to you and let Jennifer have hers. She had better tell me that you did and that there wasn’t any trouble.”

Elizabeth turned to the girl that Rose was still holding on to.

“I’m taking five points from Gryffindor for you as well.”

Before anyone else could speak, Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked back into the bathroom to take her own shower. Rose looked at the gathered Gryffindor girls who were in shock by the response that the normally calm Elizabeth had exhibited.

“Get to your dorms and get dressed.”

Rose watched as the silent group turned and walked away. She noted that the normally boisterous Meredith was silent and Jennifer Gold was in tears. As they vanished Rose turned and walked back to the shower area where she found her friend sitting silently on a bench. Moving closer to Elizabeth she watched as the other girl put her face into her hands and then Elizabeth’s shoulders began to shake as she sobbed. Rose sat down next to the other girl and put her arm around her shoulder.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Rose. I don’t know if I was meant to be a Prefect.”

“You’re doing fine, Elizabeth. It feels weird at first, but you’ll get used to it.”

“But, taking points from Gryffindor? Because of me we’ve lost over twenty points! Everyone is going to be so angry with me because of it.”

“You didn’t cause us to lose points, Elizabeth, they did! You have to be prepared to take points from any House regardless of who it is. Some people may not like it, but that’s the way it is.”

“I just feel like I’m going mental.”

“Don’t! Just do what you have been doing and you’ll be fine. Now, let’s take our showers and get to the Great Hall, it wouldn’t do for a Prefect and the Head Girl to be late to classes.”

The girls hugged before rising and stepping into stalls to bathe and prepare for the beginning of the day. While the friends chatted, Meredith had walked to the Hospital Wing to have her hand looked at. It was badly swollen already and bruised as well.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the injured hand and drew her wand to cast a healing spell.

“You’ve managed to break your hand, Miss Weasley.”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious! Just fix it will you!”

The elderly witch looked at the girl in front of her for a moment before casting the intended spell. When the glow around the hand faded she finally spoke to her patient.

“It will be sore for a day or so, just don’t punch anymore walls. Also be aware that if you ever speak to me again in the fashion that you did I shall see you in the Headmaster’s office before you can blink! Am I understood, Miss Weasley?”

“Yes,” Meredith answered in a nearly inaudible voice.

“Then get down to the Great Hall for breakfast so that you can be to your first class of the term. It would not be wise to be tardy.”

Meredith hopped off of the bed and then walked out of the room being quite careful to hide the impolite gesture that she sent back at Madam Pomfrey.

While the first year walked back to the Great Hall, Scorpius Malfoy was thinking about Elizabeth. The girl was becoming a thorn in his side and he intended to deal with her. She had humiliated him by petrifying him in the Slytherin car on the train. The fact that she was a Prefect complicated things by meaning that he couldn’t directly confront her, especially not physically which would lead to expulsion. There was no next term for Scorpius, this year was it, and being expelled now meant the end of his education. He would be doomed to lead a life normally reserved for a squib, forbidden to ever use magic again after his wand was destroyed. No wandmaker would ever sell him another and he knew that borrowing one wasn’t always successful.

Now he sat in the Great Hall as students began to file into the chamber for the first breakfast of the term. As the room filled, the noise level rose and he was soon surrounded by other Slytherin as they took their places at the table. It seemed strange to him that this was his final year and that he would soon face the N.E.W.T. exams. Those tests would determine his destiny and this was no time for foolishness.

Abruptly, he saw Albus walk into the chamber with Lily, Ariel and Beatrice, but there was no sign of Blackwell or Rose and he wondered why. The small Weasley girl entered and scurried to her place at the table, managing to cuff another girl without being noticed as she passed. The girl that she had struck looked up sharply at the offender and was about to rise when the first of the staff entered and made their way to the High Table. They were soon followed by Professor Leeds as well as several other professors, including McGonagall.

He knew that passing her class was essential this term after having botched it the term before. Now he was under pressure to succeed and he fully intended to do so. Motion at the door caught his eye and he watched as Elizabeth and Rose entered the room to walk to their places at the table. The girls were talking to each other and laughing as they prepared to sit down in their customary places. He turned his attention from them and back to Meredith Weasley.

She was the key, if he could get her to annoy Blackwell it would leave the girl vulnerable to an attack from another front. The loss of a Gryffindor first year to expulsion was a price that he was willing to pay if it provided the desired returns. He glanced again at Alexis and was instantly furious; she had refused to help him deal with Elizabeth and was refusing to even listen to his plots. Somewhere she had gotten the idea that she had to be grateful for Elizabeth’s help in returning to Hogwarts; but Elizabeth had done the same for him and he certainly wasn’t grateful. He actually rather resented the girl and her devotion to Albus Potter.

Elizabeth noticed the glare that Scorpius was sending her way and turned her head to ignore him as she spoke to Lily. The tables filled with food and she swiftly filled her plate with scrambled eggs and sausage before filling her goblet with juice. She sat quietly as Albus told a horrible joke about Slytherin and was glad that she hadn’t taken a drink just before it. They laughed loudly at the punchline as he finished and then he leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips.

“Someone over at the Slytherin table is moping again,” she whispered.

“Just as long as he leaves you alone, he’ll be fine. Someday he’ll grow up and realize that he has never been in your league. So," he asked as he changed the subject, "are you going to use that new broom that you got in Diagon Alley? I mean, you can’t just let a Meteor Five sit and gather dust. That would be like the Muggles when they let one of their vehicles just sit and not use it.”

“I might use it one of these days; it just really scares me when I get too far up and the broom is going too fast.”

“After all of these terms of flying practice you still get scared?”

The girl looked at him with a strange gaze before she answered the question.

“I really don’t treasure the thought of getting smeared all over the ground. You people that play Quidditch must be half crazy if you don’t get even a little worried about that.”

“After the tiger that I hear that you have become as a Prefect, you’re scared of a little pain?”

“I’ll show you a little pain if you don’t knock it off,” she answered as she playfully hit him in the shoulder.

“Owww! I don’t think I’ll be able to use that arm to hug you for a week!”

The girl playfully hit him again and then began to pout before he put his arm around her and kissed her gently on the lips.

“I love you so much,” he said as he looked into her blue eyes.

“And I love you; just don’t push the flying thing, okay?”

As they ate, Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice the glares that were coming her way from the Slytherin table. Scorpius was sending daggers at her with every second and she finally decided to finish her breakfast early so that she could take a treat up to Tiger. She tried to ignore also the glowing numbers that announced the deficit in points that Gryffindor was suffering, a deficit that had increased after she had taken points that morning.

She rose and walked out of the Great Hall before hurrying up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower where Tiger awaited his treat. The Fat Lady allowed her passage and she was soon putting the food into his bowl. He hurried to his young mistress and was soon enjoying the treat while she ran her fingers through his fur. The sound of a loud, contented purr reached her ears as she caressed her pet and then she rose to gather her books and race back down to meet with her friends.

Elizabeth was nearly to the library to meet with her friends to study when Scorpius stepped out in front of her, bringing her to a halt.

“Why in such a hurry? I would think that a two time winner of the Academic Scroll, the award from the Ministry and a Prefect to boot could do anything that she wished, even be tardy to class.”

“Get out of my way, Scorpius!”

“Am I supposed to be afraid of you because you’re a Prefect? I couldn’t care less about that pin that you’re wearing! You humiliated me on the Hogwarts Express when you petrified me and left me lying on the floor the entire trip, but you got away with that one too. Just what is it going to take to get you pitched out of this castle?”

“More than you’ll ever have, Malfoy!”

“You really think so?” he said as their voices began to grow in volume.

“I don’t think so, I know so! You might want to back off before I take points from Slytherin just for the principle of the matter.”

“And that’s supposed to scare me?”

A moment later, a thoroughly angered Professor Flitwick stepped out of his classroom to deal with the disturbance in the corridor that was interrupting the group of second years waiting for instructions.

“Both of you get on your way to class and don’t make me tell you again. I won’t take points this time, but don’t let it happen again.”

Elizabeth brushed past the boy as he glared at her and she ignored the whispered insult that he sent her way. She hurried down the corridor and was soon at her destination just as the professor in charge was rolling the attendance parchment.

“You are just in time, Miss Blackwell.”

Hurrying to her seat, Elizabeth returned the smile that Lily gave her and swiftly sat down to open her book to read what she assumed would be the first thing covered in class. Her friends watched with puzzled faces as she pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment and began to write notes in her neat script.

“How can you possibly know what Professor Binns is going to assign?” Lily whispered to her friend.

“I don’t, but it never hurts to be ready,” Elizabeth whispered back.

“Miss Blackwell, Miss Potter, any more noise and it shall be detention for both of you.”

The girls looked up to see the wizard that was standing over them and nodded swiftly before he moved on. Beatrice looked at her friends and then shook her head; they had come very close to trouble on the first day of classes.

As the class period dragged along, Elizabeth thought about the confrontation that she had just experienced with Scorpius. She had nearly gotten into trouble with Professor Flitwick, something that she had no desire to experience for she liked him a lot. The professor’s classes were among her favorite, topped only by Transfiguration, and she worried about giving him the wrong impression of her.

Her mind traveled back to the hallway and she could see Scorpius clearly as he raged at her and could hear her own responses to him. She was a Prefect now and had no business doing what she had done. Elizabeth resolved to be on her best behavior and prove that they had not made a mistake by giving her the status that she now held.

She closed her book as the class neared its end and then turned her head sharply towards a movement that she perceived near the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. There was no one visible, but she could have sworn that she had seen someone move. She rose from her seat and walked back to the area where the motion had been but found nothing.

“Do you need something, Miss Blackwell?”

She turned to see the elderly librarian gazing at her through thick glasses.

“No, Madam Pince, I just thought that I had seen someone back here and knew that you hadn’t started giving passes into the area yet.”

“It’s hard to believe that you’re a fifth year and a Prefect already! I remember a timid little second year that seemed to be afraid of everything and now look at you; quite grown up and very pretty as well.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth responded as she felt her cheeks flush red at the compliment. The girl hurried back to her seat while the elderly witch watched her depart.

Finally, they were dismissed and they hurried to the class that everyone dreaded, History of Magic. As they entered the room Professor Cuthbert Binns watched this latest batch of fifth years while he drifted around the room. The fact that they were being taught by a ghost didn’t bother the students; what bothered them was his incessant droning about history that he personally remembered. Then there was his penchant for drifting through a student as his mind wandered back to times he had experienced in life.

The experience of being drifted through left the affected student with a chill that took a bit of time to dispel. Every student dreaded it when he neared them and hoped that he would turn and go towards someone else. This rarely happened and many times the children would walk out of the classroom with a case of the shivers that took a while to go away.

Professor Binn’s class also had the ability to cure insomnia and many students who entered the room wide awake found themselves drifting off to sleep during the lectures that often started one day and carried through several more. The ghostly professor had set a record for the longest running lecture in the history of Hogwarts having spoken continuously for over a week about the events in the wizarding world. Many classes had sat through the lecture, regardless of year, and none of the children truly understood what he was talking about. His exams were incredibly easy to pass and, despite the constant drone, many students enjoyed his class (if they stayed awake).

When the class ended, the fifth years walked on to Transfiguration and were nearly there when Peeves made his first appearance of the term.

“Why it’s Bizzy Lizzy and her little fifth year friendses! Not going to put me in a flower vase with frozen water on top this term, are you?”

“Peeves, you won’t be in a vase as long as you behave yourself.”

“Oh, old Peevsie won’t bother fifth years, but ickle firsties are another story. We just had a devilish amount of fun in the courtyard, but the firsties weren’t very good catchers.”

“What did you do?”

A moment later a pouch filled with brilliant green paint appeared in the hands of the poltergeist and he held it out proudly for them to see as he began to sing.

 _“Oh, what a scene,_ _t_ _hey all turned green! Now don’t be mean, just help them clean or they could pretend it’s Halloween!”_

Elizabeth stepped past the poltergeist as he gave a mighty WHOOP and then swooped away to find someone else to torment. As she opened the door to the courtyard a number of green stained first years staggered towards her. Several were crying as they tried futilely to clean the paint from themselves and they looked at the older children with hopeful eyes.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth drew her wand and cast a spell to clean up the mess.

“Tergeo!”

Instantly, the first years were cleaned of the mess and they rushed forward to thank the girl before hurrying on to Potions class. Only Meredith glowered at the girl that had helped them and refused to thank her.

“I could have done that myself! I don’t know why these dolts are all thanking you!”

“Meredith,” Elizabeth answered softly, “I’m going to ignore yet another problem from you. But I would ask you this, if you could clean that up why didn’t you?”

The girl who normally had a lot to say suddenly went silent as all eyes turned to her as their owners waited for her to answer the question that had been posed. Elizabeth waited for a moment longer before speaking again.

“You all need to get to class and I mean NOW!”

The fifth years watched as the group of first years hurried away down the corridor before turning to look at Elizabeth.

“We need to get to class too.”

As they walked on to class, Elizabeth was thinking to herself.

_‘Back to business as usual!’_

She had no idea how right and also very wrong she was.


	6. Visitor at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth encounters a stranger within the castle, but just who is he?

Several days later, the sun rose over the castle as the children hurried to climb out of bed to prepare for the coming day of classes. Elizabeth and her friends joined the waiting crowd while those girls who had preceded them enjoyed a hot shower. The students were grateful for the magic that ensured hot water for everyone knowing that they wouldn’t be the recipient of a rudely awakening cold shower. When her turn came Elizabeth hurried into a stall to begin the routine of the day.

As she bathed, the girl thought about the happenings of the previous few days. Her body still ached from the fall that she had taken and, although she had been treated by Madam Pomfrey for the mild injuries, she was reminded frequently of the incident.

“Hurry, Elizabeth,” Lily called as she prepared to leave the bathroom. She had managed to get into a shower much before her friend and now stood to win their daily friendly race to get to the Great Hall. Elizabeth could only watch with dismay as her friend vanished through the doorway that led to the dorms and then victory.

“Well, I guess that she wins today,” the pretty blonde said to herself as she finished showering and then wrapped the towel that she had brought around her as she stepped out of the stall. She hastened her pace as she dried herself and dressed before hurrying out of the bathroom.

Tiger sat in the middle of his owner’s bed as she rushed into the dorm and watched as she dressed for the day. Nothing in her activities interested him other than the fact that he knew that she would bring him a treat when she returned from the Great Hall and breakfast. The girl finished her preparations and then, before rushing out of the room, kissed the cat gently on top of his head. A quick ruffle of his fur and she left the room to join the very end of the line of students walking down to breakfast.

She arrived at a landing just as the stairs decided to move and knew that she would have at least a brief wait before she could continue on her trip. It was at this time that she noticed the elderly man standing at the edge of the landing.

He was dressed in unusual clothing and she wondered if he might be a ghost that she had never seen before or one of the often eccentric members of the Ministry of Magic that sometimes visited the school.

“Good morning, sir,” she said politely.

He stood silently as if deep in contemplation and the girl wondered if he might not be hard of hearing. The stair began their return and the girl wondered if the man was going down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Are you here visiting, sir?”

Again Elizabeth’s attempts at communication were met with silence and she was slightly irritated by the adult who seemed to be rather rude. The stairs came to a stop and the girl hurried to make her way down them before they moved once again. She was nearly to the bottom of the flight when she wondered about the man once again. A swift glance over her shoulder proved that he was still standing there only now he seemed to be staring, not out into the distance, but at her! She shuddered as his gaze seemed to go through her and she found herself quietly slipping her wand out of her robes as she turned to continue her journey. Another glance over her shoulder revealed only an empty landing and the girl stopped to look up the stairs to determine where the strange man had gone. There was no door on that landing for him to go through and she could see no sign of the man.

_‘He couldn’t have apparated, only Professors Leeds and McGonagall can do that in the castle, so where did he go?’_

She turned back to her trip and was soon standing in the Entry Hall as she prepared to enter the Great Hall. It was at this moment that she noticed movement near the great statue that stood in that chamber. She looked more closely and realized that it was the strange man that she had seen on the stairs.

He stood silently, dressed in the robes of a bygone time, as he seemed to watch the young witch that had just descended the stairs. Elizabeth paused as she waited for any sign of aggression and had begun to approach him when a noise from the Great Hall distracted her for an instant. Her curiosity satisfied she turned back to the visitor and was startled to see nothing of him. She scanned the room and was mystified by this second disappearance.

_‘I’m either crazy or I’m seeing a ghost that I have never seen before, surely there have to be a few that I have never encountered.’_

She shook her head and then walked into the Great Hall where she hurried to join her friends at the table. Albus looked up at her as she sat down beside him and the young couple exchanged their good morning kiss before the breakfast food appeared before them. The students hurried to fill their plates with what they wanted as they chatted with their companions.

Elizabeth looked back towards the Entry Foyer and was stunned to see the strange wizard standing just inside the door of the Great Hall. Once again his gaze seemed to be directed towards her and she gasped with a sudden feeling of unease. Lily noticed this and reached across the table to touch the hand of her friend, a touch that was repaid with a sharp squeal of surprise. This had the effect of bringing conversation to an end in the hall as all eyes turned towards Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth, are you okay?”

“You see him, don’t you?” Elizabeth responded as she pointed towards the man who still stood by the door.

Lily looked in the direction that her friend was indicating and saw nothing.

“Who are you looking at, Elizabeth? There’s nobody there.”

“He’s standing right beside the door, can’t you see him?”

“Elizabeth, I don’t see anybody there.”

“Is everything okay here?”

The girls looked up to see that Professor Leeds had left his place at the high table and now stood over them. The normal din that customarily filled the hall had been replaced by a hushed whisper as students looked in the direction of Elizabeth. Here and there a nervous laugh sounded above the whispers that were going on and the girl realized that she was the subject of their conversations.

“Miss Blackwell, I am going to repeat my question,” Tobias Leeds said slowly as anger crept into his tone, “is everything okay here?”

Elizabeth looked back at the doorway and saw that the man had once again vanished. She looked up at the headmaster that stood over her and nodded her head quickly as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“Yes, Professor Leeds, everything is okay. I was just a little startled when Lily tried to get my attention by touching my hand.”

“Well,” the tall wizard responded, “you have certainly brought all of us to a state of full consciousness. I sincerely hope that we have no more surprises this morning, interruptions at breakfast have an adverse effect on both digestion and a day full of classes.”

Elizabeth managed a brief smile and then watched as the headmaster turned to walk back to his place at the High Table where he swiftly engaged in a conversation with Professor McGonagall. The girl was certain that she was the subject of the discussion as both of the professors frequently glanced at her.

“Elizabeth, what was that all about?”

The question from Albus brought the girl back to her table and she turned to look at her boyfriend.

“Have you ever seen someone or something that no one else has or can?”

“No, I don’t think that I have. Why?”

“I keep seeing an old man who is dressed in strange clothing. I saw him on the stairs, in the Entry Foyer and just now over by the doors into the Great Hall.”

“Do you know who he is?”

“No, I’ve never seen him before in my life, but he does look rather familiar. I just can’t figure out who he is.”

“Well, let’s eat before the food disappears, it’s a long time to lunch and I don’t want to sit through Defense Against the Dark Arts on an empty stomach. Professor Grims is giving an exam today, I just know it!”

The young couple joined their schoolmates in eating breakfast and none noticed the strange man who stood behind Elizabeth while she ate. He vanished as the girl, finally finished with breakfast, rose with her friends to begin their day in class.

As the students began to disperse to walk to their destinations, Minerva McGonagall watched Elizabeth. She was worried about the pretty girl who had started displaying strange tendencies. Elizabeth had become distracted in class at times and her marks had slipped a bit, not enough to bring concern but still a slip that was noticeable. She vanished from where she stood to apparate into her classroom ahead of her students, one of whom was Elizabeth Blackwell.

The girl had forgotten about the strange man and was happily talking to Lily and Beatrice as they walked into their first class of the day. The trio hurried to their normal places and before long the professor faced a group of students who looked a little apprehensive about the stack of parchment that lay on their teacher’s desk and the quills that had appeared on the desks before them.

“You shall have twenty minutes to look over your notes before you begin the exam that I have planned for the day. Well, you need to get on with it!”

The girls hurried to dig out their notes and were soon busy looking at the pages of writing while other students wished that they had been a little less remiss in their preparations. The twenty minutes passed swiftly and it seemed like no time at all had passed before Professor McGonagall stepped to the front of the room with her wand in her hand. She waved the wand and suddenly the notes that the students had been studying refolded themselves and ducked back into where ever they had been stored. Then the parchments began to rise into the air before flying towards the children.

“You shall have the remainder of class to complete this exam. A quill has been provided and you are to use only that quill. The use of any other will not be tolerated and will be perceived as cheating.”

Elizabeth looked down at the parchment in front of her as she reached for the quill that lay beside it. She picked up the quill and, after dipping it into the inkwell, began to fill the sheet before her with what she remembered from class discussion. The girl fought the temptation that she felt to look around the classroom at the other students who were busy filling their own parchments. Now and again a groan would sound as a student found a question that they were unprepared to answer.

The long minutes passed by as though they were dragging the Hogwarts Express behind them, but in the end seemed to fly by long before the children were ready for them to elapse. Elizabeth glanced up at the professor just as the quill in her hand vanished, followed just as suddenly by the parchments that she had been writing on.

“Your assignment for tomorrow is on the board and you are dismissed once you have it copied down. I shall expect a full parchment in response to the material covered in the assignment and you need to prove to me that you have read the passages. Many of you are beginning to believe that you can get away with cheating or not doing the assigned reading. This will end!”

Elizabeth made haste to copy the assignment that had been given and then rose with Lily to leave the classroom. Beatrice hurried to follow her friends lead and the trio was soon walking across the courtyard as they hurried to their next class.

“I’ve never seen Professor McGonagall so angry,” Lily announced, “who do you think has been cheating.”

“Oh, I can think of a few people,” Beatrice responded.

“Who do you think it is, Elizabeth?”

There was no response from the girl and her friends looked at her to see her gazing across the grassy space towards one of the covered walkways. Something in her stare frightened the other children, but the stare was small in fright compared to the fact that Elizabeth had drawn her wand and was now gripping it tightly. They stood and watched with awe as she peeled away from them and then began to stride across the courtyard towards the walkway.

“Who are you and why are you following me?” she screamed.

Lily, Beatrice and the other students in the courtyard stood silently as they watched the girl walk towards a space that no one occupied. As hard as they could, all in the courtyard tried to see what who Elizabeth was confronting, but none could see anyone in the corridor.

“She’s gone mental, that one has!” a girl from Slytherin said aloud to anyone who could hear her and that was a lot of people.

Elizabeth knew none of this as she approached the strange man who stood in the shadows as he watched her approach with a blank gaze. The girl quickened her step as she neared her quarry and raised her wand in preparation to strike.

Minerva McGonagall stepped out of her classroom in response to a young Ravenclaw who had informed her about the happenings in the courtyard. Fearing another duel between Elizabeth and a Slytherin she had risen from behind her desk and hurried out to intervene before hostilities resulted in injuries or worse. Instead of finding a duel in progress she found her entire former class and the class that was coming in to enter her room watching silently as Elizabeth screamed at a blank wall and threatened it wither wand.

“Leave me alone! Stay away from me or I swear to Merlin that you’ll regret it!”

This statement brought peals of nervous laughter from several of the witnessing students. All knew that to intervene and make themselves a target was not a good idea for all were aware of Elizabeth’s capabilities.

“The rest of you go on to class and I need you to summon Professor Leeds and Madam Pomfrey.”

The courtyard emptied swiftly just as Elizabeth hurled a spell at the wall before her, a spell which blasted stone from the ancient walls.

Elizabeth had seen the figure reach into its robes as if it were attempting to draw a wand and took the opportunity to strike first. There was no time for the courtesy of a formal duel and she had no intent to be the victim of an attack.

As the duel continued, students had hurried away from the scene, some of them laughing while others feared the worst. The Slytherin students were wild with glee that Elizabeth seemed to have lost her mind but the friends of the girl were horrified that the girl might have to leave school to be admitted to St. Mungo’s.

Professor Leeds and Madam Pomfrey entered the courtyard just as Elizabeth hurled another curse at the target under the covered walkway. The scene was one of utter destruction as stone after stone was torn from its place and thrown away to land far from its original location. The professors watched with concern as the child battled with a foe that only she could see.

“We need to be prepared for her to attack us when we intercede,” Tobias Leeds told the woman who stood near him. “A full body-bind might be our only chance!”

Elizabeth became aware that the target was moving and she hurried to pursue it in an arc that would bring her into contact with Professor Leeds. She didn’t see the professor and had no idea that help had arrived.

Tobias Leeds realized that the girl had changed her location and was now moving in his direction as he drew his own wand. A direct confrontation with Elizabeth was a frightening prospect as the girl was highly formidable in a duel and the possibility of injury was very real for both of them.

It was at this moment that Elizabeth became aware of a second target on the very edge of her vision and she prepared to deal with that threat as well as the first target continued to retreat.

“Stay and fight!”

The adults in the courtyard heard her screamed challenge and realized that very soon the destructive energy that the girl was raining on her target might be directed at them! Poppy Pomfrey moved to prepare for her own strike while Professor McGonagall, her eyes streaming tears, also readied herself to attack. She decided to make an attempt to reach the girl before they were forced to do something that might destroy the girl.

“Elizabeth Blackwell,” she called out, “you are to come to me this instant!”

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked towards at the person who had called to her and, when she looked back to the figure that had held her concentration; she saw that the person was nowhere to be seen. Only Professor Leeds stood in her line of sight and he had his wand drawn.

“Elizabeth, no one here intends to harm you; I need you to drop your wand to the floor.”

The girl looked around her in confusion before following the direction. She realized that the person she feared was not in the area and that now she was safe. The adults closed in on the child and found her bathed in a cold sweat as well as trembling. Minerva McGonagall put her arms around Elizabeth and the girl allowed the comforting embrace before sagging slightly against the woman. The elderly professor looked down into blue eyes that were filled with both fear and confusion.

“He was here again, Professor McGonagall. He was here and he keeps following me around the castle.”

“Who was here, Elizabeth?” Poppy Pomfrey asked as she looked the girl over from a distance.

“I don’t know who he is. I know that I have seen him before today, I just cannot place him.”

“And you saw him here within the castle?” Professor Leeds queried.

“Yes, sir, I have seen him in the castle. I thought at first that he was a visitor from the Ministry or perhaps a ghost that I had just never encountered here before, but he feels different. I’m not frightened of any of them, not even Peeves, but he truly frightens me. I saw him first on the stairs while I was coming down to breakfast this morning, then by the statue in the foyer and finally in the Great Hall during breakfast. Now I have seen him in the walkway over there.”

The girl looked at the devastation that had been inflicted on the structure and realized that she was the cause of it. Her wand still lay on the ground and she gently pulled free of the embrace to retrieve it. She gripped it tightly and then cast yet another charm at the damaged area. Instantly, the damage began to heal itself as stones flew from where they had landed to return to their proper location. Within moments the structure was whole again and all signs of the damage had been erased. The girl looked at the area with satisfaction before turning back to Professor McGonagall and offering the woman her wand.

“Thank you, Elizabeth; I think that it would be best if you accompanied Madam Pomfrey back to the Hospital Wing.”

“But, I’m not sick.”

“I really think that it would be best if she had a chance to look you over. It will also give us time to look into this mysterious visitor that seems to be walking the corridors of Hogwarts uninvited. If it is a ghost that you have never encountered before then it might be a cause for concern. I will consult with the ghosts; perhaps they can shed some light on this.”

Elizabeth nodded as Professor Leeds spoke and then allowed Madam Pomfrey to lead her from the courtyard while Professors Leeds and McGonagall spoke quietly.

“She’s telling the truth, Tobias, I have never seen her so frightened. She is capable of defending herself from nearly anything, yet she was trembling and I could feel her heart pounding when I held her against me.”

“I agree, Minerva, we need to find out who this apparition is, for everyone’s sake.”

“Do you think that this apparition might attack the students?”

“No, but I believe that Elizabeth is capable of doing great damage if she feels that she is in danger. We saw evidence of that today here in this courtyard.”

It was a noisy Hogwarts that Elizabeth found herself being led through as she accompanied Madam Pomfrey to the hospital. She could hear whispered comments from not only the students but the portraits as well as she passed. She couldn’t make out all of the conversations but the meaning was clear.

_Everyone thought that she was going mad!_

They entered the room and she allowed herself to be led to a bed where she laid back to relax as Madam Pomfrey drew her wand.

“I’m going to help you sleep; you look as though you could use it.”

Elizabeth nodded as the nurse prepared to cast the charm and closed her eyes in readiness.

_“Morphios!”_

Poppy Pomfrey looked down at her patient and was satisfied that the girl was comfortable and in a deep sleep. She knew that this should be a dreamless sleep and hoped so for the sake of the child, Elizabeth’s health was beginning to suffer and a trip to St. Mungo’s might prove to involve a very long stay. She walked away from the girl to return to her desk where she wrote a note that soon was being carried by an owl to the parents of the child. The woman had no idea that the sleep that the child was experiencing was anything but peaceful.

Elizabeth found herself walking through a field near a village that she had never seen before. Everything looked rather odd as though it was from a long time ago and she had the impression that she was seeing a Muggle village from the past. In the distance she could see a tall tower that stood in the center of a large yard with only a dead tree as company. A single light shone from a window at the top of the tower and she felt a strange compulsion to get to that light.

She slipped through the gate to approach the tower and was soon across the yard where she reached the only door that she could see. It proved to be unlatched and she helped herself through the door that opened easily at her touch. Another door stood just across the corridor from the first and a set of stairs ascended to the next floor to her right. She could hear a faint sound through the door, it was the sound of a child crying and calling out.

“Mama! Mama!”

She stepped towards the door and was stunned when it opened and a very familiar man stepped out of the room to face her at the same time that a horrible stench assailed her senses.

“Hallo Elizabeth, I erwarten Sie wurden.” _(translation –“Hello Elizabeth, I have been expecting you.” All conversation from this new character will be in English henceforth.)_

All that Elizabeth could do was to scream as she saw past the man into the room and realized what she was seeing.

Poppy Pomfrey hurried back to the bedside of the girl and found her shaking violently as scream after scream issued forth from her throat.


	7. Waesley Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith continues her reign of terror as she torments other students while Elizabeth faces problems of another sort.

Hugo Weasley sat silently in the library while he watched his younger cousin annoy another first year. The other girl was doing her best to get past her tormentor but, like an annoying fly, Meredith maintained her position and continued her activities. This ended abruptly when Rose rounded a corner and, much to the relief of the Ravenclaw first year, Meredith decided that the game had ended and allowed her to pass.

As the Ravenclaw girl hurried away to get away from the scene, Rose accelerated her pace and caught up with her younger cousin. She reached out to grab the smaller girls arm and spun her to face her.

“What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you? Can’t you see that nearly everyone in the castle is fed up with you? Normally a first year tries to please everyone, but you have everybody so angry that I don’t know if you’ll make it through the term without being expelled.”

“Is that you talking, Rose, because it sounds a lot like your dear friend Elizabeth!”

“Don’t bring her into this! She has nothing to with any of the trouble that you get yourself into and I’m tired of you blaming her.”

“Like she didn’t take points away from our House twice? What do you call that?”

“I call it doing her job as a Prefect, because if she hadn’t taken the points Albus or I would have!”

Meredith continued to struggle against the grip that the older girl had on her arm which led Rose to tighten her grasp and then pull the other girl closer.

“Stop it! You’re hurting me!”

“I’m going to do more than hurt you if you don’t stop what you’re doing and I mean now! I’ll make sure that you’re back on the train and headed home before the week is out if I hear one more complaint about you.”

“You would do that to your own cousin?”

“I’d do it in a heartbeat!”

The look in the older girl’s eyes told Meredith that her cousin was serious and she was suddenly afraid. If the Head Girl filed a complaint about her she knew that she was as good as gone and there was little chance that minds would be changed by her arguments. The fact that the Head Girl and Head Boy were her cousins made a complaint even more believable and Professor Leeds would be likely to listen to them seriously. Rose finally released her arm and Meredith was able to back away from the Head Girl a step, but she knew better than to flee.

“I’m serious Meredith, one thing, one little thing and you will be back on that train so fast that you won’t have time to blink. I’ll enjoy snapping your wand in half and making certain that you don’t get into any other school of magic. You can live like a Muggle for the rest of your life!”

As tears filled the eyes of the younger girl, Rose realized that a crowd had gathered to watch the confrontation. Curious students stood silently as the Head Girl dressed down her cousin. She turned to them and then spoke more sharply than any of them ever remembered hearing.

“What are you all doing here? Don’t you have something to do? Get to it and I mean right now before I start taking points!”

The students scattered and hurried on to their destinations while the few staff members who had witnessed the incident herded the reticent ones among the crowd along. Meredith was about to vanish along with the crowd but Rose stepped in front of her once again.

“Be sure to apologize to Abigail, you were being horrible to her before I got here. I’ll ask her if you apologized and if you didn’t you won’t like the results. Get to class, Meredith, and I mean now!”

The smaller girl hurried away, her cheeks flushed red with anger and embarrassment, as he nearly ran to class. No one had ever spoken to her in that manner before and she wasn’t sure that she liked it. The fact that it had been her cousin made it even worse and she made up her mind to strike back when she got the chance. For now, however, she knew that she would have to placate Rose by saying that she was sorry to Abigail Cross.

She entered the Transfiguration classroom to find the session in progress and two people standing before her class. Professor McGonagall watched the late arrival with steely eyes as the girl took her seat and then turned to Elizabeth.

“Now, as I was saying, I have asked Miss Blackwell to assist me today. She is most accomplished with Transfiguration and if she tells you to do something consider it the same as me telling you.”

Elizabeth watched as the lesson was given and then walked slowly towards the still crying Abigail. She bent down and spoke quietly to the girl and then looked up to fix Meredith with a glare that told the girl that her victim had informed on her. A moment later, Elizabeth was standing next to the younger Gryffindor with a firm hand on her shoulder as she leaned down to whisper to the girl.

“Out in the courtyard with me and I mean now, Meredith!”

The gathered students turned to watch as the Prefect led the younger girl out of the room, followed closely by the young Ravenclaw.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Meredith?”

“I already talked to Rose, Elizabeth, and she told me that I had better apologize to Abigail.”

“Then get to it and I had better hear sincerity in your voice or I promise you consequences.”

Meredith turned to the other girl and then spoke words that she hated to hear coming from her own mouth.

“I’m sorry that I was bothering you, Abigail. Will you forgive me?”

The other girl looked up at Elizabeth before turning to her former tormentor.

“I accept your apology, even though I know that you don’t mean it. You’re only doing it because Rose told you to and Elizabeth is here making you. So, no, I don’t forgive you and I want you to stay away from me! Don’t forget that my brother is a Prefect for our House and he would be glad to haul you up to Professor Leeds.”

Elizabeth stood quietly while the girl aired her feelings before speaking again.

“Meredith, Abigail has stated that she wants you to stay away from her and I expect you to follow her wishes. If I hear about any complaints I will deal with them accordingly. Now the two of you need to get back into the classroom for the lesson.”

The young girls turned and walked back into the classroom while Elizabeth looked around the courtyard. She felt uneasy about the place even though it had once been a favorite haunt of hers. The memories of the stranger in the shadows disturbed her and she hurried to follow the younger students back to Professor McGonagall’s class.

Back in the library Hugo looked across the table at his sister as she concentrated on the book that she was reading.

“Rose, I know you’re not reading.”

She glanced up at her younger brother in irritation before speaking.

“How do you know I’m not reading?”

“The book is upside down.”

Rose looked down at the book and realized that her brother was right. She sighed and then motioned for him to rise as she gathered her things and walked out of the room. They stopped and sat down on a bench near one of the many windows of the castle.

“You’re really upset about Meredith, aren’t you?”

“I just don’t know what to do, Hugo. She won’t listen to anyone and she’s driving Elizabeth nuts. Meredith looks for reasons to irritate Elizabeth and sooner or later Elizabeth is going to respond.”

“Yeah, but Elizabeth is pretty cool about things.”

“Pretty cool or not, Elizabeth is going to reach the end of her patience one of these days and then Meredith had better look out. I can just see Elizabeth physically dragging her up the stairs to Professor Leeds office and she might not wait to body-bind her first. I can hear Meredith screaming the entire way, disturbing the whole castle.”

“You really think that could happen.”

“I don’t think it could happen, I think it will happen.”

Hugo sat for a moment while he thought about what his sister had said. Elizabeth was the easiest of the Prefects to talk to, always willing to listen to an explanation, but even she could be pushed too far. The thought of making her angry was normally enough to make someone planning trouble reconsider it. For some reason, however, Meredith was not seeing this and was heading into major difficulties. No one, not even the Malfoys, pushed Elizabeth into the position that she had been put in by Meredith; they were all smart enough to avoid that.

“Rose, what will happen if Elizabeth takes Meredith to Professor Leeds?”

“One of two things will happen, either the Isolation Tower or expulsion.”

“But what about Meredith’s parents; won’t they be angry with Elizabeth?”

“Probably, but they need to understand the things that Meredith has done. They’ve let her get by with things for her entire life and now she doesn’t know how to behave. She’s kind of like Alexis Malfoy was during her first two years here.”

“But she came around, do you think Meredith will?”

“We can only hope so, otherwise Elizabeth won’t hold back. She’ll send our little cousin packing.”

“Are you going to be mad at Elizabeth if she does?”

“No, she’s doing her job as Prefect and she’s my friend. I’ll understand anything that happens and what she does about it.”

“Then I think you have to tell her that. Lily said that Elizabeth is worried about what will happen if she has to punish Meredith by taking her Professor Leeds. She says that Elizabeth told her that she has been holding back because she doesn’t want to make you mad.”

Rose’s eyes widened as she listened to what her sibling was saying. It all made sense now, Elizabeth had been very quiet during their meetings as Prefects. While the other Prefects had been discussing issues with students, her friend had been very guarded about what she said and frequently seemed to be troubled about something. Knowing what she needed to do, Rose stood up and then kissed her brother on top of the head, much to his displeasure, before hurrying away to find her friend.

Professor Tobias Leeds was also concerned about the girl. He had been receiving reports that one of the new Gryffindor Prefects was showing indecision when dealing with problems. This was in direct contrast to the qualities that she had displayed when being considered for the post. While it was obvious that Meredith Weasley was a large part of the problem and that Elizabeth was wary about punishing her for fear of angering the older cousin of the young girl. The friendship that Elizabeth and Rose shared was now interfering with the discipline of a student and this could not be permitted. He resolved to speak to Miss Blackwell and hoped that the issue could be resolved without the loss of a promising Prefect.

Elizabeth watched as the first years used the spell that Professor McGonagall had given them and thought back to her own experiences as a second year in this classroom. She smiled to herself as she remembered the rats that they had transfigured into inkwells and the pink rat with feathers that she had produced on her first attempt.

The beetles that were being transfigured into buttons were taking many interesting shapes and forms while she watched. Only one beetle remained intact and Meredith was scowling at it as she cast useless spell after useless spell at it. Nothing that she tried had any effect and she was nearly livid with rage as many of the other students managed the task while she had done nothing.

“Miss Weasley, I need to see some progress in the Transfiguration of your beetle,” Professor McGonagall said from the front of the room. “Your classmates have all managed to at least get a start and you have done nothing.”

The girl, already trembling with near rage, looked up at the professor that had spoken to her and then slammed her hand down on the beetle before rising and storming out of the room. Elizabeth watched her leave and then turned to Professor McGonagall.

“I’ll go after her.”

“Very well, Miss Blackwell, I shall expect her back in this classroom.”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall.”

Elizabeth hurried out of the classroom and immediately saw the younger girl sitting on one of the many benches in the courtyard. She wasn’t crying, but glaring at the approaching Prefect. As Elizabeth neared Meredith drew her wand and pointed it menacingly at the older girl. Elizabeth stopped as the younger girl hurled a torrent of wildly undisciplined magic at her. Only swift action by the young Prefect prevented injury as the energy blasted a section of stone from a nearby wall. Elizabeth, her own wand drawn, cast a body-bind that struck its target and froze Meredith where she sat.

Immediately, the courtyard began to fill in response to the loud noise that had accompanied the damage to the wall. Elizabeth stepped towards her now frozen opponent and took the wand from her petrified hand as Rose hurried through the door from the corridor. The Head Girl took in the scene and knew what had happened in an instant. She hurried to the side of her cousin and looked down at her while the eyes of the girl looked about in horror.

“She attacked me!” Elizabeth exclaimed as Professor McGonagall reached where they stood. “She actually drew her wand and attacked me. I don’t think that she knew what she was doing and I’m lucky for it, but she did attack me!”

The gathered students watched as Elizabeth dispelled the body-bind and Meredith found that she was once again able to move. She took in a deep breath before beginning to scream her rage at Elizabeth at the top of her lungs.

“She put the body-bind on me for no reason! She’s a bully that has no business wearing the pin that she does and the only reason that she picks on me is because I’m smaller and smarter than she is. Professor Leeds needs to expel her after taking her pin because she’s mental and belongs in St. Mungo’s for life!”

“Miss Weasley,” Professor McGonagall said softly, “we would all be very interested in what a reading of your wand would reveal, given the damage that the wall behind me has sustained. If it reveals that you attempted to cast anything other than spells prescribed for first year study the situation becomes rather precarious for you. While we shall read Miss Blackwell’s wand I am quite certain that the only spells we shall find are the body-bind and its counter which she just cast. Miss Weasley, as Head Girl, you shall escort Miss Blackwell and Miss Weasley to the office of Headmaster Leeds.”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall,” Rose replied as Elizabeth handed over not only Meredith’s wand but her own as well.

The trio departed and were soon nearing the stairs that led to the office of Tobias Leeds. Elizabeth, although nervous, was able to remain calm as the spiral stairs transported them up to the hallway outside the office that was their destination. Before they reached the door to the office it opened of its own accord to admit them and the girls stepped into the trio of rooms where Professor Leeds waited for them. He rose from behind his desk and watched as the girls sat down in chairs that had appeared as they approached.

“I have already read Professor McGonagall’s report on this incident and the gargoyles on the parapet have told me what they know. All that remains is the reading of the wands to set the record complete. Miss Weasley, do you have their wands?”

Rose stood and then stepped forward to place the wands on the desk before Professor Leeds. He reached down to lift Elizabeth’s wand and the girl felt a slight twinge of anxiety as she watched another person handle it. The wizard drew his own wand and cast a spell that revealed the recent uses of the wand that belonged to the child. He finished with the wand and carefully laid it back down on his desk before looking at Elizabeth.

“You cast the body-bind and its counter?”

“Yes, Professor Leeds, I did.”

Turning his attention from Elizabeth, Professor Leeds picked up Meredith’s wand and repeated the procedure. Almost immediately his brow furrowed and he laid the wand down before looking at the first year, anger and concern evident in his expression.

“You attempted to cast a spell that you did not know and could not possibly understand with the intention of harming Miss Blackwell? This was after Miss Blackwell was sent by a professor to retrieve you and return you to a class that you left without permission. Miss Weasley, I tolerate a great many things, but this is not one of them. Attempting to harm another student is a serious offense, but the student that you attempted to harm is a Prefect, a figure of authority, and that complicates things.”

“Miss Weasley, I am sending you to the Isolation Tower for three days. During that time, your assignments shall be sent to you and you shall not leave those rooms except for meal times. You shall not be permitted to mingle with the other Gryffindor students, but instead shall eat at one of the Isolation tables. Any disagreement with this punishment shall force me to reconsider your stay here at Hogwarts. Now, Miss Weasley, your cousin shall escort you to the Isolation Tower and you shall begin your sentence.”

Meredith, her face nearly white with fear, slowly rose and followed Rose out through the door as they made their way to the Isolation Tower entrance. Elizabeth watched them leave and then turned back to Professor Leeds. He had returned to his chair and was now looking at her with concern.

“Miss Blackwell, I have been hearing reports that concern me. These are reports in which your performance as a Prefect is called into question. Can you tell me what is bothering you?”

“I haven’t been sleeping well, Professor Leeds.”

“Is there a reason for this?”

“I have been having disturbing dreams.”

“What are these dreams about?”

“The dreams are about darkness and death, Professor Leeds.”

“Is someone threatening you, Miss Blackwell?”

“Professor, I have the feeling that I have seen the stranger before. It’s like a piece of a memory that is trying to fight its way to the surface and I’m afraid of what will be revealed when it does.”

“Is it the memory of the curse of Koeppler?”

“I don’t think so, I defeated his essence in the magicae vas, but still it feels similar. I don’t believe that the essence revealed its true self when we fought. I have to wonder if the stranger is connected in some way to Koeppler.”

“Miss Blackwell, you are walking in very dangerous territory. Be cautious and mindful of your surroundings because I fear for your safety and life if you should falter. You are treading down a path that even experienced Aurors fear to tread and many who have done so have never fully returned. I care for you Elizabeth Blackwell and do not wish to see you lost.”

“You think that I may die?”

“If only it were that simple, Miss Blackwell. I fear that you may be consumed by this darkness and never return.”

Elizabeth nodded grimly as she reached forward to accept the wand that the headmaster was holding out to her. Then she spoke words that brought back the memory of a resolute young woman to the Headmaster’s mind.

“Don’t worry, Professor Leeds, I have no intention of losing this fight. This stranger, whoever he is, has picked a fight that he’ll remember for a long time.”

She grasped the wand tightly and then turned to walk out of the room as noiselessly as she had entered. As the door closed behind her Tobias Leeds looked at the now vacant chair that she had departed.

“I sincerely hope that you are right, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, for our world would grow a lot darker should you fall.”

Meredith Weasley looked around the common room that she was the sole occupant of. Of all things, being alone frightened her the most and she had an entire tower of the castle to herself. One of the bedrooms bore her name on the door and she entered it to find her belongings neatly arrayed in the cupboard. She sat down on the bed to stare out into the common room as tears ran down her cheeks. She had never been treated like this and she despised all of those responsible for her current location.

Most of all she hated Elizabeth. The girl had been wrong to body-bind her and even more wrong to take her wand. Nothing, not even the fancy badge that she wore, gave her the right to take something that did not belong to her. Clearly Blackwell was a favorite of Professors Leeds and McGonagall and that wasn’t fair. It meant that she could do as she wished and get away with it and Meredith wasn’t about to settle for that. Something had to be done and she intended to use the time that she had alone in the Isolation Tower to plan her revenge.

Rose Weasley sat alone in her dorm as she thought about the events of the day. Two people that she cared about were at odds with each other and she was afraid to pick one over the other. While it was true that Meredith was a major pain in the backside, she was still family and that counted for a lot. At the same time, Elizabeth was one of her best friends and she didn’t like the thought of losing that friendship. Rose knew that the few times that she had quarreled with her friend had been enough to bring tears to her eyes and she didn’t want to experience that again. Somehow she needed to bring the two sides together or risk losing one of them forever.

While the children considered their options, the ancient wizard stared into a pool of water at the images that it held. Cracks were forming in the friendship that the Blackwell girl had with the niece of Harry Potter and he intended to use those fractures to weaken his target. All that needed to be done was to isolate the girl from her circle of friends and Blackwell would be his. It wouldn’t be hard, the beginning of it was apparent, all that he needed to do was wait and he was an expert at that.

“Soon, Elizabeth Blackwell, soon you shall be mine and I shall have everything that I need to strike at the Wizarding World.”


	8. Entry Foyer Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatred towards Elizabeth reaches a fever pitch after the stranger appears in the castle and a Malfoy is injured during the confrontation.

The last few feeble rays of sunlight managed to cast only minimal warmth and the once popular courtyards were now largely deserted. Students tended to remain within the walls of the castle to take advantage of the warmth of the fires that blazed in the large fireplaces. Very few of them voluntarily spent much time outdoors.

Elizabeth sat silently in the Gryffindor Common Room while she read her Potions assignment. She had recovered some of her balance and her performance in her classes was improving. Once again she had stellar marks in her classes and the professors were happy to see the improvement in her. Many had feared that the ordeal that the child was enduring would end her time at Hogwarts, but she was once again showing her resilience to adversity. The young witch was again filling her role as a teaching assistant in Professor McGonagall’s classes when she had free time in her schedule and enjoying the opportunity to do so.

While things had become incredibly brighter, there were a few darks clouds hovering over Elizabeth. First and foremost, Meredith had refused to comply with what she had agreed to and was carefully doing anything that she could to make trouble. Scorpius was also engaged in being a problem for the Gryffindor fifth year and constantly looking for opportunities to create difficulties. Finally, repeated appearances by the stranger were unnerving the young woman.

Although she had a very good idea about who she was being tormented by, she still had no idea why she had been selected. True, she had read the book from the library in the Isolation Tower and been cursed by it, but the elves had managed to dispel the dark magic. Somehow, the problems had been able to survive the elven magic and now it was up to Elizabeth to fight their effects.

She looked up with a smile as her friends walked into the common room and then sat down to talk to her. Some of the other students avoided her or were less kind when they got the chance. Elizabeth had heard whispered remarks about her as she walked through the corridors of the castle and worse, at meal times in the Great Hall. She had attempted to ignore the nearly silent jeers and cruelty but the attempts had been futile and what she had hoped would go away instead intensified. Finally one day her attempts had ended and a boy from Ravenclaw had become the first to feel her wrath. On that day Ravenclaw House had lost ten points when a comment directed at Elizabeth had been overheard and the girl had responded by acting as a Prefect.

“Are you okay?”

Elizabeth looked at Rose and smiled as she nodded.

“Yep, I have my friends and my cat to keep me company.”

It was then that the others noticed Tiger snuggled against the girl and watched as she reached down to run her fingers through his fur.

“At least you guys and Tiger don’t think that I’m mental.”

“Elizabeth, there are a lot of people that don’t think that you’re mental.”

“Well, there are times when it seems that nearly the entire castle feels that way. The Ravenclaws don’t even speak to me after the incident in the foyer with Ben. He just wouldn’t shut up and I had to take the points, I just had to.”

“No need to defend what you did, because if you hadn’t it would have made you look weak and Professor Leeds might have taken your badge.”

“He would do that if I don’t take points?”

“If he thinks that you won’t deal with problems he might,” Albus answered. “It’s happened before, Prefects losing their badge because they refused to deal with things that their friends did.”

“But Ben's not my friend.”

“Doesn’t matter, you have to take points away regardless of whether they’re your friend or not.”

“All I know is that know I have to be perfect in everything that I do because the Ravenclaw Prefects are watching every move I make. They’re just waiting for “Little Miss Goody Two Shoes” Blackwell to make a mistake so that they can take points from me. Emma even told me that she’s going to catch me doing something and that she’s going to make sure that I lose my badge.”

“She said that?”

“More like hissed it while we were walking out to flying practice.”

“She’s just mad because you took points from her boyfriend,” Albus answered, “but it does seem like a topic that we need to address at the next Prefect’s meeting. Some of them are getting really vindictive and we can’t have that. It’s an easy way for the Ministry to get involved, if students and parents start complaining about Prefects taking points just because they don’t like people.”

“Then I guess that it goes on the agenda for tomorrow’s meeting,” Rose said swiftly as she pulled a parchment out of her pocket and grabbed a quill out of an ink well on the table next to them.

“Elizabeth,” Lily asked suddenly, “is it true that you found one of Professor Umbridges special quills?”

“Oh, you mean the one that cuts the words that you’re trying to write on parchment into your hand? Yeah, I found the horrid thing in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. It was lying in a pile of rubbish that Professor Grims was going to toss. I thought that it would make a great addition to the Dangers of the Dark Forces exhibit that we’re building in the trophy case in the first floor corridor. I tried it, just a little bit, and did it ever hurt. That thing has a really wicked curse on it.”

The others nodded and before long the conversation made a turn as they began to talk about Christmas break. Already, Hogwarts had experienced the first snow of the season and the students had made great sport with it although it had been dreadfully poor snow for throwing.

“Are you going home for Christmas this year, Elizabeth?”

“My parents and grandparents wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t. It’s so nice to be wanted at home by my father. He treats me like he treats Anne and it’s wonderful.”

“Will your sister be there too?”

“No, she’s staying at Beauxbatons again. She says that she doesn’t feel welcome at home and refuses to have anything to do with me. I guess that she’s still angry about when we dueled last term and she lost. It really embarrassed her that her younger sister beat her so badly.”

Beatrice nodded as she thought about what her friend was saying, she had once managed to beat her own sister at a practice duel and Maureen had been furious for weeks. Now her sister was working as an aide to one of the Ministry’s junior department heads and doing well for herself. Her time out of Hogwarts had been rewarding and Beatrice was looking forward to seeing her sister during the break. Maureen would be bringing her husband to be to meet the family and Beatrice could not have been happier for her sister.

Finally, the group rose to walk down the Great Hall and the evening meal. The day had been full of exams and classes and they were all looking forward to something to eat and then a night’s rest. Elizabeth clutched Albus’ hand as they followed Lily, Rose and Beatrice down the stairs and she could see the swarm of dark robed students as they descended to the chamber below.

Not for the first time, Elizabeth looked over the rail to gaze at the floor far below. A fall from this height would be fatal and she was grateful for the charm that now prevented such an occurrence. A girl had fallen to her death when Miles had made the stairs that she was on vanish and now the students were protected by a charm that Professor Flitwick had put into place.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they immediately noticed several witches and wizards that they did not recognize. The group hurried to their places and was soon seated to wait for the announcement that was certain to come and the meal that they all were anticipating. When it was apparent that the entire student body was present Professor Leeds stepped up to the lectern to speak to the rapidly quieting students.

“I am quite certain that you have all noticed strangers among us and I wish to announce them. Please join me in greeting Professors Geoff Ward, Beatrice Simms and Collette Baker from the Ministry of Magic. Periodically the schools of magic are examined by the Ministry to ensure that proper techniques are in place and are being observed. The Muggles would call this an audit and it simply means that we are being looked over. Should you be spoken to by one of them feel free to speak as you wish; but please be courteous.”

“We shall also be visited by Professor Amelia Bellins, who heads the Department of Magical Studies. She will be certain to speak with many of you and I expect you to be on your best behavior.”

The assembled students clapped politely and then gasped with delight as the tables were suddenly full of vessels filled with food. Elizabeth looked up at the High Table to get a better look at the visiting professors and liked what she saw. None of them seemed to be cross and, in fact, were smiling and laughing while they conversed with the professors from Hogwarts. Movement at the door caught her attention and she turned her head to see a familiar figure standing in the foyer. She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as she realized who she was seeing and she swiftly pulled her hand from Albus' as she rose swiftly.

All eyes in the chamber followed her rise and conversation died as she strode swiftly towards the open door and drew her wand. Especially watchful were the visitors from the Ministry as they joined the Hogwarts staff in rising from their seats to try to determine why the girl was obviously preparing to deal with a problem serious enough to draw her wand. No one was visible in the doorway of the Great Hall and nothing could be seen in the Entry Foyer, but the determined set in the features of the girl told everyone that she wasn’t happy about something. It was then that Elizabeth screamed her challenge to an opponent that no one else could see.

“Why are you here and what in the name of Merlin do you want?”

Minerva McGonagall realized at this point what was happening and rushed from her place at the High Table. Other professors from Hogwarts joined her and the seated students watched with amazement as the High Table emptied and then ducked as Elizabeth exited the Great Hall and a moment later a loud crash sounded as a curse impacted with the wall of the castle. Pieces of stone flew through the air with the speed of missiles to clatter against walls, the floor, the doors to the Great Hall and some of the tables at which students were seated.

Elizabeth was standing just outside the doors as a scream sounded in the Great Hall, a scream which had come from the table belonging to the House of Slytherin. The staff members turned, as Elizabeth did, to see Alexis Malfoy sagging in her seat before collapsing to the floor in a heap. Slytherin students leapt from their seats as they grabbed napkins to staunch the flow of blood that was issuing from a gash in the forehead of the girl. Scorpius Malfoy raced to the side of his younger cousin to take in the sight before looking up at the girl standing just outside the large room.

“You’ve killed her, Blackwell, you’ve killed my cousin and I hope that you’re happy about it! You belong in St. Mungo’s not here at Hogwarts because you’re hopelessly mental! My grandfather and father will see to it that you get expelled for this!”

Minerva McGonagall rushed to Elizabeth’s side and gently took the wand that was just hanging in the hand of the girl who was helplessly staring at the injured child. It was at this point that a girl from Slytherin rushed out of the Great Hall to land a stinging slap against the cheek of the Gryffindor Prefect. Elizabeth staggered backwards before recovering and launching her own slap. The fight was short-lived.

Hagrid stepped into the fray and grabbed both girls before serious injury could be done to either.

“Both o’ ye to the Headmaster’s office and I’ll have no more trouble from either of ye!”

Madam Pomfrey knelt next to the stricken child and swiftly examined the wound that she had sustained. Satisfied with what she was seeing she looked up at the crowd that was surrounding them.

“She’ll be fine! She’ll likely have a nasty headache, but I can take care of that.”

“That doesn’t matter one bit!” Scorpius screamed. “I want Elizabeth Blackwell expelled for this and I’ll have my father and grandfather behind me on it, not to mention my uncle Ezekiel. If she gets away with this I’ll have them bring the Wizengamot into it. She’s finished here at Hogwarts and I intend to see her out of this castle forever, her and her imaginary ghosts!”

“That will be enough, Mister Malfoy. I am the only person in this castle who decides who stays and who leaves! Until the day that you are named Headmaster of this school you shall restrain your demands. Do not forget that you yourself have been expelled twice from this school; a third expulsion would be permanent and also tragic as this is your final year. This incident shall be investigated thoroughly and until I finish it Miss Blackwell shall remain a student here. Now you are free to accompany your cousin to the Hospital Wing, but that or returning to your seat are your only options.”

Students stared wide-eyed at Professor Leeds as he finished dressing down Scorpius before returning to their own hushed conversations while Madam Pomfrey disapparated with Alexis. Tobias Leeds vanished as well along with Professor McGonagall and the visitors from the Ministry, leaving the remainder of the staff to maintain order. Scorpius and Ariel hurried out of the Great Hall to race to the Hospital and the side of their stricken relative.

Meredith had watched all of the occurrences with glee and spoke happily to the group around her.

“She’s getting expelled and I couldn’t be happier!”

“Meredith! SHUT UP!”

All eyes turned to Lily as the echo of her scream died away.

Hagrid had wasted no time in nearly dragging the girls up the stairs to the office of Professor Leeds and wasn’t surprised to find the headmaster and the visitors from the Ministry already in the office. Professor McGonagall was also standing in the office and Elizabeth pulled away from Hagrid to go to the older woman as tears began to fall from the face of the child.

A loud POP announced yet another arrival and all turned to see Professor Amelia Bellins step down from where she had appeared.

“What has happened?”

“She went crazy and attacked a third year,” the girl from Slytherin screamed.

“She did nothing of the kind; Miss Malfoy was struck by a piece of stone that was blasted from the wall when Miss Blackwell cast a curse against an opponent,” Professor Leeds answered.

“But,” Professor Geoff Ward asked, “what opponent? I saw nobody that represented a threat. In fact, I saw nobody in the foyer until Miss Blackwell entered it herself. Kindly tell me, Miss Blackwell, just who you were attacking and why because this incident troubles me deeply, especially as you are wearing the badge of a Prefect.”

Elizabeth stood silently for a moment before answering with information that she knew would seem impossible.

“It’s him, Professor Ward.”

“Who are you talking about, Miss Blackwell? Who were you attacking?”

“I think that I’m being haunted by Gabriel Koeppler or one of his followers.”

“Gabriel Koeppler died centuries ago. He was burned alive by a mob of enraged Muggles after they discovered that he was responsible for the disappearances and deaths of their children. There is no way that he is responsible for all of this. I believe that you are still troubled by the curse from the book that you read and that this has unbalanced you.”

“I sincerely hope that you are right, Professor Ward, but I stand by my belief that he is somehow involved in all of this.”

“Elizabeth, would you allow me to use Legilimency to peer into your mind? I would like to see what you saw during the incident,” Professor Bellins asked.

“I will allow it but I have to warn you that the process sometimes makes me physically ill.”

“Warning understood, please have a seat in the chair next to you.”

Elizabeth settled onto the chair as Professor Bellins drew her wand.

“Elizabeth, I need you to relax and allow my entry into your mind. Don’t resist my exploration of your thoughts and memories; it would be unpleasant and potentially painful.”

A moment later, the girl felt a slightly warm sensation wash over her and Amelia Bellins found herself wandering the memories of the child. She could see the Great Hall clearly and Elizabeth’s friends as they talked to the girl. The girl seemed very happy as the introductions of the visitors took place and was politely clapping at the end of the speech. Then something went dreadfully wrong and the professor felt a chill go through her as the girl directed her attention to the entrance of the Great Hall. There had been a presence standing outside the chamber, a dark formless specter that seemed to hover at the portal but not enter the room.

Professor Bellins noticed that several students should have seen the apparition as they were facing the doors, but only Elizabeth seemed to be aware of its presence. Now the girl was getting up from her seat and the professor could feel her rage as she hurried towards this strange opponent with her wand drawn. The figure seemed to withdraw as the child approached and soon was near the stairs leading up to Gryffindor Tower. It was here that the thing stopped moving and remained to face the young Prefect as she challenged it once again.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash as energy raced towards Elizabeth only to rebound from her to crash into the wall. Elizabeth had not even raised her wand in defense of herself and yet the energy from the figure had failed to penetrate her defenses. The professor noticed that the shower of stone seemed to have no effect as she watched the shards of granite harmlessly bounce off of the girl and pass through the stranger. There was no doubt that the two combatants were equally matched.

As she retreated from the mind of the girl, Professor Bellins saw something that made her pause. She saw the reason that the apparition had not been able to harm the girl and it filled her own mind with peace. The girl was guarded, and not by the necklace, something far more powerful hovered over the child and protected her.

Amelia Bellins stepped away from the girl as the connection was broken to look at the other assembled professors.

“Elizabeth did not cast anything from her wand or otherwise. The attack that injured the student was not her doing, but the work of something indescribably evil. This evil is far beyond anything that even Voldemort attempted and we all need to be on our guard.”

“Is it Koeppler or a part of him?”

“Gabriel Koeppler is dead, but I believe that a part of him still exists and is responsible for these problems. Elizabeth was able to defeat a part of him in the magicae vas, but the balance of his essence is still free to do his bidding. He shall continue to torment her until he is utterly defeated.”

Elizabeth looked around the room at the professors before speaking.

“He cannot touch me, can he? Otherwise he would have destroyed me by now.”

“You are protected by something that I have never seen before, not even the elves have this capability.”

“Then she gets away with attacking Alexis?”

They all turned to the Slytherin girl who had been standing silently while the adults talked. Her face was nearly red with rage as she slid her hand into her robes.

“Miss Parkinson, we are all quite aware that your mother was a devout Slytherin, but should you continue with your current course of action I shall have no recourse but to send you to the Isolation Tower.”

Gabriell Parkinson drew her hand back as Professor Leeds stepped between her and Elizabeth. Clearly, the Headmaster wanted no further issues with her and was ready to punish her severely. She turned and ran from the office before making her way down the stairs and to the labyrinth that Slytherin called home.

She stopped just inside the portrait of the ancient witch that guarded the entrance to slam her hands against the wall.

 _‘It’s all so unfair,_ ’ she thought, _‘Blackwell has done something else and now is getting away with it again. Of course, the all-powerful Professor Bellins is going to defend her pet. The only thing that Elizabeth has to do is to cry a little bit and then the professor runs to her aid. What does she have to do, kill someone in full view of the entire school, to get anyone to notice that she’s not as innocent as everyone believes? Now a Slytherin is in the Hospital and it is all Elizabeth Blackwell’s fault!’_

Elizabeth was still speaking with the gathered professors when Alexis Malfoy opened her eyes with a groan. Her head hurt terribly and she wondered just what had happened. She remembered watching Elizabeth walking towards the Entry Foyer with her wand drawn and then there was an enormous flash and bang. The next thing that happened was that she was being roughly shoved off of the bench where she had been seated as something hit her in the forehead. Then all had gone dark until now when she was awakening to find herself in the hospital with Scorpius and Ariel standing beside her bed.

“What happened?” she managed to whisper.

“You got hurt, Alexis, you got hurt and it is all Elizabeth’s fault!” Ariel exclaimed. “I’m going to see her out of this school and I know that I can count on your help as well as that of our family, the Ministry of Magic and Slytherin House. I’m done being a goody two-shoes Gryffindor; I’m going to tell Professor Leeds that I want to become a Slytherin, like I should have been in the first place!”


	9. The Die is Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she continues to experience difficulties, some question the wisdom of Elizabeth's appointment to the post of Prefect. Elizabeth reveals the nature and past of the visitor that has been haunting her.

Now that the source of her difficulties had been revealed Elizabeth felt more confident in her abilities to combat it. She did wonder how she was supposed to fight a long dead wizard or the echo of him, if it could be called that. The entire school now understood what she was facing and many of the students who had claimed that she as faking it had come back around to stand with her. This was not to say that all of the children attending Hogwarts felt that way.

Ariel Malfoy was secretly plotting against the girl that she had called friend. Scorpius had talked her out of leaving Gryffindor because she made a very useful ally in that House. She had the chance to assail Elizabeth from a place where their opponent felt safe and this could be used to rattle the stability that was returning. Alexis was also planning with her cousin and sister as they prepared for an assault against the girl. It had to be done carefully because Elizabeth was still a prefect and could respond with horrible fury.

Professor Leeds, still playing host to the delegation from the Ministry of Magic, was keeping a careful eye on the young witch. While it was true that he had agreed with her appointment to the post that she held, he also questioned her frame of mind. The frequency of her moments of instability was increasing as she fought to stave off the attacks from the strange entity while also dealing with assaults from within the castle. Elizabeth Blackwell was no stranger to adversity, in fact she could be likened to a mighty oak tree that withstood all attempts to level it, but even the stoutest tree could be brought down by a determined assault. He was certain that a plot against her was growing from inside Hogwarts and wondered when the players in that plot would make their move.

Elizabeth sat quietly in one of the unused classrooms as she spoke to Professor Bellins, who had summoned her to the meeting.

“Elizabeth, how are things going here at Hogwarts? I’ve noticed a distinct drop in the quality of your work.”

“Am I in danger of being dropped from P.E.T.S.?”

“No, far from it, but I do worry about you from time to time. You’ve been shouldering a lot lately, especially now that you wear that badge. I’m afraid that we’ve raised the bar incredibly high for you, given all of the awards that you have achieved. Now everyone expects you to meet or exceed what you did the term before which is terribly unfair to you.”

“I don’t mind the challenge.”

“And I am incredibly proud of you for that. You have been the justification that the program needs. You went from a very insecure child whose father wanted her pulled from this school to being a highly respected student who is now a Prefect. I understand that you have told your parents that you want to study to be an Auror after you leave Hogwarts.”

“Yes, Professor Bellins.”

“Are you quite confident that that is the course of study that you wish to follow? I had hoped that you would be interested in working for the Department of Magical Studies. You are certainly bright enough and you have the drive needed to affect some changes in magical education. They also thought that perhaps, some day, you would want to return to Hogwarts to teach. Professor McGonagall will not teach forever and she has told me that she would be honored if you decided to succeed her when she retires in a few years.”

“I’ve always wanted to teach and maybe even be the Headmistress here at Hogwarts, but there is something about being an Auror that fascinates me. Maybe it’s the fact that I’ve had to defend myself from madmen and that I’ve been able to defeat them on several occasions. I just want to right some of the wrongs in our world and I cannot do that if I’m teaching.”

“Elizabeth, you can do that if you are teaching, in fact, that’s the perfect place to be if you want to correct the ills of our world. By teaching our young witches and wizards the right thing to do you can prevent them from following the dark path that so many have taken.”

“What about Tom Riddle? He learned here at Hogwarts yet he turned out to be one of the greatest threats to our society that ever was. The same goes for Bellatrix LeStrange and the others that became Death Eaters, the vast majority of them learned here at Hogwarts, yet they went to the darkness.”

“I cannot say that we can save every student, but with a good teacher in front of them even the hardest to reach student can turn out good.”

“Kind of like me at Beauxbatons?”

“You were _never_ a hard to reach student, Elizabeth," Professor Bellins reassured the younger woman, "because everything that I have read about you tells me that you were a little girl who was put in a very bad situation. Now you are an incredible young woman who continues to make me proud every time I get a report about you.”

“But Professor Leeds has talked to me and asked if I want to continue to be a Prefect.”

“There are those who believe that you have become unbalanced and fear repercussions from some families should a repeat of the situation in the Great Hall occur. We were very lucky that Alexis Malfoy did not die as a result of what happened. I know her family as well as you do, perhaps better, and they would not have rested until you were expelled and possibly sent to Azkaban if she had died.”

“But I didn’t do anything, you read that when you looked into my memories. Then they read my wand and nothing had been cast by it. How can they think that I did anything to cause harm to her?”

“They don’t require proof of guilt, Elizabeth. It’s really quite odd the way that they think considering that Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater and Draco had been selected by Lord Voldemort as one as well. Both of them could have ended up in Azkaban for the rest of their lives and managed to avoid it, how I do not know.”

“What about Ezekiel Malfoy, Ariel and Alexis’ father?”

“He is less volatile than Lucius and Draco and nowhere near as talented. He is very nearly a squib, only massive tutoring and the fact that he married a very powerful witch have saved him from an early end.”

“I still think that I wish to be an Auror, but a seat in the Ministry or perhaps up in the Headmaster’s office wouldn’t be bad.”

Amelia Bellins smiled at the words of the girl, a smile that was returned before the girl rushed forward to hug the professor. The older woman looked into the blue eyes of the child and saw a happiness that had been absent only hours before. The beautiful girl smiled broadly as the professor released her from the hug and the women parted.

“I understand that you have been helping Professor McGonagall teach first years.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Have you been enjoying it?”

“The only problem I have is with Meredith Weasley, she doesn’t follow any of the directions that I give her. She says that since I’m not a professor that she doesn’t have to. A lot of the time she doesn’t even listen to Professor McGonagall.”

“Then perhaps it is time that the Ministry of Magic enters that classroom and has the first years demonstrate what they have learned. Most of the reticent first years that I have met in the time that I have been with the Department of Magical Studies are eager to show what they know. Embarrassment can be a powerful tool if used properly.”

Elizabeth nodded as her mentor spoke and then gasped as she looked behind the older witch. Amelia Bellins noticed the widening of the girl’s eyes and turned to look behind her.

“He’s here,” Elizabeth said swiftly, “standing by the column.”

Try as she might, Professor Bellins could not see the apparition and it was only when Elizabeth drew her wand that she realized that the girl was very serious about what she was saying. She turned to the column where the girl indicated that the visitor was and spoke to it.

“You’re not welcome here at Hogwarts and you need to leave right now! Do not return to this place, your invitation to be here has been revoked.”

Elizabeth watched as the visitor vanished abruptly and then turned to the professor.

“He’s gone!”

“Some of the spirits cannot enter a place and must leave if their invitation is revoked. The one that troubled you was a student here and, as such, was welcomed. Now I have told him to stay away and he must.”

Elizabeth smiled with relief and was about to speak when her eyes widened once again and she screamed a warning as she thrust herself between the threat and the adult. Amelia Bellins saw a brilliant flash in front of her before the girl crumpled to a heap on the floor and a shadowy figure appeared.

“What have you done to her, you foul creature!”

If the professor had expected an answer from what stood before her she was mistaken. The thing before her simply remained where it was and then began to fade away, leaving only a manic laughter in its place. The professor knelt next to the fallen girl and was relieved to see her eyes begin to open; Elizabeth sat up to look around and was relieved to see only Professor Bellins in the room with her.

“Are you okay, Elizabeth?”

“I’m fine, it just felt like something had pulled all of the energy out of me and I couldn’t stay awake.”

“Whatever it was, that thing hit you with a spell like I have never seen before.”

“It felt almost like a body-bind, except I blacked out for a moment.”

Elizabeth rose to her feet and then reached down to retrieve the wand that lay on the floor at her feet. It was then that she noticed that the cherry wood that the wand was made of was still glowing slightly, as though a spell had been cast from it. She looked at it curiously and then watched as the glow faded. Puzzled, the girl looked at the adult who stood next to her before speaking again.

“Did I cast a spell?”

“No, you were struck by one, but you didn’t cast anything.”

The girl smiled suddenly and then looked at the blank wall behind them.

“I think that it actually worked.”

“You think what actually worked?”

“When I was studying the old spell books in the Isolation tower I came upon a spell that dowses the destructive part of a spell and allows the target of that spell to absorb the energy. If I’m right, my wand sucked in the energy and that’s why it was glowing the way that it was. It took in the spell and then transformed it into something a little less dangerous.”

The girl lifted the wand and then cast her own charm at the wall. Immediately the entire wall began to glow brightly only to fade when Elizabeth lowered her wand. Amelia Bellins watched in awe as the young witch tucked her wand back into her robes.

“Elizabeth, your wand was shielding you from that spell. I’ve heard about these old charms but have never actually seen one cast. Your wand captures the energy and then allows it to be safely dissipated. Now I understand why whatever that is has so little effect on you. Your curiosity nearly harmed you with that curse, but saved you with that charm.”

“Koeppler isn’t going to give up, is he?”

“Elizabeth, we’re not entirely sure that it is Koeppler.”

“It is, Professor Bellins, he takes a lot of different forms, but it is Gabriel Koeppler.”

“How do you know?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath and the spoke solemnly.

“Do you remember when you used Legilimency to look into my mind?”

“Yes.”

“I can do that too, I’ve been able to for a while and when he made the connection I was able to see into his mind. He just can’t see into mine, he’s tried, I’ve felt him probing, but I’ve been able to block his attempts.”

“Elizabeth, what did you see when you were able to breach his defenses.”

“It happened a long time ago on February 12, 1606 near Fulda, Germany. A large number of children had disappeared and after a time the villagers put two and two together and realized what was happening. What I’m about to tell and show you is what Koeppler experienced on that night so long ago, taken from his own memories when our minds met.”

The witches sat down in the chairs that they had vacated and Elizabeth began to speak once again. Professor Bellins found that she could somehow see what the girl was describing as the account of that dark night many centuries was given.

_“Torch light glimmered far below the windows of the top chamber of the tower and the growing sound of angry voices echoed through the darkness. The lone living occupant of the structure stood in the center of the room as a thunderous pounding echoed up the stairs and wondered how it had all come to this. Far below the pounding became a hammering as a fence post became a battering ram and the door at the bottom of the steps began its futile attempt to withstand the relentless assault on it”._

_“The books on the shelves and table offered little solace as a glance out through the window revealed the swelling mob outside. Only weeks before the shouts would have been of adoration for a renowned author, now those shouts carried the sound of doom. Gone were the days of glory, for the secret had been revealed and now justice was called for.”_

_“A rock, hurled from the darkness, shattered the panes of glass allowing the din outside to enter the room more freely. Curses and cries for vengeance which had been muffled by the frail barrier now became much clearer”._

_“Damn you to Hell, Koeppler! Return our children to us or you shall surely hang!”_

_“The shout of the man brought no fea;, it was the shrill scream of a woman that tore through the soul of the occupant of the room”._

_“My babies! Give me my babies!”_

_“Another rock crashed through the window allowing more cold air to enter the room. It also had the effect of releasing some of the putrid stench that had come from a room far below to fill the room at the top of the chamber. Koeppler had no doubt that the crowd would discover the room and the horrors that it held and, once that happened, his fate was sealed”._

_“The sound of splintering wood far below announced the fact that the door that guarded the portal would soon fail. Strangely, although the heart beating inside the chest of the occupant of the room increased its speed and intensity, panic never became a reality. Standing silently in the center of the room he waited as the door far below finally surrendered. Only the knowledge that the frenzied mob that was surging into the structure would surely destroy the work of a lifetime created any anxiety. Far below the sound of another door failing was overshadowed by screams of anguish as the contents of a room, the room which was the source of the persistent stench, were revealed. Moments later, the sounds of feet rushing up the stairs announced the approach of vengeance.”_

_“The echoes of doors being buffeted into kindling and the shattering of glass preceded the thoroughly enraged crowd. All within the mob were filled with a rage that could be quelled only by the taking of revenge upon the inhabitant of the tower. Nothing was spared destruction as they eliminated every possible hiding place and they soon stood outside the door that guarded the chamber that capped the tower”._

_“Taking a deep breath he sat down in a high backed chair behind the table and waited calmly for the collapse of the door, the wait wasn’t long. Surging into the room the crowd stopped abruptly and stood in silence as their quarry glared at them quietly. No weapon was evident and many in the group thought it a trick, while others felt an icy fear creep into their being.”_

_“You have come for me, so take me!”_

_“The words, spoken with utter calm, broke the mob from its pause. Screaming obscenities, the crowd rushed forward to drag the immobile figure from the chair before surging back down the stairs to the yard below the tower. A lone dead tree served as their tool and, though many wished to see this monster hang, terrible thoughts filled the minds of others and they decided the fate of the condemned. There would be no trial, no chance for the prisoner to plead his innocence, as one man stepped forward to proclaim the sentence that the village desired.”_

_“You shall burn tonight, Gabriel Koeppler, just as surely as your soul shall burn in Hell for what you have done to our children. There shall be no priest to take your confession or offer absolution!”_

_“The prisoner was swiftly seized and soon tied to the tree as members of the mob piled wood for the coming blaze. As they worked none paid heed to the soft murmuring coming from the one who would soon burn. Finally, the chore done, the mob began to cast their torches onto the pile of wood that surrounded the tree.”_

_“As the flames began to rise, the prisoner began to scream, but now with agony. The screams that now echoed into the night over the growing roar of the flames were screams of hatred.”_

_“You think that you are rid of me? You are wrong! You shall never be rid of me for I curse you all to pain far worse than mine and suffering that will make that of your worthless children seem trivial. None who dwell in this village shall live out this year and the land on which it stands shall be cursed for all time…”_

_“There might have been more but one man, unable to take what he was hearing, threw a stone which struck the burning prisoner in the head. As the flames consumed the body all watching the conflagration were terrified when a loud screaming began to emanate from the room where the remains of their children lay. Clapping their hands over their ears, the y ran from the scene and one was present to witness the collapse of the burning tree._

_"The following morning a cautious few approached the site that had been the scene of the fire the night before. Very little more than smoking bits of wood remained of the tree and they could see nothing of their victim of justice. Because of the still intense heat they abandoned their attempts to find his remains and instead turned their attentions to the silent tower.”_

_“The room that held the remains of the innocents would see the services of a priest as he blessed the dead. It was obvious that even he was nearly overcome by what he was seeing and it was because of this that the grieving parents agreed with what he recommended, purification of the site by fire and cremation of the dead where they lay.”_

_“By the end of the day the tower had become an inferno and the stout stone walls that had stood for centuries a chimney as dark smoke filled the sky. It was long after dark when the structure finally succumbed and collapsed in upon itself with a thunderous crash. Nothing remained to tell that a once noble structure had stood there. The grieving village planned a monument to their lost children but these plans would never bear fruit”._

_“Two days after the fire one of the women who had been among the mob was busy tending to the fire over which she cooked when suddenly became very ill. As she straightened she became weak and only managed to lean away from the fire before she collapsed to the floor of her home. Her husband, coming in with a load of wood for the fire, found her and immediately hurried to the home of the healer in the village to bring the man to her aid.”_

_“After they had helped her to her bed they looked down at her with concern, for she was covered with black pustules that seeped a noxious fluid.”_

_“I have never seen anything like these,” the healer said as he straightened up from examining the stricken woman. “Give her rest and smear the wounds with goose grease after washing them with boiling water; that may help her.”_

_“The frantic man, worried beyond belief, hurried to put water over the fire as the healer turned to leave the hut. He had not gotten far when he was met by a boy who summoned him to help the father of the child. When he arrived at that hut he found the patient in much the same condition, face and body covered with oozed black pustules. Again he gave his diagnosis and idea for treatment which was accepted without question and then left to return to his home. He would not arrive there for many hours as person after person stopped him to help tend to an ill relative or farm animal.”_

_“Days would pass as screams of pain echoed through homes when the boiling water was applied to attempt to kill whatever was causing the malady. It was only a week later that someone remembered the words that Koeppler had screamed as he burned and they realized that they faced no ordinary illness. This was especially disturbing when the priest which had offered comfort to so many was found dead within his church, his body covered with the same black sores. Soon, what had been a quiet, peaceful village became a place to avoid. Signs went up on roads warning travelers to avoid the village and no one from the village was allowed to enter other towns. Travel to and from the village was forbidden and citizen patrols began to join the soldiers who patrolled the roads.”_

_“True to Koeppler’s words, none in the village would live out the year. No man, woman, child or beast would be spared from the curse and soon the once prosperous village stood silent as the buildings began to rot and fall in upon themselves. No one dared venture into the abandoned buildings to loot or forage for usable items for fear of inviting the wrath of the curse upon themselves. Not even trees would grow and the ground lay barren as if salt had been sown upon it. The streams were void of fish and many feared the spread of the curse, but the blight stayed contained to the area.”_

_“In time, while the effects of the curse did not spread the story of it did and those stories grew with every passing year until the simple tower had become a haunted castle and the writer that had lived within it a monster that could control the dead and make them rise from the grave. None dared to enter the forbidden area around it.”_

Professor Bellins sat silently as she considered what she had seen and heard. It all made sense now, the apparition and strange occurrences.

“Gabriel Koeppler didn’t die that night, Professor Bellins, he’s alive and still planning his revenge against others.”

“But that would make him several hundred years old, Elizabeth.”

“Extremely old age is not unknown among witches and wizards; remember Dumbledore and Flamel? They were both extremely old when they died. I also think that Koeppler has something helping him stay alive, not unlike the Horcruxes that Voldemort had. The only difference here is that he didn’t have to kill to produce it, but if we can destroy it he will die.”

“What is it?”

“Koeppler produced a talisman and it lays hidden somewhere that was once very important to him.”

“Do you know where it is, Elizabeth?”

“No, he keeps it safely hidden and near him at all times. He will not surrender it without a fight.”

“Is he the one that the dark forces follow?”

“I believe that he is and that they will not rest until I walk by his side. That will never happen because I would die before I permitted it to happen.”

“Let us hope that that decision never has to be made.”

Amelia Bellins hugged the young witch and hoped that what the girl had foretold would never occur. Elizabeth Blackwell was much more certain about the future and what it held.


	10. The Malfoys and the Ministry of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group that has rallied against Elizabeth seeks help from outside Hogwarts and Lucius goes on a rather interesting trip to see an old friend.

“She’s mental I tell you! The girl is totally out of her mind and she has Professor Leeds believing that she’s sane. All that she has to do is bat her pretty blue eyes and cry a bit and everyone believes what she’s saying. She nearly killed Alexis and she’s going to get away with it.”

Draco Malfoy sat silently in a chair that he had often occupied in the Slytherin Common Room as he listened to what his son was saying. Alexis was sitting in a chair near him, her time in the Hospital Wing over. Although Madam Pomfrey had declared her whole again, the girl used every opportunity to get someone to do for her.

“It’s true, Draco, she tried to kill me and is going to get out of appearing before the Wizengamot by clinging to her incredible story about some ancient wizard that’s following her.”

He was about to reply when an unexpected voice interrupted him.

“No better than Potter or Granger, is she?”

The group whirled to see Lucius Malfoy stepping into the room. He had entered so quietly that it startled the children and the adult that they were speaking to.

“Evidently, time here at Hogwarts has dulled your sense of propriety. In my day, when an adult spoke to you, you answered! Now, I shall repeat my statement for your benefit, Blackwell is no better than those that you were forced to go to school with is she, Draco?”

The thin, pale man thought for a moment before speaking to his father.

“I have questioned the wisdom of wanting her to marry my son. I suppose that the only defense that I have is the fact that they were both very small when the marriage was arranged. We could not possible have known how feeble minded the girl would turn out to be. Elizabeth Blackwell is in no sense of the mind a proper match for my son or any respectable wizard of pure blood.”

“Quite so, and yet the Ministry thinks very highly of her. I find it alarming that she is able to flout authority openly and yet no only manage to remain here at Hogwarts but retain the badge of a Prefect. In my day, she would have been put out of this school in less than a heartbeat and forbidden to ever use magic again. This school, I’m afraid, has outlived its effectiveness and is due for a change in leadership. The last truly effective leader was Professor Umbridge and they made haste to put her out of office, no doubt at the encouragement of Potter and his friends. It’s amazing how many of the weak minded fools that they had here as professors at the time are still here teaching our impressionable children. McGonagall, Flitwick and that oaf Hagrid should have been sent from here long ago!”

The children listened silently as the older man spoke and nodded in agreement. They had all seen Lucius Malfoy angry and had no desire to see it again. Time had not improved his outlook on those that he considered his inferiors, nor had his near escape from imprisonment in Azkaban for his acts as a Death Eater.

“What should we do about her?”

All eyes turned to Alexis after she had posed her question.

“I mean, Elizabeth has everyone believing that she can do no wrong. The fact that she has faced Death Eaters in combat and won has the Ministry thinking that she deserves a seat as the future headmistress of this school or possibly as the head of the Ministry of Magic. She’s nearly untouchable now and will only become more so as time goes on.”

“We’re at a disadvantage because of our past,” Draco responded, “they aren’t going to see us in the same light as they do her.”

“Then obviously you are not thinking,” Lucius Malfoy said in a menacing tone, “ the answer is to make certain that she gets into enough trouble to remove her from this school and the only way to do that is to bring the Ministry into it.”

“But, they’re already here,” Scorpius answered. “The delegation from the Ministry was here when she nearly killed Alexis and she got away with it.”

“I may be able to help with that, I still have a bit of influence in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

The younger Malfoys nodded at the statement of their elder as they considered what he had said. True, Lucius Malfoy had been imprisoned for a time, but he still had friends that were in powerful positions within the Ministry of Magic.

“While Ariel keeps us informed about her movements in Gryffindor, I intend to call in a few debts to see that she pays for her transgressions.”

“What about Professor Bellins? She’ll champion Elizabeth’s cause until the walls of this castle fall!”

“Professor Bellins will be dealt with in due time. She will take a bit more planning than Miss Blackwell, but she will be dealt with!”

Lucius Malfoy turned and then stalked out of the common room leaving his son and the younger members of his clan behind. Draco would leave shortly after his father, but with a different thought running through his mind and he feared the worst.

Elizabeth Blackwell was highly respected already in the offices of the Ministry and now that the delegation had discovered the truth about the visitor that was plaguing the child her allies had grown in number. Gabriel Koeppler had been a dark stain in the history books of their world, eclipsing even Tom Riddle and now the girl had revealed that perhaps there was still something to be feared from him. Draco also knew who his father was going to seek out at the Ministry and he loathed both of them.

William Talbott-Handerson was an employee of the Ministry who had, in the past, protected certain elements of their dark allegiance. He was the only one who had escaped notice when the other dark wizards and witches who had infiltrated the Ministry had been swept up after the defeat of Voldemort by Harry Potter and had worked in the shadows since. He was a vile man, swift to deal punishment to those that he should have protected with his influence. To fail in one’s task was a sin to him and he refused to allow any chance that the knowledge that there was still an ally of Lord Voldemort within the Ministry be revealed.

There was also Delores Umbridge, she still harbored resentment for her removal from the post of Headmistress of Hogwarts. The idea of revenge for her downfall filled her mind constantly and she spent many of her waking hours planning ways to get even with both the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had retreated to what remained of her once luxurious estate, the fact that she had been forced to sell of many of her belongings to save her home still angered her, and spent her time doing small work for other witches.

Draco winced as he thought about the time that Professor Umbridge had spent at Hogwarts. Although he had enjoyed the thrill of power that he had experienced at the time when the witch had elevated him to the level of Inquisitor the joy had been short lived. Even then, although seen as a valuable member of the Dark Lord’s allegiance, Draco had held misgivings about what was occurring and had been horrified when Belletrix LeStrange had coerced Professor Snape into making the Unbreakable Vow to protect him.

Voldemort and Lestrange had both frightened him, although had he kept outward signs of fear in check and he had actually rather admired Harry Potter for not being afraid to face the dark witches and wizards under the employ of the Dark Lord. Strange, but he still couldn’t bring himself to say the name of the Dark Lord, although Voldemort had been dead these many years since his defeat by Harry at Hogwarts. The news that Bellatrix Lestrange was also dead had been a relief because of all of the Dark Lord’s lieutenants she had been the most steadfast and terrifying.

Draco knew what the Death Eater had done to the parents of Neville Longbottom and how his parents still lay silent at St. Mungo’s, the effects of the sustained use of the Cruciatis forever affecting their minds. He had also watched in silence as the vile creature had tortured Hermione Granger as she interrogated the younger witch about a suspected theft from her vault at Gringott’s. Draco wondered if his former schoolmate still bore the scar on her wrist that spelled mudblood after Belletrix had carved the horrid word into Hermione’s flesh.

Now, his father wished to bring them back into league with creatures of that ilk and Draco Malfoy wasn’t certain that he could stomach that. He was actually rather glad that his father was not a Legilimens otherwise he would have seen that, regardless of what had been said about Elizabeth, Draco had a high respect for the child.

The girl WAS beautiful and talented; being able to perform feats that not even Hermione Granger was capable of. In fact, Draco could not think of many witches or wizards that could do some of the things that the girl could. There was also the fact that Elizabeth had a forgiving nature and had helped Scorpius and Alexis in the past when they had faced permanent expulsion from school.

He now faced the dilemma of how to deal with what was happening while still retaining the relationship with his father and other relatives. Either way he went he stood to lose a great deal and there was no guarantee of success with what his father was planning. A direct confrontation with the child was risky; she wouldn’t hesitate to defend herself and could best most, if not all, of them. On the other hand, if Talbott-Handerson could be convinced to intervene, they faced the risk of exposing a dark wizard who had been working in the Ministry for many years while he waited for the right time to strike.

Scorpius and his cousin watched as Draco walked out of the common room before they spoke.

“Do you think that Grandfather can do anything about Elizabeth?”

“I don’t know that anyone can, Alexis, she has everyone believing that she’s flawless and innocent at all times. The Prefect’s badge that she wears doesn’t help any, it gives her power and it’s dreadfully hard to get a Prefect removed.”

They sat and talked quietly unaware that Lucius Malfoy had arrived at the Ministry of Magic and was quietly stalking through corridors that he had not been in for many years. Ignoring the strange glances and whispered comments he walked to the lifts and was soon on the level that he desired. He stepped out of the lift that he had shared with several witches and wizards and didn’t give their comments a moment’s notice.

“What in Merlin’s name is _he_ doing here?”

“I don’t have any idea; I would have thought that he would have decided to stay hidden under whatever rock he lives under.”

“I simply cannot believe that the Wizengamot didn’t leave him in Azkaban for the rest of his life. He has a lot of nerve to show up here, in the Ministry of Magic, after the things that he did for You Know Who!”

“He should have died at Hogwarts with the rest of the filth.”

Lucius tried to put the comments aside as he walked down the corridor to his destination but they weighed on his mind and he nearly turned to confront his previous companions but decided against it. He reached out to grip the doorknob and turned it to open the barrier before stepping into the office of William Talbott-Handerson. Lucius Malfoy stopped short when he saw the content s of the room.

A wizened house-elf met him at the counter and looked into his pale eyes with large rheumy eyes that had clearly seen a great many centuries.

“What can Mortimer do for you, Master?”

“I am Lucius Malfoy and I need to see Minister William Talbott-Handerson.”

“Minister Talbott-Handerson, Master Malfoy?

“That is what I said; now show me to his office before I ask for you to be severely punished for your insolence!”

“Mortimer would be happy to show to the office of Minister Talbott-Handerson, Master, but he no longer works in this office.”

“What do you mean he no longer works in this office?”

“Minister Talbot-Handerson was removed from this office a great many years ago. He still works for the Ministry of Magic, not in his former capacity but he does have an office of sorts.”

“Then take me to him.”

“Very well, Master Malfoy, Mortimer shall show you to the office of William Talbott-Handerson.”

Mortimer hurried from behind the counter and Lucius found himself taxed in his attempts to match the speed of the elf. They soon arrived at a corridor that Lucius had never visited and for good reason. It was the corridor that housed the Housekeeping Department of the Ministry of Magic. The elf hurried down the corridor and abruptly stopped before a door before turning to the wizard that had been following him.

“Master Malfoy,” Mortimer said imperiously as he indicated the door, “the office of William Talbott-Handerson, _Minister of the Loo_.”

The elf was laughing as he vanished into thin air and Lucius was left standing outside the door while filth covered witches and wizards walked by him many times, to his disgust, brushing against him on purpose. He reached forward and opened the door, it swung open to reveal a room in chaos and in the center of that chaos, William Talbott-Handerson.

“William?”

The short, stout wizard looked up at the arrival and his eyes widened with surprise. He rushed forward to grasp Lucius’ hand with his own filthy one and shook it vigorously.

“Lucius, my old friend, how have you been?”

Lucius realized that his nose was wrinkling form the stench that filled the room and the spectacle of the wizard before him. Once fine robes were stained with splotches of unimaginable origin and the face of the wizard was covered with grime. William either failed to notice the reaction of the other wizard to the filth that was crusted under the fingernails of the Minister of the Loo or ignored the look of disgust. Lucius hastily pulled his hand free and looked around the room while he attempted to hold his breath.

“What in the name of Merlin is this place?”

“Why, it’s my office, of course.”

“Your office, what do you mean it’s your office?”

“They moved me down here to clean things up after they discovered who I had been working for. It was this or Azkaban, and those Dementors scare me.”

“You mean that you have no power in the Ministry?”

“Oh, I have power,” Talbott-Handerson said proudly, “the loos of the Ministry have never worked better. We take pride in that accomplishment! Oh, I know that this place is a bit of a mess, but the floors in the water closets and the loos sparkle with cleanliness, you could almost eat off of them! That’s a Muggle phrase that I thought most appropriate! So, what can I do for you, Lucius?”

“I have a bit of an issue with a student at Hogwarts.”

“Lucius, I don’t know that I can help you with that, I mean, they even took my wand and gave me this.”

Lucius looked down at the wand that Talbott-Handerson was showing him and wrinkled his brown in confusion. The shaft was about nearly three-quarters of a meter long and topped by a red colored bell shaped appendage. He reached forward to take it from the other wizard and looked at it curiously.

“This is a wand?”

“Well, it’s my understanding that Muggles have one in every water closet! They sit it next to their loo and use it when things get jammed up. I haven’t quite figured out how it works, but it does the job every time, I’ve quite gotten the hang of it! Do you want to give it a try? It’s actually quite exhilarating!”

“No, I think that I would rather not. Now, William, about that student that I need help with, can you do anything?”

“What’s this student’s name, I’ll see if there is anything that some people I know can do.”

“Elizabeth Blackwell.”

If Lucius had expected a reaction he was not disappointed as Talbott-Handerson’s eyes widened and he began to shake.

“Sorry, Lucius, no one that I know will even attempt anything against _that_ one. There are rumors that that girl will someday possibly be the headmistress of Hogwarts or even the head of the Ministry of Magic. Don’t even think about trying to tackle her, she’s extremely powerful and I doubt that you have much of a chance of doing anything about her.”

“I guess that I’ll be going then, it’s been good to see you, William.”

“Same to you, Lucius, but are you certain that you don’t want to try this wand?”

Lucius looked again with distaste at the object and the strange brown odorous refuse that was clinging to it and shook his head.

“I would rather not.”

“Very well then, have a wonderful day and do come visit again, it gets dreadfully lonely down here. Perhaps, someday, you might decide to come and work down here with me,” the short wizard said with excitement, the job isn’t hard and it’s so gratifying when all of the loos are clean and functioning properly.”

“I don’t think that I would be interested.”

William watched with disappointment as the other wizard opened the door and stepped out of the room. Lucius was closing the door when a bell sounded in the room behind him and an elf called out to Talbott-Handerson.

“Hey, William, plugged loo in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It looks like Brinkman’s office is at it again.”

“I wish that he would stop having those large meals, he knows that he’s going to plug that thing!”

Lucius pulled the door closed behind him and as he did he happened to look down at the stain on his own hand. He drew his wand and cast the spell to remove the offensive refuse before shuddering and walking back to the lift that had brought him here.

_‘This is madness, surely someone can do something about Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell.’_

He left the Ministry of Magic a short time later and was soon back at his home where he would sit brooding for hours while his wife tried to stay out of his presence. She knew, as the house-elves did, that being in his presence was another way of saying that you are a target for his wrath.

Elizabeth knew nothing about any of this and was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with her friends. Ariel Malfoy also sat in the room as she listened intently to the conversation that the girl that she now hated was having with Albus.

“Are you going home for Christmas, Elizabeth?”

"My parents and grandparents want me to.”

“What about your sister?”

“I don’t know, I mean, she hasn’t been home for the holiday for a couple of years.”

“Is she really that angry with you for beating her in that duel?”

“She shouldn’t be, but she is. She’s never been able to beat me in a duel, not even when we were smaller and were using those beginner wands that father bought.”

“What beginner wands?”

“They were really low powered wands that he bought so we couldn’t accidently hurt each other.”

“I don’t think that I’ve ever seen one or even heard of them.”

“He bought them at Ollivander’s years ago.”

“Has anyone ever beaten you in a duel, Elizabeth?” Rose asked.

“Oh, I’ve been beaten in duels. I don’t have anything close to a perfect record.”

“So who was it? I mean, no one around here has beaten you that I know of. You even beat Professor Leeds in a duel.”

Elizabeth nodded and then looked at Lily, who had asked the question, before answering.

“The only person who has ever consistently beaten me was Professor Monique LeBlanc.”

“You had to duel with her? I thought that she was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“She also taught dueling to first years and enjoyed giving me a thrashing with stinging jinxes.”

The others in the room grimaced at the thought of being struck repeatedly by the painful jinx.

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about her anymore, she’s in Azkaban.”

“I regret that too, she was actually a really good teacher.”

“Has anyone else ever kicked your butt in a duel,” Albus asked.

“Just one person,” Elizabeth answered.

Ariel’s ears perked as Elizabeth answered the question that had been posed.

“Lorraine Dubois, she was a Prefe’t when I was a Beauxbatons and she helped get me expelled after I clobbered her friend.”

Ariel rose silently and hurried back to her dorm with the knowledge secure in her mind. Now they had someone who could beat Elizabeth and who would probably be glad to do so. All that they had to do was to find her and Ariel knew that they had someone that could do that.

“Soon, Elizabeth, you’re going to get the beating that you so richly deserve and I’m going to enjoy watching it."


	11. Night Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the forces against her struggle to find a counter to her, Elizabeth's duties as a Prefect take her and some of her friends into some of the darkest parts of the castle where a menace lurks.

Finding Lorraine Dubois was more difficult that Ariel had considered and Lucius Malfoy was nearly beside himself with frustration.

The girl had finished at Beauxbatons and had quite literally vanished. No one knew where she had gone or what she had intended to do after she had left school and this complicated things. Without the help of their intended ally the Malfoy’s options were limited, to say the least. It almost seemed that the girl did not wish to be found and, given the fact that not even her closest friends had any clue about her location; the chances of finding her were growing smaller. The problem was also the fact that their opponent was gathering strength.

Elizabeth was feeling better about things and was preparing her defenses against the visits from Koeppler or his doppelganger, which ever it was. With each passing day the girl grew in ability as she practiced incessantly, besting opponent after opponent in practice duels and magical counters against curses. These preparations did not go unnoticed.  
Professor Leeds was impressed with the transformation of the child, who was becoming more formidable with every moment and was now a force to be reckoned with. Only a few days before Elizabeth had managed to defeat three older and more experienced students in a practice battle and this had given all potential troublemakers in the castle a reason to rethink their ideas for mischief.

Albus was sitting at the table in the Great Hall as he and two other boys considered the contest of a few days ago. Elizabeth had come to him and asked that he gather two allies to meet her in the courtyard outside the castle. They had been informed to be prepared to defend themselves as she intended to give them a thrashing in battle.

Confident that they would win easily, the boys had been stunned when the girl had battered them mercilessly, without doing actual harm, and had ended the conflict by disarming all of them. Three against one wasn’t a hard duel, but the fact that one of the seventh years was a dueling champion had made the victory believable.

“I still can’t believe that your girlfriend not only beat us but took our wands as well. I have never even heard of some of the counters that she used or the attacks that she made,” Jeremy Bordwell announced. “I thought that after winning the championship last year in France that I was on top, but she managed to take my wand and not even break a sweat.”

“I guess that I have to change what I’ve been saying about her, Elizabeth is not only beautiful and smart, but powerful too. For a time I thought that she was toying with us, almost bored with our attacks, and then I realized that she was trying to teach us! She told me afterwards that we were being too predictable with our attacks and that if we had spread apart instead of coming at her all together we might have been able to disarm her. She was actually disappointed that she was able to beat us so easily, especially since I’m Head Boy and you’re both Prefects.”

None of the boys saw the object of their conversation enter the Great Hall and approach them from behind. Grinning playfully, she drew her wand and cast a spell at the trio before they could even notice her presence.

_“Levi Corpus!”_

Abruptly the boys found themselves hanging in mid-air as the girl walked towards them and then looked up at them.

“Just hanging around are you? I would think that you three would have plenty to do with exams just around the corner.”

The surprised boys looked into the eyes of the girl as she tried to pretend to be stern, but the blue eyes sparkled with mischief and she broke out in a giggle before letting them return to the ground. Albus stepped forward and took the girl into his arms before kissing her gently on the forehead and looking down into her smiling face.

“You can be quite naughty at times, can’t you, Miss Blackwell?”

“Oh, probably, but at the same time I don’t fear much from you lot, especially since I managed to whip your backsides in that duel. I should imagine that the whole thing was quite humiliating to all of you. You know what I mean, the fact that we had made a wager before we started.”

The boys cringed when they thought back to the fact that they had had to make an announcement before the entire school.

“I can still hear the three of you acknowledging that girls are smarter and better at dueling than boys are and the applause that you got from all of the female students here at Hogwarts. It was all so entertaining and satisfying.”

“Someday Elizabeth, you’re going to be the one making that announcement.”

“I already have, I’ve been saying for a long time that boys aren’t as smart as girls. You evidently haven’t been listening.”

Albus stood with mouth open as the girl finished what she was saying and then started laughing at him. She had done it again and he wasn’t certain how to answer her.

Suddenly screams began to echo into the chamber and the quartet raced towards the source as they drew their wands. They rounded the corner which led to the stairs to see Peeves hovering over several first years that were sprouting green feathers.

“Showed them all a tricky, they look like little chickies, but now I’ll leave real quicky before what I’ve done turns icky sticky!”

Abruptly Peeves vanished, but he left a calling card for the four upperclassmen that had confronted him as a vat of green slime poured down upon them from above. The first years continued to scream as their feathers continued to lengthen, many of which were approaching the length of a peacock’s tail. The sounds of the screams mixed with the echoing laughter of the poltergeist as he proceeded down the halls, rattling suits of armor loudly as he went. The four upperclassmen looked at each other as slime dripped off of them and it was Elizabeth that dispelled the slime and cleaned it from the floor around them.

Drawn by the commotion, Professor Leeds arrived just as the slime vanished and Elizabeth was regarding the now rather fully plumed first years. This puzzled her because she had never seen Peeves do anything of the sort before and she was at a loss about which spell to use to counter the mischief. She looked up at the headmaster as he arrived by her side and then drew his own wand before casting a counter. Instantly, the first years were free of feathers and looked as they should once again.

“You are all free to go,” the headmaster said.

They watched as the first years gathered their scattered belongings and then hurried on towards the class that they knew they would be late for. Peeves had been a bit more active of late and it was not uncommon for students and staff to fall victim to his pranks. Now he had scored a major victory by getting the better of Elizabeth and he would be celebrating by upping the frequency of his antics.

“He’s on a roll now!” Elizabeth announced, “I have no doubt that we are going to see a poltergeist that is a lot more active than normal.”

“He got what he wanted when he got you, Miss Blackwell, and that has given him the encouragement that he needs to go on the offensive.”

“Great!” Albus interceded, “we’re all going to be walking around with feathers or drenched in goo.”

“Very likely,” Professor Leeds answered.

“We can’t let this go unanswered! We’ve got to get back at him.”

All eyes turned to Reginald Cramer, the Prefect from Ravenclaw, who had just spoken with defiance and determination. Elizabeth shook her head and sighed as she thought about what he had said. This, in itself, angered the boy and he turned on the younger girl.

“What’s wrong, Blackwell, don’t you agree or do you like swimming in green ooze?”

“Reg, I agree with what you’re saying, but you need to realize that a head-on attack against Peeves is going to fail. He’s playing with us right now, I don’t think anyone here has ever seen him angry and I really don’t want to know what he is truly capable of. I have a feeling that he could be dangerous if angered.”

“Miss Blackwell is completely correct,” Professor Leeds interrupted, “Peeves is a child, a spoiled child, but a child nonetheless. Anger him and he will become something far worse than you have ever experienced. It is in this fact that Miss Blackwell is very wrong because I have seen Peeves angry and it is not a pleasant experience.”

“You’ve seen him mad?”

“When I was a third year here at Hogwarts a professor decided to strike back at Peeves and the entire castle paid for it. There were several injuries, none serious, before he was reined in by the Bloody Baron.”

“We will deal with Peeves, but it is going to take some planning,” Elizabeth finished.

Elizabeth reached out to take Albus’ hand before the young couple left the scene and walked out on to the courtyard. The crisp air made them both take in a quick breath and they hurried to a point where they could look down on the lake, which was covered by a film of ice. Far out in the lake they could see the giant squid as it broke the ice and then waved its tentacle in the air before vanishing.

“I love it here,” Elizabeth said softly.

“I do too, but we have to be ready for the fact that I’ll be gone after this year.”

“It’s killing me, too! I hate to think of being in this castle without you around to talk to. Both you and Rose will be gone, so I’ll lose a best friend and my boyfriend.”

“You’re not losing me because I don’t want any girl other than you. I promised you that when I asked you to marry me, Elizabeth.”

The girl leaned against the boy as he put his arm around her and marveled at the warmth from his body as they stood together. She looked up at him and then wondered at the warmth of the kiss that he placed upon her lips as he put his arms around her and they hugged. Albus ran his fingers through the blonde hair of the girl in his arms and knew that he was looking at his future. They were meant to be together as man and wife and he would allow nothing to interfere with that.

“Your birthday is coming soon,” he said quietly.

“Sixteen.”

“What have your parents said about us getting married?”

“We have to wait until I’m eighteen, other than that they have said nothing. Even Father has said nothing about us being together, he’s accepted the fact that I love the son of Harry Potter and want to be with him forever.”

“Good, I’m glad, because Mom makes so much Cherry Crisp that I couldn’t possibly eat it all.”

“Is that all that you think about, Albus Severus Potter, food?”

“It’s not the only thing I think about, because you are on my mind constantly.”

She kissed him gently and then shivered as the wind blew up from the lake.

“Let’s go in, I’m freezing out here.”

“You’re freezing even with me here?”

“Okay, you’re not a quilt or something I can wrap around me. Of course I’m freezing even with you here.”

The couple laughed and then walked back to the castle to return to the warmth of its interior. They had no idea that they had been watched from the woods at the far side of the lake. The old wizard watched as the young people vanished and scowled, the girl was so close to being in his grasp and yet so far from it.

He left his vantage point and then walked around the shore of the lake as he remembered things from so long ago. He had once studied here and had spent many hours on the shores with his friends, but that was a long time ago and many of them were dead now. Those that weren’t had no desire to be near him and he had no reason to blame them. He knew that he had done unspeakable things to innocents and that the villagers had been right to be angry. But they had had no idea about who or what they were dealing with and therefore had not done what they needed to. Now his strength was returning and he knew who he needed for an ally. The question remained if she would become that ally.

She had defeated a part of him with the help of the elves and this simple thing had weakened him greatly. That the girl was formidable there was no doubt and in a straight on confrontation he knew that she would be an opponent to be reckoned with. While he had no doubt that he would defeat her, given his greater experience, he also knew that she would likely inflict enough damage to make him easy prey for the Aurors and their like. In the worst possible situation the girl might actually discover the location of his talisman and destroy it, something that he knew he could not recover from.

Now he looked at the castle and knew that his opponent was safely within it. The castle was awake and on guard and he knew that his best chance was to deal with the girl at night when she was on her rounds as a Prefect. This would take her into deserted areas of the massive structure and thus make her easy prey if caught unaware. He had to certain that she was not prepared for the attack, for she was more than capable of offering a savage response. The way into the castle was easy, he had done it before, but once he was in the castle the true test would begin.

Making no sound other than a sigh, he vanished with a POP to appear just outside the perimeter of the castle defenses from which distance he would have to walk. The trek was much longer than it had seemed when his legs had been younger and he would have surrendered to defeat save the fact that he knew that he needed to either get the girl to join him or defeat her in a duel.

While the intruder began his serpentine trip into Hogwarts, Elizabeth was sitting down in the Great Hall with her friends to eat dinner. She knew that she had a difficult and long night ahead of her as she had been assigned to patrol some of the long unused parts of Hogwarts. Luckily, she would not be alone as Albus had offered to take the patrol of a Prefect that was ill and his path would no doubt cross hers at some point in the night. This fact did not go unnoticed by his friends and relatives and the teasing had begun immediately.

“Now, you two know that you’re down there to patrol, no slipping into one of the rooms for extended snogging,” Rose teased as she helped herself to another piece of chicken breast.

Elizabeth blushed as her friend spoke and knew that the rest of her group had anticipated what the young couple had planned. She and her boyfriend had planned to slip into one of the vacant rooms to snog and now everyone was on to them. Her blush was not unnoticed by Lily and Beatrice, who began to giggle loudly as the redness in her face intensified.

“Rose,” she said suddenly, “would you mind taking my patrol tonight? I might be in the dungeon for killing fellow Gryffindors!”

“No chance! I had that patrol last night and it’s horrible. You and my cousin will just have to behave yourselves and remember that there are still a few portraits down in those corridors that can tell on you. Don’t forget that Peeves is on the loose either, he’d like nothing more than to catch you unprepared.”

The pair nodded silently as the rest of their group laughed at their predicament and the staff at the High Table could only smile as they watched the happy group. It was obvious that Elizabeth Blackwell and Albus Potter were putting up with some good natured ribbing. Finally, students began to rise as they finished their meals and visiting before walking out of the Great Hall in small groups.

Elizabeth, knowing that she had only a short time before the nightly meeting of the Prefects, hurried up to her dorm to give Tiger his meal. The cat rubbed against her as he accepted the food and some attention before she kissed him on top of his head and then hurried out of the room to make her way down to where the meeting would occur.

When she stepped into the room where the other Prefects were already beginning to gather she sat down in her normal seat to examine the parchment that was waiting for her. She grimaced as she noted a complaint about an abnormally large number of gnomes having been seen in the old corridors. These would need to be removed and a clutch of pixies would also need her attention. It promised to be a long night and she was glad that she was already rested because, while gnomes were easy to deal with pixies were not. There was also the chance of meeting Peeves in the old section of the castle and he knew it far better than she did. He had attended classes there when he had been a student here at Hogwarts and knew the old corridors like the back of his hand. After the incident earlier in the day she really wasn’t interested in another encounter with him until she was ready.

The room fell nearly silent as Rose stepped to the front of the room and all eyes went to her as she explained their priorities for the night.

“There have been increasing numbers of reports of students being out of bed and wandering the corridors at night. Just last night three students from Slytherin were located in the Restricted Section of the library and were handed over to Professor Leeds for discipline. We need to reinforce the idea that once the lights are out in the castle that it is time to be either in bed or in the common rooms.”

"I have also received a report from the portraits about strange happenings in the old areas of the castle. Elizabeth and Albus, you have both been assigned to patrol this area, but I am going to divert Reginald to assist you. No one suspects anything dangerous, but it needs to be checked out.”

“Rose, what do the portraits report?” Elizabeth asked.

“They weren’t certain what they had seen, but it doesn’t sound like anything to worry about. Descriptions given to us make us believe that the portraits spotted a ghoul and were a bit shaken by it. They aren’t normally any problem and it shouldn’t be dangerous, just show it out of the castle and let it go on its way.”

“Can’t we keep it as a castle mascot?”

Rose looked at the Slytherin Prefect who had spoken and then shook her head.

“Professor Leeds says that we need to allow it to return home, in case it’s caring for young.”

A slight murmur of assent echoed through the room and then, once Rose had finished with her remaining announcements, the gathered Prefects began to rise and then leave the room to walk to their patrol areas.

Being accompanied by two boys made Elizabeth feel better about the night patrol that she had been assigned, the girl wasn’t frightened of much but the darkness bothered her at times. They were soon passing out of the occupied area of the castle and into an area not often entered.

Spider webs, some decades old or more, choked some of the corridors that had not felt a footstep in generations. Distant fluttering sounds betrayed the bats that had been startled by the entry of the young people into their domain. The creatures hurried out through their labyrinth to escape the intruders who had disturbed them. Ignoring the distant sounds, the trio of students walked on down the main hall until they reached a junction. Three corridors branched off of it and they paused as they tried to determine which way to proceed.

“I think that we should stay together,” Elizabeth said. “There is no telling what we might run into.”

“Are you scared, Blackwell?” Reg teased.

“Scared no, it just feels better that we stay together.”

“Is there something wrong, Elizabeth?”

The girl turned to her boyfriend before speaking.

“It doesn’t feel right! I almost feel like something is waiting for us and hoping that we split up so that it can deal with us one at a time.”

“Elizabeth,” Albus said quietly, “the most dangerous thing down here is probably Peeves.”

“I’m not so sure about that. I’ve never felt this way when Peeves was up to something, this is different.”

“Are we going to patrol or not?”

The couple looked at the Prefect who had spoken for a moment before nodding.

“I guess we each pick a corridor and make a sweep. But stay ready for anything and we’ll meet back here in an hour.”

Elizabeth watched as the wands of the others intensified their glow and then her own did the same. She stepped towards the corridor that branched off to the right and then through the portal into the expanse.

She had never been this far into the old section of the castle, a section that was no longer in use. Not even the elves came here, there was no need, and a thick carpet of dust on the stone floor told her that no one had been here in years. She walked on for a bit and then stopped to glance into an empty classroom. It was so similar to the ones that she studied in that she could almost see one of her professors standing at the front of the room. Stepping into the room, she glanced around to find it completely barren of furnishings and then she turned to leave and came face to face with something that stared back at her with huge black eyes. Startled, she backpedaled to gain distance as she screamed.

The boys, off in their own corridors started at the sound of the scream that echoed though the emptiness around them and they immediately began to make their way towards the origin of the noise. They arrived him her corridor and soon found her by following the glow of her wand. When they stepped into the room they found her standing in the center of it looking very sheepish.

“Sorry, guys, it startled me.”

They turned to where she was pointing to see the skeletal remains of a house-elf sitting on a ledge. The empty eyes sockets of the skull stared back at them as though reproaching them for disturbing its rest.

“Are you okay, Elizabeth?”

“I’ll be fine once my heart starts again. It was just sitting there and I turned around and saw it.”

Albus stepped towards the small figure to look at it and then turned back to his girlfriend.

“It’s been down here for a long time, maybe one of the first elves here at Hogwarts. We’ll leave it here but tell the elves because they might want to honor it.”

The young people quietly walked out of the impromptu burial chamber to continue their patrols unaware that their presence had been noticed. Dark eyes followed them as they moved deeper into the maze and then parted. Following at a discreet distance, eyes locked on his target, the old wizard began to track the receding figure of Elizabeth Blackwell. An ancient wand slid out of his robes and the hand that had once borne it in these very corridors steadied it in his grasp. As silently as a spirit, Koeppler followed his unsuspecting opponent into the recesses of the bowels of Hogwarts castle.

As she walked through the long silent corridors Elizabeth had an uneasy feeling. She felt rather like she had when a nightmare had rocked her with the feeling of being pursued. Now that feeling was back full force and she wondered if one of the boys had found her and was playing follow the leader with her. Her mind made up she thought back to the old spells that Sebastian had taught her and then cast a simple charm.

Instantly, a glowing ball appeared before her and a mirror image of herself to help guide it. Stepping into a recess in a wall, she watched as the faux Elizabeth walked on down the corridor, its wand held out in front of it. Scarcely daring to breathe, lest she betray her location, the girl waited for her opponent.

_‘It’s likely, Reg, he wants revenge for me kicking his tail in that duel. Well, he can have another taste of that potion.’_

A sound in the corridor caught her attention and she tensed in preparation as she realized that someone was stealthily nearing her location, likely in pursuit of the light ahead.  
Koeppler kept his eyes locked on the faintly visible figure ahead, the light from her wand an incessant beacon that betrayed the girl. He had paused for a moment when the girl had stopped, but she had then moved on down the corridor and he knew that he had to keep her in sight or risk losing her.

Albus and Reginald had met at a junction and were now moving to meet the girl so that the patrol could be brought to an end. Walking side by side, the Prefect and Head Boy watched as a dim light appeared before them, far down the corridor and they picked up their pace to meet the girl.

Elizabeth watched and waited as the noise approached her hiding spot and decided that the time was right to dispel the doppelganger that she had created. A quick flick of her wand and the figure vanished as swiftly as it had appeared. She heard a muttered sound as the noise of footsteps increased in frequency and a moment later a dark figure passed her in the darkness.

Koeppler cursed under his breath as the girl and her light vanished. She had either turned a corner or entered one of the old classrooms and that made the situation dangerous. If she became aware of him before he found her she would have the advantage in the coming duel. He hurried on down the corridor, unaware of the girl he had just walked past.

The approaching boys looked at each other in confusion, Elizabeth had extinguished her wand and there was no reason for her to have done it. No reason except for trouble or the fact that she was ready for some mischief and had already spotted them. She was probably waiting for them in the darkness ahead.

As Elizabeth stepped out of the recess in the wall that she had occupied her brow furrowed in confusion and then her eyes widened in alarm. The wand in her hand suddenly felt as though it was welded to her flesh as surely as Professor LeBlanc’s quill had been. There wasn’t a lot of light, but there was enough for her to realize that she was not following either of the boys. _She was following Gabriel Koeppler!_ Without thinking, the girl raised her wand and then screamed out her challenge at the wizard that had been haunting her.

“KOEPPLER!”

Stunned by the voice behind him, Koeppler turned to see the girl charging him with her wand drawn. Unprepared and at a disadvantage, he could only take what came next as the first attack struck him full force and hurled him backwards. His own attack, thrown off target by the curse that had struck him, slammed into the ceiling of the corridor. Abruptly he felt his wand being yanked from his hand as the second spell of the girl washed over him.

_“Expelliarmus!”_

The gentle wave of his hand and the word that he spoke propelled Elizabeth’s wand towards him and he reached out to grab it as the girl lifted her hand and cast more destructive energy at the thing that had taken her wand. Only recently taken, the wand flew from the hand of the wizard to land in the darkness beyond. Her eyes filled with rage, the witch stepped forward to stand over the supine form of her opponent as she raised her hand once again.

“So he taught you how to perform magic without the use of a wand, did he? Sebastian Trane was excellent with that magic and I felt honored to have studied under him.”

“Koeppler, giving praise to my family isn’t going to change anything! I should kill you now, but I would much rather see you rot in Azkaban.”

“Elizabeth, you know that you cannot kill me, nor will Azkaban hold me, I have moved to a state of being that prevents your mortal constrictions.”

“Then perhaps I might just decide to try some of the things that Sebastian taught me. You probably will understand these and the ramifications for the victim of their use. Either way, I’m done putting up with your tormenting me.”

“You may try, young Elizabeth Blackwell, but you will only die.”

Gabriel Koeppler had been in existence for centuries, but even that didn’t prepare him for the elven magic that the girl employed next. He felt himself being paralyzed as a shell began to grow around him with a tendril wrapping itself over his mouth. It was then that he understood that the girl had not used something destructive, but something living to contain him. The ancient wizard’s eyes widened as the branches of the enchanted plant tightened around him over and over again, soon binding his arms and legs so firmly that there was no way to move them. As the plant continued its work, the girl stepped over him both her wand and his flew back to her waiting hand. She looked down at him and smiled as she slid her wand into her robes and regarded his.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a groaning sound and then a rumble as debris began to fall from the damaged ceiling above. Running towards the duel, Albus and Reginald were under the section of ceiling struck by the curse when it fell. Elizabeth could only watch in horror as her boyfriend and the other Prefect vanished in a cloud of dust and debris before screaming once again.

_“ **Albus!”**_


	12. Rejection and Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth manages to best an opponent in the forgotten areas of Hogwarts, but can she overcome the rejection that she finds in people that she had called friends?

The cloud of dust from the collapsed ceiling filled the corridor and to engulf Elizabeth as well as Koeppler. The dust abruptly vanished as the girl cast a spell to clear the contaminant from the air and she was able to see down the corridor once again. Casting a glance downward at her captive to ensure that he still remained bound, she noted with satisfaction that the elven magic was holding him tightly. She left his side and then drew her wand to cast light over the heavily damaged area.

Immediately, she was able to discern two dust covered figures starting to rise from the floor. She hurried forward to take one of them into her arms as soon as she was able to decide which was Albus.

“What? No hug for me?”

Elizabeth turned to Reginald and then surprised all when he hugged him as well.

“I was so worried about both of you when that ceiling fell. I thought that you were gone forever.”

“Not forever,” Albus replied as he used his own wand to clean himself, “but I don’t think I want to try that adventure again. What did you try to kill us for? Was it the extra helping of Cherry Crisp that I took at dinner?”

“No, dummy, I didn’t do it,” Elizabeth answered as she hit him in the ribs with her elbow, “it was him!”

The boys looked in the direction that the girl was pointing to see the still bound form of an elderly wizard. They stepped forward as Reg finally managed to clean himself of the dust to look down at the captive. Then they looked at Elizabeth with confusion.

“Who is he?”

“I present to you Gabriel Koeppler, or perhaps I should say, what used to be Gabriel Koeppler. I think that if we examined him we would find that this is basically an echo of Koeppler. Either way, I intend to turn him over to the Aurors and let them decide what to do with him. I’ll enjoy watching them take him into custody and this with him.”

She held out the wand that she had taken from the fallen wizard for her companions to see before tucking it into her robes and looking down at her prisoner.

“Shall we go, Koeppler?”

A muffled response was all she received and it was not long before the bound wizard was floating in the air, courtesy of the girl that he had been pursuing. They walked through the long halls and finally emerged back into the main part of the castle where it was not long before other students and several professors gathered around them.

“Miss Blackwell, I never would have believed this had I not seen it with my own eyes! You have managed to do what many tried to do before you. You have managed to capture one of the unliving. The Aurors will be here soon to take custody of him.”

Tobias Leeds eyes widened as Elizabeth pulled an ancient wand out of her robes to hand it to him. At once he understood where it had come from and who it belonged to, he held it up to examine it carefully and then, once he was satisfied, he slid into his own robes to await the coming visit. They didn’t have long to wait before a group of Aurors appeared in the foyer where they stood with Elizabeth’s conquest. Harry Potter stepped forward to speak to the gathered staff and stopped, stunned, as he realized what lay on the floor in front of them.

“How did you manage to do this?” he asked.

“Elizabeth managed to bring the fiend down, thanks in no small part to the obscure elven magic that she has been studying.”

Harry looked at the now suddenly very shy girl who was trying to become inconspicuous as she attempted to vanish behind his son.

“Elizabeth, you have managed to do something that generations of Aurors have failed to do,” Harry said as he looked at the girl. “For many years we have attempted to bring Koeppler into custody and now a girl not even through her training has managed to best him. Rest assured that once we have him back to the headquarters of the Aurors he will never trouble you again. We have a special place prepared for him so that we can enjoy his company.”

Elizabeth stepped away from Albus as his father stepped forward to take her into his arms and hug her gently. He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead gently before releasing her and speaking to her again.

“I will be very happy, when the time comes, to call you my daughter-in-law. I can’t think of anything that would ever change my mind about it.”

“What if she tried to kill one of your daughters the way that she tried to kill my sister, or would that incident be forgiven the way that everything else she does is?”

Heads turned towards the source of the voice and many were stunned to see that it belonged to Ariel Malfoy. She was descending the stairs from the Gryffindor Common Room and now stood where she could survey the scene below.

“I asked a question, Harry Potter, and I can see that you have no intention of answering. Obviously you would protect your future daughter-in-law even if it meant the death of one of your own family members. She has you just as confused as she has everybody else in this castle.”

“Miss Malfoy, I will not have you speaking to a guest in this castle the way that you are. Mister Potter does not need to qualify your question with an answer.”

Ariel Malfoy turned to look at Professor Minerva McGonagall, who had just spoken to her.

“Professor McGonagall, I would think that with your advanced years you would be able to see through the smokescreen that Elizabeth has created. Or is the reason that you cannot see through that smokescreen your advanced years? Elizabeth Blackwell is a charlatan who uses her wiles to get what she wants and she isn’t above hurting other people to do it. She tried to kill my sister with her fakery and then blamed it on someone that only she could see. Then she enlisted the aid of Professor Bellins, who conveniently vouched for her while my sister lay near death on the floor of the Great Hall! If I drew my wand right now and struck her down, you would find her the victim even if she defeated me in the duel and killed me.”

“I have never killed anyone from this castle, Ariel! In fact, I have saved a great many people, including your sister and your cousin who, by the way would have been expelled from this school for threats and actions against me. Had I not spoken for both of them, neither would be here right now, they would be either studying in some other school or living the life of a Muggle.”

“That is quite enough from both of you,” Professor Leeds announced. “Miss Malfoy, I will give you the chance to go back to your common room at this time, if you refuse to do so I will find other accommodations for you.”

“So you’re threatening me with the Isolation Tower?”

“No threats were implied, merely a promise made, and one that I fully intend to keep should you continue with your remarks. I shall also expect full apologies to be made to Professor McGonagall, Mister Potter and Miss Blackwell for your rude conduct.”

“I will apologize to Professor McGonagall and Mister Potter, but Elizabeth Blackwell will not receive any apology from me. I refuse to do it and nothing that you threaten me with or “promise” me will change my mind.”

“Then Miss Malfoy, you may report to the Isolation Tower until such a time as you see the error in your ways and produce the required apologies. There will be parchments and a quill on the desk for your use. You will still attend classes, but will reside in the tower alone and eat at an Isolation Table until those apologies arrive.”

“Professor Leeds, you shall wait a very long time for one of them then, I have no intention of apologizing to Elizabeth. The other letters shall be on your desk soon, but do not hold your breath waiting for the third.”

The girl turned and walked up towards the entrance to the Isolation Tower, but then stopped to look back down at those who were watching her.

“When I return to classes, it shall be as a member of Slytherin House. I shall never go back to a place where Elizabeth Blackwell is held above others. I shall expect my belongings to be sent to one of the dorms of that noble House.”

The girl turned and continued her journey to the Isolation Tower and, a short time later, they heard the door close behind her. Professor Tobias Leeds turned to the remaining crowd as they watched the Aurors vanish with Koeppler. Harry Potter stepped forward to accept the ancient wand that Tobias Leeds offered him and then turned to accept hugs from his children, niece and nephew before gently hugging Elizabeth once again. Then he vanished with a POP to join his Aurors and their prisoner.

As the students began to leave the scene to return to bed, Professor Leeds made a final announcement to them.

“Should any others of you harbor the same sentiment that Miss Malfoy does, I am instructing you to report to the Isolation Tower to join her. Miss Blackwell has done our world a great service tonight and I shall not permit dissent to cloud that achievement.”

To no one’s surprise, Alexis and Scorpius left the line of Slytherin students to walk up the stairs to the Isolation Tower where Ariel waited. What brought gasps, however, was when Meredith left the Gryffindor line to walk there as well. The first year girl glanced back briefly to fix Elizabeth with a venomous glare before she walked on up the stairs to the entrance to the Isolation Tower.

Elizabeth stood frozen as eyes turned to her after Meredith had vanished. Suddenly, for the first time in a very long time, Elizabeth felt alone in the castle. All joy in what she had managed to accomplish had disappeared in a heartbeat and all that she wanted to do was to cry. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the girl and placed her hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder. Elizabeth turned to look at her favorite teacher as the older witch put her arm around her.

“Miss Blackwell, are you okay?”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall, I’m okay.”

Rose stepped forward to hug her friend and looked into the pain filled eyes of the younger girl.

“I’m sorry that she said that to you and about you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Rose, you didn’t do anything.”

“Do you feel up to continuing your patrol, you three?”

Elizabeth managed a small grin and then nodded before turning and joining Albus as he started to return to the assigned patrol area. She paused for a moment to turn back to look at Reg, who had not moved from where he had been standing.

“Are you coming, Reg?”

“No, Elizabeth, I don’t think that I am. As strange as it may sound to you, I agree with what Ariel was saying. You do seem to be put on a pedestal over the rest of us! The pins on your robes tend to bear that out and I’m not certain that I want to patrol with someone who gets congratulated for trimming her fingernails.”

Elizabeth reacted as though he had struck her and then turned away to walk into the darkness ahead of Albus. The remaining students who were assembled looked from Reg to Professor Leeds as they waited for the response from the headmaster.

“Mister Cramer, you shall walk with me to my office while I try to determine if Ravenclaw needs to decide on a new Prefect to replace you.”

Albus turned and hurried into the darkness in an effort to find Elizabeth. He had not gone far when he came to the intersection that they had encountered earlier that evening and realized that there was very little chance that he would find her easily. He glanced in the direction that she had gone before and started down that dark corridor, soon passing the classroom that held the skeleton of the house-elf. A glance into that room proved it to be empty and he wondered just how easy it would be to find the girl. She could move as silently as a ghost and yet could strike like a dragon when angered. A noise in the distance alerted him and he changed course to return to the scene of the near disaster.

He was nearly there when he heard the sound of stone mending and he arrived to see the girl putting the corridor back to right. She turned to look at him as he approached her and he could tell that she wasn’t smiling.

“Are you okay?”

“Of all of the people in this castle, Reg was one of the last that I thought would ever speak to me that way.”

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth.”

“For what? You didn’t say or do anything that you need to apologize for.”

“I’m Head Boy, and the male Prefects are my responsibility. Their conduct reflects on me and I have to take ownership of anything that they do or say. The likelihood is that Reg won’t be a Prefect after tonight, Professor Leeds took him to his office to talk to him and that isn’t a good thing. I would imagine that Reg is hoping that you’ll show up and ask Professor Leeds to let him off.”

“Albus, I may have done that in the past, but what has it gotten me? There are several people in this castle that faced expulsion and I saved them only to have them turn on me again. I won’t go rushing to anyone’s aid again if they’re sitting in the office of Professor Leeds. Reg is on his own now because I can’t and won’t help him.”

Reginald Cramer and Professor Tobias Leeds had arrived in the office of the Headmaster and now were sitting in chairs looking at each other. The headmaster was angry with a Prefect that had chosen to attack another Prefect, even though it was verbally, in front of a great number of students and staff.

“Mister Cramer, I have seen a great many things that have angered me over the years, but your display is near the top of that list. You are a Prefect, and that means that if you have a problem with someone you speak to them in private about it. From my understanding, Miss Blackwell ran to your aid in that corridor after the ceiling fell because she wanted to be certain that you were okay. You repaid that concern with cruelty that has no place in the thoughts of a Prefect.”

“I stand by what I said in the corridor, Professor Leeds. Elizabeth has been put above all of the other students in this castle. She is held up as a glowing example of what the favorite student of a senior staff member should be and revels in the status of celebrity that she has attained.”

“Miss Blackwell has worked extremely hard to get what she has, Mister Cramer. While many are outside enjoying frivolity I have seen her in the Library studying or doing an assignment. While you are relaxing in your common room I have seen her out, away from potential harm practicing charms and spells. Do not dare to tell me that everything that she has attained was just given to her, for you are very wrong. Elizabeth Blackwell is an example of what others should work towards and I have never seen her revel in the status of celebrity. Quite the contrary, Mister Cramer, it rather embarrasses her and I have seen her attempt to avoid it.”

“You’re not changing my opinion of her.”

“I had assumed that, and that is why you are not changing my opinion. I am suspending your status as a Prefect until further notice and you shall report to the Isolation Tower immediately upon leaving this office. Any further wrong doing shall result in a revocation of your status as a Prefect and possibly lead to a much longer stay in the Isolation Tower.”

Reginald Cramer stared at Professor Leeds for a long moment before reaching up and removing the badge from the front of his robes. Looking at it sadly, he rose from the chair and then placed it on the desk in front of the older wizard before turning and walking out of the office to begin the trip to the Isolation Tower. He would pass very few students on the way to his confinement, but the portraits noticed his passing and he couldn’t help but overhear their whispered comments.

Elizabeth and Albus continued their sweep of the long empty corridors and soon reached the end of their patrol. They emerged from the silent halls covered with dust and cobwebs which swiftly vanished with a wave of Albus’ wand. He looked down at the pretty girl and she up at him before exchanging a quick kiss and beginning the journey up to Gryffindor Tower. They talked quietly as they ascended the stairs and laughed at each other’s jokes until they annoyed the portraits and earned a rebuke.

“I simply cannot get any sleep when you disrespectful children think that you need to make noise at this time of the morning. Now go to bed!”

Elizabeth and Albus made haste to hurry to the portrait of the Fat Lady knowing that she would also be annoyed at being disturbed at this time of the evening. The portrait subject awoke with a start and glared at them in annoyance before allowing them to enter the common room after she had received the password.

The couple entered the common room and, after exchanging another kiss, hurried to their respective dorms to get much needed sleep. Elizabeth arrived at her dorm to find Tiger sleeping in the center of her bed. She changed into her night clothes quickly and then slid under her covers, being careful not to send the cat on a trip to the floor. Tiger, aware that she had returned, swiftly moved up to his favored position with his young owner. The pair fell asleep with him snuggled up under her chin as she lay on her side.

The Aurors in their headquarters regarded the trap that the girl had used with curiosity as they examined their prisoner. None of them were certain how to dispel the charm used by Elizabeth and it was not long before an elvish elder was summoned to examine it. The ancient elf walked around Koeppler as he examined the plant that held him totally still. Then he turned to look up at Harry.

“Mister Potter, you are quite certain that a human child cast this particular charm?”

“Yes, I am. Why?”

“I have never seen this charm used before and, although it is elvish, I am at a loss about the counter to it. Where did she come across it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Until we can dispel this charm and move your captive to a safe and secure holding place, I am afraid that he will have to stay as he is. The fact that he is not a living being relieves us of a sense of urgency to free him before he dies, but we shall need to release him at some point in time. The girl used a very obscure charm that I shall have to research in our archives and I would be very curious to learn where she found it.”

“I know that she spent a great deal of time with Sebastian Trane a few years ago and he taught her some ancient magic. She was also very fond of perusing old books within the castle library, particularly in the Isolation Tower.”

“You said that she spent time with Trane?”

“Yes, he is a distant ancestor of hers.”

“That explains much then, Trane was a firm believer in using the power of life to combat death. This may be a charm that he was working on prior to the tragedy that made him a monster that was forced to dwell in the lake. It may be impossible for me to find the counter in our archives if that is the case and this part of Koeppler may be trapped in that shell forever. That end would not be a terrible thing for your world or ours. You say that you have his wand?”

“Yes, we placed it in our vault.”

“I would very much like to see it.”

They left the holding cell that Koeppler occupied and walked to the vault where dozens of artifacts from prisoners, some long past, lay under powerful protective magic. The eyes of the elder widened as he saw the wand that had been taken from the echo of Gabriel Koeppler.

“Mister Potter, this wand is extremely dangerous and needs far more than the protection that you have provided for it. I would suggest that we use a form of Magicae Vas that is intended to encase magical artifacts of this wand’s nature.”

“Can you do that?”

“I would not have suggested it if I could not.”

“Very well then, please do so.”

A moment later a bright blue orb appeared on the shelf that held the wand. As Harry watched in fascination, the orb began to flow towards the wand and then engulfed it. Once it had completely surrounded the wand the orb turned green and Harry knew that now the wand was trapped forever.

“That wand shall never again be used for evil. The power of the field around it is radiated by a form of energy that is similar to the one used by your very resourceful Miss Blackwell to trap Koeppler’s echo.”

“Has Koeppler been weakened by the loss of the wand and now this echo?”

“Mister Potter, like Lord Voldemort, Koeppler managed to create echoes that preserve his being, if not his life. The loss of any of them weakens him, and the loss of this wand is a grievous wound. But do not be confused, Harry Potter, Gabriel Koeppler is far more dangerous than Tom Riddle ever considered being and it will not be until the source of his protection is destroyed that we shall be rid of him permanently.”

“Do we need to worry about the field that holds the echo?”

“I do not believe so, Miss Blackwell managed to produce a field powerful enough to rival the Magicae Vas and I feel safe in saying that the captive in the living shell shall remain there indefinitely.”

Harry nodded as he and the elder left the room that contained the wand unaware that far away in what remained of Fulda, Germany an eerie scream echoed through the remains of Gabriel Koeppler’s tower. No ears remained to hear this sound and it carried on for a long while until it turned into a manic laughter. Soon the residents of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have far more to worry about than laughter and an echo of the past.

A voice not heard in centuries echoed from the remaining stones of the tower as storm clouds gathered over the site that had seen no life for generations.

“Soon, Elizabeth Blackwell you shall meet far more than an echo of me and then none of your vaunted abilities will save you. You will become my either my ally or a symbol of my victory when I destroy you utterly.”


	13. Honor Among Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth becomes the target of many, while a much sinister plot against her is formed by a few.

Elizabeth sat quietly in the Library while she studied the Potions assignment in front of her. Normally it would have made perfect sense to the young woman, but the emotions within her made all of her attempts to study impossible. She looked up from the parchment that she had been attempting to read to see several students sending furtive glances at her or worse openly glaring at her.

In the three days since the five students had reported to the Isolation Tower Elizabeth had found many students, including some from Gryffindor, vaguely hostile when they spoke to her. Many would avoid speaking to her at all or asking when she was going to get them sent to the Isolation Tower. Despite all of her efforts to be pleasant to everyone, many students were treating her as a pariah or worse. An on-going rumor about her brought into question her sanity although all had seen the prisoner that she had brought forward from the dark passages under the castle.

As her mind wandered back to that night she was startled by a sudden jostling at her side and she turned to see Lily looking at her with the typical impish grin that the girl often wore.

“You’re really gloomy today,” Lily announced as she settled down next to her friend while Beatrice took a place across the table from the pair.

“Shhh! Are you trying to get us all detention for talking in the Library?”

Lily glanced over her shoulder to see the ancient librarian glaring at her through thin glasses. The look on the old witches face told her that trouble was coming if she didn’t quiet down. The pretty red-head settled down and, thoroughly cowed, opened her book to begin studying with her friends.

The presence of the other girls helped Elizabeth and she was soon able to study her assignment. The lines of script made sense now that she had someone that she could trust sitting with her. Prior to their arrival no one had offered to sit with her and, deep inside, it hurt Elizabeth deeply even though she refused to let it show. There was nothing to be gained by allowing those who refused to listen to explanations see how much it bothered her.

Lily’s ears perked as she heard the tolling of the bell in the clock tower. She, along with her friends, hurried to gather their things as they prepared to walk to the Great Hall for lunch. As Elizabeth rose from where she had been sitting she was shoved roughly from behind and the girls heard a voice snarl at the young Prefect while she recovered from the shock of the encounter.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going, Blackwell, because you almost knocked me down.”

Elizabeth turned to see Elizabeth Mordley from Ravenclaw House directly behind her.

“I’m sorry, Beth, what were you saying?”

“You nearly knocked me over when you stood up.”

“Really? Because when I looked up a while ago you were sitting over there,” Elizabeth said as she indicated a table across the room. “The only possible way that you could have been behind me when I stood up was for you to have deliberately walked over here to stand behind me when I got up.”

“So what if I did, what are you going to do about it?”

“Well, I suppose that you’re expecting me to take points from Ravenclaw, but I’m not going to.”

The crowd stood silently as the girls stood nearly nose to nose and they waited to see what would happen next. Professor Leeds appeared suddenly in the doorway of the chamber as the confrontation continued, but he said nothing as he watched the interaction between the young witches.

“So, I guess that you’re going to turn and run with your tail between your legs.”

A start ran through the crowd as the comment was spoken and many expected Elizabeth to run crying from the room, but she did something much different than that.

“No, I’m not, but I have had a change of heart. I’m not going to punish _all_ of Ravenclaw by taking points because that wouldn’t be fair to the rest of your House. Instead I’m going to assign _you_ to three nights of detention cleaning in the kitchen. The elves need a chance to take a break once in a while, they might argue at first about it but when they hear that it’s for discipline assigned by a Prefect they’ll step aside and let you work.”

“That doesn’t bother me in the least. My wand…”

 _“Your wand will not be used! You shall do the work as a Muggle would, by hand._ Your wand shall take up residence in the Headmaster’s Office while you work and, should I find out that you have performed the work with a wand I shall assign more detention. But this time it shall be in a far less pleasant place than the kitchen.”

It was at that moment that Elizabeth Mordley noticed Professor Leeds and she hurried to his side to plead her case. But instead of a sympathetic audience, the wizard simply shook his head.

“Miss Mordley, I believe that Miss Blackwell made her decision very plain and I tend to agree with it. Rather than punish many students for the actions of one it is far more appropriate for the one to be punished by the actions of many. You shall clean the utensils used by your Housemates as a Muggle would and you shall do it to the satisfaction of the House-Elf who is in charge of the kitchen. While I do not expect you to clean everything you shall clean a great deal and Miss Blackwell shall expect a report from the elf as to your performance of the chore you have been assigned. I shall hear no more argument and be aware that should you continue your course of action I shall assign you to the Isolation Tower. Once that time is finished, however, your time in the kitchen shall still need to be served.”

Elizabeth and her friends walked past the pair as Professor Leeds continued to dress the no longer defiant girl down. The girls hurried on to the Great Hall and soon were entering the huge chamber to make their way to the spaces that they normally occupied. They settled onto the benches as other students moved to their own customary spots. Lily nudged Elizabeth as Elizabeth Mordley and her friends entered the room and walked silently to their own tables.

A moment later, Rose entered the Great Hall and then hurried to the table where her cousin and friends were seated. She was smiling broadly as she sat down and winked at her friend before speaking.

“That, Elizabeth, was brilliant! I never would have thought about that punishment for anyone. You managed to send a message without punishing all of Ravenclaw but you certainly got through to Mordley. She was bawling like a baby all the way here and griping about having to do the work without magic to help her. It’s already all over the castle and a lot of people who were thinking about trying you are probably rethinking their plans.”

Albus suddenly sat down next to his girlfriend and gave her a gentle kiss before adding to the conversation.

“The anti-Blackwell movement is reeling, Elizabeth! No one expected you to ever do anything like that and it’s set this place on end. You were the Prefect that everyone thought they could do things in front of and then get away with it. Now, no one knows how you’ll react and that’s just what you needed. There isn’t a person in the castle that will test you now.”

“What about the five in the Isolation Tower?”

“I would give anything to hear Scorpius and his cousins screaming about having to clean dirty pots and pans by hand. Listening to Meredith would be even better if she got assigned to work in the kitchen. They would all go completely mental if that happened and maybe they would finally leave you alone. Either way, you’ve proven your mettle and no one will want to mess with you.”

The conversation was interrupted by the appearance of the mid-day meal and students hurried to fill their plates. Elizabeth glanced at the Ravenclaw table and was not surprised at the baleful glare that she was receiving from her former opponent. She smiled at the girl and then went back to the meal that she wanted to enjoy. They had an exam soon and she wanted to be ready for it.

In the Isolation Tower, the group assigned to confinement was eating their own meal at a table that had appeared in the center of the common room. While the same items were being served, the atmosphere was anything but cheerful and Reginald Cramer was in the least mood for happiness. He had been informed that no longer would he wear the badge of a Prefect and that his position had been given to another student. Now he was no different than any other student and had nothing to bolster his reputation in the castle.

“I can’t believe that she is going to get away with nearly killing you, Alexis,” Ariel Malfoy said as she spooned more soup into her mouth. “What does she have to do, perform one of the Unforgiveable Curses in front of the entire Ministry of Magic and then stand over the dead body of her victim to even be reprimanded?”

“What do you expect, she’s the favorite of McGonagall and Bellins and I doubt that she’s very far from that with Leeds,” Scorpius responded.

“Something has to be done about her.”

“I agree, but what?”

“What would happen if something enormous happened in front of the delegation from the Ministry and she was responsible?”

All eyes turned to Meredith, who had just spoken, and the girl took the silence as a cue to continue.

“Everyone knows that she’s a bit mental, so what if she attacked one of the members from the delegation. She’d be out of Hogwarts forever with no chance of redemption and maybe even before the Wizengamot. She would make a wonderful addition to Azkaban’s population and even if she didn’t get sent there she would maybe get forbidden to ever use magic again.”

“That’s all a great idea, but how do we get her to attack one of the members?”

“You really don’t know how to think do you, Scorpius?”

A silence fell over the room as all eyes looked at the First Year student who had just insulted a Seventh Year student.

“It’s so simple. We just make her think that one of the members is Koeppler! We all know what he looks like so why not a Confundus charm on her. She takes a shot at one of the delegates and out she goes in the custody of the Aurors. The git has already attacked McGonagall this term so it won’t be much of a stretch to make everyone think that she has gone totally loopy.”

“Okay, great plan, except for the fact that we’re all confined to this tower. How do we get close enough to her to carry it out?”

Meredith grinned broadly before speaking and they knew that she had already thought about the problem.

“They are going to have everyone, even us, present for the ceremony dedicating the new area of the castle to Professor Dumbledore. The delegation will be there and so will Elizabeth, all that we have to do is get close to her and that’s where you come in, Scorpius.”

“Why me?”

“You’re a Seventh Year and you know the _Confundus_ better than we do. I know that you have that old wand that you found and no one will think to search for it in the confusion. Once the charm has been cast and she attacks one of the delegation members, I want it to be Bellins, you ditch the wand where it will never be found.”

“Where would that be? They’ll search everywhere when they find out she has been Confunded.”

“The catacombs under the castle, of course, there are a lot of deep places to throw it and they can’t possibly search all of them.”

All of those gathered began to see the value in the plan that the girl was laying out and their hesitance was waning as they heard more of the details. If all went as planned the girl would kill the professor and be sent to Azkaban for the rest of her life. It was Reginald Cramer that spoke with a dissenting opinion.

“What happens if you fail?”

“What do you mean?”

“If the _Confundus_ doesn’t work and she can tell them who attempted to charm her anyone involved will get expelled permanently and probably have to go in front of the Wizengamot. I, for one, don’t want to spend the rest of my life in prison or as a Muggle.”

“Are you in or out, Reginald?”

“Count me out, Scorpius, I won’t have any part in it.”

“Can we trust you to stay quiet?”

“I won’t say anything, but you had better hope that they don’t drag out the Veritaserum.”

“What if I use _Obliviate_ on you?”

“Don’t even consider it, Scorpius, remember that you still can’t beat me in a duel!”

Reginald rose and walked away from the table to the door of his room before stepping into the chamber and then slamming the door closed behind him. The remainder of the group looked at one another before Meredith spoke again.

“Perhaps I was a bit hasty in revealing our plans in front of him. We really need to think again about what we want to do since he knows everything.”

“What do we do?”

“There’s history between him and Elizabeth, what if she killed him instead of Bellins? We could say that they started to argue and both drew their wands, she managed to strike first. We can still use the _Confundus_ charm on her to make her think that he’s Koeppler and he won’t be expecting it.”

“What if he talks before then?”

“You have that _Obliviate_ ready, don’t you?”

“I like the way that you think, Meredith, you would have made a passable Malfoy.”

“Sometimes I wish that I would have been one instead of a _Weasley_.”

The young girl rose and walked away from the table while the Malfoys continued to talk. None of them realized that she had stopped short of the door to her room and pulled the door closed while she stepped into the shadows to listen to them.

“If this goes wrong, she gets the blame! Grandfather would be so happy if we managed to rid this school of at least one Weasley spawn. There are three of us against one of her and I won’t mind bending the truth if this plan of hers goes south.”

Alexis and Ariel nodded as their older cousin spoke. Ariel was the first the respond to the boy as a thought came to her mind.

“Are you sure that you can _Confund_ her? She’s really quick with her wand and, don’t forget, sometimes she doesn’t need to use her wand.”

“That’s the one weakness of the plan, Ariel, if I don’t catch her unaware I’ll have to duel her.”

“Can you beat her in a duel?”

“I don’t know.”

“If she finds out about the plan and beats you in a duel we’ll all be expelled permanently.”

“True,” he answered, “but if it works, Cramer will be dead, Blackwell will be in Azkaban and then we only have to deal with the little loudmouth!”

The three Malfoys smiled broadly as they considered the reward of their plan and then left the table to hurry to the study to continue devising the plot. Meredith stood silently in the shadows until they passed and then opened the door to her room before stepping inside. She closed the door quietly and then crossed the room to look out through the window at the lake far away.

‘So they intend to lay the blame on me, do they? Well, I sincerely hope that they can explain what that little scrying ball overheard them saying. They really should have been more aware of what I was doing before I left the table. I’ll just leave it there for a while and see what else it can hear. But Scorpius was right about one thing, I would have been a better Malfoy than I am a Weasley. Maybe I would be a better Malfoy than any of them ever thought about being.’

The cousins would talk long into the night unaware of the small non-descript item that was listening to everything that they said when they returned to the common room. The small object that had been left behind lay silently on top of the legs of the table as it listened to the plot that the trio was hatching.

Elizabeth had managed to devastate the exam that she had taken in Charms. All of the answers had been among material that Professor Flitwick had carefully explained and the girl was grateful that she had taken careful notes. She had been very aware of the continued glances directed at her from friends of the girl that tonight would be toiling in the kitchen as she cleaned utensils used by her Housemates to eat their meal. It promised to be a lengthy process and Elizabeth knew that the young witch wasn’t looking forward to it. The class ended soon enough and it was not long before the ancient hallways were full of the sounds of feet and chatter as the throng made its way to the next class.

“Elizabeth, aren’t you worried about her friends?” Beatrice asked as they walked towards their final class of the day. “Some of the older Ravenclaws are really mad about the punishment that you assigned to Beth.”

“They can be angry about that or, if they would rather, they can be angry when I drop that punishment and take points away from Ravenclaw. I would think that the whole House would be walking on eggshells after Reg lost his badge permanently, they moving on for the rest of the term light one Prefect.”

“They didn’t replace him?”

“Professor Leeds said that, given his behavior, that the House could suffer the loss in representation in the meetings of the Prefects.”

The girls talked as they continued on to their destination and soon were arriving at the door to the classroom.

“Are they really going to dedicate part of the castle to Professor Dumbledore next week?”

“Yep! They said that he was so influential in the field of Transfiguration that he was owed the honor. It’s actually nothing new to the castle, but a part of it is going to be named in his honor.”

“So everyone in the castle is going to be there?”

“Professor Leeds said that he wants all to attend the ceremony. There is also going to be a delegation from the Ministry of Magic as well as the office of the Aurors. I would imagine that your dad and Aunt Hermione are going to be here.”

Lily blushed at the thought and then looked at her friend when Elizabeth started to giggle.

“What?”

“Won’t Albus and Hugo just love having their parents show up? They’ll have to be on their best behavior for once.”

“Look who’s talking! Everyone has heard about the snogging sessions that you and Albus carry on up on that balcony that you claim. The whole castle has heard about it.”

Now it was the turn of Elizabeth to blush as her companions laughed.

“Everyone knows?”

“The whole castle knows, Elizabeth.”

“But how?”

“Peeves!” Lily announced.

“What about Peeves?”

“He has been having a wonderful time spreading it around the castle and imitating you and Albus.”

“That does it! He’s an ice cube in a vase the next time I get the chance and this time I’ll leave him there for the rest of the term.”

Lily and Beatrice laughed at their friend as they walked into the classroom to join their classmates in preparation for the session. Elizabeth could feel the burning of embarrassment on her face as she thought about what the poltergeist had announced to all. She and the boy had believed that they were being discrete about their snogging sessions, but now she knew that they had been found out. As she pulled her quill out to begin class she noticed, not for the first time, the announcement on the board about the coming dedication to the late professor. It was only days away and she wondered what wondrous happenings would occur that day.

She would have been horrified if she had known what was coming.


	14. Uncertain Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the castle prepares for a celebration Elizabeth learns more about her past while others make plans for the future.

Peeves was having a wonderful time as he flitted about the castle spreading glorious tale after tale about Elizabeth and Albus. The young Prefect and the Head Boy were being forced to scramble to do damage control as group after group was treated to the version of the story that the poltergeist found amusing at the moment and not all of the versions were child appropriate.

He was in the middle one such tale to a group of First Years one afternoon when he realized that the eyes of the students had grown wider than they had been and that he was no longer the center of attention. In fact, his audience wasn’t looking at him, they were looking through him. He turned in mid-air to see Elizabeth walking towards him with a purposeful stride and the look in her eyes told him everything that he needed to know.

“Bizzy Lizzy, how nice to see you,” he said nervously as he wrung his hands and the gathered First Years scattered. “What brings you to this part of the castle, as if you need a reason being a prefect and all?”

“I’ve heard about the stories that you’re spreading about Albus and I and you’re going to stop doing it right now!”

“And what are you going to do if I decide not to?”

Peeves realized at that moment that the girl had glanced at a large planter that was filled with water. Before he could even attempt to move a jet of water hit him in the face only to arc around and strike him again and again. One such jet seemed to grab him and drag him into the vessel and it was at this moment that Elizabeth said one word.

_“Glacius!”_

Instantly Peeves was frozen in place under the surface of the water and could only blink as he stared up at the angered witch that had put him in this predicament.

“Peeves, I have had it with your shenanigans and I intend to leave you in there for quite a long while.”

The poltergeist could only watch as the girl placed a permanency spell on the ice and then turned to walk away. Elizabeth smiled as she strode from the scene and knew that it would not be long before the poltergeist under ice became an attraction to view. At least things would be quiet while the visitors for the dedication were around. As she turned the corner she happened to glance back to see several students already gathered around the planter looking in and laughing at the situation that Peeves had gotten into before they too moved on to their next class.

Several students, having heard the stories that the poltergeist was spreading, stopped long enough as she passed to make her pause and the young Gryffindor Prefect chose that moment to make her feelings known.

“If any of you would like to say anything, please do! I would enjoy taking points from your House and then you can explain that to your Housemates. As for you Gryffindors in this sorry lot, I would enjoy telling the rest of the House why they lost ten points for each of you. Now, if you have the sense to move on and keep your mouths shut I will forget about taking points. Am I understood?”

The mixed group of students nodded furiously as the Prefect looked their robes over. Each knew that she was determining which Houses they belonged to and that was not a good thing at the moment.

“If this is understood, then why are you all still standing here? Get to class and I mean right now!”

The group hurried on their way as a rather irritated Professor Flitwick poked his head out of his classroom door just in time to see the students hurrying on their way and an equally incensed Prefect moving along on her patrol of the area.

Her path would take her past the door to the Isolation Tower and she knew that the group that had been sentenced there was still waiting for release. Although she did feel a pang of sympathy for the students within the tower she also had little in the way of inclination to beg for their release. They would be permitted to attend the ceremony for the dedication, but then would be compelled to return to their confinement. As far as Elizabeth had heard, the celebration would be heavily attended by members of the Ministry of Magic and security would be equally heavy.

She knew that her parents and grandparents would be in attendance and that Artemis Trane was still a high value target for the dark forces. But she also knew that she herself had begun to eclipse her grandfather as a tempting target for a strike from the followers of the Dark Lord. As strange as it seemed, Elizabeth was grateful for this turn of events, for she was building a reputation as a formidable opponent who didn’t have the burden of age upon her. She loved her grandfather and knew that his powers had diminished which made him vulnerable to attacks.

As she approached the stairs which led to the next floor she became aware of someone following her and she quickened her pace until she vanished around a corner and then came to a stop to wait for them. An instant later, she pounced on her intended victim and found herself grappling with non-other than Harry Potter himself. Face burning with embarrassment, she released the Head of the Aurors and looked sheepishly at the father of her boyfriend.

“Sorry, Mister Potter, I thought that you were someone else.”

“It’s Harry to you, and who were you expecting? Could it have been my youngest son?”

“Yes, sir, we often meet on that balcony ahead.”

“I have heard about this.”

“Oh.”

“Elizabeth, there is no need to be embarrassed. You and my son are young and in love and I have nothing but the warmest wishes for the two of you.”

A sudden movement ahead revealed the presence of Albus and he stopped short, his grin fading, as he realized who his girlfriend was talking to. He slowed his approach and stopped before the pair that was suddenly laughing at him.

“Hi, Elizabeth, Hi Dad, what are you doing here?”

”Just getting the scoop from your Dad about you when you were growing up.”

“She is learning a lot about you from someone who knows everything that there is to know.”

Now it was Albus’ turn to blush and Elizabeth giggled at the sudden red that crept over his cheeks. Then she turned to his father before hugging the Auror and hurrying on her way. She looked back over her shoulder and flashed a smile before calling back to them.

“I’ll see you later, Harry, maybe you can tell me about Albus’ first try with a wand. I’ve heard that it was very interesting.”

Albus groaned as his father answered that he would be delighted to fill her in on the details of the experience and then laughed at the obvious discomfort of his son.

“Albus, you absolutely _must_ marry _that_ girl. Anyone else would not be welcome at my table.”

“I hadn’t planned on marrying anyone else, Dad, but are you really going to tell her about my first try with a wand?”

Having reached the end of her patrol route and netted two students who had decided to hide out in a vacant classroom, Elizabeth left the students in the care of the professor that they had been trying to avoid and moved on. The walk to the classroom with them had taken her very close to Slytherin House and she hurried to get as far from that area as possible. She had very nearly made it when she encountered a Slytherin Prefect with whom she had had a quarrel.

“Blackwell, what brings you down here into what must seem like slums to someone who lives in a penthouse?”

“Merely dropping off a pair of truants, Morrow, why do you ask?”

“Because you never come to this area of the castle, because I’m a Prefect and I can, and there was also the fact that I want to!”

“Like I said, I was bringing some students who were skipping class to the proper professor.”

“And you no doubt enjoyed the fact that it cost their House points, didn’t you?”

“I never enjoy a House losing points.”

“Which House were they from? Are you picking on Slytherins again?”

“Actually, they were Gryffindors and I took the points from them before we even got to the classroom. I don’t play favorites.”

“That’s not what I have heard.”

“Perhaps you should listen a bit harder so that you can get the truth out of a conversation.”

The face of the large boy flushed red as the girl faced him and challenged him.

“Are you trying to get a fist in your mouth?”

“Are you threatening a Prefect?”

“So what if I am, I’m a Prefect too and I can pretty much do as I please, especially down here.”

“Prefects aren’t immune to discipline, just ask Reg.”

“I think that you set him up just so that he would get into trouble.”

“I did no such thing, he did it all on his own.”

“That’s not what everyone is saying.”

“Do you know what your problem is, Morrow? You talk instead of listening.”

Elizabeth saw the sudden clenching of the fist and then it began its arc towards her. Unfortunately for her opponent, the girl was quicker and more nimble than he and she was able to launch her own counter. The spell struck him in mid swing and he was flattened against the wall by what seemed to be a hundred fists. Satisfied with the results, Elizabeth walked away to continue on her rounds while Edmund Morrow attempted to free himself from the predicament that he was in.

The girl emerged from the darkness to hurry towards the Library where she knew that her friends would be waiting for her. Beatrice and Lily looked up as the slightly ruffled Prefect walked into the room and made a course to their table. A minute later the girl was pulling books out of her own bag and settling down to study with them.

“What in Merlin’s name happened to you?” Lily asked quietly.

“Edmund Morrow.”

“He attacked you?”

“He tried to attack me.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Let’s just say that he’ll be hanging around for a while.”

The brows of the other girls furrowed as they wondered what their friend meant. Both knew that when Elizabeth said something like she had that the person who had encountered her was in for a bit of trouble. The girl liked to handle her own issues, much to the dismay of anyone who picked on her, and was extremely capable of doing so. Movement at the door to the room caught the attention of the three students and Elizabeth realized that Professor McGonagall had arrived and was standing in the corridor motioning for her.

“I’m going to go get chewed out now, I think.”

“Bye,” was the response in chorus from her friends.

The girl gathered her things and then hurried to join the waiting professor.

“Elizabeth, I understand that you had a disagreement with Mister Morrow.”

“They found him already?”

Minerva McGonagall caught the mischievous glint in the blue eyes of the girl as well as the playful grin. She gave the child a gentle hug as they walked down the corridor back towards the scene of the transgression. A crowd had gathered around the still stuck to the wall Edmund Morrow and all eyes turned to the approaching pair of witches.

“I understand, Professor McGonagall, I was wrong to do what I did. He makes a dreadfully horrid looking wall hanging and they probably don’t want him to be the first thing that visitors see when they approach Slytherin House. They probably do have _some_ pride!”

“Elizabeth, release him please.”

Elizabeth paused for a moment and then looked up at her favorite professor with mock confusion in her eyes.

“But, Professor McGonagall, I should think that with all of the talent and ability that Slytherin House possesses that one of them would be able to counter the simple spell that I used to glue him to the wall. Maybe they aren’t as able as they profess to be and it will take a lowly Gryffindor to do what they cannot.”

A low grumbling sounded from the gathered Slytherin and Elizabeth grinned before waving her hand and watching Edmund fall to the floor.

“Okay, you win,” she announced to the crowd of Slytherin, “I really didn’t want him anyhow.”

“So, she’s going to get away with doing what she did,” a thoroughly enraged Edmund Morrow said to Professor McGonagall a moment before he was once again pinned to the wall.

“No, she’s not, Miss Blackwell shall lose points for her House, but you shall lose more for yours for your disrespect to a staff member,” Minerva McGonagall said as she put away the wand that she had used to perform the spell. “You shall be released from that position in around ten minutes and when you walk into the Great Hall tonight you shall see that Slytherin is now fifty points behind where it was.”

The witches walked away from the scene while Edmund sighed deeply as he remained adhered to the wall. He was just getting comfortable when he suddenly fell from the wall to land on his face after Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively back at him. The boy could only look up at the retreating backs of the pair as they vanished around the corner. He hurried to rise and run to a boy’s restroom as the need made itself felt and he wanted to avoid having to change his clothing.

“Professor, how many points will Gryffindor lose for what I did?”

“How many do you think that they should lose?”

Elizabeth winced as she realized that she would be the one to decide the punishment for her House. She thought for a moment and then looked up at the adult that was walking beside her.

“Twenty?”

“Very well, Miss Blackwell, twenty points from Gryffindor for your behavior. Now, will your parents and grandparents be attending the dedication tomorrow?”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall, they all plan to be here.”

“I remember all of them very clearly and cannot wait to visit with them. Your mother was a delight in class, but your father was less inclined to worry about his studies.”

“They’ve both talked about that. Was he really as bad at studying as he says that he was?”

A brief nod from the professor was all that the girl needed and then she looked up at the older witch as a thought came to her mind.

“You know my grandparents as well, Professor McGonagall?”

“I do, Elizabeth, I have known them for a great many years and when your grandfather went into league with Voldemort it hurt many of us deeply. When he returned and your grandmother defeated him in a duel many thought that he would never be seen again, but you changed all of that. You were powerful enough to draw him from the darkness, not by the use of magic, but by the use of the most powerful emotion of all.”

“Love?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, love. Your grandfather wanted so much to be a part of your life that he forsook the ways of the darkness to be with you. You managed to pull back one that had been condemned to a lifetime of running from the Aurors and would now be spending his days in Azkaban had you not accepted and pled for him before the Wizengamot.”

“He is so much a part of my life now, Professor McGonagall, we spend a lot of time together during the breaks and he’s teaching me how to become an Animagus.”

“I believed that you had decided against that.”

“I had, but it’s all so fascinating and I want to learn as much as I can.”

“Your family is ancient and powerful, Elizabeth, the Tranes are one of the few truly Pure-Blood families that are left.”

“But, am I a true Pure-Blood? The one that I call Father is not my true father.”

“Elizabeth, I knew your true father as well and you are better for not knowing him.”

“Tell me about him, please.”

“This would be better coming from your mother.”

“But I want you to tell me what she refuses to.”

“Elizabeth, all that I shall tell you is that Marcus Beales-Armstrong was not a kind wizard. He had visited this school during the Yule Ball and met your mother at that time. Later he was expelled from Durmstrang for using dark magic against his schoolmates. He killed another student that he felt had wronged him after challenging the boy to a practice duel which was eagerly accepted. As they stepped out under the trees at the edge of the forest that borders that school he hurled a curse at the other boy that could not be countered. The other boy died instantly and your father was taken into custody by the Aurors.”

“What happened to him after that?”

“He spent many years in Azkaban and was released when he claimed that he had been made to use the Killing Curse. An examination of his mind proved that he had been the victim of Obliviate and could not reveal the identity of the one who had coerced him into his course of action, if there had actually been someone responsible.”

“And that was enough to release him from prison?”

“It was and a short time after that he and your mother met again with you being the result.”

“Then I am the daughter of a murderer?”

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth, the fact that he is your sire does not reflect on you. You were the innocent in that relationship and cannot be held responsible. You cannot possibly be more disappointed in him than his parents were. Your father came from a very powerful Pure-Blood family that has held positions in the Ministry of Magic for generations, power, reputation and a fine name were all his for the taking and he threw them aside.”

“Where is he now?”

“No one knows, after his release from Azkaban he began to simply wander never staying in one location for very long. This is perhaps a good thing, because his time in Azkaban had unhinged his mind and he has become a very dangerous wizard.”

“Like I am becoming a very dangerous witch?”

“You, Elizabeth, are not becoming a dangerous witch. You are becoming an extremely powerful and talented witch, but you control your use of magic and do not let it turn you to darkness. You are nothing like your father and do not let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you for telling me this, Professor McGonagall.”

“What do you intend to do with this knowledge?”

“Plot a wise course through life, Professor McGonagall; I have no intention of following his footsteps.”

“That is what I had hoped that you would say.”

Elizabeth hugged her favorite professor and then the pair walked on towards the area where the dedication would take place. Already the large statue of Professor Albus Dumbledore stood waiting to greet the guests; it would not be concealed but rather be seen immediately as those attending entered the area. The pair stopped in front of the statue and Elizabeth looked up at it with curiosity before asking a question of her mentor.

“What was he like, Professor McGonagall?”

“You would have liked him, Elizabeth, because you share an enormous gift.”

“We do?”

“You both share the ability to forgive and see the good in anybody.”

“But he was killed by someone that he trusted.”

“Professor Dumbledore was killed by Professor Severus Snape after he asked him to. Professor Dumbledore was suffering from a curse brought on by contact with one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes and he wanted his death to be caused by Snape in order to have Voldemort trust him completely. It worked, by all accounts, and this led to the final destruction of Tom Riddle and his followers.”

Elizabeth nodded and then looked up at the statue once again. Somehow she felt as though she had met the long deceased professor, but could not figure out where and how it could have happened. Still, he looked very familiar and this puzzled the girl. Had she somehow met Albus Dumbledore?

Storm clouds began to build in the sky over the castle and the pair hurried to get into the structure before the downpour began. They walked along as they talked and finally arrived at the Great Hall where the girl was led up to the High Table. She looked at the professor with a puzzled expression before she noticed the parchments that had appeared on its surface.

“You want me to help you mark these parchments?”

“If you would not mind, Elizabeth, you have proven to be a great amount of help to me as a teaching assistant and this would help tremendously.”

A moment later the girl was seated at a chair and was able to look out over the huge chamber in a way that she had always wondered about. The view was much different than what she had expected and she pondered if she had been intended for this position.

“Elizabeth, you were meant to sit at this table.”

The girl turned to the witch beside her and looked deeply into the eyes of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

“I have come to think more and more of you as an equal, Elizabeth. You have shown maturity as well as ability and nothing would please me more than to have you step into my space when I decide to retire.”

“Well, I know that will not be for a long time, professor.”

“When the time comes, Elizabeth, I intend to recommend to the Headmaster and Ministry of Magic that you be considered as my replacement. Nothing would make me prouder than to have you sitting at this table and teaching Transfiguration from the lectern where I have stood these many years.”

“I feel honored that you think that highly of me, Professor McGonagall.”

“When I received that owl from your father asking that you be admitted as a student here I had severe misgivings about your acceptance. I had seen your discipline record from Beauxbatons and wondered if there was any way that you could conform to our rules here. But I should have read further in your record and realized that you had been made a school goat, the first to be blamed whenever something happened. Now I have known you these four terms and realize just how wrong they were about you. Elizabeth, would you accept the position if it was offered to you once you complete your studies?”

“You intend to leave that soon?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, I intend to leave that soon. I have been waiting for a student to show the promise that you have and, now that you have demonstrated yourself, I feel confident in my decision to recommend you as my successor when you have completed your seventh year. Now, I repeat my question, would you accept the position if it was offered to you once you finish your time here at Hogwarts as a student?”

Elizabeth paused for a moment and Minerva McGonagall felt a pang of apprehension, had she made the request too soon? Her fears were allayed when the girl smiled and then nodded before speaking.

“I would be honored to succeed you, Professor McGonagall.”

The witches, both with misty eyes, hugged and then returned to the task at hand as they made short work of the parchments before them. They were still sitting at the High table when Tobias Leeds and Harry stepped into the chamber. Harry realized what he was seeing and nodded his approval.

“She had said that she wanted to study to be an Auror at the end of her time here, but I think that she looks much more appropriate sitting at that table.”

“I agree, Mister Potter, I agree completely. I have often given thought to her one day sitting behind the desk that I now do. The girl could take Hogwarts in a direction that it has needed to go for a very long time and her youth would not be a detriment.”

“I wonder how her children will like having her for a professor when they get to Hogwarts?”

“I am quite certain that they will be just fine. Is she still seeing Albus?”

“Professor Leeds, I believe that I am talking about my future daughter-in- law. She and my son are so happy when they are together and I look forward to the time when she becomes the mother of my grandchildren because nothing would make me happier.”

They took a last look at the pair at the table before turning to walk towards the area where the dedication would take place. Harry had carefully planned the security for the occasion and already several Aurors were present as they made their own preparations. A vacant classroom now served as their command center and both were pleased to see Hermione directing the preparations.

“I shall leave you two to visit. I need to deal with a group in the Isolation Tower.”

Harry watched as the tall Headmaster turned and walked back through the door that they had used to enter the area. Then he hurried to get to the side of his friend and former classmate, Hermione Weasley turned to him and they hugged each other before speaking.

“I should have known that you would be here, Hermione.”

“I didn’t think that you wouldn’t.”

“Will Ron be here?”

“He already is, Hagrid managed to get a hold of him and they’re off doing something for this, I hope.”

“I saw Rose for a moment as she was hurrying to class and Elizabeth just a short time ago sitting at the High Table with Professor McGonagall.”

“She’s moving up, isn’t she?”

“Hermione, I think that when all is said and done she will be teaching here.”

“That would be brilliant!”

“I doubt that some of the families would think so, especially when their children have to study under Professor Elizabeth Potter.”

“That title and name has a wonderful sound to it; but remember that that also brings you closer to being called grandpa.”

“I hadn’t thought about that, Hermione, thanks for making me feel old.”

“Don’t mention it because, by then, I’ll probably have someone calling me grandma. Rose has already told me that she wants a lot of children, so who knows; maybe Elizabeth will be teaching our grandchildren.”

“That would be weird, seeing Elizabeth up there during the Sorting Ceremony instead of Professor McGonagall. Do you think that she’s really that close to wanting to retire?”

“Maybe, I know that she probably goes through a lot every term and may want to spend time just relaxing instead of teaching the same things over and over again.”

“This place really won’t be the same when she leaves.”

“At least Hagrid will still be here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? They aren’t thinkin o’ gittin rid o’ me, are they?”

Hermione and Harry turned to see one of their favorite staff members of the past standing behind them with Ron beside him.

“Hagrid!” the pair fairly shouted as they hurried forward to accept hugs from the half-giant. Hagrid looked down at the adults that he remembered as children as he released them.

He was beginning to feel the weight of the years on him and knew that soon he too would depart from the grounds, even though he had been guaranteed a place to live as long as he wanted it. The loss of both Grawp and Fang still brought tears to his eyes when he thought about them. He had lost track of Grawp after his half-brother had been forced to leave the area and now had no one to call family. He relied on the affection from the children that attended Hogwarts, but now many of the children whose parents he had known as students were preparing to leave the school. The idea that soon Rose and Albus would be gone tore into him hard and he wasn’t looking forward to a time with them. He knew that soon the other children, Lily and Hugo would also leave Hogwarts as would their friend Elizabeth and then he would have none of the children that he was so fond of to talk to. Yes, Rubeus Hagrid was beginning to feel that his time at Hogwarts was coming to an end.

“It’s so good to see all o’ you three, makes me think back to the old times when I spent a fair amount o’ my days keepin the three o’ you out o’ mischief. Now look at ye, parents of children here at Hogwarts and they’re growin up plenty fast. It won’t be long before they leave too and then who will I talk to?”

The trio of friends listened while their old friend talked and realized that time had not stood still for him either. Hagrid was slowing down and feeling the loss of friends harder than anyone had imagined. All wondered just how much longer he would remain at the school.

The clock in the tower chose that moment to strike and soon children began to hurry towards the Great Hall for the evening meal. Elizabeth was still at her seat at the High Table when the group that had been temporarily released from the Isolation Tower entered the room to see her seated in normally forbidden territory. The girl was locked in conversation with Professor McGonagall and paid no attention to the throng that was entering the room while hushed whispers sounded. Very few of the entering students denied the fact that likely Elizabeth would one day occupy one of those seats, but had it happened already?

Elizabeth finished the parchment that she was grading and placed it on top of the pile that they were finishing. Professor McGonagall looked at the pretty girl as Elizabeth rose to walk to her place at the Gryffindor table and gave her a wink.

“Thank you, Elizabeth. You made that chore so much easier.”

“But couldn’t you have done that with magic?”

“Yes, I could have, but I so enjoy using the method that a Muggle teacher would use.”

Elizabeth returned the smile that she had been given and then hurried to her place at the table of Gryffindor House. She was quite aware of the looks that she had received from many of the students who were now seated at their own tables and none of it bothered her. The opportunity had been given to her because she had earned it and she was quite content to appreciate the reward that she had been offered.

She looked across the chamber to see the glares that she was receiving from the assembled Malfoys, including Ariel who now wore Slytherin robes, and Meredith Weasley who was similarly clad. All looked stunned and angry that she had been permitted to sit where professors normally were. In their minds this sealed the idea that she was held above the other students in the chamber and they intended to deal with the situation. All students became silent as Professor Leeds approached the lectern to speak.

“Tomorrow we celebrate the life and legacy of Professor Albus Dumbledore and the gifts that he gave to this school. As you have probably already noticed, we have several former students with us tonight and many more dignitaries shall join us tomorrow for the celebration. I shall expect all of you to be on your best behavior and show our world how Hogwarts students conduct themselves. I am certain that all of us shall be surprised tomorrow during the events and I hope that all of those surprises are pleasant ones.”

Instantly, the tables were filled with food and all began to fill their plates while Tobias Leeds walked to his seat at the High Table. Scorpius Malfoy, glaring at Elizabeth, spoke to those who could hear him and had a part in the plan.

“We are going to be surprised tomorrow, but for one of us it will be our last day alive and for another their time at Hogwarts shall end and their time at Azkaban shall begin.”

 

**A great thank you for the inspiration given to me by JK Rowling in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince as well as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows without which I would not have been able to describe Dumbledore’s death and the reason that Professor Snape was chosen to kill the headmaster.**


	15. Parties and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those with ill feelings towards Elizabeth move forward with their plans.

Dawn broke with a glorious sunrise over the many spires of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry as students began to get out of bed to face a day without classes. Excitement was in the air as witches and wizards, a great many of them former students of the school, began to gather for the dedication of the portion of the castle to Professor Dumbledore.

The castle was fairly swimming with visitors and the poltergeist under ice was a popular attraction. Peeves could only mournfully look up at those who gazed down at him as they chuckled at his predicament. The spell that Elizabeth had used to encase him was also dampening his abilities which frustrated the captive poltergeist. Many of the visitors thought back to the pranks that Peeves had pulled on them during their time as students. They also thought back to the way that they had wished that they had been able to deal with Peeves the way that the girl had.

Elizabeth rolled over in bed to gather Tiger into her grasp as he attempted to escape. She hugged the cat tightly and then delivered a kiss to the top of his head before releasing him. Tiger, deciding that perhaps the embrace wasn’t so bad after all, responded to the kiss by stretching to brush her face with his head. His loud purr told his owner that he was very happy with her greeting and he jumped down to find his food and water bowls already full, courtesy of the house elves.

The girl pushed the covers aside and climbed out of bed to walk to the bathroom to shower. She could hear the sounds of other girls as they talked and she hurried to catch up with her friends. When she arrived she found Rose already dressed and brushing her hair while Lily and Beatrice showered. An empty stall beckoned her and she hurried to dart into it before another student noticed its vacancy. Warm water was soon cascading over her and she felt the muscles in her back and shoulders relax while she washed her hair.

Rose looked up as Professor McGonagall stepped into the room and smiled at the witch before realizing that her mother was right behind the elderly woman. She hurried to get up and rush to her parent before they embraced.

“Professor McGonagall told me that you would all likely still be here.”

“We can’t go to a celebration all grungy, can we?”

“I would be disappointed if you had.”

While the pair talked and Lily hurried to finish her shower so that she could talk to her aunt, Professor McGonagall stepped closer to the stall where Elizabeth was involved in her own shower.

“Elizabeth, I thought that you would want to know that your parents and grandparents are all here.”

Elizabeth, surprised by the announcement and mistaking what Professor McGonagall was saying, responded with a short squeal as she reached for a towel to cover herself.

“Father and Grandfather are here in the shower area?”

Realizing what the girl thought, Minerva McGonagall smiled before answering.

“Relax, Elizabeth they’re not in this room, they’re up in the common room.”

Elizabeth nodded as she replaced the towel on the hook and continued her shower while the older witch walked away chuckling. She was very fond of the blonde teenager and hoped nothing but the best for the girl.

The crowd in the room rapidly thinned as girls finished preparing for the day and Elizabeth was soon among them as she brushed her fair hair into a lush ponytail. She hurried up to the dorm to slip into her robes and then down to the common room where her family was waiting for her. They looked up as she descended the stairs with a broad smile on her face. She hurried to them as they rose and allowed them to gather her into hugs.

“I think that you have grown a foot, young lady,” Artemis Trane announced as he held the child in his arms and surveyed his grandchild. “Yes, you have indeed grown a foot and have become twice as beautiful as you were the last time that I saw you.”

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment that her grandfather had given her and then turned to her mother as she was gathered into yet another hug. She watched with amazement as a tear ran down her mother’s face and realized that the older witch was looking into her future.

“You are everything that I always wished that I could be, Elizabeth. You are definitely one of the best things that I ever did.”

The girl looked from her mother to her father before accepting the hug that she received from him. John Blackwell stared with utter amazement at the child that he had denied his love for so long. Elizabeth had matured into a beautiful young woman who had a commanding bearing and poise. The front of her robes was adorned with the badge that declared her a Prefect of Hogwarts and the number of academic pins that accompanied it was nearly staggering. Most impressive were the pins that had come from the Ministry of Magic. These awards guaranteed the girl a choice from many certain opportunities that would be offered to her when she finished at Hogwarts.

“Are you looking forward to today, Elizabeth?”

“It’s nice to have a day without classes, but at the same time while everyone is watching the dedication I’ll be on patrol.”

“They couldn’t let you off of patrol even for _one_ day?”

“Oh, I’ll be where I can see the dedication, but I still have a job to do.”

Artemis Trane stepped forward to playfully ruffle her hair and the girl turned to her grandfather with an impish grin. She hugged him tightly before releasing him.

“I guess that now I can reveal a secret that has been long held here at Hogwarts,” he announced suddenly.

“A secret?” Elizabeth answered.

“I know that it’s risky to do so, especially as I am in the company of a Prefect, but I shall take the chance and reveal it.”

“What did you do, Grandfather?”

“I cheated on an exam that was given by Professor Dippet.”

“ _You_ cheated on an exam?” Elizabeth exclaimed with surprise.

“Yes, I cheated.”

“Grandfather! I can’t believe that you would do such a thing. What you had gotten caught?”

“Oh, I got caught.”

“How did you get caught?”

“If you are going to cheat, make certain that you are cheating with the correct notes.”

Elizabeth stood stunned as the adults in the room started laughing and then she joined in as they started for the portrait and the stairs that would take them down to the Great Hall. Albus stepped out of a corner and fell in beside the girl as her parents watched. They stood silently as the young couple paused long enough to embrace and then kiss gently.

“I assume that this is young Mister Potter,” Amanda Trane said quietly.

Elizabeth turned to her grandparents with a smile as she held Albus’ hand.

“Grandmother, Grandfather, this is Albus Potter. Albus, you have already met my parents, these are my grandparents.”

“So you are the son of Harry Potter, I have always wanted to meet your father to speak with him. Our first meeting was held under a bit of confusion and our second in equally less pleasant circumstances,” Artemis said quietly.

“You should have the chance,” Albus answered as he reached forward to accept the offered hand. “He will be here to attend the ceremony for his professor and headmaster.”

The group began their descent to the Great Hall while the adults watched the young couple that was with them. That the young pair was in love was obvious and they made an impressive couple. No one had ever imagined the girl seeing a young man who was not only Head Boy but also the son of a very well-known and thought of wizard. The future in front of the young witch that they had watched grow up, and the young wizard that was with her, was bright indeed.

The Great Hall was nearly bursting at the seams with students and visitors alike. The group walked slowly through the crowd as they set a course for the Gryffindor table and soon encountered Harry and the remainder of his group. A slight commotion caught the attention of Elizabeth and she gently pulled free of Albus to walk towards that disturbance. She was nearly to the scene when a taller figure stepped in front of her to block her path.

“Miss Blackwell, what brings you to Slytherin territory? On the job or have you just decided to stick your nose where it does not belong?”

Elizabeth looked up into the cold blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy as he looked down at her with distaste. She glanced past him to see the other members of his family approaching swiftly and then straightened to bring herself to her full height as she looked back at him without blinking.

“Mister Malfoy, what I do as a Prefect in this school is none of your concern! You have nothing to say in the matter at all as, the last time that I checked, you are no longer a governor of this school or a member of the Ministry. I will ask you to step aside and stop interfering with my duties, should you decide not to I shall take great pleasure in ordering you to leave the premises. Which shall it be?”

“You insolent little…”

The remainder of his sentence was halted as Professor Tobias Leeds stepped up to the looming confrontation.

“Is there a problem here, Miss Blackwell?”

“There is nothing that I cannot or will not handle, Professor Leeds. Mister Malfoy was just preparing to remember that he is a guest here and that he shall not interfere with the duties of a Prefect. I was just informing him that if he chose to continue with his activities that I would be more than happy to remove him from the castle and grounds.”

“Very well, Miss Blackwell, it seems as though you have the situation well under control.”

“It is under control and, if Mister Malfoy wishes to remain here for the dedication, it shall remain that way.”

Lucius Malfoy looked down into the eyes of the girl who was standing her ground and sending her own glare back at him. The blue eyes of the girl did not waver nor did the grip that she had on the wand that she had drawn from her robes.

“Mister Malfoy, which shall it be, are you going to behave yourself or do I need to remove you from this castle and grounds? If you decide that you wish to duel me I would welcome the opportunity to do so. But I warn you, I shall not hold back one bit and shall give you a thrashing such as you have never experienced before. Make your decision, now!”

The older wizard glanced around to see that conversation in the area had ceased and realized that all were waiting to see the outcome. Unseen to all, Artemis Trane’s wand had also been drawn as he watched Malfoy. He intended to defend his grandchild, former fellow Death Eater or not, if Malfoy tried anything he would pay a most terrible price. Finally, almost seeming to deflate, Lucius Malfoy nodded silently and then walked away from the young Prefect. Elizabeth watched as the defeated wizard walked back to the Slytherin, who swarmed around him, and left her in silence.

Elizabeth turned and walked back to her own gathering, embarrassingly conscious of the many hands that clapped her on the shoulder as she passed. She arrived back at the table that they were standing by and only then slipped her wand back into her robes. A glance at her hand revealed that it was trembling and she made haste to sit down on the bench beside her. Immediately her parents and grandparents were beside the pretty teenager, their faces filled with concern.

“Elizabeth, are you alright?”

The young witch looked up into the eyes of her mother before nodding and answering in a tone low enough that only they could hear her.

“I think that I was very close to a real duel and that I might have had to destroy him if he had continued.”

“Don’t worry about it, Elizabeth, it didn’t happen.”

Elizabeth looked up at her grandfather and nodded as she wiped tears away from her face. While the adults talked quietly she sat on the bench nearly in a daze as she thought about what had nearly happened.

_‘I almost had to kill a wizard in front of all of these people. He almost pushed me to the point of striking and using a spell that I have never wanted to use so much as right then. I would have had to use it because he would not have hesitated to do so if he had struck first. Am I becoming more like my natural father? Am I becoming a dark witch?’_

She didn’t have much time to think before breakfast was served and the Great Hall seemed to swell to provide seating for all present. As she looked around she realized that the room had done just that and that additional tables and seating had appeared to accommodate the many quests. Elizabeth sat with her family and friends as her mind wandered in confusion and fear. Many of her group watched her with concern and this was not abated when Professor Leeds stepped up to the lectern to speak.

“I would like to welcome all of you to this very special day here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as we pay tribute to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Many of you here knew him, as I did, while others here did not have that honor. He was a kind and generous soul that could always be counted on to help one in need of understanding. He gave his life to help defend us from the Dark Lord and his generosity cannot be overstated.”

“Very soon we shall adjourn to the courtyard where the dedication of his statue shall take place and I invite you all to join us there. You are also most welcome to visit the portions of the castle that you wish to. I know that I have seen many former students visiting former classrooms and dormitory areas and encourage you to do so. Time does move slowly here at Hogwarts, but I am quite certain that you will find some changes.”

The applause that sounded seemed to make the room shake and it was at this moment that Elizabeth remembered Peeves. He was still trapped in the ice and missing the fun and festivities. She made up her mind to ask Professor Leeds if he wanted the poltergeist released. As people began to rise from tables she hurried to his side to speak to him.

“Professor, shall I release Peeves? He has been in that planter for days and he deserves to be in on the festivities as much as the rest of the ghosts do.”

Tobias Leeds looked at the girl with surprise as she exhibited the forgiving nature that made her so well thought of.

“I should think that that decision is up to you. I will agree with whatever decision that you make.”

He watched as the girl nodded and then hurried from the Great Hall on a course for the planter where the poltergeist was confined. The trip did not take long and she was soon looking down at the immobile spirit.

“Peeves, I’m going to release you but you have to behave. I want you to enjoy the day like everyone else, but no trouble or you’ll be back in that planter before you can say ice cube! Do you understand me?”

Peeves, trapped as he was, could only blink his eyes. Elizabeth, much to the sorrow of those who had not yet seen the poltergeist under ice, released the spell which held him captive. With a glorious whoop, Peeves erupted from the water to come to a halt before the Perfect who stood her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Peeves, I mean it, you pull anything and I promise that you’ll be in that planter under ice until my great-great grandchildren finish here at Hogwarts! Now go and watch the dedication and stay out of trouble!”

The pair parted, neither letting their eyes leave the other until Peeves vanished around a corner that Elizabeth knew would take him down to the dedication. Then she hurried down a corridor that she knew would intersect with the one that he was using. She truly liked Peeves, but didn’t trust him at all. When she arrived at the courtyard where the dedication would take place she found him with the other castle ghosts while all waited for the ceremony to begin. She paid no attention to the gathering of Slytherin who had, until recently, been confined to the Isolation Tower.

Scorpius Malfoy ran his fingers over the surface of the ancient wand that he had found while poking about in one of the ancient corridors of the unused portion of the castle. He only needed to use it once and knew what he had to do. It really rather saddened him to have to condemn the girl to life in Azkaban, but something had to be done about her and this was the only thing that he could think of. He watched as Reginald Cramer took his place with his housemates to listen to the speech that was coming and knew that very soon the Ravenclaw would be dead. The instrument of his death was taking her place with the other Prefects and he cast one last sad glance at her as he drew the wand and carefully pointed it at her.

Elizabeth was settling down in her seat to listen to the dedication speech but felt uncomfortable, as thought something was amiss although she could not decide what that was. She glanced around the gathering and saw nothing sinister as she prepared to rise to begin her rounds. The patrol would start as soon as the opening comments were finished and then all would be on high alert. The presence of the members of the Ministry as well as several important visitors made this day a prime target for the forces of the Dark Lord. She listened intently as the Minster of Magic spoke and then rose as the comments were finished. It was at that time that Scorpius pointed the old wand at the girl and cast the charm.

“ _Confundus!_ ”

Elizabeth, unprepared for what was coming, took the charm full force and seemed to wobble as the energy washed over her. No one could see her eyes go out of focus and then recover as she steadied herself but the conspirators knew that it had been a successful strike. The young Prefect left the area where she had been seated as the choir sang a song that they and Professor Flitwick had been preparing for the occasion.

She disappeared among the crowd and the members of the group tried vainly to locate her but knew that she was now on the prowl and that soon she would see her prey. Reginald glanced around to search for her and thought that he saw her behind the members of the Ministry delegation. His heart began to pound with both excitement and apprehension as he waited for the witch that he had admired to strike what he knew would be a killing blow.

As she walked through the crowd, Elizabeth was only dimly aware of where she was. She knew that she was at Hogwarts but something was very wrong. There was a presence here, a dark presence, a presence that needed to be dealt with for the safety of all present. She paused long enough to scan the crowd that was listening to the music and then saw what she had feared that she would. A shadowy figure stood near the Ravenclaw House members and she drew her wand in preparation to strike.

Albus had noticed that the girl seemed to be homing in on something and altered his patrol path to move to assist her. He watched as she gathered speed and then as her wand slid out of her robes to be grasped tightly in her hand as she moved. The Head Boy looked in the direction that she was headed and saw only the members of Ravenclaw House as they sat quietly listening to the speech that was being given. He saw only Reginald Cramer and wondered if the former Prefect had done something that was worth the reaction that the girl was exhibiting.

No one among the crowd except Albus and those responsible for the situation were aware of the impending confrontation, and certainly none were prepared to prevent it. The Minister of Magic was finishing his speech when a light rush of whispered conversation erupted as many of those gathered noticed Elizabeth. Screams erupted as the young Prefect raised the wand in her hand and screamed a single word.

“KOEPPLER!”

Reginald turned towards the screamed name just as Elizabeth cast her spell and realized what had happened. He had been set up and now was going to be the target of the plot instead of Professor Bellins. The spell struck him in the chest and he was hurled several yards by the impact of the energy.

Screaming witches and wizards scattered as the Prefect closed on her downed target while a dumbstruck Albus did the only thing that he could, he cast his own strike.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

The wand was torn from Elizabeth’s hand by the strike and she whirled to see Koeppler rushing towards her from behind with his wand drawn. Albus wasn’t prepared for the attack that she launched next as she raised her hand and cast a spell at the onrushing Head Boy. Albus was immediately encased by the very spell that the girl had used deep under the castle. He collapsed as the tendrils began to wrap themselves around him.

Elizabeth didn’t feel the spell as it washed over her and, instead of falling to the ground, she turned to the Auror that had cast the attack. The strange look in her eyes made the wizard realize just how dangerous the young witch was and he raised his wand for a second strike just as she raised her hand and cast a second ancient spell. Realizing that there was little choice in the matter, several Aurors cast their own counters which enveloped the girl and left her lying unconscious on the ground. They cautiously approached the fallen Prefect until they stood over her. With her loss of consciousness Albus was freed from the spell although Reginald was not as fortunate.

A scream from the crowd gathered around the fallen boy had come from his mother as she knelt next to her son. Healers knelt next to the boy in an attempt to revive him in what was beginning to appear as a vain attempt. Suddenly, he gasped as his chest heaved and then he began to breathe again before opening his eyes.

“What happened?”

The healer who was closest to him looked down at the boy who had spoken before answering.

“Don’t you remember?”

“I remember Elizabeth walking towards me with her wand raised. What happened after that?”

“She attacked you, Reginald, Elizabeth attacked you,” his mother answered.

“We need to get him to St. Mungo’s,” the healer announced as he cut the conversation short. A moment later, the trio vanished with a POP leaving the now disturbed scene behind them.

Elizabeth still lay face down on the grass as the Aurors surrounded her. Harry and Professors McGonagall and Leeds knelt down next to the child as her family fought their way through the encircling Aurors. Harry reached down to gently turn the girl over and was relieved to find her still breathing. He had no doubt that something had affected her to cause her to act the way that she had, it was all too out of character for her. She moaned and then her eyes opened to find the crowd around and over her.

“What happened? Where is he? Where is Koeppler?”

Harry looked sadly down at the girl that his son was in love with before speaking words that he had never believed that he would have to.

“Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, you are under arrest for the unreasonable use of underage magic which very nearly resulted in injury and or death to another student.”


	16. Hall of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt is made to determine exactly what happened in the courtyard as Elizabeth faces trial before the Wizengamot.

The events in the courtyard were met with a hurricane of reactions. Many in the crowd refused to believe that Elizabeth had done what she had willingly. In fact, many believed that she had been under some sort of magical influence. Others believed that she had finally cracked and that the girl now belonged in a ward at St. Mungos. The less understanding were gleeful that she had been taken into custody by the Aurors and now faced the possibility of going before the Wizengamot and then on to Azkaban if convicted.

Her family had hurried to follow her to the headquarters of the Aurors and had watched aghast as the girl had stumbled into the room where they could visit her. She looked nothing like she had when they had previously seen her. The child was pale and her eyes filled with fear as she looked around at her surroundings. Her wand, along with the robes that she had been wearing, was now in a box in the room where evidence was held. They would be held there until her trial, if it came to that, and the wand would be read to determine the spells that it had cast.

Elizabeth sat at the table in the center of the room while tears ran down her face as she looked at her family. She hadn’t slept since the incident and the long night that she had spent in St. Mungo’s hadn’t helped. Her mind had been examined by one of the healers whose expertise was Legilimency and the results had been inconclusive. They couldn’t be certain if she was lying or if what she believed was true.

“Elizabeth, do you remember anything at all?” Victoria Blackwell asked her daughter.

“I’ve told you everything that I remember, Mother, Koeppler was there, I saw him!”

“Elizabeth, there was no one other than students in that area. You attacked a boy in Ravenclaw robes. Then, after you were disarmed, you attacked Albus Potter.”

“I attacked Albus?”

“It was almost as if you believed that he was attacking you! Your eyes were strange and you didn’t seem to be seeing things clearly.”

“I attacked Albus!”

“He was at St. Mungos. He wanted to make sure that you were alright and stayed there until they made him leave at the end of visiting hours. His family was there too, including his father, they all wanted to be certain that you were well.”

The portal opened and Harry stepped into the room followed by Hermione. Their expressions were grim as they approached the table where the group sat. Elizabeth looked up at the father and aunt of her boyfriend with a hopeful smile, a smile that was only weakly returned by both of the adults.

“Is Albus okay?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, Albus is okay,” Harry responded, “but the question is, are you okay?”

“I feel okay, other than being here.”

“Elizabeth, that‘s not what Harry is asking. You attacked several people and would have continued to had you not been brought down by the concerted effort by several Aurors. You displayed magic that none have ever seen before and seemed to do it effortlessly. What were you thinking when you attacked Reginald and Albus?”

“I wasn’t attacking _them_ , I was attacking _Koeppler_. He was there, in the courtyard, when I attacked.”

“Elizabeth,” Harry answered softly, “Koeppler was not in the courtyard. There was no threat of any kind there, but you continued to attack even after being disarmed.”

"Is Reg okay?”

“The St. Mungos staff says that he is going to be just fine. He’ll need some time to recuperate but should be back in school soon. You seemed to use spells that weren’t meant to kill, only incapacitate. How do you explain that?”

“I wasn’t attacking them!" Elizabeth insisted. "I was attacking Koeppler so I used Elven spells that rely on the power of life. Spells that kill don’t affect him so I have to use spells that will. If I had been suing death dealing spells and curses they would be dead right now. I can’t use spells to kill someone who has been dead for centuries, but he can’t break a curse that gives life and I have to rely on those.”

“For which we are very grateful Elizabeth, but you are still being charged by the Ministry of Magic for unreasonable use of underage magic.”

“But they know who I have been fighting and they know that he has the ability to enter our world. Why am I being charged for doing something that I must?”

“The majority of the members of the Ministry delegation agree with what you’re saying, but there are others who don’t and they want you tried.”

“The Malfoys!”

“That would be my assumption, Elizabeth. They feel that you have been singled out for preferential attention and praise and want to see you brought down.”

“I haven’t been given anything! I have worked my butt off to get what I have and haven’t asked for anything special. The short of it is that I’m tired of being the butt of everyone’s complaints. If they want what I have they’re welcome to it, but they had better be ready to give up the fun that they’re having because there’s no time for it!”

The girl abruptly put her head down on the table and the adults in the room could only watch as her shoulders shook while she sobbed. Artemis reached down to run his hand over her back as the child cried before he looked up at the pair.

“What are her chances?”

“I’m sorry to say this but, given the number of witnesses and the severity of the attacks, I’m afraid that she will likely have to appear before the Wizengamot to stand trial. I don’t believe that they will convict her of a crime, but the possibility of expulsion does exist if the Ministry pressures Professor Leeds.”

There was a sudden sharp intake of breaths as Elizabeth’s family realized what Harry was saying. Elizabeth raised her head at the comment and then burst into tears as she understood that the future that she had been preparing for was beginning to slip out of her grasp.

“Will she have to stay here, or can she go home?”

“I’m afraid, Mrs. Blackwell, that she shall have to stay here until they decide whether or not to try her. I don’t want it any more than you do, but that is the way that it must be. I can guarantee her safety here and we shall make her as comfortable as possible.”

“What about Tiger? He’ll miss me like he did when everyone thought that I was dead.”

“Don’t worry about Tiger, Elizabeth. We’ll go to Hogwarts to get him and your belongings.”

Elizabeth tried to smile at the news but failed miserably as tears continued to run down her face. She seemed defeated and that frightened her family. The normally stalwart girl appeared vulnerable and they wondered how deep the damage was in her mind. She nodded silently and then accepted hugs from Harry and Hermione before asking a last question.

“Can Albus, Rose and Lily come to visit me?”

“They all want to see you, and so does Beatrice. We have made arrangements for them to come and spend some time with you.”

“Thank you.”

“Elizabeth, if this means anything to you, I don’t believe for a moment that you were acting against my son or Reg. I think that something influenced you and I intend to find out what it was.”

“Thank you, Mister Potter.”

“I told you a long time ago that it was Harry to you.”

Elizabeth managed a true smile before she hugged the wizard again before he and the witch with him left the room to be replaced by an officer.

“I’m sorry, but visiting time is over.”

Elizabeth was gathered in a hug by her family and then allowed the officer to lead her out of the room and back to the cell where she was staying. She stepped into the space and then watched as a glowing wall appeared before her. A moment later she was curled up on the bed while she continued to pour out her sorrow.

The reactions from the trio that had been confined to the Isolation Tower were mixed. The four that were still within the tower were gleeful about the results but also apprehensive. While the ancient wand had vanished into the void that was a cavern under the castle, they had been unable to use _Obliviate_ on Reg and they could only hope that he would not remember their conversations. The fact that Elizabeth had attempted to subdue her opponent rather than kill him had created a problem.

Scorpius, Alexis and Ariel were now faced with the very real possibility of the plot coming to light as they had not even been given the chance to speak to their fellow conspirator. The fact that Meredith was suspicious of them didn’t help. None of them knew about the small Scrying balls that she had placed around the common room that had been listening to their conversations. She was very aware of their plot to implicate her and was very ready to reveal all to the headmaster and the Ministry of Magic should they try to betray her.

There was also the fact that Elizabeth was out of their reach. The aftereffects of the _Confundus_ were still detectable and, should the girl be examined, they would come to light. Their opponent had displayed a remarkable resistance to the spell. They had wanted her to kill Reg, not subdue him but she had used an ancient spell that none of them recognized which had not drawn power from or dealt death to its victims.

Now they could only hope that nothing could be drawn from Elizabeth’s memories of the incident and that none of the witnesses had noticed the sudden change in her behavior. If any crack appeared in their plot it would come crashing down and all would be lost. They would be the ones in the custody of the Aurors facing trial before the Wizengamot and possibly a sentence in Azkaban.

Meredith sat in her room while the others crowded around the table in the common room. She was intensely worried for, even with the evidence contained by the Scrying balls, if the plot against Elizabeth collapsed she too faced the prospect of arrest and expulsion from Hogwarts.

Reg lay in his bed at St. Mungos as the scenario played out over and over in his head. He remembered plotting against the girl and waiting in the crowd for her to kill Professor Bellins, then she had attacked him. It had been obvious that it was not an error in the execution of the plot, the attack had been intentional and probably the result of betrayal by the others in the Isolation Tower. They had wanted him dead, and knew that the history between him and the girl would be pointed to as a motive for her actions. But he also knew that, despite all that he had said to Elizabeth, she would never have resorted to the type of violence that had occurred.

Elizabeth had been confunded to attack him, which had been part of the plot all along he just hadn’t realized that he was the true target. He had expected her to strike at a member of the Ministry delegation while the others in his group were waiting anxiously for her to destroy him. Now he lay here in St. Mungo’s while he waited for the Legilimency which would reveal everything to the Aurors and put him into Azkaban for the remainder of his life.

Elizabeth glanced up as an officer opened the portal and her meal appeared on the table in her cell. Nothing, not even an elf, could penetrate the barrier by apparition and she had no desire to try. To do so would look like an attempt to escape and that was the last thing that she wanted. If she did so and managed to get out she would be forced to spend her life as her grandfather had, in hiding.

She knew that such a life would not be pleasant. Spending every waking hour fearing discovery was not what she had envisioned for her life after leaving Hogwarts. She had hoped to marry Albus and have children with him as well as pursuing a career at Hogwarts. Thoughts about joy filled years were now being pushed aside by thoughts of fear filled years in a cell in Azkaban while life passed her by. She knew that while she languished in a cell her grandparents and parents would likely pass and when and if she was freed she would be utterly alone in life. She finally rose from her bed and walked to the table where she sat down in an attempt to eat.

The girl knew that if she were at home and not feeling well her mother would be encouraging her to eat to build up her strength. She looked down at the food for a moment before picking up the fork and cutting a small piece from the potato on the plate. A moment later she was chewing on the morsel as she thought back to the day that had brought her this place. Nothing made sense when she thought back to that morning; everything had been going to plan until she had seen him. She remembered drawing her wand to approach him and take him into custody, but she also remembered something happening before that. She just didn’t know what it had been.

Harry looked up from the report in his hand to glance at the Auror who had entered his office. The wizard held a large box that contained several glowing orbs.

“I have them for you, Harry. These are all of the Scrying Balls that were in use in the courtyard at Hogwarts yesterday. If there was anything, it should be here. The members of the barrister team that will prosecute the girl are here as well. They want to see what the Scrying Balls hold as well.”

Harry sighed as he nodded before speaking.

“Get Granger-Weasley and the defense team in here. I want everyone to see it at the same time. Then set the gallery up for us to view the entire scene. I want Elizabeth Blackwell here, she has a right to be.”

He watched as the box of orbs vanished as his subordinate left the office. Soon they would see everything that had happened at the ceremony and he hoped that it would prove the innocence of the girl that his youngest son loved. He rose and walked out of his office to proceed to the Hall of Truth.

The Hall of Truth, much like the Room of Requirement, could become anything that it was needed to be. The Scrying Balls would be placed in the exact location that they had been in the courtyard and then would project the scene that had been so that all views could be examined. Everything would be precisely duplicated and could be played forward, backwards and frozen if necessary. They would be able to watch the actions of all of the participants in an effort to determine who was telling the truth. Everyone who had been at the celebration was being questioned, even the ghosts. They had no reason to lie and would be reliable witnesses. Harry entered the room just as the courtyard appeared. He gazed around it with wonder and knew that he could walk into the castle and see any room that he wished to see or turn and walk down the path to Hagrid’s Hut or Hogsmeade. Anything was possible in this room and it was often used to recreate a crime scene, often with horrific detail.

He turned as his subordinate entered the room and then drew his wand. Immediately the orbs lifted from the box to fly to their proper locations and Harry smiled as he realized how much it reminded him of the balls used in Quidditch. A moment later, the walls of Hogwarts opened to allow the members of the prosecution and defense teams to enter the area. Elizabeth and an officer entered a moment later followed closely by Professors Bellins, Leeds and McGonagall. The final entry into the room was the Minister of Magic himself. Harry watched as they gathered around him before speaking.

“In this room we shall see exactly what happened on the day of the incident at Hogwarts Castle. At the request of the defense team the accused, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, is present and shall have as much say as anyone. Any person, regardless of their involvement, may order the scene frozen, played back or sped forward. The Scrying Balls have been in the custody of the Aurors and are guaranteed to be secure from tampering.”

“Very well, Mister Potter, let us see what is revealed.”

Elizabeth glanced at the witch that had spoken and was horrified to see that it was Ismelda Crawford, a known opponent of hers and a steadfast friend of the Malfoy family.

They watched in awe as the participants that day appeared in front of them. The figures looked as solid and lifelike as those who were watching them. A moment later they began to move around the courtyard and Elizabeth watched herself sitting in the chair that she had been assigned while she talked to her family. The day appeared happy and without reason for concern. Then the choir began to sing and the members of the group that had gathered watched intently as those that had been present that day went about their activities once again.

Elizabeth watched as Rose and Albus stood and made their way back to their stations as the Minister of Magic approached the lectern followed by the other members of the delegation from the Ministry. The music ended and all watched as the Prefects rose to take their places around the perimeter of the area. Elizabeth watched herself as she made her way to her station and then seemed to stumble and wobble for a moment before continuing on.

“Stop!”

Five voices had spoken nearly simultaneously and all heads turned in their direction.

“Play back the last few seconds of the memory at a slower speed,” Minerva McGonagall ordered the Scrying Ball.

They watched as once again Elizabeth rose from the chair and began to walk to her station until once again she seemed to lose her bearing and stumble. Whispers sounded through the assembled group as the professor made another command.

“Show the same sequence but from the other direction, I want to see what was happening on her left.”

The scene was suddenly changed as the view shifted to the other side and they watched as the girl seemed to wobble once again. It was Professor Bellins who made the next command.

“Remove Elizabeth Blackwell and play the scene again at a slower speed and enhance the group behind where she was.”

They watched again as the figure of Elizabeth vanished and the group that she was passing was intensified in clarity. As she moved past them there was a flurry of movement that was obviously being concealed as a person shifted to be in front of what had happened.

“Stop!”

Elizabeth had spoken this time and she had a command of her own.

“Change view, show the same sequence with Elizabeth Blackwell replaced and the group clarified but with Elizabeth Blackwell walking towards the Scrying Ball!”

All watched as the scene changed once again and now the girl was walking towards them. Then she seemed to stumble and they watched as the group maneuvered to conceal what was going on, but enough was visible for what had happened to be obvious.

“A wand!” Elizabeth cried. “Scorpius Malfoy had a wand drawn and he was using it!”

“I see no such activity, we cannot even be certain that it is a wand,” Ismelda Crawford announced. “I believe that Miss Blackwell is seeing what she wishes to see and wants us to believe. I am moving for a trial before the assembled members of the Wizengamot. I shall see this witch tried and convicted of all crimes, not the least of which is the attempt at willful injury to two fellow Hogwarts students, one of them the Head Boy!”

“Perhaps if we watched further things might be made clearer.”

Ismedla Crawford glared at Professor Bellins before speaking.

“I saw nothing that would convince me that the accused did not act out of determination to inflict harm! She intended to kill and, had it not been for the Aurors, would have done so.”

“Then how do you explain the fact that the spells used by the accused were not intended to kill but merely restrain. Certainly, as a fifth year, Miss Blackwell has learned enough to produce a killing attack. She as demonstrated this in battle during the attack on Hogsmeade, but refused to do so that day at Hogwarts where the victims were not fully trained wizards but students like herself.”

“You would stand and defend her if she had openly killed one hundred innocents in front of a thousand witnesses, Professor Bellins. It is common knowledge that she is one of your pet projects and that you would fiercely defend her regardless of what she had done and lavishly reward her for the smallest of feats. Do you deny any of this?”

“Miss Blackwell is one of my projects, I do not deny this, but at the same time she is constantly tested to ensure that the Ministry is not wasting resources on her. She has consistently surpassed all barriers put before her and has done so with grace and dignity. Let us not forget that she has championed for those who have wronged her in the past to prevent them from being expelled from Hogwarts. I would willingly stand in a room with her without a wand while she possessed one knowing that she possesses restraint and good judgement.”

“None of that changes anything, Professor Bellins, I have moved for a trial and a trial it shall be.”

“Then I request that the group that was seen in the memories be submitted to St. Mungo’s where Legilimency be used to probe their minds. Miss Blackwell has already agreed to have this done again as well as submitting to the use of Veritaserum. Clearly she is not trying to hide anything and wants all revealed. I would also suggest that Mister Cramer be examined using these methods.”

“Meredith Weasley.”

All eyes turned towards Elizabeth who had spoken softly.

“What did you say, Miss Blackwell?”

“Meredith Weasley should also be examined. She was with that group in the Isolation Tower but not with them in the memory. In fact, I do not see her anywhere in this memory, so where was she at this time?”

All eyes that knew Meredith scanned the view before them and realized that what Elizabeth was saying was true. Where had the child been? She was supposed to have been seated with the group from the Isolation Tower and had been there, but now was nowhere in sight. At some point in time she had departed the scene and all wondered why.

“Regardless of where this Meredith Weasley was at the time it is clear that Miss Blackwell committed the crime in question and needs to appear before the Wizengamot. I also feel that, given the fact that she cannot attend classes at Hogwarts while she is in custody, expulsion proceedings need to take place and I intend to make certain that this happens.”

Elizabeth watched as the witch turned and strode out of the Hall of Truth and then as the scene around her faded to reveal the blank walls of the room. The Scrying Balls left their locations and flew down to take their place in the boxes that had brought them to the room. She turned to Professor McGonagall to collapse into the arms that waited for her as violent sobs shook her body. The Minister of Magic stepped forward to pull Harry and Hermione aside as he looked glumly into their faces.

“The girl will stand trial for this and I want both of you to recuse yourselves. While you may certainly appear as witnesses I do not feel it would be proper for you to have any say in the outcome of the proceedings.”

“Please tell me that you don’t intend to send that child to Azkaban Prison,” Hermione replied with a note of pleading in her voice.

“As much as it pains me to say this and despite the loss to our world that this represents, sending Elizabeth Blackwell to Azkaban is exactly what I intend to do and no amount of pleading shall change my mind.”


	17. Impending Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth prepares for a fight which may leave her imprisoned in Azkaban.

Lily looked at the vacant bed in her dormitory that had been occupied by her best friend only days ago. It was eerily familiar as she remembered when Elizabeth had been believed killed in the attack near the lake. It was worse this time, however. This time she knew that her friend was very much alive but in a situation that could result in a sentence for the rest of her life at Azkaban Prison.

Already Elizabeth’s parents had removed the belongings of the girl and Tiger had left with them. The cat had seemed to sense that something was wrong, but exhibited none of the grieving that he had before. His young mistress had simply disappeared, but he obviously assumed that she would return as she had the last time that this had happened.

Beatrice stepped up to Lily’s side as her friend looked at the space once occupied by their friend and paused for a moment before speaking.

“They won’t find her guilty, Lily, there isn’t enough evidence to convict her.”

“I hope that you’re right, Beatrice. My Dad said that if they convict her that she will likely go to Azkaban for the rest of her life.”

“The rest of her life? They can’t do that! It would kill her.”

“I know, I think that she would just wither away to nothing and die within a year. Poor Tiger will likely die too when she doesn’t come home. You remember what it was like the last time that she disappeared, I think that he wanted to die and was on his way to it when she was found.”

The girls felt tears running down their faces as they turned and hugged each other while they sobbed. In her own dorm, Rose sat on her bed silently as she thought about the friend that had been ripped from them. Elizabeth was in the battle of her life and there was very little that her friends could do for her. There was the added danger of Koeppler realizing how vulnerable Elizabeth was and attacking her while she was at Azkaban.

A pall had settled over the school after the incident and the arrest of the girl. There were mixed emotions in the corridors of the ancient castle, some gleeful while others mourned their loss. Professor McGonagall had not been seen in the corridors while Professor Leeds filled in to teach transfiguration. All had heard that a formal hearing concerning the probable expulsion of Elizabeth from Hogwarts had been scheduled and that the girl would not even be permitted to speak in her own defense. Already a new Prefect had been chosen for Gryffindor and, although she had coveted the position before, Lily had reacted strongly to the news that she would replace her friend on patrol.

Albus had been almost in hiding since the news had been announced and appeared only when necessary. He attended classes and went on patrols, but was rarely seen during the free times that were to be had. Instead, he spent a great deal of time at the spots where he and Elizabeth had enjoyed visiting together. He had lost a number of points for Gryffindor when he had hit Scorpius Malfoy after the Slytherin boy had commented about the fact that he thought that Elizabeth was finally getting what she deserved.

Slytherin was nearly ready to explode with glee over the blow that had been inflicted on Gryffindor. The mighty Elizabeth Blackwell had been brought down, had been arrested and now faced trial before the Wizengamot. Nearly all hoped that she would be convicted and sent to Azkaban for the remainder of her life. At any rate she would soon be expelled forever from Hogwarts and then the others in her circle would be easy prey.

Tobias Leeds looked up from his place at a large table as the door to the room opened and several members of the Ministry entered, Harry and Hermione among them. The Headmaster knew what the meeting was about and had dreaded it. Very soon the educational future of Elizabeth would be decided in this room and he knew what that future almost certainly would be, the meeting was merely a formality. The girl would not be present at the meeting nor would any of her family and he wished that they would be. The number of allies for the child was thin and her opponents would take advantage of this fact.

When the seats had been filled her finally spoke into the Scrying Ball that stood in the center of the table.

“This meeting, presided over by myself, Tobias Leeds, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been called to determine if there is just cause to expel Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell from the aforementioned school. I would have all in attendance state their name and title one at a time for the record.”

The slow cadence began as, one after the other; those in attendance spoke into the glowing ball that they faced. They were nearly finished when the door to the room opened and Professor McGonagall entered the room followed closely by Albus and Rose. Ismelda Crawford nearly shot out of her seat as she voiced her opinion.

“I object!”

Professor Leeds looked in her direction as he acknowledged the witch.

“These students cannot be present! It is highly unorthodox and the prosecution team refuses to acknowledge their testimony. They need to leave immediately!”

“Headmaster Leeds,” Minerva McGonagall countered, “these students are the Head Boy and Head Girl and, as such, have every right to be here as they were Miss Blackwell’s supervisors while she held the post of Prefect. They know her character as well as any staff member does and, in fact, probably better than the staff do.”

“I shall allow them to be present.”

Ismelda Crawford settled back into her chair as she glared at the wizard at the head of the table. For Rose and Albus the meeting would drag on almost at a crawl as they listened to the decision of the fate of their friend.

“The girl has proven to be a menace that the staff here at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall in particular, has protected. She has inflicted or attempted to inflict harm on a number of students many of whom come from the same family. This demonstrates malice towards those students, malice that was unwarranted.”

“I object!”

All eyes turned towards Minerva McGonagall who rose to face the Ministry barrister.

“Would your dislike for the girl happen to be because of the fact that you are related to the Malfoy clan? I believe, if my research is correct, that you are Lucius Malfoy’s third cousin. This fact, which you so conveniently failed to report to the Ministry, is enough to have you recused from this trial and expulsion hearing!”

“How dare you look into _my_ family?”

“If we are going to discuss character then I will gladly place Miss Blackwell’s over yours. Miss Blackwell has done nothing to deserve this! What she has done is to place others before her on several occasions, more than I can count. She has stepped forward to appeal for the return of many students who had been expelled or were in danger of such. There was never any compulsion for her to do this except for that which is in her character. If you had bothered to look into the record you would find that she vouched for both Scorpius and Alexis Malfoy when they were in danger of leaving this school forever. She was their victim in many instances yet she rose to speak for them.”

“Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell never asked for anything in return from any of these students. She was a diligent force for what was right and to see her on trial before the Wizengamot is a travesty! The fact that we are sitting here discussing the possibility of her permanent expulsion from this school is perverse. It is a well-known fact that she has been combatting a force from long ago while protecting this school, yet we are prepared to repay her with telling her that she can never return, and I have never been more ashamed of this school”.

There was a long silence before Rose spoke and when she did the occupants of the room were forced to listen.

“ _Elizabeth is my friend and I will not deny it!_  Regardless of what happens here today and if she goes to trial she will remain my friend. I’m sitting here remembering when she came to Hogwarts after being expelled from Beauxbatons because of a plot against her by students and staff. We all saw something happen to her in the Hall of Truth and that day in the courtyard and yet here we are preparing to destroy her. I understand why you want to deny her a future, Ismelda Crawford, because I know something about you that no one else here does, something that you have worked incredibly hard to cover up. My question to you is this, do you want me to reveal your secret or would you rather do I t yourself? Either way, you will be recused from this case and forbidden to ever speak of it again!”

A cloud seemed to pass over the face of Ismelda Crawford as she rose silently, gathered the parchments before her and then stalked out of the room. As she passed Rose she stopped long enough to hiss at the girl.

“You will regret it if you ever speak of what you have discovered! I will see to it!”

The other members watched as the door closed behind the witch before continuing their meeting. Rose sat silently with a satisfied grin on her face while the others around the table wondered what she was thinking about.

The remaining three hours of the meeting were punctuated with heated arguments and, as it dragged on, Rose and Albus came to understand that the news would not be good for their friend. Finally Professor Leeds, after a long time considering what he had heard, spoke.

“In the matter of the permanent expulsion of Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all in favor of expulsion raise your right hand.”

Rose and Albus gasped as a number of hands rose into the air and they hurriedly counted them. There were twenty people at the table and ten hands had risen.

“In the matter of the permanent expulsion of Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all opposed to expulsion raise your right hand.”

Once again ten hands rose and Professor Leeds spoke.

“The vote is inconclusive as a majority is needed and I have elected to recuse myself from the vote.”

“The girl is guilty!”

All turned to see the Minister of Magic step into the room.

“I have the right to vote in these proceedings and I vote that the child is guilty and should be expelled from Hogwarts forever.”

“Very well,” Professor Leeds said slowly as many in the room felt tears begin to run down their faces, “by majority vote, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell is permanently expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would ask that no one tell any of the students, they shall get news of it soon enough. This meeting is closed.”

As the group rose to disperse several people remained seated in disbelief. Minerva McGonagall wept openly as she felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. Of the many students that she had taught over the years, Elizabeth had been the one that she had felt closest to. Rose and Albus wept silently while their parents tried to console them and Professor Bellins tried to hold back tears as she gathered her parchments. At the head of the table Professor Tobias Leeds tried to get past the fact that he felt as though he had failed the girl, he knew that had he decided to vote the results would have been a tie and she would still be a student at Hogwarts. He felt tears run down his own face and wondered what sort of future that the girl had.

The room slowly emptied and, after all had exited; movement suddenly entered the room as Peeves became visible. The poltergeist did not have to try to hide the tears that were flowing down his face. He had enjoyed the playful conflict with the girl and now that was over forever. She had been the only one in the castle that he respected with the exception of the Bloody Baron. He cast his eyes up towards the ceiling of the room before bellowing out a blood curdling screech and then zooming out of the room in search of victims. The poltergeist would begin a reign of terror such as no living inhabitant of the castle had ever known before with Slytherin House being his main target.

Despite the warning of Professor Leeds about keeping the results of the hearing silent it didn’t take much intuition for other students to guess what had happened. One look at the faces of Albus, Rose and Professor McGonagall told them all that they needed to know and the new swiftly spread. Elizabeth was gone and would never return.

Elizabeth sat quietly in a room with her family as she waited for the decision of the group. She had tried to eat but had failed, fearing that everything eaten would come back up. A glance at the adults showed the girl that they too were feeling the strain and they seemed to have aged overnight.

The group looked up as an officer appeared outside the door and with him Professor Bellins. Elizabeth looked up hopefully at her mentor and then realized what had happened from the look on the face of the professor. She burst into tears as she placed her face in her hands.

“I am so sorry, Elizabeth, we tried every argument for you that we could think of, but their minds were made up.”

“Then I have been expelled from Hogwarts?”

“I’m afraid so, and the Minister of Magic has demanded permanent expulsion.”

“Why?”

“He wants you tried and convicted, Elizabeth. He intends to see you sent to Azkaban.”

“You can’t be serious!” Victoria exclaimed as she embraced her daughter. “He can’t seriously be thinking about sending a child to that dreadful place. Elizabeth would be easy prey for some of those already there.”

“I’m afraid that once he has made up his mind, Herbert Chandler is immovable. He may only be the Acting Minister of Magic but he still wields the power to do this. If he becomes the Minster of Magic he will be certain to deny any plea that she or anyone else makes for her release. Our only hope is that irrefutable evidence comes to light which proves her innocence and even then I am not certain that he will be swayed. I believe that he would try to quash the evidence to keep her in prison.”

“Then I have to stay there until I die?”

“I am afraid that is what he will ask for if you are found guilty, Elizabeth. I’m so sorry and I wish that I had better news.”

The girl nodded while her mother held her in her arms as the professor and officer left the room. The family gathered around the stricken child while they cried and remained close to her until the officer returned to take the girl to her cell.

“Please tell Albus, Rose, Lily and Beatrice that I want to see them if they want to come. I want to see Tiger and Chloe too.”

The adults tried to smile as she lunged forward to hug them tightly but inwardly they were crying as much as she was. Her bright future had dimmed to a nearly dead ember and they wondered how long the fire within her would last. The officer allowed them more time than usual but finally stepped forward to take the girl by the arm to lead her from the room. She looked back over her shoulder at them as she left and sent back a message.

“I love you! I love all of you!”

“We love you too, baby,” John Blackwell answered for all of them as he choked back tears.

As the portal closed behind her Elizabeth broke into tears as she allowed herself to be led back to her cell. Entering it, she crossed to the bed to collapse on it, curl into a ball and then cry. The truth had hit her and she knew what it was.

_‘I have no future!’_

She would lay there for a very long time and refuse to eat when the meal was brought to her. Only when she could stand the hunger no longer would she drink the Pumpkin Juice and eat some of the cold chicken on the plate. The Cherry Crisp on the plate, which reminded her of Albus was eaten swiftly as she remembered the many times that she had sat with the boy and talked about their life after school. Now all that she had of those times was the warm memories and she wondered what lay ahead for him now that she was gone.

The portal opened and she glanced up to see the officer and a wizard that she did not recognize.

“Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell?”

“Yes, I’m Elizabeth Blackwell.”

“Elizabeth, I am Wilfred Craig-Hamston, and I have come to see you.”

“Why?”

“Miss Blackwell, I will be prosecuting you at your trial and I have come to offer you a deal that I will only make this one time. If you refuse it the deal will not be offered again.”

“I’m listening.”

“Miss Blackwell, I have what is called a plea agreement here. If you will agree to plead guilty to the charges against you I can assure you that you will not serve a life time in Azkaban. If you agree to the plea I will instead ask for fifty years in Azkaban with no chance of early release.”

“What happens to me if I refuse the agreement?”

“Then you will most definitely serve life in prison with no chance of early release.”

The girl was about to answer when the portal opened again and a furious Hermione Granger-Weasley entered the room.

“Craig-Hamston, what are you doing in this cell? You knew very well that her counsel needed to be present when you spoke to her! This is especially so because she is a child and I will not have you resorting to terror tactics to get the plea that you want signed.”

Elizabeth looked up at the mother of her friend with tear filled eyes before the older witch spoke again.

“Elizabeth, please tell me that you haven’t signed anything that he gave you.”

“I haven’t signed anything but he wanted me to.”

“Until your counsel gets here I am acting as such and I am advising you not to sign that parchment.”

“Hermione, you know very well that if she is found guilty that she will be sent to Azkaban for the remainder of her life with no chance of parole. At least with the agreement she will not have to serve life.”

Elizabeth looked from one adult to the other as they argued, her eyes fixed on the agreement that still lay before her on the table with a quill next to it. Her mind was torn as she considered the ramifications of both courses of action. If she picked up the quill and signed the parchment she was telling them that she was guilty and accepting the consequences. But if she refused to acknowledge the guilt that she knew was not hers and was found guilty she knew that she would go to prison until she died. Instantly she knew what she had to do and decided on her course of action.

She was starting to reach for the quill when the portal opened again and Herbert Chandler stepped into the cell. The girl recoiled from his presence and the quill remained where it had been before his entry. He fixed his snake like eyes on the girl before speaking.

“Miss Blackwell, I assume that the parchment before you is the plea agreement that Mister Craig-Hamston has offered you. Have you made your decision?”

Elizabeth studied the wizard before her as he tried to use his superior height to impress his will upon her and the dying fire within her reignited with a vengeance. She reached forward to grab the quill and then broke it neatly in half before tearing the parchment to pieces and throwing them at the person before her.

“You can get out of this cell, Minister Chandler and you can take your pet puppet with you because I’m not signing anything! Get out and take your filth with you!”

“You have made a critical error, Miss Blackwell,” Herbert Chandler responded. “I shall take great pleasure in sentencing you to Azkaban Prison for the rest of your life.”

“Perhaps, but at least I won’t have to deal with the displeasure of encountering something worse than I would find in the stall of an Abraxan!”

The face of the Acting Minister of Magic reddened as her words struck home and he then turned and left the cell behind, followed closely by Wilfred Craig-Hamston.

Hermione crossed the cell to take the child into her arms and then hug her as though she was one of her own. She kissed the pretty blonde on the forehead as the girl sobbed and then hugged her tightly once more. Then she moved back to look into the haunted eyes of the child before speaking.

“I am not going to let you go to Azkaban, Elizabeth! You have become far too dear to me for me to let that happen to you.”

“Thank you, Hermione.”

“Harry is working overtime on this and is determined to uncover the truth of the matter. Now, Elizabeth, the reason that I came down here, and I am glad that I did, is that I have a question for you. I want you to think about this before you answer it.”

“Okay.”

“I know that you were seen by a Legilimens at St. Mungos but would you consent to it again?”

“Hermione," the girl answered, "I have nothing to hide! Of course I will consent to it.”

“The prosecution will also want you to submit to Veritaserum again.”

“I have nothing to hide, I didn’t do anything wrong and of course I will submit to it.”

“Elizabeth, you need to be prepared for the fact that they will try to use anything that they find out to discredit your testimony. They intend to find you guilty and will stop at nothing to do so. Are you prepared for that?”

The girl looked squarely in the eyes of the mother of her friend before speaking.

“Hermione, I have fought Death Eaters and Koeppler. Nothing that Chandler or Craig-Hamston can bring to the table scares me!”

“That’s my girl! I was hoping that you hadn’t been broken yet.”

“I just wonder if they’re ready for what I’m going to bring to the table because I don’t intend to go down without a fight.”

“Just be careful not to give them ammunition. They will be counting on you to do so.”

Elizabeth Blackwell nodded and then hugged Hermione once again as she wondered if she could avoid Azkaban Prison and the terrors that it held.


	18. Peeves and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues their plot against Elizabeth, unaware that Peeves has overheard them. The poltergeist enters the situation in a not so minor way which brings the plot toe Professor Leeds attention. Meanwhile, Elizabeth deals with an unwelcome visitor to her cell.

Reginald Cramer walked into the Great Hall before the morning meal had begun and noticed a variety of responses. While many expressed their pleasure that he had returned others, specifically those who had been with him to plot against Elizabeth, kept their distance and refused to associate with him at all. Only Scorpius seemed glad to see him and managed to get close enough to carry on a whispered conversation with him.

“Did they have a Legilimens dig through your brain while you were at St. Mungos?”

“I don’t remember them doing it, why?”

“Because Blackwell is letting them not only do that but also use Veritaserum! She’s trying to beat the charges and we have to be ready to ditch Weasley.”

“But she’s a first year and they’re not going to believe that she could know enough to make her dangerous! Besides her, you and I, there are only two people that we could hang this on and I don’t believe for a second that you’re going to let your cousins take the heat. If Elizabeth beats these charges at least one of us, maybe more, is going to end up where she is. I don’t know about you but I really don’t treasure the thought of life in Azkaban.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

The sudden interruption by a female voice made both of them jump and they turned to see Alexis standing close enough that she could hear everything that was being said.

“I heard that Blackwell isn’t going down easily,” Scorpius hissed. “Her family, the Weasleys and Potters are doing everything that they can to help her get out of this. I hear that they have opened an investigation and that they intend to determine exactly what happened in the courtyard.”

“But if they do that they’ll learn about what we did! We could be the ones expelled and standing in front of the Wizengamot waiting to hear what is going to happen to us.”

“That’s why I got rid of that wand and we all need to keep our wits about us. No doubt they’re going to bring in a Legilimens to look Reg over and, if they do that we need to be ready to feed Meredith to the wolves.”

“What if she tells them what she knows?”

“There are four of us to go against the scrawny little weasel. If we keep our stories straight we can let her go down instead of us.”

The trio nodded and then walked to their respective tables unaware of the being that had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Peeves, invisible as he was, had been planning a prank on Scorpius. But now he knew that the boy was busy with his own plot and the poltergeist knew what that plot was. There was little doubt that they had been talking about Elizabeth and he was determined to learn what they were talking about.

_‘Plotting against Bizzy-Lizzy are you, Malfoy? As much as I hates to admit it I rather likes Bizzy-Lizzy even if she did freeze old Peeves in a block of ice for all to look and laugh at. I’m going to find out what you plan to do and then it will be time for me to teach you a lesson never to be forgotten.’_

He moved towards the table occupied by the Malfoys and Meredith Weasley as the group talked, secure in the thought that they could not be overheard.

“If the plan goes foul we have to be ready to ditch Cramer. It will be the word of the four of us against him and everyone knows that he hated her anyways. If they question us we just spill the story that it was Reg that planned the whole thing.”

“Will they believe us?

Scorpius looked sharply at Meredith, who shrank back a bit before recovering.

“Why wouldn’t they believe us? We have nothing to fear as long as we all hold to our story and keep a straight face.”

“What if they bring in a Legilimens? We all know that Reg isn’t the brightest and a Legilimens will crack through his mind in a heartbeat. What do we do if they want us to face one? What if they suggest Veritaserum?”

“We have to hope that they don’t! I tried using _Obliviate_ on him, but it didn’t seem to work.”

“Why wouldn’t it work?” Alexis asked.”

“I don’t know; it just seemed to fizzle. I’ll try again; I have to, because we can’t let that stay in his mind.”

“I’m worried,” Ariel said softly, “they’re going to do the same thing to her and she is strong enough to make them believe her. We all know that she had the entire school believing that she was above guilt. I think that she could make them believe that she didn’t attack Reg, but that she was after Koeppler! If she manages to put doubt in their minds about her guilt we’re all in trouble.”

Peeves had heard enough to know that it was Elizabeth that they were discussing. Now he had to decide how to use the information that he had gathered to help the girl. The poltergeist swooped away to finish the preparations that he had been making down in Slytherin House. He had been carrying out prank after prank against the members of that House, much to their dismay, and had refused to cease his activities.

One of the older students, tired of the mayhem, had attempted to use his wand to force Peeves to stop what he was doing and had lost the contest badly. His wand had vanished only to be found later. The problem was that the wand that had been found had been made of licorice which had been transfigured to resemble that belonging to the student. The real wand would be found days later hidden among the plants in one of the greenhouses.

Now a huge bubble of green slimy goo hung suspended above the Slytherin Common room as it waited for the members of the House to enter. Once they entered the room they would find themselves unable to leave and then drenched with the slime. He had prepared enough goo to fill the room to a depth of a meter and that depth would ensure that no one escaped the mess. The members of the House would also find that they were not able to move their feet in order to take cover nor would they be able to speak to warn others. In short, it was a trap that had taken a lot of preparation and Peeves was glad of that. He intended to get them all regardless of how long it took to get the entire House into the room.

He glanced at the clock in the common room and knew that soon they would begin to arrive to gather their books and bags for the day. It wouldn’t take long before the first of them entered and then the trap would begin to be sprung.

Almost on cue the door opened and several girls entered the common room to hurry to their dorms. They got nearly across the room when suddenly their feet were adhered to the floor and they found that, no matter how hard they tried, they could not free themselves or speak.

Other students entered the room and soon found that they were mired in the trap that gathered victim after victim. By the time that Meredith stepped into the room a great number of students were gathered in groups as they tried to get free of the floor that seemed to have grabbed them. She was able to get halfway across the room before she was stuck fast and the illusion that everything was okay vanished. The girl tried to free herself and also to scream but nothing happened and the trap continued to draw in victims.

Scorpius and his cousins were among the last to enter the room, having dawdled in making the trip from the Great Hall. They, in the last group to enter, saw only an empty common room and entered to walk to their dorms only to have the doors behind them slam shut and then vanish. Then the illusion of normalcy disappeared and they realized that they had walked into a trap. Scorpius opened his mouth to roar out a command to Peeves just as his voice failed him and his feet became glued to the floor.

In a normal setting what happened next would have brought peals of screams from the children but Peeves had seen to that and the members of the house of Salazar could only stand there as a deluge of slime began to rain down on them. It had the effect of soaking through their robes instantly and coating them thoroughly from head to toe. The use of wands was attempted but, without the use of voices, failed immediately. They could only stand there, frozen in place, as the thick, gooey substance poured down on them. When the slime reached the depth of a meter the downpour ceased and students who had thought that the ordeal was over found that they were sadly mistaken.

With a sound not unlike the popping of a balloon, the pillows on the couches and chairs split open to release a flurry of feathers which swiftly filled the air and coated the students. Obviously it was the result of magic as the deluge continued long after the pillows should have been flat. The end result of the storm came when the slime seemed to drain away, leaving feather coated students and common room.

When they found that they could once again move the students rushed for the doors to their dorms only to find that they would not open no matter how hard they were pushed upon. One frantic student noticed that the main doors had reappeared and hurried to them to shove them open. This was a mistake like no other. Instantly a hurricane like wind rushed through the doors to gather the students into a feather filled storm and then vanish, taking them with it.

The Great Hall was filling with students that had been sent a strange message to report back to the large chamber. In Lily’s mind this meant only one thing, they were going to announce that Elizabeth’s fate had been decided. The girl knew that there was only one way that that was going to happen and that was a hasty trial to get accomplished what they wanted done. She knew that her friend would resist pleading guilty unless they had finally broken her and Lily didn’t want to even consider what might happen if that had occurred.

She and her Housemates began to settle back onto their seats as students from other Houses entered the hall and made their way to their seats. Strangely, no Slytherin students were among those who were entering and this made Lily wonder if they weren’t in their common room celebrating the defeat of Elizabeth. Conversations were carried on as all made suppositions about what was going on and it was only when staff began to enter the Great Hall looking just as puzzled as the students that the friends of Elizabeth were able to breathe a sort of sigh of relief.

The professors were nearly to their seats when an explosion of wind entered through the doors and with it a seeming hurricane of feathers that finally subsided to reveal dazed and feather coated Slytherin students. Laughter erupted as the children belonging to the other Houses took in what was before them but ceased when an extremely angry poltergeist appeared above all of them and sang a rather strange song to the affected students.

“Malfoys plotting against Bizzy Lizzy was a rather big mistake, listening to your cruel words was more than I could take! Now you’ll wear those feathers while I enjoy the weather and wait for the apologies you’ll make!”

Peeves vanished, leaving the results of his prank plain for all to see. When he had recovered from the shock of what had happened and could speak again, Tobias leads approached the group of students while around them laughter continued unabated.

“Mister Malfoy, just what did Peeves mean about plotting against Miss Blackwell?”

Scorpius tried to speak but all that emerged from his throat was a rather loud squawk as the other members of Slytherin House began to suffer the next effect of the poltergeist’s anger. They began to cluck and scratch at the floor with their feet as though they were chickens looking for food that had been thrown onto the ground.

While the other professors herded the remaining students out of the Great Hall and on to class, Tobias Leeds regarded the students before him. It seemed that everything that he tried met with failure and he was about to surrender to defeat when the curse that the poltergeist had used ended and the headmaster was confronted by goo and feather covered children who could now speak.

“Mister Malfoy, what did Peeves mean when he said that you had been plotting against Elizabeth Blackwell?”

Scorpius, who was still in a state of shock over the ordeal, could only stare dumbly at the professor before him. Sensing this, Professor Leeds reached forward to grasp the robes of the boy and then the pair vanished with a POP. The remaining students were herded back down to the Slytherin complex to clean themselves up and tend to the devastation that was found when they entered the Slytherin Common Room.

While the remainder of Slyhterin tended to the mess that had been created in their common room before hurrying to the showers to clean up and get into clean robes Scorpius sat glumly in a chair in front of Professor Leeds. He was grateful to the Headmaster who had used magic to clean him of goo and feathers but now realized that he was in for a questioning if not more.

“Mister Malfoy, I will not repeat myself, I want to know what he meant about you plotting against Miss Blackwell! What, if anything, did you have to do with what happened with her? I would advise you to speak now before I move to Legilimency, which I am rather adept at!”

“You’re not doing anything of the sort without my father and grandfather here! I won’t allow it!”

“Mister Malfoy, if you force me I shall take great pleasure in calling the Aurors here to Hogwarts and having their Legilimens meet with you. I am fairly certain that they would find the encounter very informative.”

“I did nothing to her and you cannot prove that I did! She’s mental and you’re just as mental if you cannot see through her deceit! I’m leaving this office now and there is nothing that you can do to stop me because if you try my family will have you before the Wizengamot in a blink.”

“Are you threatening me, Mister Malfoy? If you are I believe that you need to realize that, as a student here at Hogwarts, you are subject to questioning at any time regardless of what your family thinks. By refusing to submit to questioning in a matter as important you may bring the Aurors and Department of Magical Law Enforcement into the picture. Now, do you intend to explain to me just what happened or do I need to resort to other means to get the information that I need.”

Scorpius looked into eyes that were as determined as his and realized that he was in trouble. The Aurors would bring their Legilimens and there was nothing that he could do or say that would change what came next. He was about to answer the question when the door to the office swung open and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room.

“Professor Leeds, I wish to know just why you are questioning my grandson without an adult present.”

“Possibly, Mister Malfoy, I am questioning him because I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts and I can if I feel it necessary and I feel that it is. I am just as capable of ordering you out of this castle and off of the grounds permanently if I feel the need to.”

The pale blue eyes of the former Death Eater blazed with anger as the response reached him.

“You dare to threaten me? I was…”

“Yes, you were a governor over this school back in the days when Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster, but that title is no longer yours. If you insist on entering this castle to make threats against myself, my staff or my students I shall throw you out of the castle and forbid you to ever return!”

“I should like to see you try!”

Lucius Malfoy had barely time to think before two large statues that flanked the door behind him stepped forward to take hold of his arms. Tobias Leeds stepped forward past Scorpius, who was frozen in place, to come face to face with the thoroughly enraged wizard.

“Mister Malfoy, get out of this castle and never return. The Ministry of Magic shall be informed of your permanent expulsion from this school and grounds. If you ever return I shall have you arrested by the Aurors and tried by the Wizengamot for your past crimes. I am quite certain that enough evidence could be found to send you to Azkaban for the remainder of your life. My guards shall remove you from this structure now and I wish you a very fine day.”

The wizard and the statues vanished with a POP and it was then that Scorpius found that he could once again move. He looked up at the wizard who stood over him and knew that very soon the information that he had could send him from the school forever.

“Meredith Weasley! It was Meredith Weasley that planned it and carried it out.”

“Meredith Weasley is a first year who could not possibly carry out what happened that day, Mister Malfoy. If she did so, who else was involved? I know that there had to be someone else, so who was it?”

“I don’t know who she talked into doing what was done, Professor Leeds, but I assure you that I had nothing to do with it.”

“Are your cousins involved in this episode?”

“I don’t believe so.”

"Do I take that to mean that they were not involved or you don’t think that they were?”

“I can say fairly certainly that they were not involved.”

“I sincerely hope so because all of you shall be questioned by the Auror Legilimens and me. I hope that you are telling me the truth because if I find that you are deceiving me I shall put you out of Hogwarts and into a cell like the one that Miss Blackwell occupies while you wait for trial. I would also, if I were you, consider the fact that should information come to light that you and your cousins were involved in this scheme Miss Blackwell will likely be freed and I highly doubt that she will come to your aid as she has done in the past. Until the Auror arrives I shall have you confined in the Isolation Tower in one of the bedrooms. Your cousins and Miss Weasley shall also be so confined so that I can be certain that you are not busy making certain that your stories match.”

A moment later the boy found himself in a bedroom that he had never seen. Obviously he was in the Isolation Tower, but in what part? The room had just been cleaned, that much was obvious, but how long had it been since it had seen its last occupant. He sat down on the bed as he realized just how wrong the plot had gone and how terrible the future might be.

The three girls suddenly found themselves in rooms of the same ilk and all realized what was going to occur. They had been implicated in the plot against Elizabeth and the Malfoy sisters could only cry but Meredith sat stolidly on a chair in her room while she thought about what was coming.

_‘I’m not going down alone, they can say what they want but my Scrying Balls caught every word. I’ll show them who is smarter! Elizabeth won’t be coming back either, because I’m going to make certain that she doesn’t.’_

Elizabeth sat quietly in her cell as she read a book that her parents had been permitted to bring to her. Being a Muggle book it lacked pictures that moved, but she found it captivating anyway. She devoured chapter after chapter about the main characters and found herself able to smile despite her surroundings.

The barristers for the prosecution had not returned although her defense team had. They were building a case for her protection and, because of her age, had moved to eliminate the possibility of her being sentenced to Azkaban should she be found guilty. She turned the page that she had finished reading as she sensed movement, movement that was in the cell with her. She slowly lowered the book and her eyes widened as she realized who stood in front of her.

“Koeppler!”

The girl dropped the book and rose from the chair to straighten herself to her full height as she looked into his eyes.

“You are showing courage, Elizabeth, rising to face me.”

“You don’t frighten me Koeppler, or whatever you are! I’ve beaten you twice and I can defeat you again.”

“Ah, yes, you have defeated me before, but now you are alone and no one shall come to your defense this time. Not even the elves can help you and I intend to end this struggle now.”

“You are more than welcome to try, Koeppler.”

The Auror who was watching the images sent back to where he sat watched as the girl rose and then stood as if talking to someone. He wondered if the prosecution barrister was speaking to her through the barrier and was starting to rise to walk to the cell when a brilliant flash illuminated the globe that he had been watching. The sound of distant thunder echoed down the corridor alerting other Aurors, who swiftly hurried towards the source of the noise.

Koeppler had cast a curse which he intended to use to immobilize his intended victim but the charm that the girl had employed collided with it in an out lashing of force that had created no small amount of noise. He was stunned, the girl knew how to use magic without a wand and this represented an extreme error on his part. He was barely ready when the next attack came from what he had expected to be an easy target.

The spell, based on ancient elven magic, washed over him and hurled him across the cell to collide with the wall. Just as swiftly, tendrils began to grow out of the wall to ensnare him and begin to drag him towards that solid surface.

“NO!”

The tendrils exploded outwards, showering the girl with shards of stone as she backpedaled. The ancient wizard, now more than a little concerned, cast a spell that rebounded off of the barrier that prevented escape for the girl. It was at this time that the Aurors entered the corridor to see bright flashes through the barrier.

“Wands at the ready,” the leader of the group announced, "if she makes a break for it I want you to take her down.”

Elizabeth had no intention of trying to escape. She was more interested in preventing her opponent from escaping. She cast a curse that struck Koeppler squarely and staggered him. The wall began to drop in order for the Aurors to enter and the wizard used that opportunity to strike against them. Two of the Aurors, closest to the barrier, took the strike full force and were vaporized in an instant as Koeppler prepared to leave the scene. Given his state of being and had he been at full strength the barrier would not have slowed him for a moment, but as it was the echo of the ancient wizard needed for the barrier to come down to make his escape. The girl was far too powerful for him to manage to both defeat her and also escape without being noticed.

He was clearing the threshold of the cell when the spell struck him from behind. She had gathered all of her strength and cast a spell not unlike what she had used before. Koeppler’s echo, unprepared for the attack and also dealing with the presence of the Aurors, fell to the floor as much stronger tendrils wrapped around it. Elizabeth advanced upon the being as stone rope after stone rope entangled it. The last thing that the echo saw was the girl standing over it.

“Get back into your cell, Blackwell!”

Elizabeth whirled to see the remaining Aurors moving towards her and hurried back into the cell as the barrier reformed and the men gathered around the strange bundle on the floor of the corridor. The leader of the Aurors stepped up to the barrier to speak to the girl within the cell.

“Blackwell, you killed two Aurors and I intend to make certain that not only do you go to Azkaban but that you stay there forever! I want you there for so long that when you come out it will be when they drag your bones out and throw them into the sea.”

The girl could only stand and watch through the barrier as the Aurors turned and left the corridor to see the help of others to remove the encased wizard.

Near the ruins of Koeppler’s tower a shadowy figure walked around the remains of the long dead tree, pausing now and then. There was no one there to observe this and the figure took its time in its trips. Then it raised its face towards the sky and began to laugh manically before speaking.

“No, young Elizabeth, you have not won. Even though you have managed to prevail once again I am not defeated and you have begun to weaken. You shall be mine, Elizabeth Blackwell, you shall be my servant or you shall die!”


	19. Searching Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trial for her life approaches, Elizabeth deals with the very real possibility that she may never be free again. But the girl reveals a secret to a friend as well as learning a secret that her enemies would rather have stayed hidden.

The shrill scream echoed through the corridor which led from the cells to the office of the Aurors at the end of the space.

The girl could only try to recoil from the dark form that hovered over her and threatened to steal her very existence. She struggled to draw her wand as the Dementor prepared to deliver its kiss and realized that the wand was nowhere to be found. Ice began  
to form on the areas in the cell as the beast began to sap the warmth from everything, including the very stone from which the cell was constructed.

Its victim trapped, the Dementor closed to the point where it was close enough to begin to draw the soul from the person below it. As her eyes faded, Elizabeth realized that now she was going to be worse than dead and that those against her had won at last. With nothing else to do, Elizabeth Blackwell screamed once more as a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

“Elizabeth, are you okay? Wake up! You’re having a bad dream!”

The blue eyes of the girl popped open and she looked up into the face of Harry Potter as he looked down at her with concern. The terrifying dreams had been coming with increasing frequency and they were taking a toll on the teenager. Lack of restful sleep had left the girl with dark circles under her eyes and with a tendency of cringing at the slightest noise. Her formerly lustrous hair hung limply down over her shoulders and her clothing hung down over a frame that seemed to have shrunken. Clearly the girl, who was wasting away in the custody of the Aurors, would not survive if sent to Azkaban.

“Are you okay?”

Elizabeth leaned up abruptly to hurl her arms around the father of her boyfriend while she sobbed. He, Hermione and her family were among the few solid presences left in her life and all were concerned about her physical well-being, not to mention her state of mind.

“Was it the dream about the Dementors again?”

A swift nod was the only response from the child that trembled in his arms. She abruptly recoiled from him and he turned to follow her gaze. Minister of Magic Herbert Chandler stood just outside the cell as he prepared to enter the space.

“Miss Blackwell, the team for your prosecution and I have decided to ask you one last time if you will consider signing the plea agreement. Your trial is just a few days away and I have to tell you that the mountain of evidence against you is insurmountable.  
There is no chance that you shall be found not guilty and, as I am a compassionate person, I would much rather see you plead guilty and serve a lesser sentence.”

Elizabeth shook her head briskly as she tried to bring back the spirit that seemed to have deserted her. She remained trembling in Harry’s arms as the Minister of Magic frowned and then turned to walk away only to stop and send a last message to the girl.

“That, Miss Blackwell, was your _last_ chance and it is leaving with me! I shall see you sent to Azkaban, in fact, I believe that they are preparing your cell as we speak. Enjoy your time there, Miss Blackwell, because once that door closes behind you there shall be no reprieve.”

Elizabeth could only watch as the wizard walked away from the cell, unaware of the derisive smile on his face. When he was no longer in sight she looked back through the glasses as the eyes of the father of Albus. Something was coming; she didn’t like it and hated to do it, but knew inside that it had to happen.

“Harry, I need you to do something for me.”

“I would do anything for you, Elizabeth. What do you need?”

Elizabeth choked back a sob and it was then that he realized that she was going to ask something of him that was going to tear her heart out.

“I don’t want Albus to waste his life waiting for me to return, Harry, because I know that I’m not going to. I want him to feel free to move on with whoever he finds and to forget about me.”

“You know that he’ll never be able to do that. He loves you more than anything, Elizabeth.”

“They’re going to find me guilty and send me to Azkaban. When I do get out there will be nothing for me, all that I love will be gone. I don’t want him to spend the rest of his life waiting for me. Please, Harry, if you care about me at all, tell him that for me.”

“We’re going to find out the truth about this incident Elizabeth and when we do you will be vindicated.”

Elizabeth shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter what they find, Harry. I’m fighting something that I cannot win against, the might of the Ministry of Magic. Koeppler is easy, I can fight him, but the Ministry is too powerful and the Malfoys still have influence there. Chandler should have been more careful when he came into my cell and he doesn’t know it.”

“What are you talking about, Elizabeth? Please tell me that you don’t intend to threaten the wizard that was just named Minister of Magic.”

“I have no intention of threatening him but he doesn’t know what I do.”

“And what do you know?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath before looking into the eyes of the Auror and then speaking.

“I’m a Legilimens, Harry, and I have known for a very long time that I am.”

“You haven’t told anyone before me, have you?”

“There are some that suspect this, but I keep it hidden.”

“And you have discovered something about Chandler?”

“He is not what he appears to be, Harry, he tries to keep his secrets hidden but he is not what he appears to be.”

“Have you been able to read anything else?”

“I wasn’t certain until Chandler and his puppet Craig-Hamston stepped into my cell with the plea bargain but now it’s clear. They, and those that they serve, have been busy preparing this for a very long time. They find me to be an obstacle that needs to be removed before they strike.”

“Who do they serve?”

“Harry, they serve the Dark Lord. When we defeated them at Hogsmeade we merely delayed their plans. Once they remove me they feel that the remainder of Hogwarts will fall easily and then they can turn their attention to the rest of our world.”

“Why do they fear you so?”

“I’m not certain, but there appears to be some connection that I had not been aware of.”

“A connection, are you saying it is something like the one that I had with Voldemort?”

“I don’t believe so, Harry, I think that this one goes much deeper although I do not know how.”

“But you have an idea, don’t you?”

“I’m afraid that the Dark Lord may be a member of my family,” the girl answered as she hung her head and tears fell once more. “Chandler wants me out of the way to prevent the exposure of his master.”

“Is it your grandfather, Artemis Trane?”

“No, Grandfather would never allow this to happen to me.”

“You need to try to find out who it is. We could use the information to get you out of this.”

“Perhaps, but I still want you to do that favor for me, just in case.”

Elizabeth suddenly hugged the Auror again and then released him to back away. Harry, realizing that the girl wanted to be alone, nodded and then turned to leave the cell.

“Don’t forget to tell him that I love him.”

“I won’t forget, Elizabeth.”

“Thank you so much for everything that you have done! It means a lot to me that you believe in me.”

“I’ve no reason not to and don’t worry, Elizabeth, you’re secret is safe with me.”

The barrier closed between them and Elizabeth was left alone once more with her thoughts before she finally drifted off to sleep while Meredith sat in her dorm room alone with her own dreads. She had little doubt that the remainder of the group that had conspired to have Elizabeth expelled meant the same for her. While the images and sounds captured by the Scrying Balls would help with her defense they could also be used to harm their owner.

She had not considered it before but by possessing the items she would be found just as guilty as they. They would say that she knew in advance what was going to happen and yet had said nothing. She would be accused of playing ignorant while Elizabeth attacked Reginald. If they were thrown out of Hogwarts she likely would be too and she didn’t know what she would do if that happened. She simply didn’t have the ability that some had and her parents had begun to fear that she was a squib.

Now she had involved herself in a plot against a highly respected student that could backfire on them all. They had received word that Elizabeth had consented to being examined by a Legilimens as well as submitting to the use of Veritaserum. Both of the examinations had the probable outcome of proving her innocence and then she would likely return to Hogwarts to pick up where she had left off. Another problem was that now that her cousin Lily was a Prefect she was keeping an annoyingly close eye on her group.

Rose, Albus and Lily were all engaged in trying to determine exactly what had happened that day at the ceremony as was the office of the Aurors. She knew that any mistake might result in the truth being learned and the end of school for her as well as the others. Once that happened not only would she be forbidden to ever use magic again she would likely find herself in Azkaban and she doubted that Elizabeth would be as charitable as everyone said that she was,

“What have I gotten myself into?”

She flopped back onto her bed to stare up at the ceiling as she felt tears begin to flow down her cheeks. The girl would cry herself to sleep and not have even one person to comfort her.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she read the parchment that had just arrived on her desk and she rose to hurry to the office of her former classmate. Harry looked up as his friend rushed into the room and knew by her expression that the news was not good.

“They can’t do this, Harry, they simply can’t!”

“What can’t they do,” he asked as alarm grew within him.

“Minister Chandler has moved the trial up! He wants to put it behind us all and refuses to listen to the objections that have been placed by Elizabeth’s defense team. They intend to throw her into Azkaban as soon as they can and I fear what that might do to her.”

“Are they ready to examine her?”

“It will be tricky but I think that it can be done tonight.”

“When is the trial now?”

“Harry, the Minister wants her tried the day after tomorrow.”

“Then we have no choice, the Legilimens has to see her as soon as is possible and then the healers from St. Mungo’s need to administer the Veritaserum.”

“Will it do any good?”

“We can only hope it will, because if it doesn’t that child will go to Azkaban and there she will be easy prey for anyone who wants to attack her.”

“At least she won’t have to worry about the Dementors at Azkaban,” Hermione offered hopefully.

“Hermione, there are things far worse than Dementors there.”

The witch shuddered at the thought of the girl that she was so fond of sitting in a cell as the years of her life passed her by. She doubted that Elizabeth would survive long in that setting and even if Elizabeth did survive Hermione knew that the fire that the child possessed would be extinguished swiftly.

Elizabeth awoke to a shadowy figure pacing back and forth in front of the barrier which prevented her escape. She slowly opened her eyes as she watched the monotonous display in front of her and finally sat up. The pacing figure never wavered in its path, not even to look into the cell at the captive that it held. The girl rose to walk towards the barrier in an attempt to determine the identity of the person outside her trap.

The vague figure continued its transit as the girl within the cell pressed her face against the barrier in a vain attempt to see her visitor clearly. But for every attempt that the girl made the figure seemed to retreat a bit to keep the same distance between it and the child. Elizabeth had the impression that her visitor was female but couldn’t be certain. The apparition was clad in ragged black robes and had a hood up over its head to conceal its face.

“Who are you?”

The continuous pace of the figure never faltered and the girl began to wonder if she was imagining its presence. She backed away from the barrier to return to her bed, but occasionally looked back at the thing that moved with the regularity of a pendulum. The girl soon found her gaze drawn back to the spectacle that the figure was presenting and realized that it was impossible to look away, no matter how hard she tried.

“What do you want?” Elizabeth cried out. “Talk to me!”

The figure continued its path as the girl inside the cell became increasingly frantic. She was trapped in a cell from which there was only one escape and something indescribable was pacing outside its boundary. Nothing about the thing was distinct and she began to wonder if insanity was taking hold of her. She opened her mouth to speak to her visitor again when it stopped and then turned towards the barrier before approaching it. Elizabeth watched with horrified fascination as it touched the barrier and then walked through it as though it didn’t exist. It stepped into the cell and approached her before stopping to stand in front of her. Her heart pounding as though it might explode the girl found her voice once again.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

The silent figure stood in front of the girl with its head bowed so that she could not see its face.

“Answer me! Who are you and what do you want?”

The figure remained silent but reached up to pull back the hood that had prevented her from seeing its face. It was at that moment that Elizabeth recognized the robes that the thing wore as Gryffindor dress robes and the line of pins on its breast as those that belonged to her!

The ancient face that stared back at the girl was wasted and thin almost without life, while the eyes that glared at her were alive with insanity. Once beautiful blonde hair was stringy and sparse and the girl realized that she was looking at herself as she would appear in the future.

_‘Elizabeth! Behold what you shall become, behold the changes that the years shall bring! There is no escape from what lies before you with the exception of death!’_

The words, unspoken but clearly heard, echoed through the mind of the child as clearly as the hysterical laughter that escaped the throat of the apparition as it threw its head back to screech out its amusement about her plight before vanishing. The child retreated to the bed to huddle against the wall while she trembled and cried.

An Auror, making his rounds, came upon the girl nearly an hour later and immediately called for medical assistance. A nearly incoherent Elizabeth and the healers that had been summoned vanished to appear in an examination room at St. Mungo’s where the team of healers who dealt with mental maladies set about trying to right what had gone wrong. They would have a long and difficult night before the girl began to show signs of improvement. She would finally open her eyes to look up into the concerned faces of her family and friends.

“You had us worried, young lady,” John Blackwell said as he leaned down to kiss the girl on the forehead.

“It was horrible, Daddy, I saw myself as I will be after spending years at Azkaban. I would rather die than end up looking like that.”

“I don’t want to hear you talk like that again because you’re not going to Azkaban if we can help it and I certainly don’t want to hear about you dying.”

“It was me! I saw my robes and pins; no one else in the castle has some of the pins that I have, so it had to have been me.”

“Elizabeth, you’re tired and under stress. Your mind is going to play tricks on you and you’ll see things that aren’t there. But I do know something that you’re going to see that is here,” John announced as he held up a cage that contained a nearly frantic Tiger.

The cat struggled to reach his owner and sprang from the cage when the door was opened. Elizabeth’s family could only watch with tears in their eyes as they watched the reunion of child and pet. They could also only wonder what would happen to both child and pet if the girl was sentenced to Azkaban and they dreaded the possibilities.

Tiger purred loudly as his owner cuddled him and the pair was enjoying time together until the door into the room opened and several Aurors entered along with Harry. Elizabeth read concern on the face of the father of her friend and former boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt this but we have a problem.”

“What problem, Harry?” Elizabeth asked.

“Chandler has moved your trial up to the day after tomorrow and we have to move very swiftly if we want any chance of them finding you innocent.”

Elizabeth sat up swiftly at the news as her eyes widened with fear.

“Elizabeth, in a few moments, members of your defense team and the prosecution will come in. They are here to listen to the report of the Legilimens that has been summoned. This wizard is highly skilled in determining what a person has seen, heard or done and he shall be looking for any sign of deceit on your part.”

“I understand.”

“No! You don’t! This wizard is not a friend and shall probe deeper than any before him. He intends to help them find you guilty and we need to be absolutely certain that there is nothing for him to find.”

“Harry, there is nothing for him to find. I did nothing wrong. But I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Will I be able to see what he is?”

“Yes, you will, but why?”

“I don’t know, but there is something very wrong. I can’t put my finger on it, but something is not as it should be.”

“Are you saying that someone is tampering with this case against you?”

“I don’t know what I am saying, Harry, but something is not as it should be.”

“They’re going to say that you’re trying to place blame elsewhere.”

“Harry,” the girl responded solemnly, “I don’t have anything to hide, but somebody else does and I intend to find out what it is. I told you before that I’m not going down without a fight!”

Harry was nodding in answer to her statement as the door opened again and Minister of Magic Herbert Chandler strode into the room followed by Wilfred Craig-Hamston and a wizard that Elizabeth didn’t recognize. A moment later Hermione and the defense barrister stepped into the room to take their places by the bed that the child occupied.

Elizabeth fixed Chandler with a glare as he stepped towards her bed and Tiger punctuated the situation with a hiss as he arched his back.

“Get that beast out of here!”

“Tiger stays, Minister Chandler,” Elizabeth answered in a low menacing tone.

“You are in a poor position to be dictating terms, Miss Blackwell!”

“Possibly, but remember that I can throw even you out of my hospital room. You may be the new Minister of Magic but that position holds no power here. You are not a barrister and, as the person who has initiated these charges against me, you will not have a vote at the trial. You are, in fact, only a politician who is self-absorbed with delusions of importance! Your only role in my trial shall be as an observer.”

“Elizabeth is quite correct, Minister Chandler,” Hermione chimed in, “you have no say in the outcome of the trial other than testimony.”

“Mrs. Granger-Weasley, do not forget my position! I can make life very difficult for you.”

“Is that a threat, Minister Chandler? I would advise you if you decide to make threats that I can bring charges against you through the very Ministry of Magic that you are the head of, charges that could lead to your impeachment and removal!”

Herbert Chandler’s face turned much redder than it normally was as the witch stood her ground and looked him squarely in the eyes. Finally he backed away as the Legilimens stepped towards the girl who lay in the bed.

“Miss Blackwell, I am Geoff Marlow and I shall be conducting the examination today. Do you understand this? Do you have any questions?”

“I do not have any questions but I demand the right to see what you are seeing! It is my right as the accused and I will not sway from my demand.”

“This is highly irregular, Miss Blackwell, I have taken the memories of many accused before the Wizengamot and never, in all these many years, have I had this request made. Surely you trust the honesty of the council and its representatives.”

“Mister Marlow, I am preparing to stand trial with the possibility of going to Azkaban for the remainder of my life. I do not trust you, Minister Chandler or any of your team in the slightest and I demand my right to see what you see!”

Elizabeth watched as the Legilimens glanced at the Minister of Magic for a moment and thought that she detected nervousness in the expression that he wore on his face. She relaxed as her mother took Tiger from her and then watched as the wizard stepped forward.

“I need you to relax, Miss Blackwell, and do not attempt to resist my probes. It only makes the experience unpleasant and painful if you do.”

A moment later, Elizabeth felt the first instances of the probe and the sick feeling of fingers running through her mind. Images began to appear before her and she realized that she was seeing what had been. It was quite unlike any prior experience that she had ever had with a Legilimens and she knew that something was very wrong as images that she had never before encountered began to try to force their way into her memory. It was then that she struck back with a vengeance.

Geoff Marlow grimaced as a brick wall seemed to appear before him and then fingers ran through _his_ mind with grinding force. He staggered backwards as the assault continued and realized that someone in the room was delving farther and farther into his consciousness as they searched for what they wanted. He attempted to resist and then the feeling abated as if the fingers had been removed.

Those gathered around watched as the Legilimens staggered away from the bed with blood running from his nose and his eyes terribly bloodshot. This had happened in only an instant and they glanced at the girl who lay in the bed. She still lay as she had but now she seemed confused as she looked around the room at its other occupants.

“What happened? Where did he go?”

“Miss Blackwell, are you alright?”

“It hurt a bit, but yes, I’m okay. Is it over?”

“No, Mister Marlow became ill during the examination,” Chandler said quickly, “we shall have to postpone the examination until Tuesday next.”

“But that will be next week! The trial could very well be over by then.”

“Possibly, Mrs. Blackwell, your daughter shall just have to trust her chances to fate.”

They watched as the portly wizard walked out of the room in search of the stricken Legilimens, followed closely by the barrister that had accompanied him. The pair found the wizard leaning against a wall, near the point of collapse.

“What in the name of Merlin happened to you in there, Marlow?” Chandler hissed. “Did you get the suggestion planted?”

“I don’t know what happened, but I ran into something that I have never encountered before and it wasn’t pleasant and, no, I didn’t get the suggestion planted. Someone in that room probe my mind and they weren’t gentle about it. My guess would be Potter! He is believed to be a Legilimens.”

“What about the girl? Did you learn anything?”

“Nothing, I learned nothing, but whoever probed me may have learned quite a bit. They saw almost all of it.”

“We may have a problem, gentlemen, and I know how to solve it. Miss Blackwell may not have to stand trial after all,” Chandler said to the stunned wizards. “It’s difficult and useless to take the dead to trial.”

“What of Potter, Granger-Weasley , their families and the family of the girl?”

“Well, Mister Craig-Hamston, I am afraid that there shall be a terrible epidemic that shall hit their families very hard and result in many fatalities.”

In the hospital room Elizabeth looked around at those who surrounded her and then finally spoke.

“I know what it was that I saw that had me confused and our opponents have made a terrible error.”

Those in the room with her gathered around the bed as the girl explained what she had seen and what it meant for their enemies.


	20. In Search of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth faces the Wizengamot and her accusers. What will her fate be?

Elizabeth searched the sea of faces in an attempt to find a friendly one. She had seen her family as they entered the large chamber but knew that they could offer only their presence as comfort. They had no say in what was going to transpire today as she stood trial before the Wizengamot for what had happened in the courtyard on the day of the ceremony.

She watched with a horrible feeling in her stomach as Minster of Magic Herbert Chandler took his place and the trial prepared to begin. The girl knew that she could only hope that she didn’t vomit out of nervousness and that she appeared ready to tell what she knew. Her family and friends had spent hours providing moral support and preparing her for what was going to come. She could only hope that what she had planned worked out to her advantage.

“This assembly shall come to order!”

The conversations in the chamber dropped off to a dull murmur as the barristers prepared to present their cases to the voting members present. Elizabeth looked around the room and was relieved to see Professors Leeds, McGonagall and Bellins present in the on lookers.

_“This assembly shall come to order!”_

The repeated announcement had the intended result as a nearly palpable silence filled the huge chamber.

“The charges against the defendant are as follows that on the day in question Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell knowingly and with malice attacked Reginald Cramer, a fellow student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The defendant, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, blatantly violated the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery in making that attack. The defendant, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, made this attack without consideration of the fact that she was endangering not only Reginald Cramer, but also the other attendees at the ceremony which was taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The defendant, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, voluntarily sought to conceal her activities and deceive this body of justice. The defendant, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, did knowingly contribute to the deaths of two Aurors while in custody!”

The last piece of information brought murmurs of anger from many of the witches and wizards in attendance and Elizabeth knew that her chances had been lessened. The sick feeling in her stomach increased exponentially as she understood that her explanations of the events would appear as lies.

“How do you plead, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell?”

The girl took a deep breath and then drew from her strength before speaking.

_“I plead not guilty!”_

A slight murmur ran through the crowd as the girl spoke to the wizard before her.

“Miss Blackwell, the evidence against you is insurmountable and irrefutable. Yet you claim to be innocent of what you have been accused of. This body has a history of being merciful and yet you seem to desire to risk incurring its wrath. Tell me, Miss Blackwell, have you considered the possible outcome of this trial?”

“I have.”

“Have you considered the fact that if you are found guilty that this body shall sentence you to life in Azkaban Prison?”

“I have.”

“Does the possibility of serving the rest of your life in Azkaban seem appealing to you?”

“Of course it does not appeal to me!”

“Yet you have decided to plead not guilty and risk that sentence?”

“Pleading guilty now makes no more sense that it did when you and your puppet came to my cell in the absence of my counsel. That in itself is a violation of our law, the law which you purport to hold to the highest, Minister Chandler.”

The face of the wizard seemed to transfigure instantly as the words of the girl before him struck home. If he had expected her to dissolve into tears and be unable to function he was horribly disappointed. The girl obviously had no intention of folding to the pressure that had been placed upon her. She intended to fight for her life and he realized that the fight that she would present would be a formidable one.

“Very well, Miss Blackwell, you may begin with your statement of the happenings of the day but I warn you that we do have witnesses present today that were in attendance on the morning of the incident.”

Elizabeth’s eyes seemed to sparkle as she considered what she was about to say and then she spoke.

“I request that the assembly adjourn to the Hall of Truth!”

“Miss Blackwell, this is highly irregular, requesting that the assembly adjourn this early in a trial has never been done before.”

“Minister, you stated that I should begin my statement but the Muggles have a saying that goes “a picture is worth a thousand words”. I intend to let the visual record of that morning prove my innocence as a number of irregularities exist that I feel need to be explored. There are also events that occurred during my confinement that have been seen by Legilimens and have been preserved for review today. I suggest that, once these records have been viewed and the statement that I made after Veritaserum was administered to me, an act which was also recorded visually, that the case against me shall dissolve.”

“The prosecution objects to this course of action,” Craig-Hamston yelled from where he was sitting. “The defendant cannot ask for an adjournment before my opening statement, it simply cannot be permitted.”

“The barrister for the prosecution is quite worried that what I am certain is a well-rehearsed argument for my imprisonment shall be unnecessary and wasted. I am very certain that he stayed up all night preparing and hoping that I would wither in this chair and offer no defense, but I assure this body that I have no intention of doing that. Mister Craig-Hamston, I intend to give you such a fight as to be remembered long after all present here are dead and gone. I shall not go meekly behind the walls of that dreadful place.”

Herbert Chandler realized, from the growing murmurs around him, that he could not deny the request that the girl had presented. She had issued a master stroke because he knew what the assembly would see, for he had seen it himself. They would see the girl obviously fall victim to something and that vision would put doubt into their minds about her guilt. They would see the drawn wand in the hand of Scorpius Malfoy and this would bring an investigation.

“Very well, this assembly shall adjourn to the Hall of Truth. I would ask the Aurors to remove the Scrying Balls from storage and place them in their locations in the chamber. Let us see what the defendant is so certain of.”

Elizabeth could only watch as the gathered witches and wizards rose to walk to the Hall of Truth and she soon was joining them. The pair of Aurors that flanked her made her uncomfortable but she tried not to let it show. She had greater things in mind than an escape attempt, she intended to bring to light whoever was responsible for her ordeal and this was a way to do it.

She stepped back into the courtyard while she and the members of the assembly took their places.

“Play the events of the day in question at normal speed!”

The Scrying Balls, free from being secured by the Aurors, began to reveal what they had seen and soon all were watching the events unfold as they had before. Elizabeth could feel her heart racing as she watched herself approach the crowd and then seem to wobble as she was affected. Whispers around her proved that others had seen the happening. The remainder of the events took place at terrible speed as the girl watched herself go on the attack.

“Stop! Go back and remove all present except for Elizabeth Blackwell, Reginald Cramer and Scorpius Malfoy. Then play the same events at speed.”

The spellbound members of the assembly watched as the girl approached, wobbled and then attacked. They also watched the surreptitious movement as the young wizard tried to hustle a wand out of sight.

“He had a wand drawn!”

All eyes turned to a wizard who had spoken.

“What does that prove? He is a student of magic and he was at a school where young are trained to use a wand,” Craig-Hamston announced, “Scorpius Malfoy is not accused of anything, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell is the one on trial here!”

“Why would he have had a wand drawn? Why did he have one at all? Mister Malfoy was on suspension and not to have a wand in his possession!”

Craig-Hamston seemed to wither as Tobias Leeds roared as the Headmaster realized what had occurred.

“Miss Blackwell also had a wand drawn and in the presence of members of the Ministry of Magic,” the barrister managed to squeak as he realized that the house of cards that he had built was coming dangerously close to collapse.

“Elizabeth Blackwell was acting as a Prefect at the time and obviously thought that she was dealing with a danger to those who were present. We have all seen that she was the victim of some sort of attack which made her act on what she believed.”

“Professor Leeds, your defense of the girl would stem from the fact that she is one of your students and also that your objectivity is in question. Of course, you would jump to her defense!”

“Minister Chandler, I would trust my very life to Miss Blackwell! She has demonstrated time after time her charitable nature and willingness for self-sacrifice to help others. It was that characteristic that ensured her the post which she filled so ably.”

“We are to believe that a girl, who has managed to deceive all of the staff at Hogwarts, is innocent of the charges against her? We saw nothing that indicated that Mister Malfoy cast anything with that wand; at best he is guilty of possessing a wand while under suspension. The most that he can receive as punishment for that infraction is more suspension.”

“Actually, he can receive a great deal more than that, Minister Chandler. Mister Malfoy’s wand was, at that moment, in my office. It was confiscated to be placed in holding upon his suspension along with the wands of the other students who were under suspension. My question would be just whose wand he was in possession of.”

“I repeat my statement, Professor Leeds,” Craig-Hamston broke in, “Scorpius Malfoy is not the one on trial here!”

“Oh, I might be the one on trial at the moment, but I believe that that situation is going to change rather swiftly, Minister Chandler. I wish to see the testimony of the Legilimens who examined Elizabeth Blackwell.”

Once again the scene changed and they were seeing what the Auror Legilimens had seen. The girl had been seeing a menacing form that all knew to be Gabriel Koeppler. They watched as the wizard drew his wand in preparation to attack those in attendance and then the girl struck before the strike could be made by the wizard. They watched as the wizard was hurled into the air by the attack from the Prefect and then as she was taken into custody while those in attendance scattered in terror. Her mind had been clear as she walked through her patrol route and then had mysteriously changed to show her something unexpected. Where Reginald Cramer had been Koeppler had appeared and the girl had attacked what she perceived as a threat.

Herbert Chandler felt a cold sweat break out as the assembly watched the past unfold before them. His uneasiness intensified when one of the assembly members asked the Scrying Balls to show both scenes at the same time and as the girl wobbled at the same time that Koeppler appeared before her. It was all becoming clearer as the scenes were examined to reveal the truth. The girl had been a victim of a plot.

“Do we need to see the testimony given while I was under the influence of Veritaserum, Minister? I believe that it will show the assembly the same thing that the Hall of Truth has! I was attacking not Reginald Cramer but Gabriel Koeppler.”

“Even if this is true, and I have no reason to believe that it is, how do you explain the attack which killed two Aurors?”

“The attack which unfortunately ended the lives of the Aurors was the work of Koeppler! The echo of Koeppler was taken into custody and remains there still. The Scrying Balls that are present in the cell and the corridor outside it clearly showed that I was under attack and defending myself. But, Minister Chandler, I wonder if you might not have something to confess in these dealings.”

“What do you mean, Miss Blackwell? I have nothing to do with any of your difficulties!”

“I was visited in my cell by several people, but the strangest was a vision of me after years in Azkaban. I believe that this attack was intended to throw me so off balance that I would confess to crimes that I did not commit.”

“I should imagine that your guilty conscience had something to do with that!”

“Not likely, for you see, whoever produced that doppelganger made a critical error when they did. We can see that doppelganger in my memories and I want all to see it. Then I shall show you how I know that it is a falsehood produced by someone who wishes ill results for me.”

“Show Elizabeth Blackwell’s cell and the vision that she had.”

The members of the assembly recoiled at the sight that appeared as the devastated form of the girl materialized. They could see the tattered robes and sundered countenance of the girl as the living counterpart of her confronted it. Then the scene vanished and the girl turned to the Minister of Magic with a strange grin on her face.

“I saw nothing except your grim acceptance of your future, Miss Blackwell! What is it that you believe tells us that what we saw was false?”

The twinkle in the eyes of the girl betrayed her amusement and then all turned to see an Auror walk into the chamber with a box in his arms.

“What is this?”

“My proof that what we saw was not true! My proof that someone has been influencing what has been happening! My proof that I am not at fault for anything that occurred!”

“What is in that box that has you so confident, Miss Blackwell?”

“Before I reveal my evidence of a conspiracy I ask that the image of the decrepit version of me be shown again.”

Instantly the horrifying image reappeared only to be stopped by the girl with a curt command. The image hung frozen in the space before them as the girl stepped towards the Auror while she looked at the Minister of Magic.

“Minister Chandler, are you sure that you don’t have something to confess? Once I reveal what is in the box your cause is lost.”

“I have nothing to confess Miss Blackwell and my cause is anything but lost. Your gamble has cost you much for I shall see you rotting in Azkaban.”

“Very well, but it may be you who rots in that cell.”

Eyes watched as the lid to the box opened and the robes of the girl emerged to hang in the air next to the image of the ruined child.

“I see nothing but your school robes, Miss Blackwell, what difference do they make?”

“I submit to the assembly of the Wizengamot that should one wish to make someone look guilty that they have all of their facts correct. The case against me has been full of holes from the start and this one shall sink it. If one looks at the pins on the robes of my doppelganger they shall see that they are applied incorrectly. There is a strict order in which they go and those are not in that order,” the girl said as she indicated the figure. “The pins on my robes are in correct order! The order in which those pins are applied was prescribed nearly fifty years ago, about the time that our Minister of Magic attended Hogwarts. Things have changed since then, much for the better.”

“She’s right,” Professor Bellins announced as she stepped away from the robes and the image. “I designated the arrangement of pins myself with the approval of the Department of Magical Education. This image is also missing the pin which denotes a student belonging to P.E.T.S. which Miss Blackwell has belonged to since her first year at Hogwarts.”

Herbert Chandler blustered for a moment before clearing his throat and making an announcement.

“I am placing this trial in recess until we can speak to Mister Malfoy about that wand.”

“I object!”

All eyes turned back to Elizabeth who, sensing that she now had the upper hand, was not about to allow the situation to change.

“My robes have been in the custody of the Office of the Aurors and therefore could not have been altered. The pins on those robes represent an arrangement favored fifty years ago,” she continued as she pointed at the frozen doppelganger. “I refuse to submit to another night in that cell when I have done nothing wrong and have proven so through the recorded testimony of witnesses approved by the Wizengamot as well as through the visual recordings within this hall. I will object to any recess which requires me to remain in custody.”

“I move that we vote,” a tall wizard said suddenly.

“I second that motion,” an aged witch to the left of Elizabeth announced.

“Very well,” Herbert Chandler said reluctantly. “All who believe that Miss Blackwell is not guilty move to that side of the chamber while those who feel that a guilty verdict is appropriate move to this side of the room.”

Elizabeth held her breath as she watched first one and then several members of the Wizengamot move towards the side of the room which would set her free. Once the center of the room was vacant a count was made and Minister of Magic Herbert Chandler stepped forth to make his announcement.

“We, the members of the Wizengamot, find the defendant Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell not guilty of all charges. Miss Blackwell, you are free to go as well as collect your belongings.”

“Thank you, Minister Chandler, but do not believe that this is over. I shall have this wrong against me righted and whoever was responsible punished regardless of who they are. I wish to have the Wizengamot know that I have asked the Department of Magical Law Enforcement look into this situation. While it is very apparent that none of the students from Hogwarts were involved in what occurred in my cell, I have all intentions of finding out who did.”

“Are you making threats against members of this body, Miss Blackwell?”

“No threats implied Minister Chandler, but I do intend to make a promise that will be kept. I shall see those responsible punished to the fullest extent of our laws regardless of their station in our world. I shall see this fully investigated and all involved questioned by the office of the Aurors, starting with the Legilimens that you brought to examine me. I think that he will be a wealth of information and, in fact, is being spoken to by the Aurors right now.”

“How dare you! You insolent little snip, I shall see you living as a Muggle!”

“I would be careful if I were you, Minister! I intend to have you subpoenaed as well to testify under oath as well as Veritaserum. I told you that I shall get to the bottom of this, regardless of how powerful the individuals involved think that they are. You might be able to attack me but you have much farther to fall should I find out that you were a part of this scheme! You might even find yourself sitting in that chair that I occupied at the beginning of this trial.”

Silence other than the conversation filled the room as the remainder of the assembled witches and wizards listened to the building conflict. The Minister of Magic was growing increasingly frustrated by the lack of fear that the girl was showing. In fact, the girl was growing increasingly bold as she maneuvered the wizard towards the brink. One after the other, Elizabeth shot down the arguments that the wizard presented. She was on the offensive and showed no sign of allowing Chandler to rally. She had him where she wanted him.

Wilfred Craig-Hamston, already stinging from the monumental defeat that he had just suffered started to slip away from the scene. He had not gotten far when the girl noticed him and sent a challenge his direction.

“Craig-Hamston, you aren’t abandoning your master like a rat does a sinking ship, are you?”

The barrister stopped short as the challenge rang out and all eyes turned towards him. If he left now the girl had won and had won handily. He turned slowly to face the girl who was beaming with satisfaction.

“I don’t believe that I heard you correctly, Miss Blackwell, and I don’t appreciate your cheek! I am an adult and shall be addressed as such, remember your manners!”

“Manners only apply when I am speaking to someone who deserves respect! You’re a filthy worm, Mister Craig-Hamston, and not much of one of those. You expected me to bow down to you when you entered my cell and wanted me to plead guilty without the benefit of my counsel being present. You have tried every dirty trick in the book and would have tried more if I hadn’t stood up to you. I shall see you investigated by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mister Craig-Hamston, and I intend to see you standing trial as well.”

The already pale barrister seemed to blanch a shade paler as the girl vented her fury on him. They had played a dangerous gambit and now it seemed to have imploded on them. The Auror that stepped forward to take the barrister into custody proved that point and he could only look over his shoulder as he was led away.

Elizabeth turned back to Chandler as his deputy stepped up to him to speak.

“Minister Herbert Chandler, by order of the Ministry of Magic, you are relieved of your duties. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as the Department of Ethics, desire to have more than a few words with you. The Auror next to you shall take you into custody after you have surrendered your wand.”

Herbert Chandler glanced at the girl with disgust before reaching into his robes and drawing forth his wand. Elizabeth watched with glee as the wizard handed the wand to the waiting Auror and then was led away. Then, and only then, did she turn to her family with a broad smile on her face as they hurried forward to gather her into their arms. The child felt the warm wetness of tears as they ran down her cheeks and now knew that everything was going to be okay.

“What happens now, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth looked up at her mother before speaking.

“Now we go back to Hogwarts and deal with Scorpius Malfoy and anyone else who was involved in this! I’m going to enjoy the look on their faces when I take them into custody and no one is going to stop me from doing it!”


	21. Confessions and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plot come to light, the conspirators now face the fruits of their labors.

Meredith Weasley sat at one of the tables in the library as she pretended to be hard at work on her Potions assignment. Actually, however, she was far more interested in what she could do to deal with her cousin Lily. With Elizabeth Blackwell gone, and standing trial before the Wizengamot, there was no chance that she would be back. Now Lily was wearing the badge of a Prefect and being more of an annoyance than ever.

She knew that Lily blamed her for the problems that her friend was facing and was now keeping an even closer eye on Slytherin House and its members. The plan had worked better than they had planned except for the fact that Elizabeth had elected to use a spell that drew on the power of life. They had hoped that she would kill Reginald and therefore end the possibility of him revealing what he knew about the plot. Now he was back at Hogwarts and was definitely at odds with his co-conspirators.

Not that they expected him to reveal what had been planned, that would get him expelled too, but there was the worry that the Legilimens of the Aurors might uncover the plot and then things could get difficult. No one knew what might happen, leaving the girl and the group of Malfoys were extremely worried about the possibilities.

A shadow fell across the table that she was sitting at and the girl looked up to see Ariel Malfoy gazing down at her before being seated and whispering the news to Meredith.

“I just heard that Elizabeth’s trial is going on right now! Maybe by the end of the day she’ll be sitting in Azkaban.”

“We can only hope so. Once she’s gone forever, we can turn our attentions to my cousins, aunts and uncles.”

“You really hate all of them, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I hate them all, right down to the last hair on the last head.”

“No offense intended, Meredith, but you’re really different from your cousins.”

“It’s all because of _him_!”

“Who do you mean?”

“Harry Potter is who I mean, of course! Because of him being the famous “Boy Who Lived” and defeating the Dark Lord they’re all afraid to get their precious little hands dirty. They refuse to even think about getting into trouble and having that Mud-Blood Granger in the family hasn’t helped. They could all get taken by the Dementors and I wouldn’t care.”

Ariel suddenly stiffened in her seat and Meredith turned to follow her gaze to see Lily entering the library with Rose. She hurried to turn back around to prevent the pair from realizing that they were being watched. Lily and Rose walked past the Slytherin students to head for a table that was occupied by a Prefect that they hadn’t noticed.

“Do you think that he heard what we were saying?” Ariel hissed.

“It’s no secret that we don’t like Elizabeth, why would he think anything about it?”

“He wouldn’t think anything about that, but you mentioned getting rid of the rest of your family. You especially mentioned Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley and that would get the interest of anyone.”

“I don’t care what they think of me or what I say about them.”

Ariel glanced nervously at the trio of Prefects as they studied from their books. None of the three seemed to be paying the girls much attention and, in fact, Lily and Rose seemed to have taken great pains to avoid the pair that they had no doubt seen. The glance did not go unnoticed and Meredith pounced upon it to confront Ariel.

“Will you stop being so mental about it! What can they do about us not liking Elizabeth and hoping that she goes to Azkaban? What can they do about us not liking my family? Nothing, that’s what they can do, absolutely nothing!”

“I guess you’re right, but what if Elizabeth doesn’t get found guilty? What if she comes back to Hogwarts? What do we do then?”

“We deal with her like we did before,” Meredith responded angrily.

“It won’t be so easy next time, they’ll be watching for it.”

“If you don’t quit worrying about it you’re going to slip and say something that you shouldn’t and then where will we be?”

“I guess.”

“I’m done talking about this, especially here,” Meredith said as she gathered her books and prepared to leave before turning back to Ariel. “I hope that you enjoy the company.”

Ariel watched as the other girl walked out of the library without a glance backwards and then rose to leave herself. As she did she glanced at the pair of Gryffindor girls as they talked to the girl from Hufflepuff. Stifled laughter from the group reached her and she felt a pang of sorrow that she was no longer within the circle of those that they wanted to associate with. She remembered the many times that Rose and Lily, as well as Elizabeth, had sat with her while she cried after choosing to be a part of Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. The group had protected her from aggression when the angered Slytherin House members accosted her and threatened to do more.

Deep within her she realized that she had known that Elizabeth had not attacked Alexis and yet she had turned on someone who had befriended her, at great risk from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Elizabeth had pushed the nasty comments in the corridors aside and had stuck by her new friend as Ariel struggled through the difficult path that had been chosen.

She hurried out of the library with tears running down her face and ran directly into Professor Leeds. The Headmaster looked down at the small girl for a moment before speaking.

“Miss Malfoy, by the look on your face and the tears on your cheeks, I sense that you are not at all happy.”

“I thought that you were at Elizabeth’s trial, Professor Leeds.”

“The trial is over.”

“Did they find her guilty?”

“I will announce that news tonight at the evening meal, until then you have an appointment to speak to some people.”

“I don’t have an appointment, Professor Leeds.”

“Oh, but you do, Miss Malfoy. The Aurors have sent a Legilimens to speak to you and will not accept no for an answer. You have no choice in the matter and we are going to keep that appointment right now!”

Thoroughly cowed, the girl nodded numbly and then walked with the wizard to a room in the castle which normally sat vacant. Professor Leeds opened the door and the pair stepped into the room to see several Aurors waiting for them. One of the men stepped forward to greet the pair while Ariel stood silently as she understood what was about to happen.

“Miss Ariel Malfoy, by order of the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Office of the Aurors, I have been tasked with examining your memories of the incident at the dedication ceremony which resulted in the incarceration of Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell. Examination of the recordings held by the Scrying Balls that were present on that day and location reveal a very different account than the one that you provided. We are here today to clear up the discrepancies that exist between your testimony and that of the Scrying Balls. Do you have anything to say before we begin?”

“I wish to speak to Professor Leeds before we begin,” the girl said as tears fell down her cheeks once again.

While Ariel and Professor Leeds moved to an area to speak in private, Alexis was in a near panic. She had seen her younger sister with the Headmaster and knew that the Aurors had sent a Legilimens to visit with her. Ariel had been wavering lately in her resolve to see Elizabeth punished. This fact put all of them in very real danger of being found out and when that happened nothing good would come from it. The girl hurried to find her older cousin and nearly frightened Scorpius into a fit when she came from behind him and grabbed his arm while hissing a message.

“We have a problem, Scorpius, a very real problem!”

“What are you on about now?”

“Ariel is with Professor Leeds and the Aurors. I saw Leeds leading her towards the classroom that the Aurors intend to use when they talk to us and she looked scared out of her wits. She’s going to tell them everything that she knows, I just know she is!”

Scorpius hurried to move his cousin to a deserted area of the corridor before speaking to her.

“We have to be ready to hand Weasley over to them because I have no intention of being expelled from this place this close to the end of my seventh year!”

“What if it doesn’t work? What if my little sister takes us all down with her?”

“We’ll have to think of something!”

“What?”

“I don’t know.”

Ariel looked up at the tall professor as she tried to see him clearly through tear filled eyes. She hiccupped as she sobbed and then began to speak.

“We did it! The whole thing with Elizabeth and Reg was because of us. We made Elizabeth attack him by making her think that he was Koeppler, she didn’t do anything wrong. It’s our fault, Scorpius, Alexis, Meredith, Reg and me. We’re the ones to blame, not her.”

“Mister Cramer and Miss Weasley are involved in this plot?”

“Yes, sir, Professor Leeds, they were part of the plan. She was supposed to attack one of the members of the Ministry delegation, but Reg tried to back out and the others decided to have her kill him.”

“They wanted Elizabeth to kill him?”

“Yes, sir, at first we just wanted her to attack the delegation but, after the argument between them, Meredith suggested the idea. She’s been behind a lot of it and I’m actually rather scared of her when she finds out I talked to you.”

“Miss Malfoy, you do realize that you shall be punished severely for your part in this scheme, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir, and I’m ready to accept the punishment. I just want Elizabeth returned to her family and cleared of the accusations. She used to be my friend and I hate what I have done to her, I doubt that she’ll ever forgive me.”

“Miss Malfoy, it takes a great deal of courage to admit what you have and I am very certain that Miss Blackwell will be grateful for your honesty.”

“Do you think that they will let her go when you tell them what I have said?”

“Yes, Miss Malfoy, I think that they will. Right now I need you to write down what you have just told me and then sign it. Once you have finished that and I have reviewed it you shall proceed to the Isolation Tower until I can deal with all of you at the same time.”

Tobias Leeds watched as the young girl sat down at the desk that stood in the room to begin writing on a piece of parchment that awaited her. He knew that he could not reveal the findings of the Wizengamot as of yet, he wanted to catch the conspirators by surprise and deal with them as a group. He waited patiently while the girl wrote her confession and then watched as she signed it. Ariel rose from the chair and then left the room after handing the parchment to the Headmaster. She would walk silently to the Isolation Tower and wonder as she walked if she would soon leave the castle forever.

As she stepped into the Great Hall for the mid-day meal, Alexis Malfoy noticed immediately that her sister was nowhere to be seen and had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. They had all known that Ariel was the weak link in the plan and had wished many times that she had not been included in the plot. Now she was missing and had last been seen by any of them in the company of Professor Leeds. None of this boded well for them and she began to wonder if their scheme had been betrayed. Meredith Weasley didn’t help matters when she approached swiftly to grab the older girl by the arm.

“Where is Ariel? If your little sister gave us up we’re finished!”

“Let go of my arm, Weasley! I have no idea where she is.”

Scorpius stepped up to the pair with worry clear on his face as he approached his cousin.

“Have you found her yet, Alexis?”

“No, I haven’t found her and you’re nearly as bad as Weasley here.”

The sudden appearance of Tobias Leeds in the doorway prompted the group to start for the Slytherin tables, a trip which was cut short by the raised voice of the Headmaster.

“I should like to have the three of you as well as Mister Cramer come with me for a private conversation in my office.”

Three hearts nearly stopped beating as their eyes and those of the adult met. Disaster had clearly caught up with them and they knew that they only had a small margin of hope left to them. Reginald Cramer, his face nearly white, slowly rose from where he had been seated to walk towards the Headmaster while eyes all over the Great Hall followed him. When he had joined the group Professor Leeds led them out of the chamber and, many assumed, out of school.

The walk to the office of Tobias Leeds was long in any case, even if one was not in trouble, but for the four the trip seemed to take weeks as all wondered about their fate. When they finally arrived they found several chairs arranged in a circle, several of them already occupied by Aurors. The students were ushered to the chairs and finally Tobias Leeds settled down onto his own place.

“I believe that everyone here knows why they are present. I had a most enlightening conversation with another student a short time ago, a conversation which shed a great deal of light on a situation that has created a great deal of trouble. Would any of you care to hazard a guess at the content of the conversation that I had with that student?”

The members of the group looked at one another as if mystified although all knew exactly what had happened.

“I assume that you have noticed the absence of one of your number. She had the courage to step forward and confess what had occurred to cause another student to leave this school. She also understood the probable ramifications for her part in the scheme and has stated that she accepts the consequences that she may face. I am going to give each and every one of you the opportunity to speak now about your part in the situation because once the confession that she wrote is read aloud there will be no chance for you to change your minds.”

The foursome glanced at each other again as they felt their position change from dangerous to precarious. The Malfoys and Meredith remained resolute but glanced sharply at Reginald as he cleared his throat. The reaction did not go unnoticed by the Aurors or Professor Leeds.

“Do you have something to say, Mister Cramer?”

“Yes, Professor Leeds, I do.”

“Very well, I should like to hear it.”

“Elizabeth did nothing wrong, Professor Leeds, we all cooked up a plot to get her expelled and they turned on me. She was supposed to attack a member of the Ministry delegation but attacked me instead. They tried to hedge their bet by attempting to _obliviate_ me, but they didn’t know that I was ready for it. I was able to cast a charm that protected my memory thanks to some heavy reading in the library.”

“Are you confessing your part in this situation, Mister Cramer?”

“I am, Professor Leeds, Elizabeth doesn’t deserve what happened to her and I hope that this frees her.”

“Mister Cramer, I shall require a written confession from you as I did from young Miss Malfoy. Once you have completed the confession you shall report to the Isolation Tower where you shall remain until we have decided what to do with you.”

“Yes, sir, Professor Leeds,” the trembling young wizard said as he rose to walk to a desk that stood waiting for him.

“Would any of the three of you wish to speak before Miss Malfoy’s confession is heard?”

“It’s her fault, Professor Leeds,” Alexis said as she pointed to Meredith, “she thought up the whole thing.”

“She’s telling you the truth, Professor Leeds,” Scorpius added. “Meredith planned it all, we just went along with it.”

Meredith sat silently as what she had anticipated happening occurred. She reached into her robes to withdraw the small orb that she had concealed under the table in the Isolation Common Room. The others simply gawked at her as she placed the orb in her hand and commanded it to play what it had heard.

Sometime later, after the plan had been laid bare, Tobias Leeds looked squarely at the three students before him.

“I have never seen such malice directed at a fellow student. You three and the others in your group endeavored to have Miss Blackwell thrown out of this school and into Azkaban. You succeeded in one of your planned intentions, the removal of your victim from this school, but failed in the other. Miss Blackwell was found innocent of what she was accused of a few short hours ago and shall be reinstated as a student and Prefect here at Hogwarts. I have little to make me believe that she shall show the charity that she is known for where you and the others in your group are concerned.”

“What are you going to do to us?”

Tobias Leeds looked at the visibly shaking seventh year before him before speaking.

“Mister Malfoy, you have a great deal to lose at this point, given your status as a student in his final year. This put aside, however, I am still going to punish you as I am your co-conspirators. I am going to expel all of you from this school effective immediately but will entertain your request for admission next term. Mister Malfoy, I will do you the courtesy of saying that you shall be readmitted next term in order that you might finish your studies. Mister Cramer and the young ladies will be considered for readmission should they decide to reapply. At this time I desire that you go to the Isolation Tower, your belongings are already packed and waiting for your departure tomorrow morning.”

The group rose to leave but Scorpius stopped short as he was called. He turned to face the Headmaster and was beckoned to be seated.

“Mister Malfoy, there remains the matter of the wand that you used to attack a Prefect. Where is that wand at this time and, I remind you, there is a Legilimens present here.”

“I threw it down into the gorge under the viaduct.”

“I see. You shall, of course, leave your wand here.”

“You’re taking my wand?”

“Yes, I am taking yours and those belonging to the others in your group.”

“What will happen to it?”

“It shall be kept until you leave, Mister Malfoy. The Ministry shall decide what happens to it.”

“Am I going to stand trial?”

“That decision, Mister Malfoy, rests with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

Scorpius nodded silently as he drew his wand and handed it to the wizard before him. Then he rose and walked out of the office to make his way to the Isolation Tower and what waited for him. He would walk into a silent common room and he found himself being urged into a room that waited for him. Obviously there would be no confrontation and they were meant to remain where they were.

The next morning, the group of students would get dressed in their traveling clothes and depart Hogwarts for the remainder of the term. Much argument would be made by their parents, especially by Draco Malfoy who had expected to watch his son finish school that term. Alexis and Ariel would depart not speaking to one another and with Ariel fully intending to ask to be placed back in Gryffindor if she was permitted to return. Reginald would leave for Hogsmeade, where he normally resided and would often sit in his bedroom staring up at the castle where he had studied. Only Meredith would be forced to leave the school by taking the train, she would be in a foul mood by the time that she arrived at King’s Cross and her parents would question the wisdom behind allowing her to return to Hogwarts.

The wands belonging to the group would rest for a time in a cabinet in the office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Several meetings would occur between the parents of the students and Hermione Granger-Weasley until finally, at the end of the summer, they were returned to their owners.

One morning, not long after the trial and confessions, Lily, Rose and Albus sat quietly in the Great Hall as they ate breakfast. The normally boisterous Slytherin tables, now bereft of their leaders, were quiet and it was nice to be able to eat in peace. Beatrice was enjoying her glass of pumpkin juice and glanced up to see a presence at the doors into the chamber. Her eyes widened as she realized who she was seeing and the resulting squeal destroyed the calm that had dominated the room. She rose and hurried from her place as others looked up to see Elizabeth stepping into the room. The roar that followed seemed to shake the room to its foundations and many hurried to greet their returning schoolmate as the girl choked back tears and smiled broadly.

Albus made his way to Elizabeth and then gathered her into his arms before they exchanged a kiss. He looked into her blue tear-filled eyes before speaking words that she had hoped to hear.

“I never listen to my Dad when he tells me that my girlfriend wants me to move on without her. I asked you to marry me, Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, and I won’t settle for anyone else.”

Elizabeth kissed the boy that held her in his arms before speaking her own response.

“I don’t intend to ever let you settle for anyone else. I love you, Albus Severus Potter, and I’m so happy that you waited for me.”

Minerva McGonagall, watching from a distance, felt a tear run down her cheek. It didn’t bother her though, for she knew that it was a tear of happiness.


	22. Koeppler's Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry faces an assault like none before it.

With dinner finished, the group of friend hurried up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady. After she had recovered from the shock of the seeing the girl that she had assumed was gone forever, the subject of the portrait allowed the group to pass without even giving the password. Elizabeth and her friends walked swiftly to their customary places in the Common Room and were soon settled down to talk.

“I thought that you were gone forever,” Albus said quickly, “Herbert Chandler normally doesn’t budge from his decisions. He said that he wanted you out of here permanently.”

“Thanks to your father and Rose’s mother digging into the facts they found out that there was a bit of underhanded business going on and, once they confronted him with the facts, he decided to forget about it.”

“But he is still the Minister of Magic! What if he decides to make another go at you?”

“He won’t.”

“How can you be so certain, Elizabeth?” Rose asked.

“Because I happen to know that he isn’t the Minister of Magic anymore! He stepped down after the Aurors visited his office and seized all sorts of evidence. He has been planning this for a long time with the help of a family of wizards that really don’t care for me.”

“The Malfoys?”

“You got it! Old Lucius Malfoy wanted me discredited after I made a fool out of him. He wanted me sent to Azkaban forever so that he had a chance of sending my parents over the edge. Then he would run to the rescue and kindly buy some property they own, at a very low price, so that they could afford to pay for my defense and appeals. I guess that they had it all laid out, Scorpius and his cousins, Reg and Meredith, all were in on it. The attack at the celebration was all very carefully laid out and would have succeeded had I not used a spell that I learned from studying the old elvish books. They depend in life not death to deal with an opponent, otherwise Reg would be dead and I would be in Azkaban.”

“Surely they didn’t really believe that you had wanted to do what you did,” Beatrice added quietly.

“Scorpius and his group made it look so real that it was hard for them not to believe it. They just hadn’t counted on the Scrying Balls that were stationed around the courtyard. Then Chandler and his puppet goofed up when they sent my doppelganger to visit me in my cell. They really needed to be certain of how academic pins are supposed to be placed on robes now, not years ago. The Legilimens that met with me was able to project what I saw so that others could. The plot fell apart after that and, to avoid Azkaban, the lot admitted what they had done. Chandler will never serve on the Ministry again, his puppet Craig-Hamston will never be a barrister again, the Malfoys won’t get the land they want and the five students who were part of the whole thing got expelled.”

“I heard that Scorpius and Reg will be back next term and that Ariel will be too,” Lily responded.

“Ariel brought the whole thing to light and admitted what she had done. That was what brought the others forward. Reg gave up the plan when he realized what was going to happen and Professor Leeds said that Scorpius could return simply to finish the term since he is a seventh year, otherwise he would have been finished.”

“What about Alexis and Meredith? Do they get to come back?”

Elizabeth looked at Rose before answering.

“They have to apply for readmission. Professors Leeds and McGonagall will decide if they get to come back.”

Suddenly a ball of tortoise shell colored fur came from nowhere and then leapt onto Elizabeth’s lap.

“Tiger! How in the name of Merlin did you get here?”

“Your parents had Chloe bring your things back to Hogwarts,” a small voice answered. The group turned to see the diminutive elf standing at the base of the stairs smiling broadly. “Chloe assumed that you would wish to see Tiger and so brought him down here instead of leaving him upstairs in your dormitory.”

Elizabeth gathered her pet into her arms before rising and rushing to embrace the elf.

“Thank you so much, Chloe.”

“Then Chloe has done as Miss Elizabeth wishes?”

“You did it all perfectly, I couldn’t have asked for better.”

“Chloe also put your things away upstairs, just as she did at the start of this term. Everything is as you wished it back then. Miss Elizabeth may need to alter some of it as I forgot where some things went.”

“I’m quite certain that you did wonderfully, Chloe. Thank you so much!”

A moment later, the small elf vanished with a POP, and Elizabeth returned to her friends as other students began to enter the common room. It was not long before the girl was surrounded by friends and well-wishers as she told the story again. The discussions would go well into the night and finally Rose and Albus had to direct everyone to bed. Elizabeth and her friends walked up the stairs, Tiger running ahead of them, where Elizabeth found her things waiting for her. The girl and her friends hurried to get into their night clothes and soon were snuggled down under their covers.

Elizabeth was soon aware of the soft breathing that told her that her friends were already asleep and, as she lay there running her fingers through the fur of her pet, she wondered what was coming next. She finally fell asleep as the questions ran through her mind.

While the castle slept there was very little movement in the corridors. Only the passage of Prefects on patrol disturbed the calm, forcing the dozing portraits to contend with the occasional lit wand. They would grumble, of course, but the disruption would soon pass and they would settle back into their slumber until disturbed again.

As alert as they were, a shadowy figure slipped silently past the Prefects to make his way through the castle and back towards the closed door that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. The closed door represented a problem that Gabriel Koeppler could not bypass. The password was unknown to him and the portrait of the Fat Lady was not likely to allow him to enter even if he possessed the needed information. He had heard the whispers of the few portraits that he had awakened and knew that many more would be informed of his presence. His window of opportunity was very small and the problems before him very large.

To get to the girl he would need to get past this guardian if he wanted to strike at Elizabeth Blackwell. She had been weakened by her ordeal and he hoped that it was enough to give him a chance at defeating her. She had managed to defeat the doppelgangers that he had sent to confront her and each loss had hurt him badly. If he had any hope at all it was now, while she slept and before she had regained her strength.

The use of elf magic by the girl had him stymied. The girl tended to use magic that depended on the strength of life. He had no defense against this and it was a problem that he had not considered. She had defeated each of the doppelgangers by using a magic that he had no counter for which meant that he was going to have to use another method to strike at her. It was a method that he had vowed never to employ but now he felt that he had no choice.

To get the life that he wanted he had to risk that life by using the power of death. He turned away to make the trip back down to the very bottom recesses of the castle, far past the forgotten and unused areas until he left the castle behind. He walked slowly through swampy countryside until he arrived at a fetid lake that bordered the edge of the forest. There he stopped and then drew out his wand. The incantation that he spoke at that time was ancient and terrible and directed at the foul waters of the lake and the island that stood in the middle of it.

At first it seemed as though the spell had had no impact on the area that had been targeted, but that lack of response was not permanent. He watched with near impatience until the sound of a gentle splashing met his ears and finally he could see a dim form rising from the water. A moment later he could see a second figure approaching as it made its way towards the shore. Across the water he could hear the sound of rusty and stubborn metal as it was forced open by some unnatural force.

He watched without fear as figure after shadowy and terrible figure emerged from the gloom and he could hear the whispering moans that emanated from those that he had called forth. They continued to wade ashore, many with tattered and rotted clothing that fell from their wasted forms as they moved towards the one that hall summoned them. They soon circled around him and then stopped to stand quietly as they gathered their numbers.

They were a ghastly lot, ruined faces grinning with macabre glee while empty eye sockets glowed with an unnatural light. The most terrible of all, however, were those who had still been children when their lives had been brought to an end. Some still clutched the remains of favorite toys as they stood silently before the one who had disturbed their rest.

“You have work to do,” Gabriel Koeppler announced to the gathering horde, “the castle above is yours to be taken. There is one among those within the castle which must not be harmed. The others are yours to do with as you please. Go now! Take the castle for your own and leave only the one that I need alive.”

The moaning, shambling mass slowly began to move away from the lake as it made its way towards the boundaries of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many would join them as they passed ancient and long unused or visited graveyards on their way to the castle. The catacombs under the school would offer no resistance to the Inferi nor would the residents of the castle realize the danger that they were in.

Gabriel Koeppler watched as the terrible things that he had freed from their final resting places marched through a glowing portal that he has opened and towards the castle.

_‘You have beaten me for the last time, Elizabeth. My servants shall destroy all who reside within the castle and add them to their number. You shall have the experience of seeing your dead friends rise and join my masses. Perhaps one of them shall deliver you to me for you shall be defenseless against what is coming. I shall add a part of you to my talisman and then you shall help me live forever.’_

Elizabeth woke with a start as a feeling of terrible dread washed over her. Something was terribly wrong and she wondered what it was. She slid out of her bed to slip her robes on and was just gathering her wand when Lily spoke from the darkness.

“Is something wrong, Elizabeth?”

“I don’t know, I just have a terrible feeling that we are all in great danger.”

“But we’re in the castle, nothing can get past the magical shield, it covers everything.”

“It covers everything but the old part of the castle, Lily. Don’t you remember that trolls have been able to get into that part of the castle? Once something gets in there it might be able to find a way into the rest of the school.”

“How do we find out? You don’t mean that we have to go down there, do you?”

“Some Prefect you are,” Elizabeth chided her friend, “scared of a few shadows!”

“Scared of shadows, no, scared of trolls, yes!”

Elizabeth smiled as her friend reluctantly got out of bed and began to dress. A thought crossed her mind and she walked to her nightstand to pick up the box that held her private laboratory.

She tended to retreat to the box to spend time within the space where Sebastian’s furniture stood. It was there that the portrait of her distant ancestor hung as well as that of Augustus Frenwhel. The girl often went to these portraits when she needed counsel and knew that she could only depend on them. As she entered the room where they hung she found Frenwhel in a state which was unfamiliar, panic!

“Miss Elizabeth, he is here! Koeppler is here and he has brought a terrible retinue with him. I fear that he has come to conquer this castle and all within it. They past my other frame down in the lower part of the castle and are attempting to get into the lower gallery near the entrance to Slytherin House. At this time, they are stalled, but they are tireless and shall continue until they succeed.”

“Who has he brought, Frenwhel? Who has Koeppler brought with him?”

“Miss Elizabeth, he has brought an army of the dead! He has brought the Inferi from the lands and waters beyond the Dark Forest to Hogwarts. Koeppler opened a portal to allow them to move swiftly and they will continue to grow in number as they pass graveyards and the dead within join them.”

“The Inferi? Koeppler has brought the Inferi to Hogwarts?”

“Yes, Miss Elizabeth,” a voice said from behind her, “Koeppler has brought those terrible things to this school.”

She turned to see Sebastian looking at her sadly.

“The Inferi shall sweep over the castle, killing all that they encounter. They shall have no mercy and shall listen to no reasoning or pleas. All must abandon this castle and swiftly, Hogwarts is lost!”

“They thought that when Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacked and yet Harry Potter and his followers prevailed.”

“Harry Potter and those who followed him did not face such a threat as this. These things do not fear death as they have already faced it and lost. There is nothing left for them to lose.”

Elizabeth stood silently for a moment before speaking once again.

“I shall inform Professor Leeds of your advice, Sebastian, the decision is his to make.”

“He can make only one decision, Elizabeth, if he is a responsible Headmaster.”

Elizabeth nodded and then hurried out of the room where she found the other residents of the dorm dressing swiftly. She gathered Tiger and swiftly pushed him into his cage before pushing it into the waiting box and then closing the door. Her pet secure, she slid the box into her robe pocket and joined those who were even now making their way towards the common room. She found them gathering around Professor McGonagall and hurried to listen to what the professor was saying.

“Hogwarts is facing a danger such as it never has before. Creatures of a dark and dangerous nature have breached the lower defenses of the castle, the portraits and ghosts have told us so. Professor Leeds and I have decided that the best and only course of action is to ensure your safety by ordering you to leave and return to your homes. You have only a few moments to gather that which you are most attached to and then report back here. We shall use the Floo network to abandon the school. If you are ready now we shall proceed, but we must move swiftly as the defenses shall not hold for long.”

“Is Hogwarts lost, Professor McGonagall?”

Minerva McGonagall turned to Albus and then slowly nodded.

“Soon all of this shall be under the control of the Inferi and the dark wizard who has summoned them. We shall not risk the lives of the students of this school and have insufficient numbers to face them. Although the Aurors shall soon reinforce our numbers we have no choice but to withdraw for now. Hogwarts, I fear, shall be a very different place when we reenter it.”

Elizabeth could hear sobs as some students hurried away to gather their belongings while others lined up to step up to the mantle to begin the evacuation. Elizabeth rushed back up to her dorm to grab the rose, dragon, portrait of the young witch and her favorite books. These things went into the box before she cast a last look around the room as a tear ran down her face. Then she hurried back down to see a dwindling number of students in the common room. She waited patiently for her turn and started when the portrait in the room shouted suddenly.

“They have breached the lower halls and galleries! The Great Hall is lost and they are moving to ascend here. They appear to have an objective in mind and it does not all involve this castle.”

Elizabeth felt herself being pushed towards the mantle and she turned to see Professor McGonagall grasping her arm. She looked into the eyes of her favorite teacher as she wondered if either of them would survive the night or what came after it.

“Elizabeth, you need to go and now! They will be here soon and I cannot bear the thought of seeing you in danger.”

“But what will happen to you and the others here in the common room? I am certainly not more important than any of you and refuse to leave while there are still first and second years waiting to evacuate. I have a much better chance of defending myself than they do and refuse to leave before them.”

Elizabeth pulled free and hurried, followed by several other students, to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They stepped out onto the landing to see a large number of the Inferi swarming up the stairs led by a dark figure.

“Koeppler!” Elizabeth hissed. “Let’s see how you handle this!”

Elizabeth drew her wand and cast a torrent of destructive energy towards, not the wizard or his followers, but the ancient stairs that they were ascending. There was an enormous explosion as the stairs disintegrated casting writhing forms back down to the floor far below. While the girl knew that she had stopped nothing, only delayed the inevitable, she also knew that she had bought them valuable time. Koeppler and his followers would have to take another route to the House of Godric Gryffindor and that would take a great deal of time.

Albus looked at his girlfriend as she tucked her wand back into the recesses of her robe and then gave her a quick kiss before speaking.

“Remind me to never make you mad when I am on the stairs.”

The kiss was swiftly returned before the girl hurried down the remaining stairs to get to the next landing where she once again drew her wand and began sending attack after attack towards the advancing Inferi. She was not alone for long as Rose and Albus joined her to begin sending their own attacks towards the followers of Gabriel Koeppler.

“I certainly hope that they get everyone out and soon,” Rose exclaimed as she blasted another section of stairs out of existence. “If they don’t give us the all clear soon there won’t be any stairs left for anyone to climb.”

“I don’t think that’s going to matter, Rose, they aren’t using stairs anymore!”

The gathered students looked in the direction that Albus was pointing to see a number of the beasts climbing the walls in an effort to reach their destination.

“We can’t pick them off one by one, there are too many. We also will be doing a lot of damage to the school and I don’t want to bring down the castle,” Elizabeth answered.

A shout from below caught their attention and the group looked down in horror to see a group of students that had been cut off by the undead. Elizabeth watched as the group of younger students, which had emerged from the wrong door, drew their wands as they prepared to make a futile stand against the things that intended them harm. She drew her wand and cast the only spell that she thought might make a difference.

_“Expecto Patronum!”_

Instantly a large white mass emerged from her wand, only to be joined by two more which had come from the wands of her companions. The trio of Patronae raced down the stairs to sweep the horrible things from the landing on which they stood and cast them down into the void. The sobbing students, including several from Slytherin, raced up the stairs to the beckoning older students and then past them to make their way into the open door that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. Rose suddenly shrieked as an Inferi clambered onto the landing on which they stood to grab her arm.

Elizabeth, seeing the danger her friend was in, swept her wand towards the walking horror. The Patronus hurled the thing away from Rose and into the emptiness.

“You three get up here, everyone else is gone!”

The group turned and hurried back up the stairs towards the closing portrait. They knew that it would seal once closed and make the room impossible to reach if they failed to get to it before it shut them out.

Elizabeth, trailing the other two, watched as they vanished through the opening and then as the portrait closed in front of her. In its place stood a tall, dark figure which blocked her ascent and spread its arms wide as if in welcome.

“You may try to resist, Elizabeth, but there is no way for you to prevail. You will surrender now, or I shall order my followers to attack Hogsmeade and your home. Do you concede defeat?”

Elizabeth looked past Koeppler at the closed portrait and then turned to see the hissing masses as they began to swarm onto the stairs behind her. She turned back to the wizard before her and finally nodded before dropping her wand onto the stairs in front of her and kneeling in submission.

Below she could no longer here the muffled explosions that had told them that resistance was occurring. She assumed that all had escaped but knew that she had to be certain.

“You came for me, I know that, but I shall only fully surrender if I know that all other residents of this school are safe from harm. Do I have your word on this?”

“I wanted only you, Elizabeth. Your valiant resistance against my will has provided me with a great deal of entertainment, but now I have prevailed and you shall bow to my will.”

“Send your servants back to their graves and I shall not resist further.”

A gentle wave of the hand of the wizard in front of the girl had an incredible result. The Inferi began to simply vanish and Elizabeth could only assume that they were being returned to their final resting places. She watched as her wand suddenly drifted up into the hand of the waiting wizard and then rose to her feet as he beckoned her. Elizabeth took a look around the castle and then stepped up next to Gabriel Koeppler before he grasped her robes and they began the trip down the stairs.

As they reached the damaged area of the stairs, the ancient stone mended itself and they were soon at the bottom recesses of the castle as they prepared to enter the forgotten areas. The girl walked peacefully beside the ancient wizard and from time to time Koeppler looked at her suspiciously. She had surrendered too easily and he knew that her fight had not yet ended. Elizabeth would certainly try to resist at some point of time and he had to be ready for it.

They walked silently through the catacombs until they reached the edge of the magical shield which had prevented the use of apparation. Koeppler suddenly reached out to grasp the arm of the girl tightly before they vanished with a POP.

Safe behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, Rose looked around for her friend and realized that the portrait had closed much more swiftly than normal. Elizabeth had not made it through the portal and now was undoubtedly in the hands of Koeppler.

She, Albus and Professor McGonagall could only stare as the portrait began to swing open once more and they expected a swarm of Inferi to tumble into the room. What came instead was totally beyond the realm of belief and they could only rush to the now open space to look out onto the empty stairs and landings. The Inferi had gone and with them Koeppler and Elizabeth.

The trio looked at one another as they realized the sacrifice that their friend had been forced to make. It was Albus who managed to speak through his tears while the witches beside him sobbed.

“Somehow, someway, we’re going to find you, Elizabeth! We won’t give up on you, not ever!”

None of them, or any other resident of the castle, could have realized that a plan that had come into being many years before had been put into motion. The question would be just who that plan belonged to.


	23. A Caged Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Koeppler may have captured Elizabeth, just who is the prisoner?

The place that Elizabeth found herself in when they apparated was quite different from the comfort of Hogwarts and she knew that this was not going to be a pleasant visit. Decay and destruction surrounded her, although she doubted that even a determined attack would bring down the ancient walls of the room. A single small window graced one wall; it and the door that she had entered through as well as another which led to a primitive area where she could bathe and tend to other needs were the only breaches in the walls. A primitive table and chair stood in the center of the room and a bed occupied one of the corners. Obviously there had been no attempt to clean the space for some time and she had to convince herself that it was okay to sit down on the chair.

While she had surrendered at the castle she had no intention of ending the struggle. The only thought that had been in her mind when she had dropped her wand and knelt was the saving of the lives of her friends. The girl had given no thought to her own safety and well-being and hoped that the Inferi truly had gone back to their graves.

She thought about the box that rested safely in her pocket protected by the Undetectable Extension Charm. Tiger was in his cage within the box and she knew that somehow she was going to have to slip into the box to free him. There was plenty of food and an endless supply of water for him in the room that she used as a study. All of his needs were considered and she knew that he would be cared for there. She glanced up from where she sat at an ancient table as she heard the rustling of robes outside the door to the chamber that she had been placed in.

Strangely, Koeppler had left her wand on the table before her, almost as if he did not fear it and she wondered what thoughts were going through his mind. She sat up rigidly in her chair as the door to the chamber opened and the ancient wizard stepped into the room to fix her with a stare.

“You are comfortable, I assume.”

“I am anything but comfortable, Koeppler!”

“My apologies, unfortunately I cannot offer the comforts of Hogwarts or your home. In time you shall become accustomed to your new surroundings.”

“I doubt that very much, Koeppler.”

“I have no doubt that you shall try to escape, Elizabeth, but I must caution you against this. Should you leave this structure you shall become afflicted with the curse that lies upon this land and be dead within a few days. No doubt you have heard the story of my downfall from glory and so understand the nature of the magic upon this area.”

“I know that you murdered innocent children for your own demented plans! I know that you stole them from the arms of their families and made them suffer before they died! I know that their families burned you and your tower to cleanse away your filth! Finally, I know that I shall never totally surrender to you. I’ve beaten your essence several times already in battle and will defeat you eventually.”

“You may try, young Elizabeth, but you shall be defeated and destroyed if you are not careful.”

“I would rather die than allow you to control me.”

“That,” the ancient wizard said as he pointed to her, “may be your eventual fate anyway. But before you die realize that once you do you shall become my servant forever, much as those who attacked and now control your precious Hogwarts are. Yes, Elizabeth, while I may have sent them away for a short time, the Inferi now have begun a march towards Hogwarts again and this time there shall be no withdrawal. They shall rule that castle and the lands around it with all who live there falling to join their ranks. Your friends may escape for a time, but they are all destined to serve me and you shall make all of that happen.”

“I shall never do anything to help you.”

“You already have, Elizabeth, you already have.”

“I have never done anything to help you and I never will.”

“You have and you do not even realize it.”

Elizabeth paused as the words sank in, clearly the wizard believed that she had aided him in some way and she could not think of how she could have done so. She rose from the chair that she had occupied and approached her captor. The glare that he gave her told her that he firmly believed what he was saying.

“When you defeated my doppelgangers you gave me all of the knowledge about you that I needed. All that you know, even that that you learned from Sebastian Trane, is now my knowledge. You have undoubtedly noticed that I left your wand with you; this was done because I have no need for it nor do I fear it. With your knowledge of the defenses of Hogwarts my conquest of it shall be all the easier. Did you really believe that you and your pitiful friends could defeat my legions? Your defense of the castle was doomed from the outset and I was quite aware of the routes that would be taken to evacuate the school. Those routes shall not work the next time we attack. You are mine, Elizabeth Blackwell, and no amount of pleading or bravado from you shall save Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or your friends!”

“I think that you underestimate the strength of the defenses that you shall encounter, Koeppler.”

“And I believe that you overestimate the abilities and chances of your precious Aurors! Yes, I know that they would have interceded on behalf of the school and its students, but they shall be quite overwhelmed when I strike next. The world that you and I belong to quivered with fear at the sound of the name of Voldemort or Tom Riddle, but that quivering shall be nothing compared to the fear that my name shall instill. You too shall be remembered, for your name shall be spoken with fear as well.”

“Why should my name be spoken with fear? I have already told you that I shall never do anything willingly to aid you. I would die before I would help the putrid likes of you. You think that you have already won, but you are sadly mistaken.”

“We shall see. I shall leave you now, please make yourself comfortable within this room. I am quite certain that your wand would be useful for that. Your dinner shall appear soon and I suggest that you eat because you shall need the strength to carry out the resistance that you claim that you shall.”

Koeppler turned and left the chamber while Elizabeth watched him and, as the door closed behind him she took a moment to examine her surroundings. A bed covered with ancient and filthy blankets stood in one corner of the room and she wrinkled her nose at the thought of sleeping in such conditions. She reclaimed her wand and pointed it at the bed before speaking the spell which would clean the blankets and repair them. Instantly the blankets and the stuffed mattress under them were repaired and clean. The room got the same treatment and she was just finishing with the cleaning of her habitat when a noise alerted her to the appearance of a plate of food on the table.

Clearly Koeppler wanted her to stay healthy and well, but for what end? She doubted highly that he knew all that he claimed to about her for she had felt no evidence of the probing of her mind. She, however, had been quite successful at breaching his defenses and knew a great deal about her captor. Defeating him was not going to be easy, she knew that much, but she also knew that he feared her learning the location of the artifact that was preserving his life. It was close, she knew that it was, but where and what was it? Once it was located how difficult was it going to be to destroy it?

She glanced down at her pocket and thought about the box within it. Although she was quite certain that she was being observed constantly she also knew that she had to care for Tiger and that purpose made the chance worth taking. She reached down into the pocket and soon was drawing forth the box that Sebastian’s things were in. It was soon resting on the floor of the room and she opened the door to admit her. A moment later she was standing in the room and bending down to pick up the cage which held the cat.

Tiger, nearly mad with impatience, settled down immediately when his young owner spoke to him and waited at the door to the container while she walked to the study. There she sat the cage down and then opened the door to release the animal into an environment that he was very familiar with. He hurried out and fairly ran to the litter box that sat in one corner of the room. Content that all of his needs were met, Elizabeth left the room and closed the door behind her before hurrying out of the box. Its door closed behind her and she lifted it to drop it back into her pocket. Her companion was safe and cared for and that was all that mattered to the girl.

She knew when she had more time that she needed to confer with the portraits of Sebastian and Frenwhel. They knew more about Koeppler than she did and she wanted to learn all that she could before the confrontation that she knew was coming. Until then she needed to keep her strength up and a closer examination of the food as it was left her less than hungry. Her stomach turning, she drew her wand and used a charm that Sebastian had taught her to purify food and drink. Instantly the food looked edible and she was no longer afraid to trust it.

The girl sat down and began to eat while, in what remained of his laboratory, Koeppler considered his latest and most formidable captive. She was more than capable of giving him a great deal of trouble and would no doubt do so once she got the chance. Her use of the elven magic that was powered by life rather than death troubled him and doubted that she had hesitated to use it to purify the food and drink that he had provided. The girl would attempt to find his talisman, of that he was certain and most frightened. If she was successful in her quest she would undoubtedly attempt to destroy it and that was an outcome that he could not permit to happen.

He idly wondered if her mastery of the ancient elven magic would protect her from the curse that had spread across the land. He himself had seen elves moving about on land that human inhabitants refused to tread upon. If the elven magic did protect her and served her as powerfully as it had in the past the girl could create quite a lot of trouble for him. He began to believe that perhaps he had made an error in bringing her to the center of his power. He had, in his enthusiasm to capture the girl, inadvertently opened a door that he would have preferred remained closed and exposed vulnerability.

Elizabeth finished her meal and then rose from the table as the dishes vanished. She crossed the room and settled down onto the bed where she laid back and stretched out. It would have been preferable to have different clothes to change into to prevent having to wear same robes day and night for the length of her stay, but she shook her head and closed her eyes to rest. A moment later the light in the room faded to a low glow which was acceptable and even pleasant.

As she lay there, she made up her mind to create as much of a problem for Koeppler as she could. He had already revealed much without intending to and she intended to use the knowledge that she had gained to the fullest advantage.

_‘You’re very intent on me not finding the item that keeps you alive, so why did you bring me here? It just doesn’t make any sense for you to make yourself as vulnerable as you have, especially after I have beaten your doppelgangers as easily as I have.’_

The girl finally drifted off to sleep, unaware of the consternation that her presence was causing and the very real danger that she was actually in. Koeppler had left his laboratory to stalk across the dead grass of the yard where he stopped to reach down and lift a ring that was concealed by the dirt that covered it. A small block rose from its place and under it a talisman composed of locks of hair with a blood filled vial in the center rested quietly in a shimmering vessel. The vessel slowly rose into the air and he reached out to take it before clutching it to his chest.

“All of you presented your life forces to me, my children, and now soon yet another child shall join all of you. This child is much different from you and would free all of you if she could, therefore I must keep all of you safe from discovery.”

He glanced back down into the recess at the second container that rested within. It slowly rose from where it lay to drift into his hand and he looked down at it as the lid opened to reveal the contents. He smiled broadly as he remembered the pain that had been caused in gathering these artifacts and then closed the lid once more before slipping the containers into his pocket and walking into a gathering mist where he vanished into a cloud of the very thing that he had summoned.

A time later, although she could not determine how long later, Elizabeth opened her eyes and rose from the bed. Instantly the light in the room brightened and she understood the enchantment. She had practiced it inside the box and had actually been quite successful at it. She walked towards the door that led to the space where she could bathe and found an ancient bathtub that was filled to the brim with warm water. Obviously, the room had read her desire and she was soon relaxing in the warm space. This room was much cleaner than the other and she wondered how long it had been in existence.

 _‘Perhaps,’_ she thought, _‘it’s like the Room of Requirement. I wanted a bath and it filled my requirements for warm water, shampoo and soap and a private place to take a bath.’_

The warm water eased her tight muscles and allowed her a chance to feel better about the state of things. True, she was a captive, but her needs were being met and it gave her time to plan her own strike against Koeppler.

_‘I have to find whatever is keeping him alive, once I do that I destroy it and kill him once and for all. I just hope that everyone at Hogwarts and home are okay. There has to be a time today to slip into the box and talk to Sebastian and Frenwhel, surely they know something about him that I don’t. I have to hear the entire story about what happened here. It might hold some clues about how to beat him.’_

She finally and unwillingly rose from the warm water to dry off with a warm towel which had appeared before turning to her robes. She was stunned to find her clothing freshly cleaned and wasted no time in dressing. The room that she stepped into after opening the door was a much different one than she had left. It was freshly cleaned and in good repair, obviously the work of an enchantment like she had encountered in the bathroom. Hot food rested on the table and she approached it cautiously before realizing that it was already palatable and that she could eat it without fear.

Nevertheless she drew her wand and cast an elven charm to dispel any enchantments on it before eating. While she filled herself with breakfast she considered her surroundings.

_‘He’s making me comfortable, too comfortable and that means that he is up to something. I have to be on my guard.’_

A final drink of pumpkin juice finished the meal and she rose from the table to watch the dishes vanish as silently as they had appeared. A moment later a stack of books appeared and she picked them up carefully to examine the titles. Many were those that she cherished as favorite stories and she selected one before she settled back onto the bed to read.

Koeppler was not having a good day already. The girl had discovered the secret of the room that she occupied and was using it against him. The room had read that she wanted a private place to read a book, bathe and eat breakfast. It had provided exactly what she wanted to eat and what books she desired. Now she was gaining confidence and, when the time came to deal with her, would more than likely present an incredible fight. Now, because she had discovered how to request privacy, he would no longer be able to observe her and that made the situation very dangerous.

_‘I should have destroyed her while I had the chance and now that chance will be fleeting. I was a fool to believe that she would abandon her friends and family so easily.’_

He walked across the room that he occupied and then looked up the stairs that led to the only level above him. If the girl decided to open the door when he wasn’t expecting it she would discover that only the outdoors was there to greet her. It took far too much energy to keep up the illusion that the tower still existed and he had to restrict how much he used it. Above ground only the room that she occupied remained with fragments of the staircase that had once led to his study clinging tenuously to life. Only below the ground were there intact rooms in existence and he could only hope that the girl never discovered them. Somehow the mob so long ago had missed them or they would have shared the fate of the rest of the structure.

Elizabeth quietly laid the book down and then reached into the pocket of her robes to retrieve the box. It soon lay on her bed and she opened the door before entering the room just inside the barrier.

The portraits of Sebastian and Frenwhel watched her as she entered and then smiled at the girl.

“Miss Elizabeth,” Frenwhel spouted, “so good to see you again. It has been such a long time since you were here last seeking counsel.”

“Elizabeth, my young shining star, as much as it pains me to do so I agree with my always talking companion, I am so glad to see you.”

“I need you, both of you.”

Both portrait subjects started at the statement but then took on serious expressions.

“What do you need of us, young Elizabeth?” Sebastian asked as a concerned look crossed his face.

“I need to know all that you can tell me about Gabriel Koeppler.”

“Why in the name of Merlin do you want to know about that monster?” Frenwhel blustered.

“Because I am his prisoner and I fear that he intends to strike at Hogwarts and my home.”

“How did he manage to capture you, Elizabeth? I thought that I had taught you more than enough to prevent that.”

“Two reasons actually, Sebastian, the first was that I feared for the safety of others at Hogwarts and home.”

“And what was the second reason, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth paused for a moment before responding and stunning both of her mentors.

“The second reason was because I _wanted_ him to!”

Neither Sebastian Trane nor Agustus S. Frenwhel was able to respond, for neither knew what to say. But the expression on the face of the girl before them said it all and it was enunciated by what she said next.

“I intend to find whatever is keeping him alive and defeat him, once and for all!”


	24. Of What is to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koeppler and Elizabeth continue their duel, but does a probe of the mind of the girl truly show the wizard what he wants to know?

Koeppler was concerned, the girl was refusing to break and promised to be more than likely the most formidable adversary that he had faced in a very long time. She had discovered the nature of the only room in what remained of his tower that was suitable for keeping a captive and was now using it against him. He had expected her to use her wand to resist him, but the item still lay on the table exactly where he had placed it shortly after she had arrived. He had no doubt that she had handled it but, whenever he stepped back into the chamber, it was laying in the same position as it had been when he had placed it there.

The books that the room had provided for her offered the child an escape to a place where he could not touch her and this fact maddened the ancient wizard. Nothing that he said to her on one of his visits seemed to bother her much, not even when he threatened one of her friends from Hogwarts or members of her family. The icy calm of the young witch was proving to be a weapon that he had no counter for. She would merely look up at him whenever entered the chamber and then return to the book that she was reading as though he were an insect that was not worthy of notice.

What he did not realize was the fact that the chamber had changed. Elizabeth had wished for it to shorten but appear to be the same to anyone but herself. This gave her safety when she wished to enter her laboratory box. She could be in her lab but appear to be sitting on her bed reading and, as Koeppler had never offered to touch her other than when they had apparated to the tower, she knew that the likelihood of his discovering her secret was very small. Her wand was never far from her reach and she was fully prepared to strike should the situation require it. At the moment she was sitting in the library of the box, Tiger on her lap, while she spoke with the portraits of her mentors.

“Miss Elizabeth, I have to be the voice of reason. Koeppler is extremely dangerous, even in his present state he could do a great deal of damage to you should you anger him. What do you believe that you have to gain by pursuing the experiments that you have been conducting?”

“Gabriel Koeppler is not unlike Voldemort, Frenwhel. He is depending on a talisman of some sort to keep him alive and I need to find it to destroy him. Once it has been destroyed he should be powerless at the very least and dead in the best case.”

“But if he discovers this box….”

“He shall be powerless once he is in here. Remember when the followers of the dark lord entered this box? They were powerless to do anything, including escape. I actually want him to find the box, if I can get him into the empty room he’ll be trapped there and I can deal with him at my leisure. Once he’s trapped in there I can search for the talisman at will.”

“But the curse on the land, surely you are not forgetting the nature of that.”

“I don’t think that his talisman is outside this tower. I think that it’s right here, in the tower, somewhere and I intend to find it. He won’t want to be far from it, I think that he’s that worried that I’ll find it. He’s also very vain and views himself as all-powerful; this is a weakness that I intend to exploit.”

“But if he should find this box while you are within it. What shall you do then?”

“Sebastian,” she answered with a grin, “I thought that you knew me better than that. I actually rather hope that he does find it while I am inside. If that happens I have all of the advantages because this is my domain. You evidently forgot that you taught me the magical shell that only I can control. No other witch or wizard can interfere with it because it dampens their magical field.”

“Do not be overconfident in the powers of the shield, Elizabeth, it can be shattered if assaulted strongly enough. Koeppler shall most certainly not accept defeat easily; remember the number of echoes of himself that he sent to trouble you. I do not know if he can project those echoes while trapped in a space such as this box but would be prepared for the possibility that he can.”

“I’ve beaten the echoes three times before, Sebastian, I am quite certain that I can do it again.”

“But if you encounter him instead of an echo, what shall you do then?”

“I shall strike him with everything that I have at my disposal. I am fully prepared to die rather than exist to serve him but, before I go, I shall make him remember me for the remainder of his cursed existence.”

“Your death would hurt me grievously, Elizabeth. It was because of you that I am remembered more favorably within our family.”

“There is no reason that you should not be thought of fondly, Sebastian, you saved me from certain death once I was in the lake. Then you guarded me while I recovered and sacrificed yourself during the attack on my home, you have more than proven yourself worthy of being remembered.”

“And am I worthy of being remembered?”

“Frenwhel, you have proven to be a true friend as well as a mentor. Yes, I shall remember you always. I have to go now, he will be visiting soon and I cannot always depend on the room to trick him effectively.”

She kissed Tiger on the top of his head before standing up and then setting him down on the very spot that she had occupied. Then she hurried out of the box and emerged in the room to replace the reflection of her on the bed while her wand rested comfortably on the table, where she had laid it to replace the false wand that the room had provided.

The girl had just opened the book when, as if on cue, the ancient wizard opened the door and then stepped into the chamber. Elizabeth spared him an annoyed glance and then went back to the book that she was pretending to read.

“I see that you have cleaned the chamber again.”

“Living in filth may have become what you are used to doing, but I refuse to bow to your disgusting pastimes. Removing centuries of dirt and decay wasn’t pleasant, but it needed to be done.”

“Are you prepared to bow to my will?”

“I shall answer your question with one of my own. Are you prepared to surrender to me and accompany me back to Auror headquarters to remain in custody for all time?”

“You must be a fool, Elizabeth Blackwell, if you believe that I would ever consider that.”

“Then, accordingly, you must be a fool if you believe that I would ever bow to your will. I am fully prepared to resist you until the end of time if necessary.”

“Time is something that you do not have on your side! I am eternal while you are mortal and the passage of time shall wear your resolve down, I promise you that!”

“If you firmly believe that you have eternity on your side then you shall be easier to defeat than I believed. I shall find out what has kept you alive all of this time and destroy it! Then I shall enjoy watching you crumble to dust while you scream.”

“It appears then that we, the two of us, shall spend a great deal of time attempting to find a way to destroy each other.”

“I already know how to destroy you, Koeppler, all that I need is the tool to do it. I don’t mean my wand, but a tool that you cannot even begin to imagine and I shall enjoy using it.”

“Your overconfidence is your weakness, Miss Blackwell.”

“And you have shown me your weakness, Koeppler, because you must be very concerned that I might prevail. Your constant visits to this chamber prove it.”

The girl could see the anger in her opponent as her words struck home. Clearly he was worried about her capabilities and this was valuable information to her. Gabriel Koeppler abruptly whirled on his heel and then strode out of the room, the door closing behind him loudly. She smiled as she returned to the book that she was no longer pretending to read, but also acutely aware of the true reason for his visit.

Koeppler had, when he had laid his hand on the edge of the table, placed a tiny orb on it to view her constantly. She had expected this and was already prepared to counter it. The girl laid the book aside and rose to walk to the door which appeared to lead to the water closet. Instead it led to her hidden space while, once the door opened, her reflection would emerge to take her place on the bed. She wanted to look out through the window, for she needed to see if there was any presence of life outside the tower.

The view outside the tower was disappointing as the area was devoid of life with only long dead trees visible. What gained her attention was the fact that the tree that Koeppler had been tied to was still standing when it should have been burned to the ground or collapsed through decay long ago. Instead it stood in the remnants of what had obviously been a beautiful garden many years before.

She was about to return to her chamber when she caught sight of movement among the trees. There were several small figures moving about and she realized finally that she was seeing elves. This gave her hope, because it meant that there were some creatures that were not affected by the curse and she wondered if her command of the elven magic would protect her as well should she leave the tower. Finally she turned from the window and then returned to her chamber. The reflection of her had yet to emerge from the water closet and she swiftly took its place. There was no reason to raise the suspicions of Koeppler by having his orb see the reflection not appear within a reasonable amount of time. Still, she would have to deal with the orb; she had no desire to be trapped in the room instead of being able to visit the box and the tools that it held.

She glanced at the orb; Koeppler had made no attempt to conceal it, and then concentrated on what she wanted the room to provide. Instantly a small bubble, that was visible only to her, appeared over the orb. It would reflect what the orb had been seeing and could be dispelled when she wished for it to see her reflection rise to go to the water closet or when she ate her meals. This would give Koeppler something to watch while she planned her attack.

Gabriel Koeppler knew what the girl would do with the orb. She would use the powers of the room to mask it, but he had left another orb on the doorframe that he hoped that she would not notice. He suspected that she had created an illusion in order to have a secret place in which to plan and that the wand that was always on her table was, at times, an illusion. The girl was brilliant and would use that brilliance to combat him. He just needed to determine what she was intending to use to prepare her coming strike against him.

He watched as she emerged from the water closet, as she called it, and then returned to the bed to read. She had not been gone long and he wondered if it was actually her or a doppelganger that she had requested that the room produce. There was also the fact that he had felt a strange sort of magic while he had been in the room. It hadn’t been elven, of that he was certain, but it had been ancient and should have been out of the reach and ability of the girl. It had been present, however, and he wondered just what else he had brought into his tower.

The girl remained on the bed for a long while and then finally laid it aside before lying down on the bed and closing her eyes. The bubble over the orb dispelled and he could see her from two vantage points, both of which showed him the same thing.

“You are very clever, Elizabeth Blackwell, but in time you shall make a mistake and I shall have what I need to defeat you.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes and swiftly fell asleep aware that she was being watched. She had suspicions that the wizard had placed more than one orb in the chamber and was watching her at all times. This meant that the confrontation that she had been preparing for was coming and coming soon. Her first course of action would have to be to draw him into the chamber against his will and then to strike when he wasn’t prepared for it. The plan was risky and could possibly fail but if she wanted any chance of striking a telling blow against him. But how did she draw him into the room and then into the box where he would be helpless? Simply making the room appear empty might do it but she needed a way to funnel Koeppler to where she wanted him. Inspiration would strike like a thunderbolt and she smiled, Koeppler had already given her what she needed and now the only thing that she had to do was to implement the plan.

_‘If everything goes as I hope I shall be home again soon and Koeppler with either be my prisoner or dead with no chance of returning. He wants me, well; he’s going to have to find me.’_

Koeppler watched as the girl smiled in what appeared to be her sleep and wondered what was going through her mind. He knew that he had to be constantly prepared for whatever the young witch had planned. True, he had nothing to fear from her family, as they had no way to find her but what did he have to fear from the girl herself.

Elizabeth would finally fall asleep and rest peacefully as her plan took shape in her mind. Koeppler would expect an attack, just as he had no doubt expected her to deal with the orb on the table and would expect her to seek out any others that he had left. Her plan would deal with this development and throw the wizard on the defensive while she struck at will.

_‘Enjoy the time that you have left, Koeppler, because when tomorrow arrives I intend to give you a fight like no other.’_

He would watch the girl for a very long time while she slept, the gentle motion of her breathing and an occasional shift in sleeping position being the only changes in location that would be noticed. Elizabeth Blackwell was powerful and resourceful and he knew that she was preparing for something that only the future would reveal.

He turned from the orb that he had been viewing her through and considered probing her mind, but his past attempts had been wholly unsuccessful and strange. It had almost been as though his mind was being examined in return but he had trouble believing that the girl was adept enough to do so. Wizards who had been powerful Legilimens had attempted to do so in the past and had failed miserably, but what he had sensed had seemed to penetrate farther than any before it. This frightened him, because it meant that his secrets were laid bare and vulnerable to use against him by someone else.

Right now the girl was asleep, resting peacefully, did he dare make the attempt to learn what she was planning? Finally he turned back to the orb and concentrated on the face of the girl that he could see within it. The process of entering her mind was soon difficult beyond belief as he encountered block after block to his penetration. It was as though he was attempting to peel a very large and complex onion. When he finally seemed to manage to penetrate past her barriers he found himself alone in a long abandoned corridor that seemed familiar but he didn’t know where it was.

He wandered at will through the labyrinth before him; occasionally hearing her voice but she was never where he believed that she was. Often he would turn to go down a corridor only to find it blocked by impassable walls of spider webs and always there was the sound of moaning. The wizard attempted to withdraw from the penetration only to find his path blocked and passages that he had just used unusable.

Suddenly he heard her voice clearly and he quickened his pace to get to the person who seemed to be playing a long game of tag with him. Now he was occasionally getting glimpses of someone skipping down the hallways ahead of him, visible but not really distinct. Then the figure ahead of him vanished, but not before a voice he recognized as that of the girl spoke to him.

“I’m here, Koeppler, if you want me you have to find me!”

He hurried down the corridor ahead of him, suspiciously the only corridor available to him. He suddenly understood that he was making progress in his pursuit of the apparition before him and now able to get better looks at quarry that he sought. It was definitely the girl, but how had she gotten here and apparently in charge of the situation.

A four way intersection appeared before him with all but one way blocked besides the one that he was traveling. He turned the corner to begin the pursuit once more only to look back and see that the corridor that he had just been in was now impassable and that the one he currently occupied was becoming so as he progressed down it and towards a door at the far end.

He reached the closed door and looked down at it to see an ancient key projecting from the lock. Turning it, he heard the click of long used tumblers moving and the door before him swung open to reveal a darkened room where the moaning sound seemed to reverberate endlessly. He stumbled through the dark space, occasionally tripping and nearly falling as something with unseen hands seemed to reach out to grasp his legs. It was almost as if something was trying to pull him down and always the moaning sounded in his ears.

“Are you enjoying the game of tag that we are playing, Koeppler? I should think that you liked to play games, especially with children! Do you remember these children? You should, you killed them, all of them!”

It was at that moment that the room was lit and he looked down at hands that were grasping at his legs and robes in an attempt to pull him down. Beyond those bony hands he could see the rotted and ruined faces of children as the corpses writhed and crawled towards him as they neared the one who had ended their lives. They grinned at him with toothless smiles as they began to dig at his flesh with fingers that were only bone.

Abruptly he was shoved off of balance when a corpse hurled itself at him and he fell backwards to land among them in the filth of their decomposition. Bony fingers and toothless jaws began to rend at his flesh and then dig into his eyes sockets. He screamed as his eyes were dragged out and then torn free of his skull. Yet, when he should have been blind, he could still see as his body was torn to shreds and could hear as a multitude of voices spoke to him.

“You did this to us, Koeppler, you stole us from our homes and did this to us! May your pain be ten thousand times more than ours was!”

Abruptly he was thrown free of the scene and he found himself lying on the floor of his laboratory with his clothing in shreds and ichor flowing from wounds that he had sustained to his face and body. Had he truly been there? It had all seemed to be so real, but how had the girl managed to do what she had apparently done? She was far too young and inexperienced to have done what had happened to him. He glanced at the orb again to see the girl, not sleeping at all but instead glaring into the orb with a look of madness in her eyes that rivaled even the one that he had once possessed himself. Backing away from the orb he broke the connection and then hurried out of the room to escape the gaze that still haunted him.

Elizabeth backed away from the orb, satisfied that she had done what she wished to do. She had known that he would do what he had done, and she had been waiting for him. Now she had thrown him off balance and could prepare for the strike that she intended. As she returned to bed she thought back to his visit to a place that she had prepared just for him.

“Tomorrow, Koeppler, tomorrow you’re going to visit a place that will make what you just saw seem like child’s play and there’s no avoiding it. I’m going to enjoy it Koeppler, but I doubt very much that you will and by this time tomorrow night I’m going to have what I need to destroy you forever!”


	25. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koeppler strikes once again at Hogwarts and the Wizarding World while Elizabeth prepares to strike from within.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was very much like Hogsmeade and the lands around it. The legions that Koeppler had summoned had once again overrun the area, in some cases adding to their number as victims fell before them. The castle had put of a terrific defense as the retreating citizens of the area made their way to the school to add their wands to the battle.

Minerva McGonagall looked around the battered remains of the school as she remembered what she had seen so many years before when Voldemort and his followers had assaulted the school. Although they had managed to prevent the Inferi from breaching the school from below the uncountable numbers of walking corpses were slowly wearing down the resistance. She knew that many wizarding homes were being evacuated all over the countryside and hoped that the Muggles that lived in the area would be spared. It seemed as though every time the shambling army passed a graveyard it was bolstered by dead that had been called from beyond.

The castle had suffered a grievous loss when the viaduct, which had stood since the construction of the castle, had to be destroyed to delay the advance of the army that intended to destroy every living being within the structure. Even though the walking horrors had been slowed the defenders of the castle knew that they had not won. The dead would continue their advance and already the news that they were attempting to overrun Godric’s Hollow had reached the Ministry. It seemed that for every Inferi destroyed two more joined the battle and all feared the time the dead reached one of the ancient battlefields that dotted the countryside. This would result in hundreds, if not thousands, of dead rising to join Koeppler’s ranks.

She watched as yet another position was abandoned and the defenders hurried to fall back to a place of momentary safety. It seemed as though only those who were striking from the safety of their brooms had any sense of impunity and they were taking a terrible toll on the corpses, only to see some of them rise again to continue the attack.

Already the main doors had been closed and the youngest within the castle sent to safety while those who remained fought a delaying action as they fell back. Sooner or later, they all knew, the time would come to completely abandon the castle and they all hoped that they would live to do so. There had been several tragedies as defenders were overrun, those able to disapparate from the scenes had helped as many as they could before being forced to retreat. This had resulted in the horror of dead dressed in Hogwarts robes being among those who meant the castle and school harm.

She whirled as movement caught her eye and saw several of the walking dead lunging for her only to be met with the formidable power of the witch. Instantly the corpses were flaming ruins which quickly collapsed to the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that one of the corpses that she had just immolated had been one of her first year students only days before. She allowed herself a brief moment to remember the young girl with flame colored hair and an impish grin before turning back to the battle at hand.

McGonagall watched as several of the things began to climb the wall towards her position.

_“Expecto Patronum!”_

The white light swept across the stone face of the castle to brush the Inferi off as though they were flies. The squirming things fell downward, she knew several hundred feet, to smash against the rocks far below.

“Professor McGonagall, you need to abandon your position. The Inferi have breached yet more defenses and Professor Leeds has ordered the castle emptied.”

She turned to the portrait frame to see Headmaster Armando Dippet looking at her with concern. Finally, after a swift glance told her all that she needed to know, she disapparated to appear in the common room of Gryffindor House. Several students were waiting for their turn to use the Floo Network and she knew that all over the castle the same thing was happening wherever possible. Only a handful of children remained here, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley among them. Behind them they could hear the sound of a determined assault as the Inferi attempted to breach the portal guarded by the Fat Lady.

“Go, all of you, go now!”

Swiftly, one student after another vanished in the green flame so common to the Floo Network until only Albus, Rose and McGonagall remained. The pair of students was reaching forward to hug the professor as the terrible sound of the barrier collapsing reached them. The elderly witch sent a terrible torrent of magic towards the sound and was rewarded with the collapse of the small corridor which led to the door.

A moment later, there was a terrible sound which they realized was the beginning of the collapse of the roof of the tower itself. They knew the room that they were in as well as everything above it and much of the tower below it would soon be no more. Minerva McGonagall reached out to grab the robes of the students and disapparate just as the first of the Inferi reached them and the room that they had been in began its disintegration. The sounds that they would hear and the things that they briefly glimpsed would live with them forever.

Hogwarts seemed to tremble to its roots as the walls that had supported Gryffindor Tower shattered and began to tumble downwards into the massive stairways. Ancient stone and the many thousands of portrait frames began their fall into the depths to crash onto the stone floor so far below. Many Inferi were crushed in the fall and would never follow Koeppler’s bidding again.

Once the fall of the tower had finished, the remaining spaces in the surrounding area were filled with a thick cloud of dust and debris which was unbreathable. But the suffering of the castle had not yet concluded as, before the thunder of the collapse of Gryffindor Tower had even begun to fade, an answering cacophony began.

Weakened by the combat within its walls and the overwhelming weight of the invaders that had climbed those walls to enter, the Great Hall began its death throes. The wall behind the High Table, the wall which had for so long held the grand windows through which the countryside could be admired, collapsed a short time after struck by an errant curse cast by a withdrawing seventh year. Normally the castle could have withstood the attack, but the structure had been far too weakened and the collapse of that wall began an effect not unlike the falling of stacked dominoes. One after the other, the great trusses which had held up the roof of the massive chamber tumbled to the floor far below, crushing everything in their paths. When the collapse ended only fragments of the walls remained standing and the floor lay covered by tens of tons of debris.

Rubeus Hagrid could only watch as the castle that he had called home for most of his life began to fall in upon itself. He knew that the mass that he could see approaching his home meant him harm and he disapparated, leaving everything that he had in the world behind.

Rose looked around as they apparated and realized that they had appeared in the home of Albus’ parents. Her grandparents were there, along with her sibling and cousins.

“Where are Mum and Dad?” The girl shrieked.

“We don’t have time for this, Rose,” Molly answered. “We need to go; we just wanted to make certain that you were safe.”

“But where is safe?”

They all turned to look at Lily, who was trembling and had eyes filled with tears.

“Beauxbatons has agreed to take everyone that they can. We have established a line of defense there that is hoped to be unbreakable. The Aurors are fighting a delaying action at Diagon Alley and Godric’s Hollow, but do not believe that they can hold for long. The Ministry has fallen to the Inferi and many were lost to the dead and Koeppler’s will.”

Startled by the voice they all turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway. His bloodied face was filled with concern and the assembled group realized that the situation was indeed dire.

“What about the Muggles? Are the Inferi attacking them?”

“Not yet, Rose,” Arthur answered, “but we assume that they will once we have been defeated. They will be all but defenseless against the dead. Many will die only to rise and join the ranks of the Inferi.”

“What about Hogwarts? Does it still stand?”

Minerva McGonagall choked back a sob and the gathered children began to cry as they realized what had happened to their school.

“Gryffindor Tower was in the process of collapsing when we disapparated. The castle has been abandoned to Koeppler’s horde. Hogwarts is gone!”

All stood stunned by the announcement that Albus had just made. They all had precious little time to think before the first hissing abomination lunged at the closed door of the home, only to be blasted into oblivion by Lily.

“Children, Professor McGonagall,” Molly Weasley announced, “it is quite time that we left before we get more unwelcome and unannounced guests.”

The gathered witches and wizards gathered around the silver teapot on the table and then leaned forward to touch it. Instantly, the dining room around them spun out of existence and they would soon appear far from their home to land outside the picturesque chateau that was Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Already there was a city of tents rising outside the school as refugee family after refugee family arrived and the normally pristine grounds were soon all but invisible to the eye as every possible space was filled.

Koeppler was aware of all of this and watched with glee as defended positions fell to his masses and more dead swelled his ranks. He knew that many within the wizarding community had fled to other lands and was not concerned. The reach of his magic was lengthening and he intended to strike at Beauxbatons soon enough. After that he would spread his sphere of control over the globe until all bowed to him. The Muggles would be easy prey, having no defense against enemies that could not be killed, and soon the survivors would exist to serve him. Even at his greatest strength Voldemort had not been this powerful.

His only concern was the girl that he held captive in his tower. Elizabeth was becoming more troublesome as she learned more and more about her surroundings and began to capitalize on this knowledge. The experience that he had had while trying to explore her mind had proven that the battle ahead was going to be taxing, perhaps even dangerous for him. If she managed to get more of an upper hand she might very well be able to defeat him. Clearly he needed to find a way to dispel her advantage, but how?

She was definitely using the enchantment of the room to stymie him. She often used her desires to block both of the orbs, although he was not certain how she had managed to locate the second one. Now the girl was expanding on what the room had to offer and this was a large source of concern for him.

“You may be causing me problems, Elizabeth, but you have not won yet.”

He turned back to the orb which was displaying the war that he had begun. His lips pursed with anger as he realized that Godric’s Hollow had managed to repel the attack that he had hurled at it. He could see that the grounds outside the city were littered with the remains of thousands of his Inferi and this was troubling. They had managed to form a defense that the dead could not breach and thus represented hope to his enemies. If this continued they might even be bold enough to launch a counterattack against his forces and he knew that the Inferi would crumble if that happened. Clearly he needed to defeat Blackwell before that could happen.

The ancient wizard turned from that orb to look into another and was stunned; he appeared to be looking into the very warren of corridors that filled his underground complex. He could only watch as the view changed constantly as though the orb were moving through the corridors. There was only one way that this could be happening and he whirled towards the door while at the same time seizing his wand from the table next to him and bellowing out the name of his opponent.

“ELIZABETH BLACKWELL!”

Koeppler strode across the room and then out into the corridor beyond the door. He knew these places like the back of his hand and wondered how the girl had found her way to them. The space that was his refuge had been given extremely powerful magical protection and yet the insolent girl had managed to find her way to the one place that he did not wish her to be in.

He walked through the long unused corridors as he searched room after room for the young witch. No matter where he turned or which room he examined, the girl was nowhere to be seen. As he walked he began to wonder if she had managed to get behind him and was now following him in the hopes that he would lead her to his talisman. A sudden chill entered his heart as he understood that he had left that vital thing unprotected and he turned to retrace his steps in order to protect the one thing that kept him alive.

The door to the chamber where the source of his life lay hidden was thrown open and he rushed into the room expecting to find the girl with the box that preserved him in her hand as she prepared to destroy it. Instead he found nothing other than the room as it had always been and this confused him. A quick return to the room that he used as a laboratory and the orbs that he used to view his captive told him something that he did not expect.

The girl sat quietly on her bed as she read a book, the room around her appearing completely normal. Occasionally she would turn a page to continue reading but, other than that, made no other moves. Finally, the book apparently finished, she laid it aside and then reclined on the bed under her to relax and eventually fall asleep.

Koeppler had no desire to relive the experience that he had had when he had probed her mind; he had not yet recovered from it. Instead, he contented himself with observing his captive for a time while wondering if he was actually seeing the girl or an image of her.

He turned back to the orb which had alerted him to a potential invasion of his warren and found that it instead showed the girl from another vantage point. Thoroughly confused and alarmed, he backed away from the orbs that showed his enemy sleeping on the bed. Was he going mad? She lay within the chamber that she had been placed in, yet he had seen the very corridors which led to this room clearly. What order of magic was she employing now?

Finally, he rushed from the room and hurried towards the room where the girl was confined. The door to the room looked as it had and he swiftly unlocked it before shoving it open and stepping into the chamber. Crossing the room towards the apparently slumbering figure he reached down and seized the arm of the girl, which had the effect of waking her.

Elizabeth had seen Koeppler many times but this time what she saw made her recoil. Instead of the pale face that she was familiar with she saw a skeletal face that was devoid of flesh. The hand that held the arm of her robe was also naught but bones. She attempted to back away from the apparition and found that it was anything but.

“I am tired of your games, Elizabeth, and I will not stand for anything further from you!”

“What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, Koeppler?” the girl responded when she had recovered from the shock of his appearance. “It seems to me that, given your present appearance that you have greater things than me to worry about. Perhaps you might want to look into a mirror, because you have a serious problem at this point.”

While Koeppler did not realize it, the young witch was studying him closely and quickly understood that she was seeing him as he truly was. The Koeppler that she had seen before was similar to the reflection that the room that she was in provided. He had required an appearance that made him look alive to conceal what he truly looked like and it had been provided for him. The fact that it no longer served him made the girl wonder if he might be weakening and therefore unable to project the illusion that he had been using.

The thing before her shrieked as it saw how its hand appeared and knew that its opponent was seeing it at its weakest. Koeppler, or whatever it was, shrieked again and then vanished into thin air without the normal POP of disapparation. He had inadvertently shown his enemy his vulnerability and knew that she would use the information that he had provided to the fullest.

While Elizabeth pondered the growing question in her mind, the Aurors and other defenders had managed to push the Inferi away from Diagon Alley and had reclaimed the Ministry of Magic from the dead as well. The hordes of dead were beginning to falter and weaken and their opponents were intent on capitalizing on it.

The hissing masses that had claimed Hogwarts, moving on some sort of weird intelligence, abandoned the stricken castle to bolster the march on Godric’s Hollow and the living within. They would meet with stiff resistance as they advanced and would lose many of their number to a foe which began to strike grievous blows, especially when the Inferi were forced away from graveyards which had yet to yield numbers to them. The dead within those places were allowed to continue their eternal slumber unaware that they had come very close to being reawakened for a terrible purpose.

Koeppler staggered against a table within the library that he had appeared in. A sound not unlike the snapping of a dried branch breaking told him that several ribs had been shattered, yet he felt no pain. He was far beyond all of that, pain had become an alien thing to him as it always was to the dead. The girl had managed to strike a blow against him as surely as those who were now battering the Inferi into submission.

“No, Elizabeth, you have not won! You may have managed to somehow weaken me, but you have not won! I shall learn the secret of your strength and add it to my own and then, Elizabeth Blackwell, you shall join me in the eternal state in which I exist! Nothing will help you then, not even your accursed elven magic!”

Elizabeth rose from the bed on which she had been seated and then hurried to the doorway which appeared to lead to the water closet. Instead she entered the waiting box and rushed to counsel with Sebastian and Frenwhel.

“I have the information that I need to defeat him. Thanks to you, Frenwehl, and your knowledge of the tunnels which lay under this tower he believed that I had managed to breach his defenses. Instead he showed me exactly where his talisman is and what he truly looks like. He fears the elven magic which is based upon the power of life. I intend to use it to end his reign and send him to his grave once and for all. But first I need a few things.”

“What are those things, Miss Elizabeth?”

“I need to create the tunnels once again only this time they need to lead him into the room within this box where he shall be powerless to strike. Once he is contained, I need to enter the tunnels and retrieve what he took from the children all those years ago. That leaves only one final thing that I need.

“And what is that, Elizabeth?” Sebastian Trane asked.

“The help of the elves and their magic to end the curse on this land.”


	26. Koeppler's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth, with the help of friends, strikes at Gabriel Koeppler from within his sanctuary. Albus makes a surprise announcement and an unexpected blessing astounds all.

Chloe stepped uneasily into the space within the box that held Elizabeth’s laboratory. Sebastian had managed to create a corridor that allowed her to travel through his portrait and into the place in which she was needed. Her large eyes widened as she realized who she was seeing when Elizabeth rushed forward to take the small being into a hug.

“Chloe!”

“Miss Elizabeth? How is it that Chloe finds you here? I thought that you had been taken by Gabriel Koeppler.”

“I was taken by Koeppler, or so he thought.”

“Chloe is confused.”

“I need you here to speak to the elves that live within the forest that surrounds this tower. I believe that once Koeppler is defeated that they can lift the curse that he placed upon this land.”

“Miss Elizabeth, Gabriel Koeppler is a very powerful wizard. Are you certain that you can defeat him? It would hurt Chloe terribly if something were to happen to you.”

“I have no intention of letting anything happen to me or anyone that I love. Is my family okay, Chloe?”

The elf could read the concern on the face of the girl and spoke quickly to relieve her.

“Miss Elizabeth’s family is well and has gone to the grounds of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! Chloe is sad to tell you that the Inferi controlled by Koeppler has overrun the home of the Blackwell family and much damage was done to the house in the battle to defend it.”

“The Inferi cannot reach Beauxbatons?”

“It is strange, but the influence of Koeppler is not enough to help the Inferi breach the defenses of that school. This place is much closer to Beauxbatons than it is to Hogwarts yet Koeppler was able to help his servants defeat the defense of the school in which Miss Elizabeth studies.”

“He didn’t care about the schools at all,” Elizabeth exclaimed as the gravity of the situation hit her. “Koeppler was after me the entire time! I inadvertently opened the door for him when I read those books that I found in the library of the Isolation Tower. I caused the deaths of many because I wanted to learn more than I should have!”

“Miss Elizabeth, you are being too hard on yourself. This would have happened eventually, if not to you to someone else who was not afraid to learn.”

Elizabeth turned to the portrait of Augustus Frenwhel before speaking again, this time with urgency plain in her voice.

“Frenwhel, you have a frame in the castle. Has Hogwarts been overrun by the Inferi? Tell me the truth!”

The wizard in the portrait recoiled slightly at the sudden edge in the voice of the girl. The sadness that fell across the face of the wizard in the portrait told the girl what she had feared would happen had indeed.

“The castle has indeed fallen to the forces of Koeppler, Miss Elizabeth. Hogwarts has suffered heavy damage according to what I am told by those who normally occupy frames in other areas of the structure. Gryffindor Tower is gone as is the Great Hall and I understand that the viaduct is now ruins in the gorge below where it once stood. Many have died in the defense of the school, including several students. I am sorry, Miss Elizabeth, to tell you these terrible things.”

“And my friends, have they been harmed or are they safe?”

“Miss Elizabeth, Chloe has seen all of them and they are quite safe at Beauxbatons.”

“But Chloe, Sebastian has no portrait at Beauxbatons, how is it that he managed to find you there?”

“Chloe was not at Beauxbatons after Sebastian summoned me. She was able to return to the house of Trane and enter the portrait to come here. The Inferi had not much of a chance against the magic of an elf. Many were destroyed when they attempted to take Chloe after they discovered her within the house.”

“Chloe, do you think that the elves would help us lift the curse once Koeppler is gone?”

The elf lost her childish demeanor as she faced the girl who had spoken to her and then answered the question that she had been posed.

“Yes, Miss Elizabeth, Chloe thinks that the elves will help lift the curse.”

“Then I need some more help from them. I need them to strike at the tower once I begin my assault from within. I intend to defeat him today while he is at his weakest. I don’t think that he can aid the Inferi in their assaults while also defending this tower, yet he cannot let either task go untended. Koeppler is drawing energy from each death that the Inferi inflict and cannot expend more than he receives. Once he believes that I am in the tunnels under this castle he will follow me to try to stop me from reaching the room that I watched him enter. That is where he is hiding the thing that keeps him able to function. If I can destroy whatever it is I think that he will wither and fail. Then he shall die, once and for all.”

“But how do you get him to this room to follow you?”

“By making him think that I have managed to escape. He will rush to this room and right into the trap that I have set for him. Once he is here the door will close behind him, just as they were doing when he probed my mind. I want to herd him to this box and into the room that he will believe is the hiding place for his treasure. Instead of finding that, he will find himself helpless to respond, and I can deal with him by destroying his source of power.”

“Then it would appear that we have much to do,” Sebastian Trane responded.

The girl nodded briskly before turning to Frenwhel once again.

“Frenwhel, I need those tunnels once again when I give the command but this time they need to lead into the void room. It has to be perfect or this shall not work and who knows what will happen if that occurs.”

“I understand, Miss Elizabeth.”

“Chloe, besides the action with the elves, I need something from you.”

“What is that, Miss Elizabeth?”

“I need the elven protection from this curse, for I need to leave this room and find the way to the tunnels below.”

The small elf nodded her understanding and then stood silently as the girl and the portraits prepared for the battle to come. Her part would not take long, although she wondered if what she could do would be enough.

Koeppler moaned as he rose from the chair that he had more or less fallen into. The battle that had claimed so much was now going badly for the Inferi and ground that had been taken was now lost. More and more of his servants were collapsing into piles of rotted bones that were now immobile and he could feel his influence waning. The girl had managed to deal a serious blow when she had seen though his facade and now knew what she faced.

What worried him more was the fact that he could not continue the battle with the young witch while also lending aid to the Inferi. One task or the other would have to be abandoned and this he did not relish, for both had the possibility of bringing him to ruin.

He turned towards the orbs and noticed for the first time that the girl was nowhere in sight. The door to the room where the girl went to tend to her needs was open and Elizabeth Blackwell was not to be seen. He ordered the orb to turn in order that he could see the door and saw that it now hung open.

Rising swiftly, despite the grinding of bone against bone in his knees, the ruined visage of a wizard vanished from the room with a POP only to appear before the now open door to the room that his prisoner had once occupied. He glanced into the room from a distance and saw nothing out of the ordinary. This continued until the sudden sensation of fingers dragging through his mind forced him to enter the room and the door slammed shut behind him as he concentrated on disapparating. A strange noise not anything like the POP of disapparation sounded and then he felt himself falling.

When he could concentrate again he found himself lying face down on the floor of the corridor just outside his laboratory. But it was different somehow and he realized at this point that he was not where he was supposed to be, but rather once again wandering the mind of the girl. There was still a chance to destroy her. A figure appeared before him, not quite distinct, but enough to identify, it was the girl.

“Koeppler, you wanted me here and now I am! The problem for you is that I don’t wish to be taken so easily. You thought that I surrendered to you on the stairs at Hogwarts but you were wrong, I wanted you to bring me here. You personally made my task so much easier than it would have been. Now I intend to find whatever is continuing your miserable existence so that I can destroy it and there is nothing that you can do to stop me.”

What remained of his heart attempting to pound the ancient wizard reached into his robes for the reassuring hardness of his wand and found it quickly before drawing it. Then he set out in pursuit of the retreating figure that he could just make out in the distance. He was nearly ready to strike with the wand when the wall closed before him and blocked the attack. Turning down a familiar corridor that he knew would allow him to intercept the girl as she made her way towards the room that he feared that she would enter.

“You’re slowing down, Koeppler,” the sing-song voice taunted as the wizard attempted to catch up with the fleeing girl.

Doors slammed shut on all sides of him and the tunnels behind him closed tightly as he found that he was finally gaining on the child. Still, despite this fact, he was terrified as he realized that she was nearly to the door of the room and she paused long enough to look at him with a terrible grin as she swung the door open and then rushed in before he could cast a spell with his wand to stop her.

Frantically he raced to the door and then rushed through the opening to find, nothing! The space around him was void and he found that no matter where he walked he made no progress. His wand refused to obey his commands. A voice from somewhere finally spoke to him, although he wondered if he was actually hearing it or if it was sounding within his mind.

“Koeppler, I want to thank you for going exactly where I wanted you to go. Unlike the room that you had me in there is no enchantment for requirements. You have no doubt figured out that your wand will not work, in fact, nothing that you attempt will work. Gabriel Koeppler, you are my prisoner and now I can do with you whatever I will. I can decide to leave you within that space for the rest of time or release you once I destroy whatever has been allowing you to torment me. That is actually what I intend to do because I want to watch you crumble to dust like your wretched Inferi are probably beginning to do. Before I leave to find your talisman, know this Koeppler, you shall never trouble anyone again.”

The voice, which he knew belonged to the girl, stopped and he knew in that moment that she was going to carry out the promise that she had made, she was going to destroy him.

Elizabeth stepped out of the box as Sebastian and Frenwhel wished her success and then walked with purpose to the door to the room that had been her prison. Taking a deep breath and hoping that Chloe had indeed been able to protect her from the curse, she opened the door and then stepped out into the ruined corridor beyond. Her many trips through his mind told her where to look and the girl was soon standing before a ruined statue that dominated a corner of the corridor.

Her wand provided the answer to the fact that the statue was much larger than she could move by hand. It slowly swung open and she could soon see a staircase which led downwards. Spider webs clogged the long unused space and the girl shook her head before casting a spell to clean the area.

The stairs were surprisingly in good shape and allowed her a passage free of hazard. Not unlike Hogwarts, the torches that stood in the sconces lit as she approached and she was soon standing outside the door that she needed. It had all come to this, she understood, as a tear ran down her cheek and she pointed her wand at the handle to open the door.

_“Alohomora!”_

The latch lifted immediately and the door soon swung open on long rusted hinges. She stepped into the room and was not surprised when the torches lit to expose the space. In the center of the room a small table stood with two boxes sitting upon it. There was also a long box sitting along the side of the room and she knew that now she stood in the final resting place of the wizard. His bones likely rested within and what she had trapped was merely the last of his essence.

There was no resistance as she approached the items and nothing more when she touched them. Clearly Koeppler had never considered someone other than himself handling the vessels. She opened the first vessel and found a talisman made of fine hair with a single vial filled with red liquid at its center. She pulled the item from the box and then crossed the room to the box, only to find the lid slowly opening as she approached. Within it she could see the skeletal remains of the evil wizard struggling to rise from its resting place and understood that what was trapped in the void was the last of his essence, that he had never actually left this room for centuries. Content that it was all nearly over she wasted no time in doing what she needed to do.

In a single motion she dropped the talisman onto the floor and then stomped on it before drawing her wand and casting another charm.

_“Reducto!”_

The thing within the coffin screeched as the talisman disintegrated in flames and collapsed back into the space that hit had tried to escape.

“You’re finished, Koeppler,” the girl screamed as she picked up the second box and opened it to peer inside. What she saw within it made her recoil and nearly drop the container.

Hundreds of small teeth, obviously those of children, filled the box with many of them covered by ancient stains of blood. She was about to cast a destructive spell upon them when she realized that she was not alone in the room.

Standing around her, not quite distinct but definitely present, were dozens of children. Their toothless mouths gaped open as they pled piteously for what had been taken from them so long before. Instantly she knew what she had to do and she tipped the box onto the table before her and watched as the apparitions rushed forward to claim what had been stolen from them by the thing within the casket. Elizabeth could only watch as the teeth vanished from the pile and, one by one, the ghosts vanished. Finally, only Koeppler remained with her and she dropped the box onto the floor where it shattered.

She advanced on the casket with her wand drawn and gazed down at the nearly immobile thing within the container. A wand lay grasped by the bony hands and she reached down to seize it as the thing tried weakly to stop her.

“No, please, not my wand, it’s all that I have left!”

“Die, Koeppler, just die and let us finally be free of you.”

The girl lifted the wand as she looked down at the thing and her gaze reflected her intent a moment before she snapped the wand in half. The effect was instant as the bones within the casket began to fall to dust and, although she could not see it, the captured essences of Gabriel Koeppler vanished forever.

Outside the tower the elves, with Chloe among them, were amazed when a wave of power washed out from the tower and over the countryside. The tree where the wizard had been burned collapsed to the ground in an instant and moldered to dust in a heartbeat. They could only watch as the tower, which had stood as a symbol of death for centuries began to collapse to the ground as well and Chloe could only hope that her young mistress had been able to escape.

Elizabeth, seeing the room around her beginning to collapse, rushed from it to hurry to her former prison and gather the box which held the portraits, her laboratory and her closest friend before disapparating to appear outside the structure.

The girl watched as the tower seemed to fold in upon itself and then fall to ruins while around her the grass began to become green again and the few trees began to sprout leaves instantly. A brackish stream nearby began to flow clean once again and Elizabeth knew that the curse had been lifted. Gabriel Koeppler, his influence and everything that he had once stood for was gone and would never trouble her or anyone else again.

With the defeat of Koeppler, the Inferi began to simply turn around to walk soundlessly back to their resting places. They would reduce in number as they reached the cemeteries where they had been laid to rest and the defenders could only watch in amazement as the war ended as strangely as it had begun.

“Miss Elizabeth has managed to Apparate,” Chloe said with amazement clear in her voice.

“I always could, I just have to wait until I am seventeen to do it without the Ministry getting involved. Chloe, I see that the elves were able to lift the curse once Koeppler was destroyed.”

“But, Miss Elizabeth, the elves had not yet begun the process. The curse simply dispelled itself. What is that that you hold in your hands?”

Elizabeth looked down to see the halves of Koeppler’s wand still clutched in her hands.

“Nothing, Chloe, they’re just pieces of rotted wood.”

“Does Miss Elizabeth wish for Chloe to take us home?”

“Would you please, Chloe, I have had quite enough of Germany.”

A moment later the pair vanished and Elizabeth soon found herself standing in the devastated living room of her grandparent’s home. Tucking the remains of Koeppler’s wand into her pockets, she watched as the rooms of the home reassembled themselves after Chloe had cast a spell.

There was much to be done and over the next few days, as the residents of the wizarding communities returned, the homes and towns and villages returned to the state that they had been in before the attack.

John and Victoria Blackwell, as well as Artemis and Amanda Trane, joined Elizabeth as the girl returned to Hogwarts. All were stunned as they beheld the castle, which stood straight and proud as it had for centuries, and they hurried into the Great Hall to see many students and their parents mingling with the staff and other members of the wizarding community in a grand celebration.

“Elizabeth!”

The girl turned in the direction of the shouts to see Albus, Rose, Lily, Beatrice and others running towards her. Within moments she was surrounded by her friends and others as the excited reunion took place.

“We thought that you were gone forever, what happened?”

Elizabeth reached into her pocket and drew forth the remnants of the wand of Gabriel Koeppler to drop them onto the table before all.

“Koeppler is gone! This is his wand and I wanted to bring it back so that it can join the other artifacts in the Ministry’s Museum of Evil Witches and Wizards.”

“I think that you should know that the essences of Koeppler that you captured fell to dust abruptly,” Harry said quietly.

“I know, I had one trapped in the void room of my laboratory box and it fell to dust too, after one last attempted hurrah! It was amazing to see him charge and then just disintegrate right in front of me. What about the books that the Ministry had in its vaults, they contain a hint of his power?”

“They all fell to dust, probably about the time that you destroyed him.”

 “Please, Harry, take those damn pieces of wood and put them somewhere that I never have to see them again.”

“Consider it done, Elizabeth,” the Auror who still bore his famous scar said as he pocketed the fragments of Koeppler.

“Miss Blackwell!”

The young woman turned to see Professors Leeds and McGonagall striding towards her while the friends and family around her slipped away into the crowd to visit with others.

“Professors,” she answered as she rushed forward to hug them both. “I was so worried about all of you, but especially you two. I knew that you would never surrender Hogwarts without a fight. But I thought that the castle had been destroyed, everything looks as it should.”

“The elves managed to repair it easily once Koeppler’s forces vanished. It was standing again within hours, although there are still a few things that need to be put back into place.”

Elizabeth hugged Professor McGonagall again and then was surprised when the professors backed away and she turned to see Albus standing behind her with a broad smile upon his face.

“Will you come with me please?”

She took the offered hand and was stunned when he led her through the room until they were up before where the High Table normally stood.

“What in the name of Merlin are you up to, Albus Severus Potter?”

She was surprised as the room, which was filled with hundreds of witches and wizards, suddenly fell silent as all turned to watch the spectacle before them. Albus suddenly dropped to one knee, reached forward to take the hand of the stunned girl and then looked up at her.

“Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, I know that I am leaving Hogwarts at the end of this term and I know that you have already answered this question once, but I have to ask you again and I wanted to do it in front of all of our friends and family. Will you marry me, Elizabeth?”

The girl felt tears begin their trip down her cheeks and then, as the room held its collective breath, she answered.

“Albus Severus Potter, I would never marry anyone else! Yes, I will marry you!”

The cheer that rang through the room nearly rivaled the roar that had brought it down only days before. The young couple in the front of the room stood as they received the applause that so many believed that they had earned. They stepped down from the raised area and were walking back to their parents when a hand reached out from the crowd to grasp Elizabeth’s arm. Startled, she turned to see the face of Scorpius Malfoy before her as he spoke.

“Congratulations, Elizabeth, I hope that you two are very happy when you get married. I also wanted to apologize for anything and everything that I have ever done to you. I was wrong and you didn’t deserve any of it.”

The room fell into silence for the second time as the girl stepped forward to hug the pale young wizard before her and none of them heard what she whispered.

“Thank you, Scorpius, I just want you to know that I didn’t take any of it personally.”

The couple parted and all could only watch as Albus and Scorpius stepped forward to shake hands.

The celebration would continue well into the next morning and then the crowd would disperse. There were classes the next morning for the end of the term was near.

Harry Potter would carry out his pledge to his future daughter in law and place the pieces of the wand of Gabriel Koeppler in a case for all to see. It was protected by the magic of the elves and all knew that they had nothing further to fear from the ancient horror.

All would sleep well, save those who had lost loved ones in the attack by the Inferi, for the next day would dawn brightly.


	27. A Promise Made to Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The term ends and with it the everyday company of some of Elizabeth's friends. Promises are made with every intent to keep them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this story and the others in which the character of Elizabeth appears to a very special fan of Harry Potter. A beautiful young lady named Elizabeth, who is no relation to me, was the inspiration for the character and was overjoyed by this fact. In fact, she often read the chapters long before they were posted and made her suggestions. Elizabeth recently lost her battle with childhood cancer at age 13 after a long and courageous fight. I will miss her terribly. 
> 
> I’m going to keep my promise, Elizabeth, the stories will continue.
> 
> Evil Otter

The dawn on the morning of the final day of term was glorious as students began to prepare for the trip home.

But for Elizabeth, the day had come all too soon, she sat quietly in the Great Hall while all assembled watched the students who had finished their studies receive the parchment that proclaimed them as full witches and wizards. Many also received awards which, although they meant nothing at school, meant everything once they began to make their way in the world that they suddenly found themselves a part of.

The girl could only watch as friends received their parchments and choke back tears as special people accepted theirs. As Head Boy and Girl, Albus and Rose were among the first to be awarded their accolades and she returned the smiles that they shot to her although she knew that they were feeling the same as her.

As the ceremony continued she thought back to the first train ride to Hogwarts and the help that Rose had given her when Scorpius had stopped by their compartment. She had never been so happy as she had been at that moment, although she wasn’t certain if it was the poke in the nose and kick in the butt that the red headed girl had given to the boy or the fact that she had newfound friends.

She remembered the very handsome boy with dark hair that always seemed to be around her friend Lily. The surprise that she had experienced when the boy had begun to show affection to her only days after her arrival was also a fond memory that she knew would never fade.

Memory after memory ran through her mind as she watched the ceremony. She was only dimly aware of the whispered complaints of Draco Malfoy and his father when Scorpius was not permitted to take part in the ceremonies and she wished, for the sake of the young wizard, that Professor Leeds had relented in his decision.

Applause suddenly shook her out of her near daze and she realized that the ceremony had ended. She rose to watch as the recipients walked out of the Great Hall, many for the last time, and into their lives after school. The unfamiliar feeling of the ring on her left hand made her look down again and she gazed at the band that Albus had placed upon it only nights ago. She would be his wife some day and bear his children before pursuing her own career as a professor here at Hogwarts.

The great room finally cleared and then, she knew, began to prepare itself for the final meeting of the school for the term. The House Cup needed to be awarded as well as the academic awards and, although she knew that she could not possibly win this term, she was looking forward to it.

She stood quietly in the arms of Albus Potter for what she knew would be one of the last times that term. They had visited their spot near the lake the night before to watch the majestic flying creatures soar above and now stood on the brink of a tearful good-bye.

“I will write to you every day, Elizabeth,” Albus whispered as they hugged.

“Do you promise?” the girl answered with her face buried against his chest.

“Every day, I promise!”

Elizabeth lifted her face and he could see the tears still running from her eyes. She stretched up to kiss him gently on the lips and he returned the kiss without hesitation.

“You promise to wait for me?” she asked quietly as she nestled in arms.

He looked down into the blue eyes of the girl that he knew he would one day marry before answering.

“You, Elizabeth Blackwell, had better get some practice at writing Elizabeth Potter as your signature, because I will wait for you and I will marry you!”

They walked one last time up to the Gryffindor Common Room to settle down in their customary places before the fire place while they waited for the bells in the Clock Tower to announce that it was time for the final assembly of the term to begin.

Albus had no desire to walk to his former dorm room and remained next to the girl until the bells began their tolling. They rose and walked down to the Great Hall where they entered together, along with Rose and their other friends, to take their seats in their normal places one last time together.

Professor Leeds rose from his place and walked to the podium as he gazed out at the assembled students and a few now former students that were sprinkled among the crowd.

“And so another event filled term has come to an end and I feel that all within this room have grown and learned quite a lot about themselves and the world around them. This term has been filled with both joy and tragedy with all of us being touched by them. There is not a person in this room that had not been influenced by the events of this year.”

“We need to remember also those that we have lost this term. The five students that perished when the forces of Gabriel Koeppler attacked the school will be sorely missed for they all contributed to the atmosphere of Hogwarts. Gabrielle Sallar, Peter Britt, Laura Mason, Hannah Miller and Kristy Laurent will be missed by all and did not deserve the fate that they suffered, but we shall honor their loss with a fond remembrance of their lives.”

The next few moments were consumed by a total silence that was observed even by Peeves, who hung silently in the air near the entrance to the chamber.

“Now,” Professor Leeds continued, “we have some business to attend to and that would be the awarding of the House Cup. I am not going to bore you with the numbers because all Houses were very close. Never in the history of this ceremony have the numbers been like this.”

“Unfortunately, there can be only one House Cup winner and this term that winner is the House of Helga Hufflepuff! The Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were tied, something that has never happened before in the long history of this school.”

Elizabeth listened while she silently held the hand of the young wizard that she had fallen in love with at this very table and now had pledged her life to once she had finished her studies.

The assembled students sat quietly as awards were handed out and Elizabeth was pleased when Lily received the academic award for their year. She reached over the table to shake the hand of her friend as others at the table clapped politely. The awards ceremony was nearly finished when Professor McGonagall rose from her place and walked silently to the podium. Professor Leeds stepped aside and all knew that something important was about to be said.

“Elizabeth Blackwell has proven herself to be a firm friend to all and a fierce defender of this school. This term she faced adversity unlike any that this school has faced in a very long time and managed to prevail against a dangerous foe. The lands around the place where she battled Gabriel Koeppler are now lush and green and free of centuries of curse and the citizens of that area are eternally grateful to her. The elves which resided in that area did so in a land foreign to them for elves love life and there was precious little of that in their domain.”

“It is because of this that Elizabeth Blackwell receives this high award that she was recommended for by the Ministry of Magic, the Master Wizard of Germany and the Kingdom of the Elves. I therefore present Miss Blackwell with this parchment and sash which proclaims her a Protector of Justice and an Honorary Member of the Wizengamot.”

The room erupted once again and Elizabeth slowly rose to walk forward to accept the accolade. Professor McGonagall stepped aside after placing the sash over Elizabeth’s shoulder and across her chest. It was then that Elizabeth spoke.

“This term has taught me a lot about faith in justice. I have faced something this term that I sincerely hope that none of you ever do. Gabriel Koeppler was not just an evil wizard, he was a monster the likes of which I hope never walks this world again. I found the horror of his mind when I opened the boxes which preserved his life and then watched as that horror was destroyed when I returned what he had stolen to their rightful owners. Only the remains of his wand will remind us of his demented mind as all that he was, save that, has crumbled into the dust of the hopefully forgotten.”

“We can never forget those that he took from us because they deserve far better than that. I would ask that we celebrate their lives every day that we live as we get to enjoy what they can no longer have. This award is not one that I relish as it will remind me of the massive loss of life that Koeppler and the Inferi inflicted. Instead of being displayed proudly it shall reside hidden in a trunk where I can try to forget what it represents. Forget Gabriel Koeppler, for he can no longer plague our world, but remember the lost as they will always be a part of it.”

The applause seemed to last forever as the girl stepped away from the podium, hugged Professor McGonagall, and then turned to return to her seat, a gold pin held in her hand. She would keep her pledge to hide the sash in a trunk, but the pin would join the others on her robes to celebrate her victory over darkness.

The final meal would be dawdled over by many as fond farewells were exchanged and promises of correspondence solicited. Elizabeth and Albus knew that they were not taking the Hogwarts Express, but apparating to their destination instead.

“I thought that you hated to apparate, that it always made you sick,” Albus said as they stood near the lake. Their friends stood near them as they gazed out at the water and remembered all that had happened here over the years.

“I overcame it and made myself not get sick. It’s easy to do when you do it for the right things.”

They watched as the Hippogriffs soared over the water and then turned as their parents appeared behind them. Harry and Ginny Potter hugged their children and then their future daughter in law while Ron and Hermione Weasley hugged Rose and Hugo before including Elizabeth in the affection.

Elizabeth, freed from the hugs, walked to her quietly waiting parents and grandparents who also gathered her into hug. She looked up into the eyes of her father and smiled at him.

“I have never been as proud of you as I am now, Elizabeth. Because of what you did, a lot of people who might have died are alive right now. Our world owes you more than you can ever know.”

“Right now, Daddy, I’m getting all that I have ever wanted, please just hold me.”

John looked down at the young woman who was in his arms amazed, not for the first time, at the courage and caring for others that she had displayed. He had so incredibly wrong to have treated as he had for the first years of her life.

They would spend several hours relaxing in the sunlight of that day and finally, much to the disappointment of Elizabeth, the time to leave arrived. She glanced up at the castle that stood over the lake and then turned back to say good-bye to Rose and her family. The girls hugged for a moment and then Elizabeth watched as her friend, along with her family, vanished with a POP.

Albus watched as his family vanished with the noise of disapparation and then stepped forward to take Elizabeth into his arms again.

“Don’t forget me, okay?”

“I will remember you, Albus Potter, every time I eat Cherry Crisp.”

They kissed gently and then parted and she watched him vanish with a POP. Victoria stepped up to her daughter and ruffled the blonde hair as the girl looked at the spot where her boyfriend had been only a moment before.

“Are you okay, Elizabeth?”

“Yeah, Mom, I think that I can finally be okay. It’s going to be weird not seeing him every day, but he’ll always be with me. Right here inside me,” she answered as she touched her chest.

“Let’s go then,” Artemis said, “I should imagine that the elves have prepared a meal for us and Tiger is ready for your summer break to begin.”

The girl smiled brightly and nodded as the family joined hands and vanished from the scene with a POP.

This time, Elizabeth felt, she was really going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to J.K. Rowling for providing the setting and characters that she did as inspiration for this story. I also wish to thank AO3 for the wonderful place to publish my works, I would never have had the courage to write anything (Harry Potter related or not) had it not been for this site. Thank you also, my fellow Harry Potter fans and fanfiction writers, for reading my stories. I wouldn’t do it if not for you!


End file.
